Couples Therapy
by evenflo78
Summary: Best friends, Eric & Sookie, have had more than their share of bad relationships. They seek the advice of a relationship counselor who gives them some advice they were never prepared for. AH Now complete.
1. Breaking Up is Hard To Do

**A/N: Yet another Sookie/Eric fic that would not leave me alone. I'm really excited about this one. It's a bit different than any other story I have read. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the others.**

**It will be told from both POV, though I will try not to overlap too much.**

**Hugs and kisses for all of you who have added me to your alerts and favorites list. **

**In case you haven't noticed, I started a twific called The Emmett Show. Check it out. I will also be starting a one-shot for the FML Contest. I'll let you know when it is up and ready to read.**

**Super mad genius hugs to my beta extraordinaire ****krismom ****for her rock hard words of encouragement and handy red pen. Any and all remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. They belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**~*~*~*~**

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe it happened, again.

My third relationship in a year's time had come to an end and I was left, as I was with all my previous boyfriends, utterly confused. It was as if I had some sort of warning alarm that would sound after a certain amount of time and alert my current love interest to get the fuck out of dodge. Leaving me heartbroken and stupefied, wondering what the hell I had done wrong this time. Seriously, what the hell could I be doing that was so wrong every time I was in a relationship? Was I defective in some way?

My boyfriend…err ex-boyfriend, Quinn, had just vanished from my life after he had given me the whole _It's not you, it's me speech_, that I, of course had heard at least a dozen times in my twenty-seven years of existence. I literally had to swallow the bile as it rose in my throat when he began uttering those wretched words. No matter how many times it happened, or how prepared I was to hear it, they still fucking hurt.

The traitorous tears made their way down my cheeks, alerting me to just how much they affected me, but soon, I was pulling up to the house.

My home, my safe haven, my comfort zone, my peace. The last place on earth where it didn't matter what was going on in the world or what happened that day or who wasn't going to be wooing me anymore. The place where the person I could rely on most in the world resided with me.

My best friend, my confidant, my comforter, my Eric.

Eric and I had lived together since college. We had a tiny two bedroom apartment that we shared located extremely close to the University in Grambling, Louisiana, where we had both gotten our degrees, his in business management and mine in accounting. We both graduated at the top of our respective classes and went into business together.

We actually had plans to move our separate ways after graduation, but when Gran passed, I couldn't see myself living in that huge house all alone. So, I asked him to move in with me. Of course, he agreed and we have been living together in my Gran's old farmhouse, peacefully, for almost six years now. Counting the four years of college, I guess that would make it ten. Not even mentioning the fact that from the time we were seven and he moved next door to me, we were just about inseparable.

Gran, more often than not, had to kick him out of our house after hours, insisting it wasn't lady like for a boy to spend the night with a girl, or vice versa. His dad never really cared, but Gran wouldn't allow me to sleep there. Of course, every now and again, Gran would cave, and Eric would sleep over in my room, but always on the cot that she would pull out and make up for him.

After we turned sixteen, or about the time Eric started growing peach fuzz on his chin, Gran put a stop to the sleepovers. It didn't matter how many times we told her we were just friends, she deemed it inappropriate and our pathetic pouty faces didn't affect her one bit. It didn't seem to bother Eric; he still came around just as often.

Eric was a constant in my life, one that I could rely on at any time, anywhere, for anything. He was there for me, offering no judgment, no words of unsolicited advice, nothing but whatever the situation warranted and I loved him for it. That's what best friends do and that's what we were.

"Eric!" I called as I walked in the door.

"Hey Sooks. Have a good…" He stopped as he rounded through the kitchen door and caught a glimpse of my tear streaked face. "Shit. What happened?" He asked as he pulled me to the couch and into his lap.

I curled into his arms instinctively as he soothed his fingers through my hair and down my back. We had gone through the same motions too many times to count and a lot more times than what I should have. I spilled my guts as the tears ran freely into his white t-shirt, my mascara leaving ugly stains on his otherwise pristine shirt.

"He's a fool." Eric said as he kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him.

Three words, three fucking words from his mouth and I felt better. Were they the right words? Hell, I didn't know and I didn't care. I was tired of letting my problems with relationships get me all emotional and shit. I was done.

I kissed his chin. "Thanks." Then, I hopped off of his lap and held out my hand to him. "What were you doing?" I asked as he took my hand and I pulled him to stand.

"Hey, you guys are out of butter." Amelia said as she bounced into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit more stiffly than was necessary. But I really didn't feel like listening to Amelia's advice that I knew would be coming in any minute.

"Well, hello to you, too BFF." She huffed as she stopped directly in front of me. "Another one bites the dust, I see." Amelia was never one for beating around the bush. I just shrugged and walked around her and into the kitchen.

"What are ya'll making and why is the kitchen destroyed?" I asked as I stared at the mountains of pots and pans on the counter along with numerous mixing bowls and utensils.

"Yeah." Eric laughed as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Amelia was teaching me how to make a chocolate cake from scratch. It's in the oven now, but I'm afraid we used just about every dish in the process."

"You mean YOU used." Amelia interrupted with a snort.

"Well as long as I don't have to clean it up, I don't care who is responsible. I'm going to shower. Clean it up." I gestured over my shoulder as I walked toward the stairs.

"Yes mistress." Eric snickered and Amelia's cackles sounded through the house over the noise of the rattling dishes.

I made it to my room and turned the shower on as hot as the water would allow. After stripping free of my clothing, I stepped in the hot spray to wash away the day's worries and tension. My lavender and eucalyptus body wash relaxed my body if only from the scent of it. It reminded me of summer and my Gran, which were what my happy thoughts consisted of. As the jet stream from the shower head beat down on my back, I watched the bubbles swirl down the drain along with my stress and heartache.

When the water was no longer steaming up the tiny room, I switched it off and wrapped my large fluffy white towel around me. The clock on my bedside table told me that it was nearly 8:00 pm and my stomach was growling like I hadn't eaten in months. I made quick work of my hair, brushing the tangles free and allowing it to hang loose.

"You ok in there." I heard Eric's voice muffled through the door.

"Yeah, I'm getting dressed now. I'll be down in a second." I answered as I finished applying my lotion and began to tug my PJ's on.

"Alright. I made you some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Wanna watch a movie?"

"You know it. Pick one out for us." He always knew exactly what I needed. Comfort food and a good movie. "Oh, and a cup of hot chocolate!" I shouted as I heard him retreating down the stairs. There was almost nothing a good cup of hot chocolate couldn't fix and Eric made a damn good cup of the stuff.

I shuffled through my dresser and found an oversized sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. It was only January and I was already sick of the cold and ready for the hot, steamy days of summer. I absolutely loved the summer and loathed the winter. I loved my days in the sun and hated that during the winter you had to cover every inch of flesh physically possible.

I made my way downstairs and Eric was sitting there with my cup of cocoa in one hand, two movies in the other and my favorite afghan draped across his lap. This man knew me better than anyone else did. Probably better that anyone ever would.

"We've got _Shaun of the Dead_ or _Hot Fuzz_?" He said as I plopped down on the sofa beside him, wrapped myself in the blanket and took a big sip of the liquid chocolate that warmed me from the inside out.

"Either one." I replied and huddled deeper into the blanket.

Eric knew all my secrets. Including my secret crush on Simon Pegg and the goofy, chubby guy, whose name I could never remember. I loved every one of their movies and the two of them on the tube never failed to put a smile on my face.

I curled into the crook of Eric's arm as I devoured the soup and sandwich he had prepared for me. By the time the previews were over and the DVD menu had come up, I was finished and had set the dishes aside. Eric hit play and wrapped his arm protectively around me as the movie began to play.

We laughed in all the same places and fed each other lines as we mimicked the movie. We had watched this movie countless number of times. His English accent was admittedly a thousand times better than mine for whatever reason. I never could get that shit right and I just sounded like and idiot, but it was funny as hell.

The next thing I knew, I was cradled against Eric's chest and being carried up the stairs and into my room. I think I mumbled some sort of thanks against his arm as he tucked me in, but I couldn't be sure because I was out before my head had even dented in the pillow.

I awoke again to the sun burning my eyes and the sound of Amelia rummaging through my closet.

I groaned as I spoke, the sleep still thick in my voice. "Ughh…why did I give you a key again?"

"Because you love me." Amelia laughed. "Now, up." She pulled the covers off my legs and I whined. "Come on you've got an hour and fifteen minutes to get dressed and to Monroe."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I stumbled out of the bed. "Guhhh…coffee." I groaned.

"It's already made and in the kitchen. Here, wear this." She tossed an outfit on the bed as I stumbled to the bathroom.

"Where am I going, again?" I asked as I began to brush my teeth. "And why do I need to wear a suit?"

"I made you an appointment with my therapist. You remember, I told you about him?"

"I remember you telling me about him, but not that I was going to see him. What do I need to see him for?" I asked as I exited the bathroom and walked passed her, making my way to the delicious, warm cup of nectar awaiting me downstairs.

When I arrived in the kitchen, Eric was already standing there and passing me my cup of coffee. I relaxed my shoulders and mumbled my thanks into the cup as I sipped.

"Why do you have me up before the sun, Amelia?" Eric asked as Amelia entered the kitchen.

"Well… I made you both an appointment with my therapist. He specializes in relationships and couples therapy."

"But we're not a couple. What kind of sense does it make for us to go see him? And clearly Eric needs no relationship therapy; he never sticks with one long enough to qualify as a relationship." Eric swatted my arm playfully and I laughed. _It's true_, I mouthed, his only response was a snort and an eye roll.

"He agreed to see the both of you together. I figured you'd be more comfortable that way." Amelia started. "And though you don't have the same problems, you've both got relationship _**issues**_." She finished, using her fingers as quotation marks.

I turned to face Eric and began making faces, mocking Amelia and miming her voice with my hands as she continued.

"Look, just go today and see what he has to say. If, for any reason, you're not satisfied, don't go back. But give it an honest try, ok?" She clasped her hands around mine, stopping my movements.

Eric continued to snicker, but shrugged his indifference, leaving the choice up to me.

"Fine." I acquiesced. "But beyond today, I make no promises."

Amelia clapped and bounced from the room, leaving Eric and I behind. "Go get ready." He said as he rinsed his mug in the sink. "I'll meet you in…" He paused, looking at his watch. "Twenty?"

I nodded and turned to rinse my cup as well. I really didn't want to do this. Spill my guts to some complete stranger and have them give me general advice or ask me odd questions like- _Now, why do you think you feel that way?_- it was all too much and I never understood the appeal.

I made my way upstairs and put on the light grey pantsuit Amelia had picked out for me, along with a pale pink chemise. After wrapping my hair up in a tidy bun and brushing on a thin layer of make-up, I grabbed my purse and made my way back downstairs to meet Eric.

He was already waiting, of course, and handsomely so. Eric wore his black slacks and the blue and black striped dress shirt I had bought for him last Christmas, topping it off with his navy pea coat.

"Ready handsome?" I asked as I maneuvered my arms into my jacket that he was holding out for me.

"As I'll ever be." He replied, weaving his arm through mine and leading us out to the car.

Thirty minutes later, we found ourselves parked outside an office building. My palms were sweating and suddenly I was nervous. Eric wrapped both my hands in his and gave me a reassuring nod as we exited the car.

"Ready beautiful?" He asked as he put his hand on the small of my back.

"As I'll ever be." I replied with a half-hearted chuckle, repeating his words from moments ago.

He led us through the parking lot and towards the double doors. I couldn't shake the bad feelings I had as we made our way through the entrance and towards the receptionist counter.

One time… that's all.

**A/N: Well, I didn't exactly get as far as I wanted to in the first chapter. Coming up…appointent, Eric/Sookie's relationship "issues", and doctor's orders?!?!!!! **

**Tell me your thoughts by pushing the little green button below. **

**As always love, hugs and kisses to you all!**

**MUAW!!!**


	2. Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

**A/N: You guys never cease to amaze me with your wonderful responses. I'm so glad this story is being taken so well thus far.**

**As always, I love hearing your thoughts and thanks for all the alerts. Fabulous, I tell you…just fabulous.**

**Thanks to the queen bee, whom I have dubbed Super beta ****krismom,**** for her handy dandy red pen and her super fast ninja skills. I heart you woman!! If there are any remaining mistakes, they are mine, cuz I'm that talented. I can mess it up even after she's made it pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to play dress-up with them and toss them in weird situations. **

**SPOV**

I opted to feign obliviousness to the fact that the receptionist was giving Eric _gaga_ eyes and the fact that he was sporting a major smolder. Though all I really wanted to do was tease Eric for not being able to go anywhere without finding a potential _Ex-girlfriend_, not even a Psychiatrist's office. I figured, for once, I would take the high road when it came to our differences in mating habits.

The receptionist cut her eyes at me and the smirk left her face as I introduced us. A huff of air displaying her annoyance came out as she pointed to the chairs and spoke to me. "Have a seat. I'll let him know you've arrived." Her tone was far from hospitable.

We took our seats and I picked up a magazine and flipped through a few pages settling on an article that would apparently, help me wear jeans that accentuate my body shape. The receptionist alternated between flirty glances at Eric and menacing scowls at me for whatever reason. But in true Eric fashion, he had lost interest and was flipping through _Sports Illustrated_, probably in search of the swimsuit addition.

"What?" Eric mouthed just at a whisper.

"You've got a fan." I nodded towards the brunette that was twirling at a lock of her hair and smacking on a piece of gum as if at any moment it would jump from her mouth.

Eric cocked an eyebrow at me as he spoke. "I've always got fans." His voice was smug but with a bit of playfulness.

I snorted and punched him in the shoulder. "Gah, you're so full of yourself."

"This is true."

"Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman?" A warm, deep voice interrupted our childish bantering and we stood together with synchronicity and faced our greeter.

He was a smaller man, not much taller than I, but had dark hair and piercing blue-gray eyes. They were the kind of eyes that could get you to spill your guts and not even know you did it, which made me even more nervous than I already was. We walked up to him and I stuck my hand out to the man, he took it firmly for one beat and then released it to grab Eric's for the same amount of time.

"The name's Niall Brigant, but you can call me Niall, unless you insist on being formal, then its just Doc." He took a seat behind the large mahogany desk and nodded for us to take the sofa opposite him.

Eric and I sat as he began thumbing through papers. I felt Eric snake his arm around me and curled into him instinctively. I was still worried as hell, and I didn't like how the man sort of exuded comfort and trust. That made me wary of what I might find myself admitting.

"So, why don't we get started?" He said as he pushed a pair of bifocals down on his nose and peered at us from above the lenses. "Now, how long have you two been together?"

We both laughed aloud and looked at each other as I spoke. "No, we're not together. Together."

"I'm sorry we may have had a misunderstanding, but I am a relationship therapist. Is that what you both are here for?" He asked looking confused.

I spoke up and covered Eric's hand with mine as he tried to speak. "Well, our friend Amelia is the one that set the appointment up. We were under the impression that you at least knew a little about our situation. But I'm not surprised to find out she left out a few details."

"Okay then. So, what seems to be the problem then? Why would she think you needed to see a couple's therapist?" He asked calmly.

Apparently I had been nominated as the spokesperson because Eric just looked to me pointedly, so I continued. "Well, we both have our own separate issues. I guess you could say. All, of which, have to do with our relationships. Just not with each other."

"So, Ms. Stackhouse…" He started but I cut him off.

"Please call me Sookie."

"Very well, Sookie. What issues do you have in your relationships?"

"She dates all the wrong guys." Eric answered for me and I looked at him, mouth agape. "Seriously you do. They're filthy scumbags and they're only after one thing."

He rubbed circles on my shoulder trying to appease me, but he had hit a sore spot and I narrowed my eyes at him. He ignored me and turned to look at the Doc.

"Really, as soon as she puts out, they hit the road, without so much as a _See ya later_ or an _It was nice_ _knowing you_. They run as fast as their little booties will carry their sorry asses."

"I see." The Doc said with all seriousness as he jotted down, who knows what on his handy dandy notebook.

I rolled my eyes and punched Eric in the shoulder, choosing to remain silent. I wasn't about to take the risk of sounding like an idiot by coming to my own defense, only to have Dr. Doolittle slice and dice my words and toss them back at me all mangled and twisted. Nope, not me. I was leaving that to Eric.

"Why do you feel this way, Eric?" Asked the Doc and I grinned. I knew he was gonna twist that shit Eric had just revealed.

"I don't feel any way. It's the truth. She knows it, even if she won't admit it." He looked to me with all seriousness. "Don't give me that look. You do."

I rolled my eyes, mouthing _Whatever_, before looking back to the Doc.

"And why do you feel the need to answer for her, Eric." Doc asked, never removing his eyes from the paper he was doodling on. I grinned.

Eric lifted his head and squared his shoulders defensively. "I'm not answering for her. I'm being supportive."

_My ass._

Cue the big mouth. "And what about you, Eric? You do the same thing to women as what men do to me. _Love 'em and leave 'em_. Is that the saying? What kind of support does that show me?" My hand flew over my mouth as Eric's eyebrow arched in my direction.

I turned as I heard the doctor clear his throat and knew that I was about to have my go with the word mutilator, my inner voice, cursing me up and down for opening my big pie hole. _Shit_, this wasn't going to be good.

"And how does that make you feel, Sookie?" The bifocal genius asked.

Could that question have been anymore cliché? I seriously think I snorted, a little, as I answered. "After this long, I'm pretty used to it." I answered, choosing my next words carefully. "Eric's a good guy underneath it all. I'm sure he will see the error of his ways, eventually."

"So, you think what he does is wrong, yet you submit yourself willingly to the same circumstances. Is that about right?" Doctor smarty pants looked to me.

"What? No!" I gasped and elbowed Eric as I heard him chuckling at my expense.

"And you Eric…" He started, effectively stopping Eric's snickers. "Think it is wrong for them to do this to Sookie, yet you subject others to the same type of behavior. Is that about right?" Eric scowled but remained silent so the doctor continued. "You two seem to have a pretty open relationship. How long have you known each other?"

"Twenty years." Eric and I said simultaneously.

"And how well would you say you knew each other?" He asked.

"Very." I answered.

"Too." Eric responded.

"And how honest would you say you are with each other?" Doc was now gnawing on the end of his pen and I found myself getting a bit wary of where he was heading with this line of questioning.

I answered, nonetheless. "Brutally."

"Completely." Eric nodded.

"So it would be safe to say that you two have NO secrets?"

Eric and I exchanged a quick glance before turning back to the man, who was now tapping his pen on the desk anxiously.

"Probably not." We said in unison and then turned to laugh at each other.

"Would it also be safe to assume that you speak freely of your past relationships?" Eric and I both shrugged. "Let me clarify. Do you share intimate details of your past relationships with each other?"

"Sometimes." Eric answered.

"Mostly." I agreed.

"Very well." The doctor began reading through his notes and took a few sips from the coffee mug at the edge of his desk, before raising his eyes to us once again. "Would you like anything to drink before we continue?"

I shook my head along with Eric. His face held very little emotion, whereas I felt mine were written all over my face, not to mention in my posture. I ran my hands down the front of my slacks, trying to calm my nerves. I was on the verge of some sort of anxiety attack and the room was silent. Too fucking quiet.

I cleared my throat to break the silence that threatened to cause me heart palpitations. Eric's hand fell to rest atop my knee that I hadn't realized was bouncing around like a kid in a toy store and I felt his calm spread through me. My answering smile let him know I appreciated it. He winked at me before we turned back to face the doctor, who had apparently developed a sudden case of Cheshire Cat syndrome.

_Seriously, what the hell is with the grin?_

"I'm going to suggest something, but I want you to hear me out before you voice any objections you may have. Agreed?"

Eric and I both nodded slowly, though I was certain that at least one of us would try to interrupt at some point in time. Especially considering the knowing expression that was smirking back at us, as if to say _I know something you don't know_.

It was taunting me and teasing me and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at the little smug man.

"This is something I normally suggest for married couples, but since you both have known each other for so long, I expect it will work just as well for the two of you. Though we will have to deviate a bit from the original outline, it should have the desired outcome."

Eric and I both looked at each other, confused, then back to the Doc as I spoke. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"Spit it out." Eric said. "Don't beat around the bush."

"Date." The Doc started but continued when he saw our annoyed faces. Clearly we had already succeeded in the dating game_. Sarcasm much_? "Each other, of course."

"What?" Eric said.

"No." I responded at the same time.

"Like I said, hear me out. The trial would last four weeks and at the end you would be free to start your own relationships, if you should so choose."

I was shaking my head and Eric was stiff as a board. A frozen statue as I continued my head convulsions. This was crazy. How the hell was this supposed to help?

As if the Doctor read my mind he continued. "What I am suggesting, is that you two will be able to be fairly honest, possibly even brutally so, with each other and could help to sort through each others faults. You would keep a notebook and we would meet once a week to go through your notes and discuss your issues. Are you with me so far?"

"Not really." I answered honestly.

"What about the physical part?" Eric asked. Of course, Eric would be thinking about sex.

"We're not having sex." I shouted, probably a bit too loudly.

"What? I have…needs." Eric smirked.

"You're insatiable." I chuckled.

"You wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to physically, of course." The Doc interrupted before we could continue our bickering. "But I would suggest that you both try to treat it as if it is a real relationship."

"I don't understand." Eric spoke. "You would expect me to seduce her." He nodded in my direction and I laughed. "To be faithful?" Eric said it as if it were a dirty word.

"If that is what you normally do in relationships, yes."

"You're crazy." I blurted out. "This could go wrong in so many ways it's not funny."

"I understand you may have reservations about this idea. But it could, and probably will, work very well for the two of you. Especially considering you know each other so well. You could be completely honest about what faults you find in each other and work through them together. The physical part of the relationship, as I said previously, would never have to go any further than either of you are comfortable with."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe I was actually even considering the idea, not to mention Eric. Who seemed to be as utterly confounded as I. I could think of a million different ways that this was wrong, yet I couldn't find it in myself to voice them. Some part of me was willing to admit that what the Doc was saying actually made sense, but not enough to say it aloud. The doctor's voice broke me from my musings.

"I would, however suggest that you practice fidelity. It is imperative to keeping each others trust throughout the trial. Although you may see it as a bad thing…" He looked pointedly at Eric before continuing. "It is a small price to pay to ensure each others future success in relationships. Wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded without much thought as Eric looked to me, as if looking for the answer to some unspoken question in my eyes. He must have found it because he nodded as well.

Wait, did this mean I was agreeing to this. _Fuck,_ this was wrong on so many levels. Dating my best friend, being seduced by my best friend, getting physical with my best friend? _No_, I couldn't do this. I wouldn't. But then why couldn't I bring myself to speak? Why couldn't I voice my objections?

I wanted to do this, or maybe needed to, on some serious level and I knew it could help. Maybe with Eric's help, I could find my faults, work through them and find my happily ever after, once it was all over and done with. I could handle not being in a physical relationship for a month. I've certainly made it longer before.

Not that Eric wasn't attractive, because he was; he was beautiful, but he was Eric and we had never been that way with each other. I couldn't see myself being sexual with him at all and I'm sure he felt the same way. That part was probably going to be a lot harder on him than it would be on me.

I laughed out loud at the thought of Eric having to be monogamous for a month, especially considering he wasn't going to be getting any from me.

Eric turned to glare at me, as if reading my thoughts and I pulled my lips into a tight line, trying to hide my grin.

"Well, here are your notebooks." The doc handed us each a composition journal before continuing. "We will meet once a week, on Tuesday's at 10 am, if that is acceptable."

I took a deep breath, centering myself, and preparing to commit to this fully before I nodded.

Eric stood, pulling me with him, as he spoke to the doctor. "Until Tuesday, then Doc." They shook hands and I smiled briefly at the little man as we made our exit.

Eric's hand on the small of my back as he led us to the vehicle was the only indication that he was still with me. He was way too quiet.

"What are you thinking?" I broke the silence as he opened the door for me.

I waited as he rounded the car and strapped himself in. His face was set in that cool, calm mask that he often wore when he was trying to hide his true feelings and I was suddenly worried that I had agreed to this to hastily. Maybe I hadn't considered Eric's feelings too much in the matter. He still hadn't spoken.

"Please Eric. What's the matter?" I asked taking one of his hands in mine as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road leading home.

"I'm thinking…" He paused and I held my breath. "That this is going to be a long month."

I laughed though it sounded more like a nervous giggle, but what he said was true.

A really long month.

**A/N: What? Who would complain about having to date Eric for a month? Not me, that's for sure. Next up…Eric's POV. Let's see what the big guy has to say.**

**Thanks for all the alerts and faves…you guys are wonderful.**

**Please press the little green button and leave me your thoughts.**

**MUAWW!!**


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry, They Sweat

**A/N: Needless to say, I am in awe of the wonderful response I have received so far for this story. So freaking amazing. I love that you all are falling in love with it as much as I have already.**

**Hopefully future chapters won't take as long for me to post. I had a bit of trouble harnessing my inner Eric and I wrote and re-wrote this chapter a few times. **

**Thanks a million times over for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites. **

**Hugs, kisses and lots of love to my beta ****krismom.**** She's fabulous and deserves thanks. A lot more than my words can express.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, but I do like to play with them.**

**EPOV**

Stupid doctor and his mind fuckery and his word twisting, _Let's make Eric look like an idiot_, mind games. Damn it, I needed more words. And I needed a fucking drink.

Scratch that I needed twelve, or fuck, just hook me up to an IV of the heavenly shit. I needed to drown in it, dissolve in it, and pass the fuck out in it.

If it were anyone else…anyone but Sookie, I wouldn't have even considered it. But she deserves happiness and if this is what it would take to help her find it, then I would sacrifice.

A month. A whole damned month without sex. Fuck! I've gone longer, but not since senior year in college. And that, believe me, was not by choice. With the stress of finals and graduating at the head of the class, I simply didn't have the time.

This though, was a whole different ball of wax, a whole different block of cheese, a whole different ball of yarn. This was fuckery at its best.

I could do this though. For her. Only for Sookie.

I wanted to call Lafayette and get his take on the whole clusterfuck of a science project, if I've ever heard of one, but he would be at work. Besides I could almost hear what the drama queen would say.

_I've been waiting for you to give Sookie a good stiff one for years, now here's your chance._

But I couldn't. I wouldn't. There was no way I could treat Sookie the same as every other woman. She was my best friend and she deserved better than that. Not that I was a dog, I just had specific taste when it came to women, not to mention an insatiable appetite.

I wasn't a man whore and there was nothing wrong with my method to dating. I had been very lucky in my life with the ladies, just none that would quite capture my attention for long periods of time. I had just never found that extra something. That spark, if you will, signifying something deeper, something pure and wonderful and beautiful.

_Fuck!_ I was becoming a woman. Having a woman as a best friend and a fruity pebble as my drinking/ work-out buddy was having a major effect on my inner monologue. I discretely adjusted myself to confirm that I did indeed still have my balls.

_Fucking spark._

Even with my cojones still firmly in place I knew for sure they would just be filling the gap in my pants for the next month. Matters would have to be taken care of with my own two hands, quite fucking literally. I sure as shit wasn't going to be getting any from Sookie. Not that I would have minded if it happened, she is beautiful.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't ever thought about her that way, because I had. Hell, I'm a guy and Sookie was one hot woman with curves for fucking days. Admittedly, I had yanked it a few times thinking of her, however wrong it may have been. I was a man and I wasn't fucking blind. She'd probably have my balls in a jar if she ever found out about it though.

No, it could never happen. Sookie was more than sex to me and I would never allow that to come between us. Pansy ass as that may sound. So how in the hell was I supposed to pretend to date her, seduce her? This was some seriously fucked up shit.

There was no way I could treat Sookie just like any other girl or woman I had dated. It just wasn't feasible. She was unlike any other girl I had ever dated. She always called me out on my shit and Sookie had a way of seeing through me that was almost annoying. She would never allow me to get away with some of the things I had pulled on some of my past _girlfriends_.

I've used and abused my fair share of pick-up lines in the past and been successful, but Sookie would see right through that. My method that I had perfected over the years for wooing a woman most certainly wasn't going to work on Sookie.

I didn't see how this was going to work, at all. How were we supposed to treat each other like a couple would? We knew each other too well. But if Sookie thought for any reason that it may work then I would do it. For her. Somehow.

Sookie was like the bratty little sister that you both loved and hated at the same time. Only she wasn't my sister and I had never seen her as such, but she was family. She was special. I would do anything for her and I believe she would do the same for me. We would get through this together as we had so many other things before. I loved her too much to allow anything bad to happen.

I may not have been certain of most things but of that, I most assuredly was. I didn't know how things would work out but I was confident they would. And hopefully Sookie and I could both come out having learned something from the odd experience.

I could see the doctor's logic, I just had my doubts.

Truth be told, I wanted to find the one person that could entrance me with both her body and mind. I wanted to fall madly in love and find my happily ever after, just as much as anyone else. I wanted to find the one person in the world that would complete me.

_Dude, check your balls again. What the fuck?_

There had been a few close calls, but none of them were ever accepting of my relationship with Sookie and that, to me, was a deal breaker. The man who eventually won her heart was going to have to deal with the same consequences. We were practically a package deal and I wouldn't have it any other way.

So no matter how many different ways this crazy experiment could go wrong, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, I wouldn't allow it.

As I pulled into the driveway the clock on the dash informed me that it was only just after noon. The ride home was silent as we were both lost in our thoughts and concerns. The crinkle between her eyebrows informed me that Sookie was exhausted.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" I urged her as we entered the house. "I'm going to go work out. But I think that after today's events, we are both allowed a few drinks."

"You can say that again." She snickered as she flipped her pony tail as she often did when she was worried.

"I'll call up the entourage…" Sookie rolled her eyes at my terminology but I continued. "And have them meet us later this evening. I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Eric, this is just…" I silenced her, placing my finger gently over her lips.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, let's just be us. We will begin our little project tomorrow. So, no more worries until then. Ok?" She nodded. "Good. Now, go get some rest. I'll be back in a bit."

Sookie nodded and walked up the stairs and into her room. I went straight to my room and tossed my gym clothes into a bag.

After searching for my tennis shoes and tossing those in the bag as well, I headed straight for the car.

Honestly, I needed man time. I was desperate to pull my head out of my new found panties and find my balls again. I needed to sweat and lift heavy shit and grunt like a real man would. I needed to lift more weight than I really should and exert myself to the point of physical pain, even if I would be paying for it tomorrow.

It was time to retire the petticoat and slip into some animal hide that I had slain with my bare hands and beat on my bare chest like a barbarian.

As soon as I sped out of the driveway, I slipped my phone out, scrolled through my contacts and dialed Lafayette.

"_Talk to me."_ He answered after the third ring.

"Dude…"

"_Dude? Honey, you've got the wrong number if you're looking for a dude. This man is all diva."_

I could almost picture him snapping his fingers dramatically through the air. I laughed as I spoke. "Listen, diva, Laffy, whatever…drinks tonight. Merlotte's. Make the call."

"_What's the matter, honey? Not getting any? You know, I'd be happy to help you with that." _

"Ughh…Just make the call would you?"

"_Alright, already. Don't get your panties in a twist. What time?" _

"Seven-ish. Is that good for you?"

"_Yep. So you going to tell me what's crawled up your ass or not?"_ I heard the hair dryer buzzing in the background as he spoke.

"Later man, not now. I'm headed to the gym."

"_I see. That bad, huh?"_

"You have no idea." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll talk to you later, man."

"_Uh-huh. Ok, smooches biatch."_ With that parting sentiment, he was gone.

Thankfully I pulled up to the gym only moments later. I grabbed the bag and went straight for the locker room. The pretty new blonde working the counter didn't escape my attention but I chose to ignore her obvious adoration.

I changed into my attire quickly and made my way back through the lobby and towards the free weights. I lifted the corner of my mouth to the new girl so she would know I wasn't a complete jerk and there it was. Cue the panty melt. Her face flamed all sorts of brilliant shades of red and I winked knowingly at her.

_Too easy._

That was the problem with most girls these days. It was way too easy to entrance them and with very little effort the panties would be shed. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm certainly not above working for it either. There is definitely something to the whole working for it. It definitely gives you a better appreciation of things. And there was nothing I loved more than a little challenge.

After setting up all the weights for my workout, I began, not even attempting to count my reps. I only stopped when it burned so bad I thought I actually might cry and then I'd move along to the next muscle group and repeat the painfully gratifying process.

By the time I had finished, I was drenched in sweat and my body was trembling from the overexertion and I still had the five mile run to accomplish.

I chugged down the remainder of my bottled water and went to refill it before hopping on the treadmill. After I passed the four mile indicator I thought I would collapse at any minute so I cut it short for the day and ran straight to the shower.

Even after the steam and high pressure from the shower had beat against my muscles, they still twitched and ached almost to a painful extent. I'd be paying for it dearly tomorrow, but I needed the extra boost of testosterone.

I always felt an odd satisfaction after a good workout. There was something about the strange sensation it caused your muscles to feel. Weak and trembling but powerful and invincible at the same time, it was the ultimate conundrum of your senses that left me feeling triumphant.

I felt like a man again. A grunting, sweating, barbarian of a man.

When I finally made it back into the house, it was after five and Sookie was still sleeping. I crept up the stairs to wake her, knowing she would want time to pull herself together before we went out for the evening.

The door to her room creaked open and sure enough she was sleeping atop the comforter. Her eyes looked a bit puffy as if she had been crying and I groaned audibly as I sat on the bed beside her. I hated it when she cried.

I nudged her shoulder gently and she squirmed a little before rolling over and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How long did I sleep? It feels like I've been out for days." Her voice thick with sleep and her hair was a big rat's nest that framed her face as she sat upright.

"A while it's after five and we meet for drinks at seven." I attempted to smooth her hair back but it was no use.

"Oh, wow. You already made the calls?" She laughed, pulling away from me and running her fingers through the tangles in her hair.

"Yep. I called Laffy as soon as I left." I stood and turned to leave her room and give her privacy.

"I am kinda glad we started the calling circle thingy or whatever you want to call it. It was a good idea." She laughed. "A lot better than one person having to call everyone or sending mass text messages. It's so much easier."

"Yeah. Now, you get ready because tonight is your last night being single. Tomorrow you are mine." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and grinned widely.

"Whatever, Eric. Don't remind me and don't call me yours either. I don't belong to anyone." Her tone was serious but her expression was playful, though I was well aware that she hated possessive terms.

"Mine." I growled playfully as I shut the door behind me.

**A/N: So, I'm still not perfectly satisfied with the way Eric came out in this chapter, but hopefully after discussing his concerns with Lafayette and Sookie he will work through his issues.**

**Next up, drinks and their first "date". Woot!**

**Press the little green button below. You know I love to hear all of your thoughts.**

**MUAWWW!!**


	4. Friends Don't Let Friends Drink Gin

**A/N: Seriously you guys friggin rock. Three chapters in and I'm already over 100 reviews. I love you guys so hard it's not even funny. Thank you a thousand times for all the great comments.**

**If you didn't know already ****krismom ****is my beta and she really kicks some serious booty. Matter-of-fact, she's so good that she checks after I post since I can never email her. If that's not fabulous I don't know what is. If you find something wrong, I claim it. We all know I'm just special enough to screw up her good work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, unfortunately.**

**SPOV**

I wasn't too worried about dressing to impress. I was more worried about the days events that had inevitably led to Eric calling me his, which I really hated -and he knew it too. Dread had finally set in and I ended up crying myself to sleep. Truthfully I would rather have a thousand bad boyfriends than to do anything that would risk Eric and my relationship. And there were about a million different ways that this could ruin our friendship. That was just not something I was willing to do.

So I cried, until I made a discovery. Our friendship had always had its ups and downs and we had never let anything or anyone come between us and this would really be no different. I wouldn't allow this to come between us and I know he wouldn't either.

If we could just make it through the few weeks of our experiment, maybe we could learn something along the way and maybe it would make our relationship stronger.

I was, however, a little worried about the physical aspect of this pretend relationship. Not that I was a nympho or anything, but I did have needs. Though technically there had been numerous occasions when I was left to tend to said needs myself. The problem with that was Eric.

He, for lack of a better word, was my fall guy. The fact that Eric made regular appearances in my fantasies could possibly put a damper on my stress relieving technique. He was unbelievably gorgeous and I'd have to be dead to not acknowledge the fact. He was well aware of it too.

Not that I'd ever let Eric get wind of the fact that I used him on several occasions as a masturbatory tool. He'd never let me live that shit down. Eric's ego, after all, was bloated enough to be its own entity and I'd teased him often about naming the damn thing it was so big.

Screw it! I wasn't going to worry about that either. If that became an issue I would just have to burn that bridge when I got there.

After deciding that a good stiff drink was all that was going to ease my mind completely at that point, I stepped into the shower. I didn't linger because, truthfully I was eager to get my drink on.

Blow drying my hair, so I wouldn't freeze my ass off, foregoing any make-up, with the only exception being a little gloss and some mascara, I was off to get dressed.

I slipped on my favorite pair of faded low-rise jeans that had seen better days; a red tank top with matching hoodie, and my slip-on sneakers then dubbed myself casually fuckable and went downstairs to meet Eric.

He was waiting for me, of course. It never took him anytime at all to look casually fuckable. Sporting those low-slung jeans that made his ass almost irresistibly touchable and a plain baby blue T-shirt that matched the color of his eyes, he was clearly as anxious about knocking back a few drinks as I was.

"You almost made me wait." He smirked tossing me my jacket.

"Yeah, well if you had fifteen pounds of hair to dry it would take you a few minutes too." I tossed him his jacket that was resting on the back of the sofa. I tried to toss it over his head but of course he snagged it before it even made it to him. "Show off." I muttered and he laughed.

"So, what's your poison tonight?" Eric asked ushering me into the cold.

"A little tonic water with a lot of Tanqueray. I might toss in a few limes for good measure." I snorted. "You're the responsible party for the evening."

"Yeah, I figured as much." He replied with a laugh. "I'll take it easy. A few beers, maybe a scotch or two."

"Well, you probably need it as much as I do, but I'm being selfish."

"As per usual." He retorted.

"Whatever." I laughed as I noticed we were pulling into the parking lot. "You buying, honey?" I teased.

"Nah, that doesn't start till tomorrow, though I don't know why I need to buy you anything, you're not going to be putting out."

"Oh, ha ha. Let's go." I said as I walked ahead of him.

"Just sayin'." I heard him mutter from behind.

"Puh…lease."

We walked in, him trailing a little behind me, and made our way to our usual corner booth at Merlotte's. This was a regular hang out of ours, had been since we were old enough to scamper off without the parentals.

Our regular booth sat back in the corner next to the dart board and the pool tables. Though I completely sucked ass at darts, I could play some mean 9-ball. Eric just so happened to be the only one to beat me, and that was only once, though he often boasted the fact as if it happened often.

Lafayette and his boy toy (my brother) Jason, were already waiting. Along with Amelia and Tray, who looked like they had already gotten a head start and were a few drinks in.

"Where's Tara and J.B.?" I asked as we all greeted each other appropriately. Guys with a fist bump and us girls with a round of hugging, Lafayette and Jason included.

"Tara wasn't feeling well, so they stayed home. She said to call her if we decide to go out next week." Jason answered.

"So…" Amelia started and I knew what was coming, I was just hoping to put off the announcement until after I had knocked back a few drinks. "How was the visit with the Doctor?"

Eric and I looked at each other and waved to Arlene at the same time. She nodded to let us know she would be right over. We were regular enough that the full time waitresses already knew what we wanted. I elbowed Eric, urging him to start.

"Well…" He cleared his throat. "It seems as if, Sookie and I will be playing house for the next month."

I snorted at his terminology but everyone else just stared at him as if he just spoke German, which only made me laugh louder. Thankfully Arlene interrupted my giggle fit and I gulped half of that down and quickly ordered another.

"Eric and I will be dating for the next month." I clarified but apparently they were all a few brain cells short of understanding English. "Each other."

A combination of gasps, giggles, whistles and Lafayette's boisterous guffaws, echoed through the crowded bar. I snickered nervously into my glass as I tossed back the remaining liquid just in time for Arlene to deliver the second.

"Keep 'em coming." I whispered as she turned around.

Lafayette was the first to speak up. "So…you'll have to have sex?" He said it like a question though I knew from the next words out of his mouth he didn't mean it like one. "About damn time."

Jason slapped him in the back of the head as he turned to Eric. "You're not having sex with my sister."

Eric opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up stopping him.

"Not that it's any of your business who I have sex with Jason, it's not like that anyway." I looked at everyone collectively as I spoke again. "It's an experiment, of sorts. We'll meet with the Doc once a week and we can discuss issues and problems we find in our technique or whatever. Maybe we can figure out why I end up with guys that treat me like I'm disposable and why Eric is such a whore." I laughed along with everyone else, except for Eric, who glared at me menacingly.

"So…" Amelia started. "No sex?" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Of course, she and Lafayette were always thinking about sex. I don't know how they made it through the day.

"Alright people, one more time. Eric and I will be dating for the next month as a trial study, so that we can work though our relationship issues with each others help." I looked pointedly to Lafayette and Amelia. "No sex and I don't want to hear another word on it."

"So this is a celebration then." Lafayette raised his glass. "To Eric and Sookie, whose hands will have a very busy month ahead of them."

Eric and I both glared at Lafayette for an instant until I finally just shrugged.

Fuck it. I tossed back the gin and watched everyone else doing the same. Eric winked over his beer at me as he swallowed a mouth full and I waved to Arlene for thirds.

As promised, no one said anything else on the matter for the rest of the evening. We fell into the usual ritual. Playing pool, tossing back shots, throwing darts, our voices all grew increasingly louder with every drink.

I actually took a turn at playing darts after I had lost count of my drinks and decided to forego the tonic for a few of them. To say I was tipsy would have been the understatement of the decade. I was fucking hammered. I told Jason I was pretending the center of the dart board was Dr. High and Mighty who wanted to play God with my life.

I didn't even hit the board. I did in fact hit several patrons and a few beer bottles which caused Sam, the owner of this fine establishment, to come over and ban me from said magical dart board.

"It's possesssssed. It keeps mooovving." I said to Sam as he led me back to the booth. Hell, even I could hear myself slurring but couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. I knew I was gone and I would need to go pass the fuck out. And soon.

But not before I did a little harmless flirting. "Sam?" I whispered into his ear. He had always had a thing for me, though he never acted on it. I wasn't blind. I could tell. "Have a drrinkkkk with meee."

Sam was cute, in that gruff, manly sort of way, and though I always seen him as more of a member of the family, since I had known him my whole life. I could acknowledge the fact that he was a bit of hotty, especially with beer goggles, or in my case gin goggles, on.

"Sookie, you know I've got to work. You guys are throwing 'em back tonight and keeping the girls busy. They need my help. Maybe some other time." He said though it was more code for _I'm going to invite_ _you for a drink without actually saying the words_, in true Sam fashion.

Sam nodded to Eric signaling to him, I'm sure, that it was time to take me home. Eric grinned and downed the rest of his beer, sauntering in my direction as Sam scampered off.

Eric sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his neck as he spoke. "You think you've had your fill tonight?" I chuckled against him in response. "I think so." He said pulling me upright and half carrying me towards the door.

We said our goodbyes with a wave and a few mumbles, in my case, over our tangled shoulders. Eric led me to the car and chuckled as he spoke. "You smell like a distillery."

"Probably taste like one too." I snickered which then turned into a full out belly laugh because of my thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" Eric asked as I cackled hysterically.

"I was just wondering if…well, if vampires were real, do you think they could get drunk?" I spoke my train of thought aloud, which only caused Eric to stare at me as if I had gone crazy. "Well, if we happened upon one tonight and he decided he was thirsty, I was wondering if he would get drunk from my blood." I snorted. "Yeah, I know. I'm crazy. Get me home and into the bed."

"I swear woman, you have some of the most random shit pop in your head when you're drunk." Eric chuckled as he strapped me into the car. "Vampires, where the hell did you come up with that?" His voice was teasing and half mumbled as he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side.

"Hey, how many did you have?" I asked as he turned the ignition and backed out of the lot.

"Only three beers and one scotch. I'm good." He gripped my hand reassuringly and then released it, turning his attention back to the road.

"Good, because we don't want to attract any vampires by spilling any of my blood." I teased. "My blood would be delicious."

"You're a nut." Eric shook his head. "Right now you'd probably taste like gin, which I think would not be appealing to a blood sucker. But normally you'd probably taste like sweet tea and sunshine."

"See, I would be delicious."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"I don't remember." And I didn't. I couldn't even remember what had started the conversation. My thoughts had long gone down a different track. "I'm worried Eric."

"About vampires?" His voice was half teasing and I could hear the laugh as it escaped his taut lips in gasps.

"No, about us." I clarified. We were pulling into the driveway at that point and he turned to face me in the tiny car. "Promise that we won't let anything come between us."

"I promise, Sookie." Eric brushed a stand of hair from my face.

"I mean, I feel like I pressured you into this without much thought and if I ever lost you I don't know what I would do. So promise me we'll be fine in the end." The tears fell freely down my cheeks.

Eric's fingers swiped them away. "Nothing is going to happen. You worry too much. I promise we will be perfect, no matter what."

"Mmmkay." I mumbled as I nearly fell out of the car.

I walked in crooked lines towards the back door and Eric's chuckles echoed behind me as I found the knob and fumbled with it since I didn't have my keys.

"Take me to bed." I told Eric as he unlocked the door and opened it for us. "I don't know that I can walk up the stairs."

"Yeah, yeah. You just want me in the sack." He joked and scooped me up in his arms causing me to squeal and the room to spin.

"Shut up." My voice was weak and my eyes had closed. I knew it would take all of about five seconds for me to pass the fuck out. My blood alcohol had to be near the toxic level.

I felt the soft mattress beneath me and sighed in contentment as I fumbled with the button of my jeans to slip them off. Eric's hands stopped my movements and I felt him pull them the rest of the way off as I tried, in vain, to get the hoodie off. I think I successfully removed one arm before Eric had to help me with that too.

Once I was comfy in my boy shorts and tank, I slipped under the covers and heard Eric chuckle as he reached the door.

"Love you, Eric." I sighed as I snuggled into the blankets comfortably.

"Love you too." He whispered. "Sleep." He commanded, though I was already almost there, and closed the door softly behind him. I was out before I heard the tiny click of the latch.

The next thing I knew I was being scorched and blinded by an obscene light. I groaned and rolled over trying to get away from the blistering heat, only to be pounced on by Eric.

"Wake up sunshine. Wakey, wakey." He sang and I think I growled a little.

"What time is it?" I ground out, my voice muffled by the pillow I had buried my face in.

"Almost seven." He chirped. How I had gotten along with his morning bubbliness for so long was beyond me.

"Seven?" I questioned. "What the hell, Eric? I'm going back to sleep." I reached for the blanket just as he snatched it away. I whined as I curled into the fetal position. It was fucking cold and he stole my blanket. Eric was seriously walking on thin ice. "Give me my blanket!" I shouted.

"Nope. It's time to get up. We have a date remember?" He tugged on my ankles and I wrapped my arms tighter around my legs trying to warm them.

"Date? Not at seven o'clock in the morning we don't."

"Oh, yes we do. Now, up and at 'em." I squinted at him as I blocked my eyes from the sun beating through the window. "Don't look at me like that. We both have to work tonight and so that leaves today for our first date. Now, get up, get dressed and wear something really comfortable."

"I don't recall you asking me out." I hissed as I rolled out of the bed and walked straight over to my big comfy housecoat. "What are we doing? And where's my coffee?"

"You're so cranky." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I drank enough to put a sailor to shame last night and now you've got me up at the ass crack of dawn telling me to dress comfortably for a date that I was unaware of. Pardon me, if I'm not all _Little_ _Miss Sunshine_, mmmkay?"

"Alright, coffee is ready and downstairs. I'll let you have your privacy. But no more whining or complaining for the rest of the day, understood?"

"Sure, sure." I groaned half-heartedly. "You still didn't tell me what we are doing."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. So, pull yourself together, get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs with your coffee." And with that he closed the door behind him, leaving me to my own devices and wondering what the hell he was being so cryptic about.

"Ass." I muttered and heard Eric laugh as he made it down the stairs.

I hated surprises and he knew it too.

**A/N: Well needless to say, we didn't make it to the date. But I have started on the next chapter already. Sookie was just so damned wordy.**

**Leave me your thoughts and reviews, I love them all.**

**MUAWWW!!!**


	5. Hot Heads, Barbarians & Balloons

**A/N: To say I'm amazed by the response from this story wouldn't even cover my extreme giddiness. I heart you guys so much for all your love. Thanks for following and sticking with my irregular posting.**

**My heart and thanks goes out to ****krismom**** for putting up with my technical errors and shitty internet capabilities. She makes me smile at least once a day. If you're not reading her work you need to. FABULOUS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but we play house.**

**EPOV**

I knew as soon as I woke Sookie up she was going to be giving me hell. I just hoped that after she found out what I had planned she would cheer up. Maybe not. Thinking about my plan gave me serious doubts about her not bitching at all. I was sure she would have several oppositions, especially after her drinking binge last night. But I wasn't to be discouraged, no matter what.

Just as I poured her cup of coffee, I heard her stomping down the stairs muttering profanities with every step. I rolled my eyes and exhaled deeply as I realized that Sookie never makes things easy. She always puts up a fight and with what I have planned for the day, I am sure to have a battle on my hands. Wonderful.

She glared at me as she rounded the corner and stomped her way into the kitchen, pasting an obviously fake grin on her face as she ripped the coffee mug from my hand.

Assessing her attire, I was pleased to find that I didn't have to ask her to go change. Not that I didn't love a good fight, but Sookie was sure to provide plenty of chances throughout the day for bickering. Although I mostly loved her tenacity, Sookie's bordered on bull-headedness.

Her hair was in a high and tight pony-tail and she wore black yoga pants and a long sleeve white T-shirt, both fitting her like a second skin. If I had been a lesser man, or if this had been anyone but Sookie, I may have drooled a little at the sight. But then again, Sookie looked good in everything she wore.

"Good morning, sunshine." I purred, grinning widely at her.

"Yeah, yeah. This better be good." She muttered.

"Down the coffee, grumpy. Let's go."

"Ughh. I repeat, this BETTER be good." She said swallowing the rest of her coffee and rinsing the mug in the sink.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on, tossing hers from the coat rack over my shoulder and towards her. She barely caught it, mumbling incoherently as she slipped it on. I assumed she was cussing me in some form or fashion. Not because I could hear or understand her, but after all these years of living with her, I knew she was not a morning person, at all.

"I'm driving." She said, her tone daring me to argue.

Of, course I obliged. "No way. Forgetting the fact that your eyes have yet to open completely, it's my date, my car, me drive."

"What are you a cave man? _Me drive_." She mocked pounding on her chest like a gorilla. "Look, its cold and I'm not riding in your drafty car. So, if you must drive, we are taking mine." She tossed me the keys and inserted herself into the passenger seat of her car, leaving no more room for discussion.

I acquiesced and folded myself into the driver's seat, stumbling to find the controls so I could fit my legs in the rest of the way. "You're so short." I teased as the seat eased back allowing me room to maneuver.

"No, I'm completely average." Sookie argued. "Don't hate because you're a beast of a man."

I laughed and pulled out of the drive and headed towards destination one. It was just inside town so within minutes we were pulling up and I was anxiously awaiting her reaction.

"Waffle House?" She questioned and I nodded. "Gee thanks, Eric. You really shouldn't have." Sookie mocked, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Is this how you impress a first date? Really? I understand the problem now."

"Get out of the car." I demanded and saw her jutting her chin out defiantly as I closed the door behind me. I walked ahead a few steps and then turned to look at her. She was still glaring at me from the car as if she wanted to take my head off. I laughed, and motioned for her to come.

When she still didn't budge, I walked to her side, opened the door and gripped her wrist, tugging her gently out of the car.

"I'm not hungry. I want to go back to bed." Sookie argued as I dragged her behind me. Of course, she fought me with every step.

I spun to face her just as we reached the door. "Look, I will forgive your petulance, once." I scowled at her and she stumbled back a step at my tone. "Because I know you are not a morning person. But you and I both need to eat so no more of this childish behavior."

"Fine." Sookie huffed and stepped around me and through the door.

I followed her to a booth in the corner and sat across from her, watching her pout for a moment before I spoke again. My tone was softer as I leaned across the table and laid my hand on hers that were clasped atop the table.

"So, I admit this would not be my usual choice for dining on a first date. But after the night we both had and the liquor you consumed, a good greasy semi-warm meal is a cure all. You know as well as I do, nothing taste better than runny eggs and a tough steak after a long night of boozing it up." She tried to hide her smile as I continued. "Besides, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't be impressed by an over-priced, gourmet dinner, where you have to act and dress a certain way, because it's what's expected."

"Yeah, you're right." She admitted and I sat back against the booth and handed her the menu, waving to the waitress as Sookie flipped it over and began her search. "I don't want a steak though." She made a gag face and I laughed, glad that I had deflected one argument, for the time being.

After placing our orders, we sat in relative silence as she sipped her coffee and I, my orange juice. I knew after she ate her mood would shift after having enough time to wake up and adjust.

Finally, after we were about half way through our meal Sookie looked up to me and smiled. She was awake now and hopefully would be in a better mood. The food was mediocre, at best, but of course Sookie was moaning with every bite as if it were the most fantastic meal she had ever eaten. The simple pleasure she found in food was something I never had gotten used to. It was distracting, to say the least.

Thankfully, she spoke up, ceasing her foodgasms. "Are you at least going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nuh-Uh." I hummed as I pushed my plate away and signaled for the check.

"A hint maybe?"

"Not a chance." I crossed my arms and sat back waiting for her to finish.

"Please?" She whined, sticking her bottom lip out, in full pout mode.

I sighed loudly. I hated that face. Sookie's pout was so fucking adorable it was sickening.

"Nope." I turned away from her and began scooting out of the seat. "I'm going to pay the check. Finish up. We've got about twenty minutes to get to destination two."

I laughed quietly to myself as I heard Sookie harrumph and push her plate across the table. Such a baby.

As soon as I paid for the meal, Sookie was standing behind me with her arms crossed and her foot tapping in annoyance on the dirty tile floors. Operation pouty face was still in full force.

I tugged her arm gently as I led us to the door. "Not going to work this time. You'll find out in a few minutes anyway."

"Ughh. Whatever." She sighed, sliding into the car.

When we arrived at our second destination Sookie was still pouting and gazing out of the passenger window blankly. She still hadn't noticed where we were. A laugh sputtered through my lips after taking in her expression as she turned around and saw our location.

"What are we doing here?" She said through clenched teeth.

"We're going to class." I answered.

"Oh, no Eric. I won't be worth a shit today." She begged her expression weary.

"You've been begging me to come to this…whatever class with you for months. I am doing this to make you happy." I exited the car and heard her shoveling along behind me.

"It's a Pump class and it requires sweating and lifting weights. Not really something I'm up for after last night, especially since you dragged me kicking and screaming from the bed before the roosters this morning."

"It will make you feel better. You know it. As much as you beg me to come with you, I thought you would be excited." I held the door open for her looking down as she passed.

"Do I look excited?"

"Do you remember what I said earlier?" She nodded and swiped her card under the scanner. "Good. So no more arguing."

"Fine. I'm going to get a couple of towels. Do you want me to get you some?" I simply nodded. "Ok, I'll meet you in the room. You do know where it is, right?"

"How long have I been coming here? Go on." I shooed her and turned, walking in the direction of the room.

Sookie had begged me from the time she started this class about a year ago to come along with her. But I rather enjoyed my type of working out. I wasn't really into the girly version of weight lifting. Besides what kind of workout could you really get in only fifty-five minutes?

The large room was at the back of the gym and when I walked in I noticed three of the walls were covered in mirrors. Of course, I liked to look at myself while I worked out to ensure proper form. But with all the mirrors everywhere you could see everyone in the class. Mostly women of course.

I was a bit surprised to see that there were two men in the class as well, though one of them was about the size of one of my legs. He may as well have been a girl. The other, however, seemed to be in pretty good shape. He wasn't near the same size as me physically, but his muscle definition was comparable.

I crossed the room and grabbed a bar from the rack. Assessing guy number two's weights, I quickly tossed on the same and added ten more pounds to each side. I was still pretty sore from the previous day's exertion, but if he could handle it then so could I.

By the time I found a place towards the back and in the corner, Sookie was joining me, her weights and towels in tow. She tossed me a couple towels and took the place next to me. I noticed that she had only a small amount of weight actually on the bar, but she did bring extras. I wondered for a moment if I should get some more weights as well but Sookie interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you sure you want that much weight?" She smirked and nodded down at my bar.

"Do I need more?" I asked confused.

"No!" She squealed and I glared at her. Did she think me weak? "This is not the same as what you are used to. Most sets are done for a continuous three minutes, or about the length of one song."

"I can handle it." I replied sternly. I didn't like the fact that she was insinuating I couldn't hold my own in this pansy ass class. I would just have to show her. Then she would no longer doubt my strength or stamina.

"Ok, well don't come whining to me when you cant lift your toothbrush later on." She snickered and I scoffed.

The instructor took the stage and so it began. The warm-up was good and I did, admittedly, break a sweat. Sookie kept glancing at me over her shoulder as if she were waiting for me to adjust my weights. But I knew I could handle it. It was nothing.

**SPOV**

I was excited to see that Crystal was the instructor for this class. She was my favorite and even if I did feel like shit run over, I knew she'd give me one heck of a work-out and take my mind off of things for a little while.

Poor Eric. I knew he was a man, by definition, through and through. And I tried to warn him, but of course he wouldn't listen. I just hoped that Crystal didn't cause him too much pain.

One of the things I loved about her was that she never followed a specific routine. She often changed the order and mixed routines, which kept your muscles from getting used to the same thing over and over again. It was refreshing.

Despite my hangover, after the first few songs, I was feeling better. Thank goodness. If I had known Eric was going to drag me out of the bed and force me to eat greasy food and then sweat afterwards, I would have locked myself in the room and refused to budge. Even if Eric was a bossy, controlling bastard had he been any other man trying to get me up that early he may have limped away, injured.

I let Eric get away with too damn much. But when he gave me that face, I couldn't resist. That ridiculously adorable face where he would arch one eyebrow and give me a half smirk was my downfall. One flash and I was putty in his hands. Of course, he knew it too, and used it to his advantage more times than I'm willing to admit. The bastard.

By the time we finished with the last set of skull crushers, I could hear Eric next to me panting like a dog. I refused to look over at him, because I knew I would lose my shit and start giggling like a school girl if I caught sight of his face. And Eric and I have been friends long enough for me to know I would catch seven degrees of hell if he caught me laughing at his expense. Especially if it involved emasculating him in any way.

Halfway through our dead-lifts, I heard Eric strangled moan come from beside me. I reflexively turned to look at him and immediately regretted it.

Eric's face was six shades of red and he was drenched in sweat. He had discarded his pull-over and was left wearing a black wife beater that looked as if it could have been a second skin. I tried to shake the dirty thoughts from my head but it was too late. He looked fine as hell, dripping in sweat, his muscles rippling with every movement. Fuck, I had forgotten how sexy he looked after a work-out.

If he hadn't looked so pathetic I may have licked my lips at the sight, but as it was, I felt bad for him. Though I didn't feel bad enough to hold in the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips as his ears turned purple.

Eric turned to glare at me as I struggled to control my giggle fit, without too much success, I might add. It was too late. I had seen him and it was a hilarious sight. I folded over and ceased my work-out for a moment to reign in the laughter.

Boy, I'll tell you if looks could kill, I would be a pile of Sookie laid out on the gym floor for the stare Eric was giving me. I narrowed my lips, holding them between my teeth as I fought back the laughter. Eric rolled his eyes and turned away from me, of course he was pissed. I knew he'd be ok by the time class was over if I could hold my shit together just a little longer.

I did eventually regain control of my emotions and was able to resume the work-out, though by the time we made it to the abdominal routine, my tummy muscles were a little achy from the full out belly laughing only moments ago.

Eric was able to finish the sets but by the time the cool off was complete; he was hovering over the water fountain like a lion protecting a fresh kill from scavengers. I snorted a little at the sight but I really did feel bad for him. The class is a lot tougher than it looks, especially if you jump in all _Conan the_ _Barbarian_, as Eric had.

"What was that you were saying about a class for wusses?" I asked as I snuck up behind him.

"Zip it." He said into his umpteenth cup of water. I opened my mouth to speak again only for Eric to pinch my lips together. "Nothing." He practically growled.

I shrugged and pulled him along behind me. "Can we go home now? I really need a shower."

"You? I think I could wring out my undershirt and fill a gallon jug with my sweat." He snorted.

"Eww. I guess an _I told you so_ is in order then, huh?"

"Oh, for chrissakes, Sookie." Eric huffed, pulling his arm away from mine. "Yes, you were right. It is a bit of a work-out. That doesn't make it any less girly. Now, leave it the hell alone."

"Alright, alright. Mr. Grumpy pants. Let's go home."

"Not yet, we still have one more stop." Eric's smirk widened as he slid into the car, with me along side him.

"Eric." I whined. "I'm all yucky and sweaty. Please don't make me go anywhere." I begged.

"I promise, last stop. And this one I know you will enjoy. This is the best part." Eric winked and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that I know what your idea of a date is, forgive me if I have my doubts about that."

"Trust me." He replied simply.

Of course I did. "Seriously, how do you get all those women to sleep with you? Do you put them all through the same amount of torture on a first date?"

"You're impossible." Eric shook his head as we turned down the road that headed to the city park. "I don't know every woman I date like I know you."

"I see." I snorted. "So that means that since you know me so well, you can go through extremes to put me through hell? I get it now."

"Oh, please woman." He parked and nodded towards his side of the car. "Look. We are going there."

"There!" I squealed. "And doing what? I'm not going up in that thing!" I shook my head and practically closed my eyes, willing the sight in front of me to go away as if it were a bad dream.

There, just to the right on the car, were three gigantic hot air balloons. I blinked rapidly as I realized they weren't going away and suddenly my throat was parched.

"Yep." Eric interrupted my panic attack and I looked to him, silently pleading with my eyes. "Don't be a baby, Sookie. Do you seriously have to have a hissy about everything?"

"A hissy?" I half teased, though I was still scared shitless.

"Really, Sookie. The balloons are tied down. We will only go up a few hundred feet in the air, max. It's completely safe."

_Unless it plummets to the earth uncontrollably_.

I knew he wasn't going to leave it alone, so I got out of the car and followed closely behind him. I gripped Eric's hand and molded my body to his as we approached the giant floating balloons.

There were several people waiting in line, but Eric walked right up to the guy standing at the center balloon, shook his hand and whispered something into his ear. The guy laughed and stepped back, allowing Eric to climb into the basket. He held his hand out for me to take it, but I wasn't sure if I could.

My heart was fluttering in my chest like a thousand butterflies beating against my ribs. I shook my head at Eric, because quite frankly I was scared to death. What if there was a hole in it? What if the tether broke and we were sent floating off into the unknown? Ugh! I didn't like it one bit.

"Trust me, Sookie. I'll never let anything happen to you." Eric crooned and I couldn't resist the complete sincerity coming from his eyes.

I took his hand and he helped me climb into the basket. My breath was coming in shallow gasps and I held onto Eric's side as if he were my life preserver. He snickered a little in my ear but wrapped his arm securely around my waist. I instantly felt better, even if only infinitesimally.

"Ready?" Eric asked as he lifted his hand to the center of the balloon.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could muster.

With one long pull, the flames ignited and a blast of heat wrapped around me. The basket lifted from the ground, and I tightened my hold on Eric, closing my eyes as I buried my face into his armpit.

I refused to look but I heard a few more blasts of the flames that sent us soaring before Eric spoke again. "You can open your eyes now. We're all the way up."

One at a time, my eyes opened and I stared at my feet for a moment before moving them to Eric. "Don't let go." I demanded. Eric smiled but nodded.

"Come on, look around." He gestured around the sides.

And once I did, I gasped. The butterflies seemed to float away as I took in the magnificent sight before me. I spun away from Eric and went immediately to the side of the cage, Eric snickering as he stepped up beside me.

It was beautiful. The sky, a bright, cloudless blue, seemed to go on for miles. The trees were mostly dead, but there were a few blooming evergreen speckled throughout. A sparkling pond caught my eye off in the distance. The same one that I spent most of my summers swimming in and sunbathing next to.

"There's the house, Eric." I squeaked. "Oh, my god. How did you find out about this? And how is it you convinced that man to let us up unaccompanied? This is wonderful." I beamed up at him.

Eric laughed and pushed a wisp of loose hair from my face as he spoke. "First of all, I read the paper. Unlike someone else I know." He accused and I narrowed my eyes as him. "As for the second part…Well, it's all about the power of persuasion, my dear Sookie."

I didn't believe that for an instant, but I was too excited to argue about it now. I'd just have to ask him about it later.

"Well, it's beautiful. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest for a brief moment, before turning back to the wondrous sight surrounding us. "Did you see? You can see the house." I pointed off in the distance.

Eric hummed his response as he wrapped his arm gently around my waist. I leaned into him with a sigh as my eyes continued to search and absorb everything they landed on.

"I told you, you would approve." He whispered.

"I do. Oh, Eric. I really do." I beamed up at him. "How long can we stay?"

"We'll start floating down any minute now." Eric answered. I nodded and gazed around for a moment before Eric interrupted me. "Sookie, do you normally kiss on the first date?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'd really like to kiss you right now." Eric whispered as his eyes burned into mine. Smoldering me, seducing me, smothering me.

_Uh-oh._

**A/N: Holy crabcakes, Batman! That was one hell of a long chapter. For me, at least. I usually stick to around 2500 words but this one was a tad over 4000. Woot! I must love you guys.**

**I had hoped to have this up earlier, but I have had much interference today. Sick baby+ errands= less writing time. Though I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. Thanks for your patience. I actually tried to post a teaser on the forum earlier, but of course the site was being all *fail* on me so I couldn't. Excuses, excuses.**

**As always thanks for all of your wonderful responses. I hope that this chapter was up to par. I'd tell you what I have planned for the next one but I want it to be a surprise. *wink***

**Press that little button and tell me your thoughts on date numero uno. **

**MUAWWWW!!!**


	6. To Kiss or Not to Kiss

**A/N: Amazed! Did I say I was amazed at the wonderful response this story is getting? Well, I am. Even with the sight failing at regular intervals, you faithful readers never cease to amaze me with your praise.**

**I hope you do forgive the cliffy from the last chapter. If you know me at all, then you know I can't resist the opportunity. *sigh* I guess I'm a h00r that way.**

**Krismom, ****she does the betaing, after I post. How fuckawesome is that? Truly you must know I heart you woman. If you're not reading her fic **_**The Velveteen Mother**_** you should because it's so much better than this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just take 'em sky high and leave 'em hanging for a bit.**

**SPOV**

Kiss? Did I want to do this? We hadn't talked about this. Was I even ready for that? No? Yes? I don't fucking know? I think my heart stopped completely. I know I wasn't breathing.

I had seen that look on his face numerous times, though not once was it directed at me. And it was quite frightening. I could definitely see how and why bitches panties just seemed to melt around him. Mine, truthfully were on their way exactly there. What. The. Fuck? This was weird. Too weird.

"Umm…No?" It came out sounding like a question, though I don't really know why. "I don't really think…that…umm…well, we…you know…haven't discussed it, or anything." I stuttered, suddenly having become Rain Man.

"Relax, Sookie." Eric said with a laugh, Satan's seductive spawn having left his eyes for the moment. "I'm only kidding." He nudged me with his elbow. "Unless you want to." His voice lowered about three octaves and vibrated through me, starting down THERE.

I didn't like Eric like this. The devil's seductress, or whatever the hell male term there was for that.

"Uh, ha ha ha." I laughed nervously, gulping down as much oxygen as I could in one breath. I tried to feign indifference, though it was pretty obvious from my tone that I was kind of shaken by the thought. "I don't think so." Yep, my voice cracked. "Did you see the house?" I said as I shifted nervously from foot to foot.

_Shit, did I say that already?_

"Yeah, I think you've mentioned it a time or three." Eric snickered.

Thankfully the balloon started floating down and broke me out of my awkwardness. I watched the ground as we descended towards it and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Eric's hand on the small of my back.

"Look over to your left a bit." Eric's voice broke through the silence. "A little more. Right… there."

Is it physically possible to see red? Because at that moment I was. Fucking Bill Compton and his floozy of a girlfriend, Lorena, were wrapped around each other in a not so PG sort of way. I think I may have growled a little as I took in the sight before me.

He broke up with me for that skank. The bastard. What he ever saw in her, is beyond me. I can't fucking comprehend.

"Easy Sookie. You're going to pop a vein." Eric snickered and draped his arm over my shoulder.

I repressed the urge to shake it off. It wasn't Eric's fault that every time I saw that filthy scumbag I wanted to vomit. I was sure the grimace on my face betrayed the fact that I may have been vomiting a little in my mouth just then. Ugh, I hated that he still had that affect on me.

After almost seven years he was still able to have an affect on me and I fucking hated it. I tried blaming the fact that he was the first guy I had ever given my heart to, but I think it had more to do with the fact that he was the first guy I had given my body to. Eric always said that was a shit excuse and he was a shit of a man that didn't deserve a reaction from me whatsoever, but nevertheless I reacted. The bastard.

Then almost as if I was struck by lightening, the little devil appeared on my shoulder. Bill, the bastard, was always extremely jealous of Eric, for whatever reason. I waited for a moment for my conscience to kick in, but it didn't. The dirty devil on my shoulder did a happy dance as the wicked grin spread across my face.

"Eric?" I sang and placed a hand on his chest.

"Hmmm?" He hummed as a response.

I drummed my fingers playfully on his chest and avoided his eyes as I spoke. "Kiss me."

"What? NO!" He very nearly squeaked.

"You were all for it a few minutes ago." I argued.

"I was kidding." He deadpanned.

"Over half of what people say when they are kidding is in fact the truth." I informed.

"No."

I sighed audibly. _Must I do everything myself? Fine!_

I turned to face him and without giving him time to react, I gripped the sides of his face and pulled his lips to mine. Eric grunted his disapproval as our lips meet, but I held him to me tightly. I noticed that even though his lips were stiff and unmoving against mine they were unbelievably soft. Softer than I had imagined. The stubble from his whiskers tickled my lip as I reached _five_ and broke the kiss.

Afraid to look at Eric, I glanced over my shoulder to see that Bill had indeed seen the kiss Eric and I shared. He didn't need to know that I basically mouth raped Eric. I bit my lips to hide the grin as we stepped out of the basket and made our way through the crowd.

Though I was feigning nonchalance, I noticed Bill was glaring in my direction. The devil on my shoulder danced gleefully and I hooked my arm in Eric's just before we reached the car. Eric snatched his arm away from me so fast my mouth fell open from shock. I looked up to him finally and the expression on his face kicked the little devil right off my shoulder.

I lowered my head and made my way around to the passenger side of the car silently. Mentally I was preparing myself for the onslaught that was sure to come from Eric's mouth as soon as the door closed behind him.

He didn't disappoint.

"What the hell was that, Sookie?" He growled as he spun tires and turned on to the main road, heading back to the house.

"Ummm?" Was all I could come up with in my brilliant defense. "Sorry?" _Why did everything I say sound like a question?_

"That was juvenile." Eric chided. _Fuck, this was going to be bad._ "I understand that he has some bizarre affect on you that, for the life of me, I will never understand. But for you to stoop to his level, scratch that, for you to stoop to something beneath him, was stupid."

"I'm sorry." I twisted my fingers together and stared at the floor board, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Seriously, Sookie. He is not worth it. You know I never liked the prick, you know this. But that was just childish. You're better than that."

"I know. You're right, of course." I resisted the sudden urge to smack my forehead with my palm.

"Jeez, you know I'd do anything for you, Sookie. If the fact that I agreed to this experimental relationship is not enough, then I don't know what is. But don't you ever do that again."

I nodded and mumbled my apologies again just as we were pulling into the drive. I hated Bill for making my act so immature. The bastard.

"You know if this were really a date that probably would have ruined your chances for a second. But seeing as how I'm in this for the long haul, I guess I can't hold it against you."

"I'm truly sorry, Eric. I don't know why he has that affect on me. I really don't. It was stupid of me to use you in that way. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I batted my eyes as he reached the door to unlock it.

"Forgiven. Though, I don't ever think I'll get over your breath." He waved his hand in front of his nose. "I mean, whew. It's bad."

_Whatever_, I was chewing trident.

"What?" I screeched and Eric laughed. "You bitch." I giggled.

"Bitch?" Eric repeated as he stalked towards me. I stumbled backwards knowing that glint in his eye meant trouble. "Bitch? I'll show you bitch." He lunged and I squealed and took off.

Of course, Eric was a thousand times faster than me and had pinned me to the rug in front of the fireplace within seconds. Eric assaulted my ribs with his fingers and I squealed and squirmed as he tickled me furiously. I bellowed out in a fit of laughter as I struggled to free myself from his grasp. The punk was strong.

"Stop it!" I shrieked but he continued, laughing maniacally above me as I turned fifty shades of red. "Oh, god…I'm…going…to…pee…on…you." I choked out between laughs.

"Stinky breath, stinky breath." Eric taunted in a sing-song voice as he jabbed a finger between my ribs.

"Please…stop." I begged. "Really…gonna…pee. Shit!" I giggled as I finally freed one hand and pushed against his chest.

Eric finally rolled off of me and sat cross legged on the floor with a goofy grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him but he continued to laugh at me as I straightened my clothes and stood up. I hated that he knew all the right spots to tickle me.

"My breath doesn't stink." I said to no one in particular as I made my way to the bathroom. Eric's bellowing laugh as he heard me followed me into the confines of the bathroom. "Bitch." I whispered after I shut and locked the door, knowing Eric couldn't hear me.

I laughed at the sight of myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. My hair was in complete disarray and my cheeks were flushed. Eric had literally tickled me pink. I snickered at the thought. But he had also effectively taken my mind off of Bill. I loved that he always found different ways to distract me from bad things. Stupid things.

"What's so funny in there?" Eric voice came muffled through the door.

"You've got stinky breath." I answered with a snort.

"Really, Sookie?" Eric said with annoyance. "It's way too late for a rebuttal. There's like a one minute rule or something, not five."

Yep, I brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom. Just for good measure. Not because I was worried or anything.

"Well, I might have thought of something if you hadn't tickled the piss out of me." I said as I plopped down on the sofa next to him. "Are we riding together tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't have any pressing issues that should keep me any later than usual." Eric responded, not moving his head that had fallen against the back of the sofa. He looked as tired as I felt.

Before I was able to mutter another word, Eric's soft snores were lulling me to sleep. Sweaty and stinky and both still in our work-out clothes.

I woke with a start. I looked around the room for a moment confused, until I found the reason for my interrupted slumber. Eric had kicked the coffee table over.

I stood up to set the table back up. The punk didn't even look like it disturbed him in the slightest. All sprawled out with his legs halfway across the living room floor and his mouth slightly agape, I had to stifle a laugh as I took in the sight.

After replacing the items on the coffee table, I took notice of the time and nearly screamed. We had less than an hour to get cleaned up and to the club.

"Eric!" I yelled shaking his shoulders. Nothing. The boy slept like the dead. "Eric. We've got to go."

"Hmmm?" He groaned and rolled over. I giggled at the brief thought of him sticking his thumb in his mouth as he curled up into a little ball. Half-on, half-off the couch.

"Get up, you big baby. Up." I lifted his shoulders off the couch. "Come on."

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Sheesh!" Eric grumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to get a shower. I suggest you do the same." I said pointing to the sweat stains on his arm pits.

He growled but said nothing as I made my way upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, I was showered, dressed and waiting for him in the living room. I heard the shower turn off just as I made it down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" I shouted. "We're going to be late. What are you doing in there?" It never took him longer than me to get ready.

"Nothing." His voice sounded oddly flustered but I didn't have time to think on it. "I'm coming." He wrestled through the door as he slipped his shoes on. "Let's go." Eric growled.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked trailing behind him. One of his steps equaled three of mine, especially if he was upset.

"Nothing. Just get in the car." Eric's voice was short and I resisted the urge to pout due to the tone and silently obeyed him.

I watched him from the corner of my eye as he scowled out of the window all tight lipped and huffy looking the entire time. Wondering to my self what the hell had crawled up his ass and died.

Eric's foul mood was quickly rubbing off on me and I found myself scowling as we made our way through the back door. I don't know why but I hated when he was in a bad mood, especially if he didn't talk to me. As if to make it worse, Alcide, another former boyfriend was waiting at the door with a delivery. Fuck!

This was apparently a day for running into past lovers and with Eric's contagious _sour pussedness_, it was sure to go south quickly and thoroughly.

"So…" Alcide started and I resisted the urge to sneer at his _holier than though_ tone. "I hear you two are dating. Funny, I always thought you were gay." He said smirking at Eric.

_Shit, this wasn't going to be good_. Things were already going downhill at an alarming rate.

"How did you hear about that?" I cut Eric off as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Word travels fast." He blinked and looked back to me. "I don't like the idea."

"Well, you gave up your say in the matter when we broke up. Who I date is of no concern of yours." He didn't need to know it wasn't for real. I certainly wasn't going to tell him we were doing it because I was emotionally scarred. _Fuck that!_

Eric took a protective step forward and I stepped between the two testosterone fueled men before it could get any more heated.

"And I don't believe Sookie has the equipment you truly desire." Alcide taunted as he looked beyond me to Eric.

"Listen here, you foul twit." Eric sneered. "You know nothing of me. Sookie and my relationship is none of your business. So if you please, do your job and carry the stock inside. Delivery boy."

_Oh great, now they were name calling_.

"If you're not a fairy, then kiss her." Alcide challenged.

"What? Why?" I squeaked. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Kiss her." Alcide ignored me and stared right at Eric, who was scowling right back at him.

The fleeting thought of pulling out the ruler and measuring their cocks, just to get this shit over with, caused me to snicker and Eric looked down at me.

His eyes were asking for my permission. _Shit!_

Apparently this was turning into a day of smooching my best friend, or pretend boyfriend, in front of my ex- boyfriends.

**A/N: What can I say that will make up for the fact that this chapter is several days later than I wanted it to be. I was so full of *fail* and I truly apologize. I do hope that the next one will not take as long for me to get up. I love you all so much and I live for your comments. If I have to go days without them I actually get sad.**

**S. Meadows made me a beautiful banner for this story check out the link in my profile. It's so pretty!!**

**Do press the little green button and leave your thoughts. I love each and every one.**

**MUAWWW!!!**


	7. MoFo's and Cranky Yankees

**A/N: I am truly humbled. Your comments are music to my ears and like icing on the cake. I would have given up writing a long time ago if it weren't for all your wonderful reviews. Seriously a box full of emails makes me all grin and giggly and shit. **

**Thanks as always for the alerts, faves and reviews. This chapter maybe we'll find out what was stuck up Eric's arse.**

**Krismom ****beta'd it all. And she does it out of the kindness of her heart. I love her. If you find any mistakes they are all mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I make 'em human and all emo'd out.**

**EPOV**

Sookie scared the shit out of me when she woke me up. It was bad enough that I was having an explicit sex dream, but add in to the equation that I was seconds from jizzing in my pants, not to mention the big stiff one tenting in my work-out pants. I wasn't sure if she saw it so I moved to put my face in my hands to hide it. Just in case.

Could she tell from my expression that the dream was about her? I didn't know but it was all the more reason to keep my face covered.

As soon as Sookie went upstairs I headed to the bedroom and straight to the shower. I was all gritty and grimy having not bathed since sweating out all of my bodily fluids in that damned class. But that wasn't the only problem. My dick throbbing in my pants reminded me of the fact that I had nearly had my first wet dream since High School.

I tossed my clothes to the ground and slipped into the cloud of steam and spray of hot water, determined to handle my _'issue'_ and shake the dream from my head.

I wasn't sure if it was the kiss that had set it off or the fact that her nipples had hardened in a distracting way while I was torturing her with tickles or it was because her lips were soft as marshmallows and sweet like cherries, maybe it was a combination of all three. I knew for sure he was going down without a yank, the bastard.

I palmed my length and spread the moisture around with my palm, groaning as I touched the sensitive head. I leaned one arm against the shower wall as I slumped my head into the stream, letting it flow down my back.

Gripping the base of my shaft and moving it upwards I gasped, my lips falling open at the sensation. Images of Sookie's mouth on my length as I moved and her pebbled nipples moved my hand at an increasing pace. Her lips, soft and full, engulfing my cock, her mouth hot and wet as I would imagine something else to be. Fuck, I was so close.

And it was so wrong. She was my best friend. There was something wrong with my head.

My dick twitched and I could feel the build up causing it to swell in my palm. Lips, tongue, nipples, hot, wet…

"Hurry up!" Sookie's voice startled me and I ceased my movements. "We're going to be late. What are you doing in there?" _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

"Nothing." I croaked turning off the water and thinking of anything I could to will my erection away. The bastard.

I grabbed the first thing in my closet and tossed it on. I had to tuck and fold to hide Mr. Stiffy because he was just as pissed as I. Fuck, this was going to be a long night with some majorly painful blue balls to boot.

I basically ignored Sookie for the entire drive, figuring that would be best. It wasn't her fault. Well, maybe it was, but I didn't want HER to know that.

And if only to make matters worse, Alcide was waiting to give me another shot in the testicles. Questioning my manhood and taunting me like a teenager. If I were a lesser man I might have told him what I was doing less than twenty minutes ago. Hell, I might have anyway if Sookie wasn't there, just to avoid the situation.

_Mother Fucker._

He was testing my patience and at that moment in time I had absolutely zero. I wanted him the fuck out. Gone. Skee-dattled. I was left with two choices; at least that was all I could see at the moment. First, I could punch the shit out of him, tell him to _fuck off_ and end up with a possible lawsuit since he was _'technically'_ on the clock. Secondly, I could do the exact damn thing Sookie had done earlier in the day, which would eventually lead to Sookie bitching me out about double standards.

I decided on the latter, though it would probably end up biting me in the ass in the long run. I still figured it was the lesser of two evils.

Not to mention the fact that the man was questioning my sexuality. No matter how secure I was, the testosterone pumping through my veins wouldn't allow it.

When I turned to face Sookie she was seething. Not at me, but at Alcide. Though as soon as she noticed I was staring at her, she turned to face me. Her face went straight to a look of horror. I was pleading for her to not pitch a fit and just let us get this over with. I also wasn't going to do it without her permission. I at least owed her that courtesy, she had apparently forgotten earlier this morning.

Sookie closed her eyes as if in acceptance and nodded infinitesimally so I took that as my go ahead.

Never taking my eyes from her face, I cupped her cheek and touched her mouth with mine. I was gentler that she had been this morning, with purpose. This was all a show and I tried to make it as painless as possible. Sookie's mouth was warm and unmoving against my taut lips as I counted to five and released her cheek, pulling our lips apart simultaneously.

"Ha." Alcide threw his head back in a fit of laughter as Sookie and I continued to glare at him.

My fists were clenched so tightly I could feel my fingernails digging into my skin. Sookie's arms were crossed and I could see the red pooling up in her cheeks. She was furious. I just hoped she wouldn't be directing at me later on.

"I knew you was batting for the other team." Alcide tosses in between chortles. My eyes narrowed as he continued. "Fucking flamer. I kiss my sister like that."

_Mother fucker._

I was seeing red. Is that possible? My ears were hot and my jaw was clenched so tight my teeth were hurting. Sookie didn't even see it coming.

My arm went around her waist and I pulled her to me. She gasped at my sudden movement but it was quickly smothered by my lips on hers. Her tiny hands pressed against my chest in a futile attempt to free herself but my arms held her steadfast against me.

I swept my tongue into her mouth as soon as Sookie gasped for air, not allowing her the chance to deny. My tongue found hers and I soon forgot what my purpose was for doing this. And most definitely why I had not done it before.

Sookie's mouth was a delicious mix of mint, tea, whatever fruit flavored gum she was currently chewing and something that I assumed was just her. I couldn't get enough. I think I may have groaned a little in her mouth as my hand worked its way up her back and into her hair. I wanted her closer.

Her hands, which were no longer fighting, had found fistfuls of my shirt and she was kissing me back. Our tongues sweeping against each other as if it were a new found treasure. She made a noise that sounded strangely like a mew when I tilted her head slightly and deepened the kiss.

All was forgotten. There was nothing else. No sounds, no souls, no light or dark. Just Sookie and I and mouths and tongues and hands and heavy panting and a growing problem in my pants. I was so hard it fucking hurt.

I'd had enough of him for the day.

I pulled away gripping her shoulders, reluctant to free her completely. Something akin to a whimper came from somewhere and I wasn't sure if it was Sookie or me that had made the noise. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen, much as I felt my own face looked. Sookie's eyes locked with mine and we stood in silence all heaving chests and thousands of unspoken words. Her eyes, though widened, were hooded with desire that reflected my own.

I wanted more, she wanted more and my entire body twitched.

_Fuck._

A nagging, persistent sound pulled my eyes from hers and I scanned the surrounding area looking for the intrusion.

I saw Sookie stumble back a few steps and bury her face in her hands as I turned to face Tray. He had his hand over his mouth and was clearing his throat repeatedly. His eyebrows lifted to almost his hairline as he fought the smile that was twitching on the edges of his lips.

Apparently the fingers over my lips were preventing me from speaking. I wasn't aware that I had put them there. But they were there, splayed across my lips as if I had to feel them to believe what had just happened.

"I…umm…" Sookie coughed and splayed her hands out in front nervously. "We…Alcide, yeah." Sookie stuttered with a half giggle half snort by way of explanation.

At least she was able to form words; I hadn't made that much progress yet.

Tray simply nodded to the both of us, biting his grin into a thin line of lips and dimples, before turning to walk in the back door.

Alcide was nowhere in sight. And neither was his delivery truck. How long had we kissed? Shit. Something had to be said. But what, I didn't know.

Sookie was standing there just ass awkwardly as I, shifting from foot to foot and staring at the back door as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. I figured I could at least try to make an apology, though she had indeed kissed me back. I hadn't imagined THAT.

We spoke at the same time.

"I'm Sorry…" I said.

"That was…" She snickered and gestured for me to go first. At least she was still smiling.

"I didn't mean…" I trailed off wordlessly. What? I didn't mean to like it so much. But I did and I didn't know what to say. I grinned apologetically at Sookie, hoping she could figure out my thoughts, because I sure as hell couldn't.

"It's ok, Eric. It was just for show. We just got a little carried away, is all."

I snickered though it came out in nervous bursts of air through my lips. "I think that's the understatement of the year. Though, I understand how easy it is to get lost in a kiss. I am quite the expert." _And you're not too bad yourself._

Sookie's head fell back, exposing her smooth neck that was still a tad flushed. Her laugh was all tickling bells, musical and natural and just like that the tension had dissolved. I felt my shoulders relax and I ran a hand through my hair was if to push any further worries from my head.

"You really are full of yourself, you know?" I shrugged and leered down at her for a moment before she spun on her heel, grabbing my hand and pulled me along behind her. "Ass." I heard her mutter as we made it inside the door, finally.

Even though I knew rationally it wasn't different- that nothing had changed- I couldn't help but to notice how strange her hand felt in mine.

Had it always felt so soothing and natural and just good? Was it because of the kiss or was it simply my imagination? And what the hell was with all the sunshine and rainbow thoughts? I felt all unicorns, flowers and skip-to-my-Lou-my-darlin'. It was unsettling.

Sookie smiled at me briefly before freeing my hand and making her way to her office and I gleefully thought maybe I had dodged a bullet. Oh, who was I kidding? Sookie was definitely going to give me hell later. She had just bit her tongue because we were at work. Sookie was always a stickler for remaining _'professional'_ in the workplace.

I palmed my eyeballs and fell into the chair behind my desk, sighing so loudly it may have come out as more of a growl.

"What the hell's got your panties all in a twist?" Lafayette squeaky voice startled me causing my chair to bump into the wall as I jolted upright.

I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing. Oh, I wanted to talk to him. I could talk to Lafayette about anything, even more so than Sookie. He was aware that I had dreamed of her sexually before. I wasn't sure I could handle his comments.

"I kissed Sookie." My mouth betrayed me and it flew out anyway.

"And…" Lafayette pressed as if it weren't a big deal. Sookie and I had kissed before but never like THAT. Mostly cheeks and all plutonic and friendly.

"Like kissed, kissed." I expanded.

"And…" His hand was on his hip now urging me to explore it further.

"And it was…" Beautiful, fan-fucking-tastic, delicious, mind-blowing, ball-busting? It was most definitely all of those things but I settled on, "Nice."

"Nice?" He questioned. "What's with the goo-goo eyes if it was just _'nice'_?" He sat on the couch and crossed his legs, tapping his finger on his chin knowingly. "Seriously Eric, you're glowing."

_Mother Fucker_.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? They kissed, albeit in an unconventional sort of way. I don't think either one of them were expecting it to go that way.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter but I decided NOT to leave you with a cliffy this time. *kisses***

**I hope you don't get too mad at me but the next update may take me a little longer. I am working on an entry for the FML contest and have finally been struck with an idea after having the prompt for nearly a month *sigh*. I owe it to all my girlz on Twitter, especially Missus T who so graciously bounced around some ideas with me. I love you woman. Smfogleman is my cheerleader, I don't know if I'd get anywhere without her either.**

**Press the little green button and leave me your thoughts. I love them and eat them up NOM NOM NOM.**

**MUAWWW!!!**


	8. Vicodin, Baby Oil, & Lynyrd Skynyrd

**A/N: I know that I warned you in the last chapter that this one would take me a bit, but I didn't expect for it to be THIS long. I do apologize for the delay and thank you for your patience. Baby + tummy ache = No writing for mommy.**

**That being said, all of your comments from the last chapter simply left me gleeful and giddy. I love all of your kind words. Thanks for the favorites, alerts and most of all the reviews. They are chocolate for the soul and I eat them up greedily.**

**Warning: This chapter contains minor drug use. It's not a big part of the chapter but it sort of affects a few events. I just wanted to give you a fair warning.**

**Krismom**** beta's this ditty and she puts up with tons of crap from me, I love her lots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly.**

**SPOV**

_Senseless._

I was an idiot, a bloody blubbering idiot. I now understood the phrase, _kissed senseless_, because Eric had managed to do exactly that.

I felt like one of the characters in a cartoon after hitting their head on something, the birds flying around in annoying circles. I was definitely seeing all tweet-tweet.

Holy hell, I was aroused as fuck.

I made my way to the restroom a bit dazed. Well, maybe more than slightly dazed. Hell, I don't even remember taking the actual steps that led me to the bathroom, but that is where I ended up. The original plan was to go to my office, but I wound up hovering over the bathroom sink tossing handfuls of water over my face.

Not that it helped.

I could still feel the tingling sensation on my lips, they were still slightly puffy. My heart pounded relentlessly against my ribs and my entire body felt as if I would spontaneously combust at any moment. Can your blood boil from a kiss? Mine certainly felt like it was.

And not in a bad way.

I looked in the mirror and cringed at the sight before me. My white button up was soaked and you could see my bra clear as day through the damn thing. Grabbing a handful of towels, I dabbed at the fabric until it was dry enough to hide my nipples. My face was still flushed with color, but there was really nothing I could do about that.

I was angry at Eric for that kiss, not to mention, I was angry at myself for enjoying it as much as I did.

After Eric had gone all ballistic on me for what I had done this morning, I found myself getting even angrier for what had happened between us moments ago. Matter of fact, I was outright pissed.

Sure, I had kissed him for the wrong reasons, but he had just done the same. Of course, he did ask my permission, the first time, anyway. But I didn't kiss him like THAT. That kiss was a far cry from the chaste peck I had forced upon him that morning.

We were definitely going to have a discussion later.

I was still a little too stunned to have the talk now. Given the state I was in, I'd have been just as likely to kiss his face off rather than chew his ass out. I wasn't going to take that chance.

I glanced in the mirror once more before leaving the bathroom and heading to my office. I had never been more excited about doing payroll as I was right then. At least I would have that to distract me from that mind fuck of a kiss for a few hours.

I locked myself in the office and buried my nose in the computer and the task at hand. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think about the kiss the entire time, but there were a few moments when it wasn't the ONLY thing on my mind.

Eric was one hell of a kisser.

After about an hour of staring at the computer screen, I had finally finished with the payroll. I couldn't very well tell our employees that they weren't getting paid because Eric had kissed my brain into goo. I didn't think that would go over too well. I tidied up a few stacks of papers atop my desk and went to make sure things were going smoothly for the night.

Thursday's were karaoke night at _The North House_, (a creative collaboration of both Eric's and my name) and it was usually a bit rowdy. Eric and I both had visions of a classy kind of club where you could come in, relax and hang with friends, without all the bullshit that you found in other clubs.

But Thursday nights were a bit of a contradiction to that vision.

For the most part things stayed rather comfortable in the club. There were only a few occasions that we had to throw people out for not controlling themselves. Thank the gods, Tray had offered to come in and bounce for us on karaoke nights.

I waved to him as he made his rounds. He was always on crowd control. He was a big bastard and very intimidating, just having him walk through the crowd seemed to make people act with at least a little manners.

I was surprised when I didn't see Eric; he was normally perusing through the masses and offering his own form of intimidation, by this time. I shrugged not giving it much more thought and made my way behind the bar.

I often worked the bar on nights we were busier. It offered me a chance to get up close and personal with our patrons. I was a firm believer that you can't run a business behind the scenes, the owners needed to be visible and readily available at any given time. After all, how could you expect to have a successful business if you didn't put yourself out there and take chances?

Jason was surrounded by a group of girls, as per usual, who were completely clueless to the fact that they held absolutely nothing of interest for him. Lafayette was helping, as he often did a few nights a week when the salon wasn't busy. I laughed at the blatantly obvious way he would twirl around Jason, smacking his ass or blowing kisses in his ear. There was no denying the fact that Lafayette preferred _'outties'_ to _'innies'_.

_Were all girls' as completely blind as those?_

I laughed again and shook those thoughts from my head making my way between the two of them and kissing them both on the cheek.

"How're my handsome men, tonight?" I asked grabbing two longnecks for the guy at the end of the bar.

Lafayette kissed his hand and then smacked his ass with it while Jason just rolled his eyes. Apparently Eric's bad mood from earlier had become an epidemic.

Sure, I wasn't in the best of spirits considering I had been assaulted by my best friend, and I kind of liked it, which was unsettling to say the least. But I wasn't going to take it out on anyone else.

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Where's Eric?" I asked, determined to take the bull by the horns, in every manner of speaking.

"Office." Jason and Lafayette both spoke in monotone.

Hell, this was going to be difficult, I could already tell.

I made another round through the club, to ascertain things were taken care of. The new girl, Hadley, was speaking with Amelia, but she seemed to be holding her own. Once I was sure things weren't going to catch fire during my absence, I made my way to Eric's office, surprised to find the door was shut and locked.

I knocked before retrieving my key and wiggling it into the slot. I opened the door slowly after I gave Eric a reasonable amount of time to answer and was surprised at the sight before me.

His face was smashed against the keyboard at an odd angle. His arms, having fallen slack to his sides, were dangling free behind the desk. I snickered aloud covering my mouth with my hand as I saw the puddle of drool oozing into his keyboard.

He was dead to the world.

"Eric," I half giggled and gave him a shake.

"Mmmkissookie," He mumbled against the keyboard.

I may have been flattered at the fact that he was dreaming about our kiss if he didn't look stoned as hell.

"Eric," I shook him harder. His head rolled to the side and landed with a thud on the top of the desk.

"Hotashit," So, maybe I was a little flattered that he seemed to be just as affected as I was, if not more so. I mean the bastard was in Lala land.

I left him in the office, closing the door softly behind me and made my way back to the bar. Someone, Lafayette likely, knew what had induced his comatose state. That was no regular sleep.

"What the hell happened to Eric?" I shouted over the idiot belting out _Sweet Home Alabama_. That song drove me insane. I used to like it, but every idiot in the south saw it as some sort of anthem. I heard it about a thousand times too many on Thursday nights, and we fucking lived in Louisiana.

"Whatcha mean shuga?" Lafayette purred, he knew something alright.

"I mean, he's in his office all _Gilbert Grape_ and shit. What'd you give him Laf?"

He seemed to think about lying to me for a moment before he thought better of it. Good boy. "I gave him a few Vicodin. Boy was seeing stars after ya'll sucked face."

So he told Lafayette, not that I was too surprised. Those two gossip and gabbed like two giggling teenagers, it was just fucking weird.

"How many?" Lafayette held up two fingers painted with sparkly pink nail polish. "Did he take 'em both?"

"Pretty sure. What'd you do, Sook, sprinkle the poor boy with fairy dust?" He snickered, "Your boy needed something before he had a coronary."

I wanted to rip Lafayette a new one, but thought better of it. Eric wasn't going to be worth a shit for the rest of the night. Fucker could drink anyone under the table, but give him a little pill and he was out like a light.

Part of me was jealous because Eric didn't have to listen to the drunktard that sang _Freebird_, the other anthem of the south, like he was Lynyrd fucking Skynyrd. But mostly, I was angry because I wanted to chew his ass out for that kiss and he was fucking it up for me.

The rest of the night passed relatively smooth, thank fuck. Even with _jolly the green giant_ back there snoring and drooling his ass off, leaving me to run the ship alone on my least favorite night of the week. Forgetting the fact that I was about two heartbeats away from asking Lafayette for a couple of those goofy pills, I survived.

Jason and Lafayette hung around as I finished the last of my paper work. I was going to need a few extra hands to get Eric's dopey ass in the car.

Just as I was about to call the boys from the bar, Eric came stumbling out of his office. His hair was in complete disarray and he had tiny red squares imprinted on the side of his face. He was unbelievably cute in that moment to me, if only for the look of complete confusion that skewed his features.

"What the hell, man?" Eric croaked as Lafayette came around the bar, Jason's finger looped through his belt loop. How those two ever left the bedroom was beyond me.

Lafayette held his hands up, "Don't look at me. I didn't tell you to take both them bitches." He put his hand in Jason's pocket and tugged him through the back door, waving over his shoulder. "Eric and Sookie, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." He sang and I really wished I had something to throw at the back of his head.

I turned to look at Eric and he was rubbing his temples with more pressure than was probably healthy. Fucker, he looked pitiful. No matter how badly I wanted to bitch at him for his actions earlier, I couldn't, given how pathetic he looked.

I took a few steps towards him but he held a hand up stopping my progression.

"Please Sookie, not tonight. My head is fucking throbbing and I can hardly stand upright. I know what I did earlier was wrong, but the bastard was testing me. Can we please just forget it happened?"

Well, I wasn't sure that I could very well forget; much less if I even wanted to, but I nodded in agreement anyway.

"Thank you. Listen, I fucking hurt all over, can you drive?" He tossed me the keys, not really giving me the option and I saw him wince from the tiny movement.

I knew it. I fucking told him his ass would be sore. Though he'd probably never admit it, it was from the workout that morning. I bit my lips together hiding my smile. I wasn't so much hiding it from him because I truly felt bad for him. I shouldn't have been getting pleasure from his pain.

"You must be really out of your mind." I teased as I turned the lights off behind us. Eric was already walking towards the car. "I can't believe you're going to let me drive your baby." I locked the door behind me.

"Yeah well, don't expect it to happen again." Eric almost smiled.

"Let's roll then." I said as I cranked the car up and revved the engine up, simply for shits and giggles.

Eric glared at me from his seat as he buckled his belt. "Please be careful."

And there he was. I knew he wasn't completely dead. "So…How often are you planning on going all Limbaugh on me?"

"Ugh, please. I will never take anything from him again. I fucking lost my entire night, don't remember shit." He groaned.

"Was it that bad, kissing me?" My big mouth opened on its own. _Fucking traitor._

"No! God, no." Eric exclaimed and I smiled. "I mean…" He cleared his throat unnecessarily, "I just…shit. I'm all sore and can hardly move without wanting to cry. And I don't fucking cry."

"So, you liked the kiss?" Apparently my brain/mouth filter had been switched to the _'off'_ position.

"Did you like the kiss?"

I changed the subject. "I guess you won't say my class is for pansies anymore, huh?" I chuckled nervously, hoping he wouldn't revert back to the whole _'kiss'_ conversation.

Eric shrugged and remained quiet for the remainder of the ride, leaving me to my thoughts, or him to his, I wasn't sure which.

I couldn't help but to think of the kiss and how I really felt about it. Sure, I was pissed about it. But what I couldn't figure out was if I was pissed because of why he did it, or because I had enjoyed the shit out of it, awkward as it was.

Hell, just thinking about it had me getting a little warm, not to mention my hoohaa that was practically singing at the thought. It was so bad and so wrong for me to be thinking of Eric that way, at least with him sitting right next to me. I mentally slapped my girly parts into submission and shook off that train of thought.

We pulled into the drive and I was surprised that Eric hadn't cried the entire way or at the very least complained about my driving the entire time. I heard him groan as he got out of the car. Poor baby really was miserably sore.

We made it into the house and Eric didn't even bother turning on the lights. He fell onto the couch with a thump and groaned again when he reached for the remote on the coffee table.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back.

"Get comfortable and I'll give you a rub down." I tossed my jacket on the chair and Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "Puh-lease, don't go there."

"Seriously you don't have to."

I cut him off. The offer was already on the table, I wasn't going to chicken out because of any awkwardness I felt after our kiss. We had to get passed it somehow.

"It's fine. I'll get the oil, just get comfy. I'll be right back."

"Alright, but none of that girly shit." Eric shouted behind me.

I pulled on my flannels and my fuzzy slippers before grabbing the baby oil and heading back downstairs. I may have been hyperventilating a little at the idea of touching Eric after the day's events, but I had to get passed it.

I couldn't continue to feel awkward around him. He was my best friend. I didn't know how he felt about it and honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but I knew I had to suck up my issues and get passed them. So with determined steps, I made my way to the living room.

Eric was sitting in the floor flipping through the channels at light speed in his cotton sleep pants and a white T-shirt. The same sleep pants that left very little to the imagination. I may or may not have groaned aloud. I often wondered if Eric ever wore underwear.

No, not going there.

Eric settled on a channel and I glanced up at Ben Stiller as Tugg Speedman in _Tropic Thunder_ as I took a seat on the couch.

"Take off your shirt." I settled in behind Eric with one leg on either side of his shoulders as he removed his shirt. He grunted as he pulled it over his head and I forced myself to focus on anything other than the muscles twisting and folding and rippling in his arms and back. "Lean over." My voice sounded strangled even to me.

Eric did as I said and I warmed the baby oil in my hands before pressing them into his lower back. His skin was so hot against my hands and I forced my eyes to the TV rather than on the way his body was leaning back into my working palms.

Pressing my thumbs into the muscles supporting his spine, I kneaded my way up, down, and around with precise, calculated movements. Eric's tiny groans regulated the amount of pressure I used as I worked the knots from his lower back.

Once I was satisfied that his lower back was loose enough, I moved up and gradually began working his mid and upper back. Eric's groans got louder and more pronounced as his head lolled from side to side and sometimes back. I had to add a little more oil to my hands as I continued.

My eyes may have been focused on the TV, but it may as well have been off for the amount I was actually paying attention to it. My mind was reeling. The feel of his skin against mine and, the way his muscles tensed and relaxed beneath my fingertips, combined with his moans of pleasure, was enough to drive me insane.

I was practically panting by the time I made it to his shoulders. I warmed a little more oil in my hands and wrapped my fingers around his strong, broad shoulder. I felt dizzy as I tried to pay attention to the massage. My body swayed and my eyes closed, though not by any choice of my own.

Eric's skin was soft and hard, smooth and rough, hot and moist, and it was proving to be too much. But I couldn't stop. I leaned forward and relished the scent of the baby oil that surrounded him along with the subtle hint of his cologne and that distinct masculine smell that was simply Eric and simply intoxicating and delicious.

I moved my hands around the taut muscles of his shoulders and down his strong arms, which only brought my body closer to his. Eric groaned as I wrapped my fingers around his biceps, kneading them tenderly, and the sound was strangely warming.

My flannel PJ's were becoming uncomfortably hot and the room seemed to be closing in on me. And yet, I didn't remove my hands. I should have stopped there.

But I didn't.

Instead, I scooted closer to him, so that my legs were now grazing the sides of his arms. I pressed my thumbs into the back of his neck and wrapped my fingers gently around the front. Making my way down his shoulders, a sudden rampant idea moved my hands towards his front.

I only noticed Eric had stopped breathing because I did too, as I reached the top of his chest and smoothed my palms against the tiny hairs that graced the skin there.

My hands seemed to continue moving on there own as I released the air from my lungs. Eric shuddered as my breath fanned his neck, but otherwise remained completely silent and still, almost as if he were frozen. His chest rose and fell laboriously under my palms with his breath as I applied a slight amount of pressure against it.

I wasn't sure where this sudden bravery and forwardness was coming from but I was practically vibrating with the desire to explore every inch of his body.

Thinking about it was one thing but, actually acting on the thought was something I had never done. There was some kind of liberating power that I felt as my hands continued their downward trek and Eric did nothing to stop them.

The sensation was overwhelming as I moved closer. I could feel the lines of his muscles under my fingers, the heaving of his chest with his breath, my head spun, and my own breathing was coming out in gasps, as my fingers grazed over his nipples that were surprisingly stiff.

My girly parts were screaming for me to either jump him or run from the room so I could take care of her by other means. I had never in my life been so turned on as I was then. And all I had done was touch the guy.

Eric was basically giving me free reign over his body and just the idea of that was overwhelmingly enthralling and too enticing to resist.

I vaguely registered the fact that I was no longer massaging, but caressing as my hand moved to the taut muscles of his abdominals, tracing each and every peak and crevice as if it were newfound, uncharted territory.

My breast pressed into his shoulders as I continued my descent, causing my nipples to harden and my breath to falter. Some part of me was waiting on Eric to stop me, even if I didn't want him to, but the other part of me knew he was enjoying this just as much, if not more, as I was.

When my fingers raked across the hairs surrounding his naval, I tensed, suddenly nervous and wary about what the hell I was doing. But that didn't stop them from moving and they worked their way through the trail that ultimately led to his happy place, the Taj Mahal of uncharted territory.

I was on fire.

The throbbing and ache between my legs was becoming increasingly persistent and annoying. My legs twitched with the urge to create some sort of friction. I dropped my head forward and my hair fell to the tops of Eric's shoulders, before I quickly readjusted myself and sat back upright.

My fingers were shocked and I think my heart stopped when they came in to contact with the waistband of Eric's pants. But I didn't have much time to register my thoughts because Eric's had shot out and gripped my wrist with surprising strength and ceased my movements.

I noticed that he didn't push me away.

His panting seemed to move in sync with my own as my fingers twitched nervously, waiting for the ultimate humiliation of him laughing at me and making jokes about me sexually assaulting him.

But it didn't come.

Instead, I found myself face to face with a breathless Eric. In a move so fast I didn't see it coming, he had spun around, still gripping my wrist, and came to a rest on his knees between my legs.

I'm pretty sure I gasped aloud at the suddenness of his actions, or it could have been the fact that his hot breath was wafting across my face in such an enticing way that it seemed to move me closer to him.

His hand that didn't have a death grip on my wrist, moved to my thigh and I know I moaned at the contact, though it wasn't any where near where I was aching for it to be.

My eyes were locked with his and we both seemed to be asking the same unspoken question. My body was practically begging for him to close the distance between us.

But he didn't.

And I didn't.

We just sort of sat there in some sort of lust induced bubble, waiting for the tension to explode or evaporate. I inched forward and he matched my movement. I licked my lips and he did the same. I shifted my hips and he tightened his grip on my thigh, whether to stop me or encourage me, I wasn't sure.

"Eric?" I breathed, asking him a thousand questions with only his name.

"Sookie?" His voice held the same emotions and unspeakable doubts and questions as mine.

Whatever he found in my eyes, must have been what he was looking for, because suddenly there was nothing between us.

His body crashed into mine with a blinding force and I was powerless to stop him.

Nor did I want to.

**A/N: Well, thoughts? I'd love to hear what you think. Poor Eric couldn't handle the pills. I have a feeling Sookie is determined to get her chance at retribution. We shall see. I hope that you enjoyed the extended version of the chapter. It was taking me so long I figured I'd give it to you as one rather than split it into two. Do you love me or hate me?**

**Please don't hate me!!**

**I did finally get my FML posted. The title is Chubster 2 point 0 if you're interested in reading. You can check out all the other entries in the C2, there are some fabulous stories prompted by real life FML moments. Voting will begin soon, so keep an eye out for that as well.**

**As always, I love your reviews. They seriously move me and inspire me. Press the little green button and tell me what you think.**

**MUAWWW!!!! **


	9. We Don't Need No Water

**EPIC A/N: I'm so sorry again for being full of fail this week on updates. It was such a nasty, kick in the gut, real life week and I had a hard time trying to write this. I love you all for being so patient with me.**

**Because my inner Eric was struggling to come out due to my hormonal fucking PMS issues, you get a little Eric and a little Sookie in this chapter. **

**Now that I have finished groveling and giving you way too much info, can I just say…You guys are fuckawesome. The response to the last chapter was phenomenal and it blew me away. I am truly humbled and in awe at all the wonderful reviews and comments you all left me. The last chapter was the most reviews I have gotten for a single chapter and I am truly amazed. I love you all.**

**I did try to reply to all of the wonderful reviews because each and every one of them made me smile from ear to ear. If I missed you I am so sorry. *kisses***

**I wrote another one-shot for yet another contest. This one features Jasper/Edward pairing so if you're not into slash then stay clear, otherwise you can find the link in my profile. I'd love it if you would check it out. The title is Books, Bondage, & Betrayal and it's for the Show Us Your Dark Side Contest. Voting has started and goes until the 10****th****. **

**Krismom**** beta's for me and I love her almost as much as Tiramisu. And that is a whole lot. Kisses and hugs to her for being fabulicious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just toy with them and put them in awkward situations.**

**EPOV**

I had at least appeared to retain some sort of control through the massage, for the most part. Don't get me wrong, I was hard as hell and prayed every second that she wouldn't look over my shoulder and see the fucking thing standing straight up in my pants like she was singing the National Anthem, but I held my ground. That is until she started touching my chest and then, all was lost.

I fought the urge to sit on my fucking hands so that I could keep them to myself and not violate the poor woman like I was itching to do. And I think I bit my tongue so hard I drew blood, but I wasn't going to start moaning and groaning out loud. I was pretty sure there were a few noises that escaped despite myself.

Her hands felt fucking heavenly, but I was in hell.

And hell was a delightful fucking thing.

My heart was pounding against my chest and all she was doing was touching me. I hadn't been so excited by someone's touch since junior high. It was actually pretty embarrassing. Her hands seemed to be everywhere and yet, she moved with such slow and deliberate touches. More like caresses. It was torture and, it was divine. My skin was ablaze by her touch and fuck if the front of my pants weren't stained with a goopy wet spot like some hormone crazed teenager.

I was almost positive that I had never wanted someone so much in my life.

In fact, I knew it.

When her hands reached my stomach, I was certain that she would retreat, but she didn't. The sensation was almost too much to bear. Her breasts were pressed so hard into my back; I could feel her nipples piercing my shoulders. Her fingers ghosted through the hairs leading to where I wanted the most attention. And when she touched the waistband my pants, I freaked.

_Fuck yes. Fuck no. Fuck yes._

My hand gripped her wrist to halt her movements without the conscious decision to do so. But my body was aching for her so badly that I couldn't remove her hand completely. Instead I was just locked in some sort of limbo. My head told me to stop, but my body was screaming. _What the fuck are you doing_ _let her touch us._

Sookie's fingers were tickling my hairs and her labored breath was hitting my neck and ear in the most provocative way. She was driving me crazy.

So, I did the only thing that I could think of. I turned to face her.

This, of course, was my undoing.

Sookie's expression reflected what I assumed mine looked like at that moment. Her eyes were heavy with desire and her chest was heaving with her every breath, much like my own. When I gripped her thigh she made the most beautiful sound in the world and it was all I could do to remain at least a little gentlemanly.

I was trying to ask her permission. I was trying to give her the opportunity to move away or say no. I was trying not to press my lips to her moistened parted ones that were begging to be explored. But I didn't succeed. When my name fell from her lips that was really all the encouragement I needed.

With the build up of the sensual massage and all the frustration pent up from the entire day, I slammed into her a bit more forcefully than I intended, knocking the wind out of both of us for an instant. She moaned against my mouth and that was all it took before my tongue was diving into her mouth.

Sookie's teeth crashed against mine, stunning us briefly, and alerting me to the fact that she was as eager as I. It only took a moment for us to find our rhythm and the sound of her whimpers were only out done by the embarrassingly loud groans that came from me.

Her mouth was hot, wet, and just as sweet as I remembered. Sookie's hands fisted in my hair after I released her wrist and brought our bodies even closer. I think I made a sound that resembled a whimpering puppy when her fingernails dug into the scalp at the base of my neck.

She was killing me and I was welcoming death with open arms.

My hands were gripping her thighs with so much force that I was surprised she didn't cry out in pain. When her hips shifted, pressing her heat right against the painfully hard beast in my pants, we both gasped at the fucking delicious friction. I couldn't help but to press myself into her harder.

It was instinctual and animalistic, and I wished we didn't have clothes in the way.

Sookie's head fell back with a loud moan that resembled my name and I took the opportunity to lick and suck at her flushed neck. It tasted of her perfume and the heavenly perspiration that she had worked up during our fuckhot make out session.

Her hips instinctively ground into mine and I couldn't help but to match her thrust for thrust. I wasn't sure if the moisture I felt was coming from her or from myself but it was enough to nearly drive me insane with want.

Sookie gripped my hair and in one extremely demanding, extremely arousing move, yanked me away from her neck and pressed her mouth to mine, not even waiting for permission as her tongue sought out my own.

I growled into her mouth and was surprised that I didn't feel embarrassed at the way I was pressing my hips into hers. She was grinding right back into me and even though I felt a bit like a douche for dry-humping her like a mad dog, I couldn't seem to stop.

My hands made there way up her hips, pushing her shirt out of the way as my fingers dug into the slick skin of her lower back. As badly as I wanted to get her out of those hot flannel pajamas, I wasn't pushing for anything more. She had to be in control of this ship because, had it been up to me, I would have already been buried balls deep and had her screaming my name.

If she were anyone else there would have been no hesitation.

But this was Sookie.

As my fingers grazed the curve of her breasts through the thick fabric, Sookie gasped, breaking our kiss momentarily. Her hands left my hair and touched every bit of flesh on the way down coming to rest on my ass.

I grunted against her mouth incoherently when she squeezed, pressing my hardness further into her center. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of her through the confines of our clothes and it did nothing but add fire to the flame.

"Oh fuck, Eric." Sookie gasped.

I moved my hands to her neck and kissed my way down her jaw working my way to her breasts that were heaving against me. She whimpered again as I licked and sucked at the sensitive spot just below her ear. When I reached the front hem of her shirt and eased my hands under, she stiffened slightly and I let my fingers linger on her stomach.

Even though I couldn't wait to get my hands on her beautiful breasts that I had spent countess hours fantasizing about, I needed her to give me the ok.

In my head I was begging her not to make me stop. _Is it possible to die from over-stimulation?_ Because I was there, and I couldn't help but to think I might do exactly that.

_Please don't make me stop_.

**SPOV**

_Someone kill me now, because I am about to commit a horrible sin. _

Fucking hell, Eric was one hell of a kisser. And his hands should have been considered illegal. The desire I felt for him was enough to eliminate the use of Viagra for every seventy-plus year old man in the entire state of Louisiana. Hell, maybe Arkansas too.

My skin was on fire and not just because of the damn flannel pajamas that were driving me insane. I wanted to rip the hot fuckers off, or let Eric do it. But I was conflicted.

Somewhere deep down, really deep down, I knew we shouldn't be doing what we were doing. But in the same thought, I couldn't find a reason, or the will, to stop.

I fucking wanted him. We were two consenting adults. There would be absolutely nothing wrong with me sticking my hands down his pants and stroking the rather large erection that had been teasing me with heavenly friction for lord knows how long. Would there? Fuck if I knew.

Eric's hands snuck their way under my shirt and my breast were begging like little doggies for a special treat. I wanted him to touch me so badly, every-fucking-where. But I was having issues.

What if this ruined our friendship? What if he wanted more? What if I wanted more? A thousand opposing emotions were swirling around and I was felling quite dizzy.

_Fuck it. _

I found his deliciously talented lips once again and arched my back, urging him to continue.

His hands moved slow, but deliberately, perhaps a little nervously towards my breasts as I continued to binge myself on the ecstasy that was Eric's mouth. My breath was coming out in sharp gasps and it sounded a lot like whimpers as it flew through my throat.

I was just surprised I wasn't begging at that point.

Eric's fingers found the curve of my breast first and he seemed to move hesitantly as the palm of his hand cupped it. I gasped aloud, my head falling backwards as his fingers ghosted over my already hardened nipples. They tightened to an almost painful point when he gently kneaded the heavy flesh.

I felt Eric's mouth and tongue trailing down my jaw and sucking gently below my ear. I shivered in delight as I felt his hot breath fan across the dampened flesh and pressed my hips into his once again.

"God, I fucking want you so bad." Eric's deep voice rattled against my ear and I cried out in response. "Tell me Sookie, are you wet for me?"

Holy fuck.

Dirty talking Eric was fuckhot.

I couldn't do or say anything. I was frozen and shaking. The only noises I could hear were the sounds of little mews and whimpers of desire squeaking there way out of me. It was a ridiculous sound to me but Eric seemed to enjoy it.

His hands seemed to be getting braver, and though I vaguely remember one of them remaining in its caress of my breast, I couldn't help but to focus on the one that was toying with the elastic band of my pants.

I moved my hips towards him, though I don't remember making the conscious effort to do so. Eric must have taken that as a sign because his fingers wasted no time in continuing the trek into my panties.

Eric cursed in a cross between a growl and a moan before crashing his mouth into mine once again. I was pretty sure that response was elicited by the fact that he found no hair. _Sookie preferred her shit_ _bare._

I couldn't help but to smile a little against his lips. Who knew Eric had a thing for hair free hoo-haa's.

When Eric's fingers ran along the length of my slit, that train of thought was lost and it was my turn to moan curses against his mouth. His digits moved back and forth in a teasing manner, avoiding the two most sensitive areas that were begging for attention.

I felt it when two of them parted my lips slightly and another slipped between my folds in search of my entrance.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I groaned and then almost sobbed as I pushed him away enough to free his hands from there respective positions on my body. Eric looked at me stunned.

"We have to stop. We can't do this. It's not right. I can't…we shouldn't." I rambled breathlessly and unconvincingly. If he had pushed, even the slightest, I wouldn't have denied him. In fact, once I stopped, I was already regretting the decision. A part of me wanted Eric to push, to try again, to beg a little.

But he didn't.

And neither did I.

"You're right, of course." Eric responded, sounding every bit as disappointed as I felt.

Fucking hell. Why did I stop again?

"We should go to bed, it's late." Could Eric hear the disappointment in my voice, because I sure as hell could? "Umm…Goodnight." This was awkward.

I stood up to leave the room and sort of lingered as I waited for Eric to do the same. When he did, but didn't speak I instantly felt bad. I wasn't sure if I was feeling bad about stopping, or feeling bad because that little incident was carried way too far. Either way, I hated the sadness that filled me.

"Goodnight, Sookie." I heard Eric call just as I reached the top of the stairs. I exhaled loudly not having realized I was holding my breath.

When I checked the alarm clock and it read nearly four a.m. I wanted to cry. This had to be THE longest day in history and I was worn the fuck out. Even though I wanted to think about what had transpired today, and this evening, I knew it would be better left until tomorrow.

I didn't even bother with the bathroom, I just fell to my bed atop the blankets, screaming once into my pillow to relieve a bit of frustration, and then curling into a ball.

I was asleep before I took my next breath.

**A/N: After the epic a/n at the beginning, I'll keep this one short. I hope you're not disappointed and I'd love to hear what you think.**

**I'm super duper excited to tell you that I made the top 20 in the FML Contest. Round 3 voting has started and I am completely honored to be amongst some of the top writers from TWI as well as SVM. There are some really fabulous stories in the top 20 and I am humbled to have mine listed there along with them. Please go cast your vote here http: //www. fanfiction. net /u/ 2187120/ FML_Contest# (remove spaces)**

**Press the little green button and leave me your thoughts. Serious business it's like the sugar in my tea or like vanilla in my coffee. Whatever the case, I love it. **

**MUAWWWW!!! **


	10. Friends are Friends Forever

**A/N: So, I feel like I must beg for your forgiveness. This update has taken me an obscene amount of time. We had family in visiting last week and with 4 extra bodies, 2 of which are kids, I have had absolutely no time to write. As much as I love my family, I am relieved to have the house to ourselves again. Thanks for being so patient. **

**The comments on the last chapter were just…WOW! I love you all and am so glad you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks a thousand times for each and every review, alert, and favorite. I seriously go all out fan girl when my mail box is full of the wonderful alerts. Love you all! I do try to reply to each and every review, and if you were missed, I apologize.**

**Krismom ****is beta-queen, and I consider myself lucky that she puts up with me. If there are any remaining mistakes they are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them.**

**EPOV**

The sun came out way too damn early the next day, and I was fairly certain that I hadn't slept a solid hour the entire night. From the constant squeaking of the bed and floor boards sounding upstairs, Sookie didn't fair any better than I. With a few groans and more than a few grunts, I pushed myself out of the bed.

It was the first time I hadn't woke up anxious to get my day started since…well, since I met Sookie.

The previous night's events consumed my thoughts as I stepped into the hot spray of my morning shower. Things had gotten way out of hand and gone way too far, even I could admit that, no matter how much I had enjoyed it. Though, the disappointment I felt, when she practically ran from the room, was something I tried not to dwell on.

While Sookie had managed to relieve quite a bit of tension from my aching muscles, I was still carrying an obscene amount of tension in one particular region of my body. Apparently, he felt neglected after having been left out of the impromptu roaming hands party. Fucking massage from the heavens, or at least it could have been.

It was bad enough that the mother fucker was planning a strike against me. He already had my balls on his side, not to mention, an ever increasing number of sperm. Considering I was very attached to said members of the riot, I had no choice but to be pissed right along with them.

I tried like hell to take care of things before I went to sleep, but those fuckheads wanted nothing to do with it. Hell, my hand practically scoffed when I tried to relieve myself. Instead, I woke up in the same exact condition I went to sleep in. Hard.

Does the, _contact your doctor if you experience an erection more than four hours,_ statement count if you haven't taken any enhancing products? If so, I'm pretty sure I should have called a doctor hours ago. If Sookie was privy to that little bit of information she would have already made me an appointment, embarrassing as it might have been. If I ever went to the doctor, it was because of her.

This would have been no exception. She would have been sputtering off words like priapism and blood clots and needle injections- probably a thousand other words that would make me want to vomit if she used them in reference to my dick. The thought alone made me cringe and my stomach to churn. That is even if I had the balls to say anything to her about it, which I didn't.

There was no way in hell I was taking my ass to the doc over an extreme case of blue balls.

I was going to self-medicate.

As soon as took it in my hand, I felt it harden even more. I wouldn't have guessed that was possible. All it took was the thought of Sookie's bare pussy and I was shooting my load into the shower wall. Thank fuck the bastard softened, or I'd have been screwed. It wouldn't have been a good thing to walk around sporting wood, especially considering the reason for said stiffy was still sleeping upstairs.

I quickly scrubbed down and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist as I made my way to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started. I very rarely drank coffee, but the lack of restful sleep, I figured, entitled me to a cup, or two or three. Besides, Sookie always drank a cup first thing.

Imagine my surprise when I walked in the kitchen and found Sookie rummaging through the cabinets, muttering something about the coffee filters never being where they are supposed to be.

I didn't give the fact that I was still wet in nothing but a towel much thought as I reached over her head and passed her the filters from above the stove. I was a little upset that she didn't even acknowledge my presence other that to snatch the bag from my hand and pour copious amounts of grounds into the newly replaced filter. She didn't even look at me.

It wasn't unusual for Sookie to be relatively quiet in the morning. She was definitely not a morning person, but I was used to that. However, she would at least greet me with a grunt or a nod, something. But I got nothing.

I really didn't want things to be weird between us, and I was trying to muster up the courage to talk to her about yesterday's events. I had no clue how to even start the damned conversation. What was I going to say? Nothing that I came up with in my head seemed appropriate or even remotely eloquent. In fact, it was all pretty vulgar and cockeyed.

I ran my fingers through my damp hair feeling the droplets falling down my back, as I tried to force out at least a semi-intelligent opening sentence. My mouth opened and closed several times with passing thoughts, none of which were worthy of actually being spoken. Thankfully Sookie took the opportunity to break the awkward silence when she spun to face me.

"We need to fuck…uh…shit…ehm," she sputtered. Her hand looked like it was trying to decide whether to cover up her mouth or her eyes. It was rather comical to watch.

She finally decided on her eyes, and I couldn't help but to smirk as the color flooded her cheeks and neck. Red really was a wonderful color for her. And even more so, I was the cause of her blush.

"Is something wrong, Sookie?" I took deliberate steps in her direction, a smirk on my face. I couldn't help it. "This is nothing you've never seen before." I touched the fingers covering her face, needing to see her reaction. Craving it, though it was wrong. I lowered my mouth to her ear. "In fact, I remember your hands all over me last night."

Too far.

"Shut the fuck up!" She swatted my chest, her fingers lingering a second too long causing my cock to twitch. _Towel, fuck_! I stepped back. "Jeez Eric, can't you put on some clothes. We really need to talk." She turned away from me, watching the coffee brew as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "After you're dressed," she added as an after thought.

"We do," I agreed.

I couldn't help but smile as I made my way back to the room to dress. I had witnessed that look from Sookie, though it had never been directly because of me. It was flattering and exciting to know that she at least had some sort of attraction to me. I had been the cause of that reaction from numerous others, but never felt the elation I did knowing I could do that to Sookie.

I wanted to tease her, to taunt her and see how far I could push her. I wanted to know how long it would take for her to crack, as every other woman in my life had. They always yielded.

But I couldn't.

Wouldn't.

I tossed on a pair of sweats and a plain white t-shirt, leaving my towel on the floor. My legs were heavy as I made my way back to the kitchen. My nerves finally setting back in. I just hoped that she was more prepared than I was. Maybe she had an opening line to get the ball rolling. I hated the awkward tension that seemed to have developed overnight between us, even if there was a good excuse for it. We should be able to get passed it.

We had to.

When I entered the kitchen she was sitting at the table leaning over her cup of coffee, her hair had created a curtain covering her face. I wanted to push the hairs back and tuck it behind her ears, an action that I had done thousands of times in the past, but then it just seemed inappropriate, or too intimate maybe. Whatever the reason, I didn't like it.

I quickly poured a cup and added a bit of sugar and cream, before taking the seat across from her.

Without looking up from her mug, Sookie spoke, "I hate this." Her tone was soft and I could hear the emotion is her voice. I knew she felt the same as I.

"Me too," I agreed aloud. "Did you sleep well?" Verbal diarrhea was my forte.

"Like shit," she sighed and finally looked up to meet my gaze. "You're drinking coffee, which means you didn't sleep any better than I did."

"Well, things got a little…tense?" I'm not really sure why it sounded like a question, but it did. My words were failing me. "About last night…"

Sookie held her hand up as she shook her head. "You and I both know that _carried away_, doesn't even begin to cover it. I should have never done…you know…what I did."

The blood rushed to her cheeks and her skin was, once again, engulfed in red. I couldn't help but to snicker.

"I don't want things to be…awkward?" Apparently I was asking her if I was using the right words. Everything that came out of my mouth sounded like a question. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, scratching at the short scruffy hairs. "But, I don't know how to make things go back to normal either."

"I know what you mean, me either." Sookie sounded relieved and I couldn't help but to push all the air from my lungs. I knew then that we would work things out, we always had. "I think we should talk to Dr. Brigant and cancel this whole experimental relationship."

"If that's what you want Sookie, you know I support you a hundred percent." I paused and reached for her hand, "I'm only doing this for you." I couldn't help the relief that flooded my body when Sookie gently squeezed my hand in response.

"Eric," Sookie started as she took a deep breath and smiled softly at me. I couldn't help but to return the smile. "I would rather have a million bad relationships than to risk what we have. You're too important to me."

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and it was more than I could bear. Without giving it much thought, I pulled her from her chair and sat her in my lap, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and smoothing her hair away from her face.

"There is nothing that would ever take away what you and I have. Nothing. Ever." I accentuated my words with a kiss to her forehead. She nodded and wiped her tears away with my shirt. I probably couldn't count the number of my shirts that had been soaked with Sookie's tears, but if she were going to cry on a shoulder, I definitely preferred it to be mine. "We'll talk to the doc."

"You really don't mind?" Sookie asked as she pulled away to look in my eyes.

I simply shook my head in response. Sookie wrapped her arms around me so tight I had trouble catching my breath before I quickly returned the gesture. Her nose was buried in the crook of my neck and I closed my eyes at the heavenly sensation. No one gave hugs like Sookie.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Her lips tickled my neck, and her breath caused my flesh to tingle.

I couldn't really help that my body reacted, so I pushed her away and kissed her forehead once more before placing her feet on the ground.

"Come on." I stood and held my hand out to her. "No more of that talk. We have a busy evening ahead of us tonight and you need some more sleep."

"I can't go to sleep right now. I just downed an entire cup of coffee in less than fifteen minutes." She argued tugging along behind me.

"That's fine. We can rummage through your closet and you can show me what you're going to wear tonight."

"Seriously?" Sookie stopped and gripped my hand turning me to face her. "What do you care what I'm wearing tonight? Wait, what's tonight, am I forgetting something?" Her eyes were rolling around in her head, no doubt looking for the missing piece of information.

"Tonight, my dear, is 80's night. I can't believe YOU forgot. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be having theme nights. YOU are the one that convinced me to do it." I laughed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Ugh, I really did forget all about it." She scampered off to her room and I quickly followed. "I have no clue what to wear. I can't believe I forgot."

I watched as she tossed hangars of clothing from her closet onto the bed and then shuffled through her dresser. Sookie really hated to be unprepared, and admittedly I was enjoying the fact that she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What am I going to wear, Eric?" She looked at me and I laughed at the fright in her face.

"Relax, you've got the rest of the day to find something. I have complete faith that you'll look fab-u-lous."

Sookie laughed at my horrid impression of Lafayette and smacked me playfully on the arm. Things were going back to normal between us and I was definitely relieved.

"Hey what are you wearing?" Sookie squeaked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I was thinking about borrowing Lafayette's hot pink leotards." I winked and turned to leave the room.

Sookie's laughter followed me down the stairs and I could have sworn I heard her say something along the lines of _sexy ass_, but I dismissed it as my imagination.

Even if I did have a sexy ass.

**A/N: Your wonderful comments are like heaven to me. I know a lot of you have a love/hate relationship with my tendency to leave it on a cliffy and I hope that you enjoy this happy note. I won't promise them very often, so enjoy it while it last.**

**Kiss, kiss, kisses to everyone for their patience and comments. The little green button beckons you.**

**MUAWWWW!!! **


	11. Back to the Past

**A/N: This will be a short thanks for all the reviews you all left for the last chapter. I know I didn't respond to each of them and I feel horrible for it, but thanks for taking the time to leave me some love. There will be an epic A/N at the end of the chapter, which is the same in this story and for Invoking Kismet, for those of you that follow both. Kisses!!!**

**Krismom is my wonderful beta and I love her for putting up with me and my faulty internet issues. Hugs and Kisses to her!!!**

**Thanks to A Redhead Thing for pre-reading for me. Her wonderful comments do wonders for my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. Darn it!**

**SPOV**

I had done the best I could with what I had available and at my disposal.

Luckily for me, for some strange reason, (which I was actually scared to ask about) Amelia had a set of hot pink lace gloves with matching leg warmers. I had the black tights and an old, very nearly, ratty black T-shirt that hung off my shoulders and an oversized belt with a flashy gold buckle to tie it all together.

My hair was crimped and teased in all the right places and I tied it up in an old silk scarf that I had fashioned into an oversized bow. My make-up was dark and my lipstick was bright. I found myself thanking the god above that the 80's were indeed over. Crimping, teasing, and spritzing ones hair is not something I would ever look forward to doing again.

But damn, I looked good.

I was a cross between Madonna and Tiffany, in looks alone. Given my luck with relationships with the opposite sex, not to mention my healthy (if not overly so) sexual appetite, I was probably a lot more like Madonna than Tiffany in than aspect.

As I looked in the mirror for the final time, I had the fleeting desire to dance like Madonna and sing _Like a Virgin _at the top of my lungs, just to see if I could be as much of a sexual deviate as she.

I was actually pretty anxious to see what Eric had come up with for theme night. I certainly hoped that he wasn't serious about the pink leotard. For damn certain that would have proved to have been a very inconvenient distraction, no matter how hot I thought his ass would look in Lycra.

After the previous evenings _king of all_ make-out sessions, I certainly needed no more reasons to look at Eric in that light. Ever again, as far as I was concerned. It was going to be hard enough as it was to pretend like it hadn't happened and not think about it during my next self-satisfaction session. Matter of fact, I was rather positive that would be the only thing on my mind when I do finally get to rid myself of the aching in my nether regions that is still being denied relief.

I had learned a whole new meaning to the phrase _blue balls_.

Or in my case _blue ovaries_.

Eric had really earned a whole new level of respect from me. He was literally a god among men when it came to making out. I could only imagine how good he would be at any number of other things when it came to pleasing women.

_No!_

_Best to not even THINK of such things._

Just a few more days and we could speak with the doctor and forget this whole mess ever happened.

So I hoped.

Since I hardly slept two winks the night before, I decided to make a small pot of coffee while I waited for Eric.

For some strange reason I had always had the uncanny ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat, but that is not to say that I slept like the dead. Someone could drop a pin on my bed and wake me up. I wished at times that I could sleep through anything even if I did have to struggle to go to sleep. At least it would have been a restful slumber.

The fact that I wanted to trot down the stairs and crawl in the bed with Eric, picking up where we had left off, kept me from a decent nights rest.

Bloody Eric and his heavenly mouth.

I'm pretty sure they will taunt me for the rest of my LIFE!

Eric walked in breaking me from my wondering thoughts, and I had to stifle my giggles.

_Speak of the devil_.

Of course, I was thrilled he had opted AGAINST the hot pink spandex and went for something a bit more hetero.

He looked un-fucking-believably adorable.

The slim-fitting white jacket was rolled up to his elbows and the bright blue T-shirt beneath it was tight enough that I could see the outline of his nipples through the damn thing. Oh, but his pants were even tighter.

I was pretty sure that he had to lie down on the bed to zip the bastards up. And when he turned around and graced me with the sinful view of his backside, I was suddenly re-thinking the Lycra option again.

Dear merciful baby Jesus!

He looked fucking edible.

I don't know how long I sat there with my coffee mug hovering somewhere below my gaping mouth, but Eric thankfully didn't seem to notice. It was only when I cleared my throat, causing him to jump, that I noticed he was looking at me with a similar expression as I expected was on my face.

Eric was totally ogling me.

"You look…" He started.

"Yeah, you too." I agreed. "You ready?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look around the room and stared at the ceiling for a moment before responding. "Yeah, let's go."

"Where'd you get the digs?" I asked trotting after him towards the car.

"Oh, uh… well, everything but the jeans are mine, and I borrowed them from your brother."

That definitely explained the tightness, but Jason was easily six inches shorter than Eric.

"The tight roll at the bottom hides just HOW short they are." Eric continued as if reading my thoughts.

I hadn't even given his feet a glance while I was checking him out, but sure enough, the bottoms were tight rolled and his blindingly white sox and tennis shoes stood out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, that's just classic." I snickered.

"Look who's talking. Are you going to go all _Flashdance_ on me?" He teased and I couldn't help but to laugh. "This was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Most good ideas are mine." He laughed at that and I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes. "I should have brought my camera though. I may never get the opportunity to see you in high-waters again."

Eric, being the mature man that he is, stuck his tongue out at me.

"Just a warning…" Eric said as we pulled in to the parking lot. "I believe your big flaming bro is Boy George'in it up tonight."

I laughed stupidly loud and nearly fell out of the car. "What about Lafayette, do you know what he's doing?"

"The late great Michael Jackson, if I'm not mistaking."

Sure enough just as we walked in the back door, Jason and Lafayette were getting out of the car. I have to admit, though Jason looked more like a gay pirate than he did Boy George, it was a very fitting look for him.

Lafayette was in full MJ _Thriller _gear, with the red, pleather jacket gaping open, the tight leather pants and the sparkly, fingerless gloves.

"You guys look fantastic." I cheered as they reached the door.

"Did you expect anything less?" Lafayette snorted.

"Nice pants, sis." Jason snickered and slapped my ass, causing me to squeal, as he passed. "How'd you fit that big butt of yours in those things?"

"Oh, ha ha, smartass. My butt's not THAT big."

Eric, Lafayette, and Jason all snickered and walked away, leaving me scowling at their backsides.

_Men._

Despite my confidence, I found myself peaking over my shoulder and checking out my own ass. So, maybe the pants made it look bigger. It didn't NORMALLY look that big.

I hoped.

_Fucking men_.

I made my way back to my office and I think I was clinching my damn ass cheeks the entire time. They should definitely know better than to make a woman self-conscious about her backside. They were, after all, two gay men and a straight one that had lived with me long enough to know better.

_Bastards._

I could hardly focus on getting my paper work done without the lingering thoughts of exactly how big my ass was.

By the time I finally made it out to the bar it was filling up with tons of people dressed to the nines in their 80's gear. I have to admit, after seeing a man dressed as Cher, my mood had improved drastically. Especially since he looked better as Cher than Cher herself does.

It still baffled me with the way Jason looked that he could still get so much attention from the opposite sex. I swear he was _chick magnet_ personified. Lafayette was laughing at the ogling ninnies as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

I spotted Eric perusing through the dance floor, narrowly avoiding stray sets of wondering female hands and had to laugh at the sight. He looked disgusted after a girl with what looked to be a pink pom-pom on her head pinched his ass as he walked by.

Poor baby was probably going to have major chafing issues after wearing those pants all night.

The night seemed to be going well and all-in-all I thought the idea of a theme night was a rather good one. It was insanely busy but the crowd seemed calm enough and having a good time. We were definitely racking up on alcohol sales, that's for sure.

Normally, Jason and Lafayette have no problems taking care of the bar all by their lonesome, but I couldn't seem to walk away for an instant. Every time the crowd broke just a little a whole new slew of folks would swarm to the cherry wood bar top.

By midnight I was certain my make-up was running and my hair had fallen flat, but I just didn't have the time to look or even care.

The DJ was announcing the next song and I nodded to the boys before making my escape after hearing the beginnings of one of my favorite Cyndi Lauper songs. I sure as shit wasn't sitting this one out. I hadn't got to dance a bit the entire night.

I was only a few seconds in to belting out _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ and dancing my, apparently large, fanny off, when I felt a hand gripping my elbow.

I spun around half expecting it to be Eric, or maybe even Jason or Lafayette, but was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't.

I nearly swooned on the spot. As it was, I did miss a few steps of my very enthusiastic dance.

His dark hair fell in waves to nearly his shoulders and the eyes staring back at me were so beautifully distracting that even in the pulsing lights on the dance floor I couldn't decide if they were blue or green.

His smile was insanely contagious and the little dimple in his chin made me weak in the knees.

"Hi," I greeted brilliantly. "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." I offered my hand by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you darlin'." He drawled.

He totally called me darlin'.

…And I totally blushed.

"I'm Martin, but my friends call me Marty. Marty Witt." He interrupted my fan-girliness and his hand was still holding mine. And he was…stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, which was distracting.

"So, should I call you Martin, or Marty?" I purred. "I wouldn't want to presume…"

I was totally flirting.

"Marty," He offered as he brought my hand to his beautiful full mouth and placed a gentle kiss.

"Marty," I agreed with a slight nod and more than a slight blush as he released my hand.

"Nice singin' voice you've got there ma'am."

"Oh, god." I covered my face with my hands. "I didn't think anyone would hear me over the crowd."

His snickers brought my face from my hands and it was then I finally noticed he wasn't dressed in 80's duds. How I missed him in the crowd I will never know. The black cowboy hat atop his head and the shiny matching black boots should have made him all the more noticeable. Not even mentioning the jeans that were painted on to his sinfully beautiful physique.

Ugh! I'm so incredibly shallow sometimes it's pathetic.

"May I have this dance?" He did a half bow thing and it looked for a moment as if he just barely refrained tipping his hat. I had to stifle my laughter as I nodded.

The DJ was playing another Cyndi Lauper tune and when I heard it was True Colors I had to bite back my grin.

It was a slow dance.

He took one of my hands in his and placed the other on the small of my back. I placed my remaining hand on his shoulder and was suddenly transported back to high school prom.

I wanted to get closer and I could kind of sense that he wanted to get closer too, but we had only just met and the lady bred into me wouldn't allow it. Maybe the gentleman in him wouldn't allow it either, but it felt nice in his gentle, if not somewhat stiff, embrace.

When the song ended, I heard Lafayette screaming last call over the noisy crowd and knew I needed to be on my way.

"Thanks for the dance, Marty. It was a pleasure meeting you." I turned away without giving him the chance to respond.

"Wait," I heard him call behind me but I only stopped to wait for him. "Here's my number. Give me a call?"

I took the paper from his outstretched hand and nodded a little too enthusiastically, I thought, but he didn't say anything.

I started to walk away and I heard his voice as low as a whisper in my ear.

"You know, the way your ass looks in those pants makes it extremely hard to remain the gentleman that I am trying oh, so hard to be."

And with that he was gone, and I was left standing there in the middle of the dance floor with a ridiculously huge grin on my face. My cheeks hurt from smiling so big.

But as I looked up through the crowd, my face fell.

Eric was standing there looking at me and I had the fleeting thought _if looks could kill_. He was standing there looking as murderous as I have ever seen him and I think…no, I know, I felt guilty, though I really had no reason to. It was all just a game, a trial, it wasn't real.

But with one look at Eric, I was beginning to have my doubts.

He looked…

Dare I say, jealous?

**A/N: I'm hoping that you don't hate me for leaving it where I did, but I had to stop somewhere. I promise the next one will not take near as long. **

**How long has it been since I updated? For-friggin-ever, that's how long. I do apologize for this taking an obscenely long time to get posted, but it has been a rather busy and eventful month for my family and myself.**

**I am silently hoping that I still have a few readers left.**

**Firstly, two and a half weeks ago, my family and I went on vacation. I had really hoped to have a chapter to post prior to our leaving but it was just not accomplished. We had a wonderful time roaming through the northern part of the state visiting various vineyards' and caverns and being all out-doorsy and adventurous. It was a beautiful and fun-filled trip for us all.**

**Upon arriving at home, I actually was allowed one full day to my lonesome. Of which I had hoped to write and catch up on some reading, but unfortunately it was spent mostly catching up on laundry and various other number of duties that had been neglected in the week we were away.**

**The following day, I received a call from my father that they had to put my mother in the hospital with pneumonia. Between my father and me we have spent the last week sleeping in those horrific excuses for a chair/bed tending to my ill mother. Thank heavens she came home yesterday and is doing terrific, albeit a little weakened.**

**The icing on the cake happened on my mother's second day in the hospital. When I came home to eat dinner and shower I smelled something akin to burnt plastic. Upon further investigation, I found that my poor laptop had bitten the dust. Apparently when your puppy chews on the charge cord it can create a short in said cord and cause the battery to...well fry.**

**My poor lappy is now a tangled mess of half-melted keys and the battery was completely shot to shit. My oh-so-wonderful husband came home today with a brand new laptop for yours truly and I nearly pee'd my pants with joy. Even if it only has the trial version of MS word and is forcing me to use the ancient program that is WordPad. I love him dearly for knowing that my writing is important to me.**

**Before I left to go out of town, I was fortunate enough (or smart enough) to back up all my files, so none of the really important stuff was trashed with the rest of my poor old recently fried laptop. **

**This chapter, which was started three weeks ago, has been a long time in the making, and has been to hell and back just to get posted. I think that it's probably shit, but the next chapter will be a little more fun...and a lot more...erm, faster?! I promise to update sooner is what I'm saying.**

**I love you all and thanks for being so undeniably patient and not condemning me to the depths of hell for taking such an absurdly long time to update. Not to mention reading this hellishly long authors note that took me almost as long as the chapter to write.**

**Please feel free to leave me your comments. Oh, how I have missed them so.**

**There is the button, it beckons you.**

**MUAWWWW!!!!! **


	12. Dancing With the Stars

**A/N: Thanks so much for the encouraging words and support you all sent me with the post of the last chapter. I hope that I didn't miss anyone while I was responding to reviews. All of your concern and kind words mean the world to me. Thanks again.**

**That being said, I'm so glad that most of you took the new character well, and was ecstatic to find out most of you love jealous Eric just as much as I do. We get to hear from him in this chapter.**

**My updates for this story will be coming on Wednesday every week. I missed last week when my daughter and I were sleeping most the day away with colds. But as long as real life allows you can be assured of your weekly updates on Wednesday. **

**Krismom ****is beta queen and she totally rocks my socks off. Much love to her.**

**Disclaimer: Meh, still not mine. **

**EPOV**

For what must have been the thousandth time that night, I cursed myself for wearing such tight pants. It was bad enough that I had to venture to the bathroom more times than I wanted to count and make adjustments to the family jewels. I finally decided after the sixth or seventh trip that there was no comfortable way to situate my man business in the blasted, good-for-nothing, fucktight jeans.

_Fuckers._

I tried balls on one side with my wang on the other. Then, one ball on each side with him saddled to the right (his favorite side), but that shit didn't work either. There was simply no use. I was destined to be uncomfortable for the duration of the evening, and after Sookie fled from behind the bar, I took to making my adjustments back there, foregoing all the extra trips to the restroom.

The Butt Brothers didn't seem to mind one bit.

Which was a bit unsettling.

The fact that they found some twisted pleasure in watching me adjust my poor constricted junk made me question our friendship. I flipped Lafayette the bird when he announced last call at the precise moment I had my hand on the fly of my jeans.

_Bastard knew what he was doing_.

Thankfully no one else seemed to be paying any attention to me at that time. Jason had apparently gotten too hot and opted to lose a few buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest to the swooning women. I snorted to myself.

He looked like a gay pirate.

After fixing myself a glass of ginger ale and adjusting myself, yet again, I took off in search of Sookie. She had disappeared a while before. And even though I knew she had probably been itching to dance all night long, I knew she wouldn't normally have been MIA for so long.

When I made it to the dance floor, I realized exactly WHY she was taking her sweet precious time.

_Who, the fuck, was HE?_

I knew it was irrational, and yet, I still felt my ears burning hot and my lips pulling into a tight line, as I watched the man dancing dangerously close to Sookie.

_My Sookie_.

_No, not mine_.

I was frozen on the spot, a war raging inside my head. My fists were clinched at my sides and I could feel the tips of my nails tearing at the flesh of my palms, yet I couldn't relax them. The sweat that trickled down my jaw allowed me to once again breathe, as I had been apparently gritting my teeth and holding my breath simultaneously.

I felt nauseous as I watched Sookie glancing at the strange man, the blush apparent, even in the dim light, on her cheeks, and the tell-tale flutter of her lashes as she gnawed on her bottom lip. She wasn't even putting up a semblance of a fight and it's insane how angry that made me.

She wasn't mine, not really. So I really had no place nor claim to lay on who or what or to whom she did…what she was doing.

_Fucking cowboy._

_John Fucking Wayne or whoever the fuck_…

_Bastard._

Their mostly innocent dance ended and I was rather certain I had chewed a whole into my cheek. I had an urgent need to just…fucking punch something, or some shit, but I wasn't moving from that spot until that wrangling honky-tonk asshole was away from Sookie.

My extreme reaction was disconcerting, to say the least, but I couldn't seem to calm myself down. Hell, I couldn't explain my reaction in my own damn head, much less do anything to reverse or control it. She was not mine and she had every right to dance with the tobacco-spitting bastard. If she so wanted.

So why did it feel like a betrayal?

Why was as green as a…a… a fucking something fucking green?

Jealousy is a cruel and inexplicable…bitch.

The cow-tipper gave Sookie his number and I may or may not have growled aloud. The couples dancing on either side of me skittering away left me to assume that it was indeed out loud.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

When he finally walked away, I watched her for a moment more, preparing myself mentally to make my exit and not even speak to her about it. What the hell could I have said anyway? But Sookie looked up and caught me staring, leaving me no choice but to confront her.

By the look on her face, mine must have been a fright to see, for she looked simply horrified. Clearing my throat, I swallowed the juicy green pill and tried to smile at her as I walked in her direction. But the wary glint in her eyes told me she wasn't fooled by my toothy grin.

I guess my acting was not as up to par as I thought it was.

"What…"

"Dance with me." I cut her off, not wanting to even try to explain to her why I was trying to catch her previous dancing partner on fire with the force of my gaze alone.

"Huh?" She muttered as she took a few steps closer. "Eric, what…"

"Dance with me." I repeated, not giving her a chance to argue as I placed my hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

She stood stiffly for a moment as if she were going to argue, and truthfully I was a little surprised she didn't, but then I felt her hands slide over my arms and around my neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

I actually had no clue what song was playing or if we should be dancing fast or slow. My pulse still seemed to be throbbing in my ears from my previous battle with the little green monster. But when Sookie's soft melodic voice drifted up to my ears, I actually chuckled.

_Died in Your Arms_ by _Cutting Crew_.

We had danced to this once before. She said I needed to practice before I went making a fool of myself at the Junior High Homecoming dance. I had initially argued, of course, but when she told me if I looked like a spaghetti noodle on the dance floor, I'd never have another girlfriend for the rest of my life, I relented.

Practice makes perfect, and all that.

"You remember?" I heard her chuckle. "Do you?"

"How could I forget?" I pulled her tighter against me. "Though, it feels a little differently than it did the last time. You still haven't grown any taller though."

"Ha, very funny. At least one of us knows how to dance. If I hadn't taught you a thing or two back in the day, you'd still be all legs and no rhythm."

Instead of arguing with words, I decided to show her exactly how much my dancing technique had improved.

Before she could protest, I had slipped my hand from her waist to the back of her knee, pulling it around my hip and swooping her down into a dip. With a squeak of surprise Sookie giggled against my bicep and I dropped her even lower and twirled her around before pulling her back upright.

It took a moment to register that my hand had come to rest on the swell of her bottom rather than her waist, and I may or may not have let it linger for a moment longer than I should have.

Sookie really does have quite a nice ass.

With a smirk at the top of Sookie's head, (because she was staring at my wandering hand), I replaced my hand at her waist.

"A regular Travolta you are now, heh?" Sookie snickered and I tried NOT to hear the crack in her voice.

Truthfully, I was thrilled at just the thought of having affected her, but I was focusing on NOT affecting myself in the process. Having just had my hand on her ass was enough for me to be battling the twitching in my pants, and I really didn't have room for THAT in those pants.

"I've picked up a few moves along the years." I leaned to whisper against her ear and once again had to ignore the shiver that it elicited from her. "Though, if you promise not to tell anyone I admitted it, you're still much better than I."

"What?" Sookie gasped, pulling back and placing a hand over her heart in shock. "Eric admitting someone is better than him at something. Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle; I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, shut it," I laughed. "What kind of voice was THAT? You sound like you're trying out for the remake of _The Beverly Hillbillies_."

"Leave me alone," she slapped my chest playfully before wrapping her arms back around my neck. "So…are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. My hand just landed there. You know, with it being so big and all." I couldn't help it. I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

"Eric!" She screeched and I cringed. "Are you kidding me?" Sookie looked up to me with the most pitiful expression. I could see the anger in the back of her eyes, but mostly she looked hurt, and I couldn't have that.

"Silly, silly girl. You have a great ass." I pulled her into and embrace, pressing her head against my chest and nestling my face into her hair. "Wonderful ass. Perfect even. Very sexy, you know?" I felt her snort into my shirt. "In fact, I could investigate further the glories of your ass with these very hands." I drummed my fingers along her spine.

"You're an ass." She laughed and pulled away from my chest, looking up to me with what can only be described as flirty grin. "I swear, you better be glad I love you or I'd have kicked your inconsiderate ass earlier. Pig!"

"Pig?" I gasped. "Honey, I'm no pig. I'm just blessed with good taste."

"Your conceitedness astounds me." She chided but didn't pull away.

"That's not even a word."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Well, if it's not, it should be, and it IS if only for the sake of this conversation."

We both laughed and were quiet for a moment. I hadn't even realized that a new song had come on until I heard myself singing with it.

_Is This Love?_ By _Whitesnake._

I don't know why I was singing, but as soon as I noticed I was, I stopped and cleared my throat.

"Why'd you stop?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." I lied, trying not to listen to the lyrics too closely with Sookie fitting so perfectly in my arms.

"In all this time, I've never heard you sing. It's beautiful; you should do it more often." I could hear the smile on her face as she rested her head against me again.

"Next time it won't be such a gay song." I choked, my mind having wandered back to the guy that Sookie had wrapped around her just moments ago. I hated him and I didn't even know him. And I hated that I didn't understand WHY I hated him so much.

"Stop talking and sing to me some more. I love your voice."

Her tone was so light and held so much affection that I had to swallow the sudden lump in my throat before I could follow along with the words. I felt Sookie tighten her hold on me and release a breath on my chest, the heat causing me to shiver.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't just give up on what we were trying to accomplish and watch her get stomped on all over again. I didn't want to cancel our therapeutic 'relationship' and stand on the side lines as Sookie's relationships fell apart left and right. I owed it to her to keep this thing going so that we both got the results that were needed.

At least that's what I was telling myself.

All of my feelings from earlier were racing once again through my head. I was playing the scene over and over again, analyzing it, this was and that, trying to decipher my emotions. It couldn't have been because I was actually jealous. I just didn't want to see her get hurt again.

Yes, that's it.

I couldn't let her put a stop to this just because things got a little out of hand. Ok, a lot out of hand. But I couldn't end it just yet. We had to finish this. I couldn't let her go. Go back to the same old routine that had proved to be nothing but a failure before. We had to make it work, somehow.

"Don't let this end." I voiced my thoughts in a tone that didn't sound like my own.

"That's not what he says." Sookie whispered.

"No, not that, us. Don't give up on this yet. Let's not talk to the Doctor about it. Just give it a little longer."

"Why? I thought you said…"

"I did, but Sookie, you were throwing yourself at that guy just like you always do. I…" I couldn't finish my thought.

"I did NOT throw myself at him." She argued and her tone was far from playful. "We were merely dancing." She tried to defend.

"It may have been an innocent dance, Sookie, but I SAW you and you were doing the same thing you always do. You were ready to take him home to your bed without so much as a second thought."

She opened her mouth to protest and no words would come out in her defense. She knew I was right, even if she didn't want to admit it. Instead of talking she decided to kill me with her murderous stare.

"I can't just stand back and watch you get hurt, over and over again, Sookie. I love you too much to do that. Please, let's just finish this."

It wasn't until I finished speaking and watched Sookie nod once with unshed tears in her eyes, that I realized the truth of my words. I had always loved Sookie. More than anything. She was my best friend, my only family. She was all I had, and it had been that way for a long time.

But the tugging on my heart made me think that there was a whole new meaning, or feeling, or life, which I had yet to discover.

And it scared the shit out of me.

**If you don't recognize the song choices for this chapter, then you better get over to Google and check out those bitches, both great songs.**

**I think that we will get to the therapy session in the next chapter, but we will have to see how it goes. I'm ready to see what the good ole doc has to say about our favorite pair.**

***sigh* Don't you just LOVE jealous Eric? I know I do.**

**The button is beckoning you…Just do it!**

**MUAWWW!!!!!**


	13. This Phone Will Self Destruct In

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews to the last chapter. I didn't get the chance to respond to them all and I am truly sorry, but I figured you would want me writing anyway. Thanks so much for constantly reviewing. They make me *squee* with joy and I save each and every one of them. I love to go back and read them especially when I'm having a hard time getting a chapter done. **

**Time, as of late, has become increasingly hard to come by for me and I have been full of writing fail. I'm so sorry, please forgive.**

**I am fortunate to have Krismom beta for me. I heart her big time.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, I don't own them. Yada yada. *pouts* **

**SPOV**

Tongues, lips, skin, and sweat.

A tangle of two perspiring, keening and moaning bodies tumbled together in the heat of passion.

I whimpered breathlessly as he lifted my body over his. His breath hot on my mouth as our tongues and teeth clashed together. His hands were searching, mapping, exploring, every inch of me while I reciprocated. And though I felt he was everywhere at once, it was nowhere near enough.

I don't think it would ever be enough.

Never.

Panting, groaning, heaving, and the rustling of sheets were the only sounds to fill the room.

The darkness.

But I didn't need to see to FEEL. And boy, could I feel.

The sensation was overwhelming as his mouth followed his hands and our bodies conditioned themselves with the other. No words were spoken, nor were they needed. It was simply desire, need, and want in our animalistic dance of naked, over-heated flesh. Though we were on the journey, there was no rush to get to the only heaven on earth that has ever, will ever, exist.

We both knew the time would come.

And when it did, it would be…sublime, divine, glorious…magnificent.

"Eric!" I cried out when he finally filled me. The bliss was more than I had ever imagined. He was putting back the missing piece of me, completing me, finally.

Heaven.

Colors, lights, sounds, it was as if none of it had existed before that very moment.

Our bodies fit together in a way that could only be described as if they were meant for the other.

A sudden movement sent us crashing to the floor, a tangle of limbs and sheets.

And it hurt.

I mean really hurt.

There was no more pleasure.

Where was the pleasure?

And what was that incessant noise?

My head throbbed and I groaned aloud realizing my face had just been slammed into the hard wood floors beneath my bed. My hands felt around blindly until I opened my eyes, one by one, coming back to reality and out of the land of dreams. The land of really good, naughty, wonderfully erotic and pleasing dreams.

I grunted again as I realized it was exactly that.

A dream.

A fucking dream.

Literally.

Rubbing the back of my head and struggling with the sheets tangled around me, I finally was able to sit upright. God, I wanted to go back to sleep.

And dream some more…

I had actually fallen out of the bed. What the fuck was that about? Well, it was one hell of a dream.

After several seconds. Or hell it could have been minutes, sitting on the floor falling back down from the blissful unawareness of my dream; I recognized the sound that was annoying my now throbbing head and flipped open my phone.

"Huh?" Was my pleasant greeting to the idiot that had obviously caused me to fall from my bed and thus awaken from the most erotic dream of my LIFE!

About Eric?

Eric!

"_What kind of way is that to greet your best friend?"_ Amelia shrieked in her early-morning-chipper-as-fucking-hell voice. I wanted to growl, or at least make some sort of disapproving noise.

"Not right now, Amelia." I groaned. "What was it you wanted?" I was really tempted to hang up. But knowing Amelia, she would just call right back.

"_Oh, right. So, Trey told me you and Eric were looking pretty cozy on the dance floor the other night."_ I cringed. This wasn't going to be good.

"It was just a dance, Amelia." That night it was at least. I really wanted to talk to someone about the other day, but I was almost certain Amelia would read a lot more into it. Not to mention give me hell for not telling her sooner. "How's your aunt?"

Yeah, my not-so-subtle attempt at changing the subject, but she took the bait. At least, for a moment.

"_Stubborn as ever,"_ Amelia sighed._ "I think they'll have to condemn her house officially before she moves, and even then, she won't go without a fight. The fire destroyed most of it and she's been sleeping in what's left of the living room."_

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Let me know if there is anything I can do for either of you."

"_Yeah, well thanks. Right now I'm about ready to tie her up and bring her up there to live with Trey and me, but the damn woman is stronger than she looks. Dad has gotten her an apartment and offered to pay for whatever the insurance doesn't cover on the rebuild, but getting her to leave the damn house is the problem."_

"Well, I'm sure she has a lot of memories there."

"_She does and I think that, to her at least, it feels like she's losing him all over again. Even if he has been gone for seven years. A lot of things with memories burned up, and I tried telling her that she doesn't need those things to remember him, but…well, you know."_

"I do," I said simply. "Take all the time you need."

"_Oh, I'm leaving in a few hours. So, I'll be back at work tomorrow. I'm not doing anything of any use here, anyway. Besides, Octavia has a new man and I'm pretty sure he is the only one that will be able to talk her into leaving." _

"Really?" I squeaked. "I thought for sure she'd kill any man that tried to court her."

"_You and I both, but he seems to have wormed his way in there somehow. Don't tell her though, she'd never admit it."_ Amelia laughed_. "Nice job changing the subject, by the way."_

I laughed, though it sounded more like a nervous chuckle of sorts. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked, hoping to get her off the phone before she asked anything else, knowing I was a millisecond away from spilling my guts to her.

"_You're not getting off that easy, Ms. Stackhouse. Now, tell me what's up with you and tall, blond and sexy. How's the therapy dating going?"_

"I think I've gone and messed things up, Amelia." I confessed. "I've definitely made them more complicated, or he did, or maybe it was the both of us. I don't really know."

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ Amelia shrieked and I had to pull the phone away from my ear_. "You can't just say something like that and not elaborate. Come on, Sook, what are besties for? You know you have to talk to me eventually."_

I crept to the bathroom all stealth-like, having heard Eric up and about. I didn't need him hearing the conversation too. And just for extra precaution I climbed in the empty bathtub and closed the curtain. Who said I didn't have super spy ninja skills?

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone about this, not even Trey." I whispered. Definitely ninja mode.

"_What do you take me for?"_ She asked as if she wasn't the mother-fucking queen of gossip. _"And why are we whispering?"_ Amelia said in a hushed voice.

"Eric is awake; I don't want him listening in. But seriously, promise me you won't say anything."

"_I promise, I promise. Now, out with it."_

"Ok, so a few days ago, we kissed. Like really kissed." I had even resulted to cupping the phone over my mouth as if that would silence my words even more.

"_You what? How was it? What happened? Did you like it?"_ I think she would have droned on and on, but I interrupted her.

"Slow down, and I'll tell you about it." I paused long enough for her to stop squealing like a banshee in my ear. "It started innocent enough really. Alcide was at the bar and heard through the grapevine about Eric and me. Anyway, they had a few words and Alcide ended up questioning Eric's sexuality and of course, Eric wouldn't let that just slide. So, he kissed me."

"_And…"_ Amelia started and I knew I was going to have to continue. She'd never let it go at that. _"I hardly see a reason for a freak out over a little smoochie smooch."_

"Well, Alcide wasn't satisfied with a simple peck on the lips, understandably I guess, being the prick that he is. So, he really kissed me and I kissed him back, and by the time we finally…well, let's just say, we put on a really good show."

"_That's it?"_

"Not exactly." I hardly verbalized the words, but she heard them.

"_You and Eric have been friends for way too long for that to really be an issue. Come on, Sookie, what aren't you telling me?" _I hated how _knowing_ she could be at times. It was annoying.

I took a deep breath and let the words fall out with the exhale. "We kind of made out." That was all I was prepared to say on the matter.

"_How in the hell do you kind of make out? Besides, if it was mutual, I hardly see a reason for the freak out. Have things been weird?" _Amelia pushed.

"Not weird really, but we haven't really TALK talked about it. Things got REALLY out of hand." I realized my voice had gotten louder so I squatted down further into the tub.

"_You two are both consenting adults and you've been friends for longer than most people are married." _Amelia paused and I knew she was about to say something I didn't want to hear. _"Look, I've been wanting you two to get it on for as long as I've known you, just about. It's no secret that I think the two of you belong together all fairytale-like and happily-ever-after and shit."_

"Gee, Amelia, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." I paused long enough to take a deep, cleansing breath. "I just…Eric, he's everything to me and I'll be damned if I lose him because I can't control my stupid hormones."

Amelia laughed and it was loud and annoying. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the phone as if to will her to stop through the screen, as if she could see me.

"_Sookie, there is nothing that could ever come between you two. EVER. Do you understand? If things get physical, then they get physical. Don't be afraid to explore that for fear of losing him. It won't happen. When do you see the doctor again? Because I really think you need to talk to him about it. You know, see what he thinks."_

"I'm not going to talk to him about it. I don't even want to talk to Eric about it. I just want to forget it ever happened and make things go back to normal, but I don't see that happening."

"_You need to talk about it, Sookie. Do you…"_ she paused for a moment and I heard her sigh heavily into the phone. _"Do you want Eric, you know, physically?"_

"Amelia!" I shrieked and quickly covered my mouth. "Amelia, I refuse to act on any sexual…urges I may have for Eric."

"_So, you admit that you want him?"_ Amelia whispered and I could hear the smile in her voice. _"He's a beautiful man and funny and all around just all kinds of yummy. You'd have to be dead not to find him fuck…"_

"Ok! OK! I admit it, yes! I want Eric, but I need him as my friend more. I can control my sex drive no matter what you people say. I don't have to hump every man I come in to contact with." My face felt hot and flushed, and I knew it was mostly because of my admission, but partially because I recalled my dream as I was speaking.

"_Who says you can't be both, Sookie?"_ Amelia started and I was about to voice all the things that could go wrong but she continued_. "Who says you can't be friends AND lovers? And I'm not talking about friends with benefits either. I mean, have you ever thought that you might find your one true love in your best friend? In Eric?"_

"I don't think…"

Amelia quickly interrupted. "_Don't think. Not right now. Talk to Eric about…things, and the doctor. Then, think about it and I do mean really think about it. Can you really think of anyone else you would want to spend the rest of your life with? I'm just saying, give it a chance."_

She kind of had a point, but I was nowhere near ready to think about it, much less accept it. She was right about one thing…Eric and I really needed to discuss what had happened, REALLY discuss it, or I would never get passed it. In my head at least.

We said our goodbyes shortly after that. I sat in the tub trying to scientifically come up with an explanation for my dream, or maybe some underlying meaning in it. But it only seemed to make me all hot and bothered again.

_Damn it!_

I was just standing up to get out of the tub when I heard Eric's voice.

"Sookie," he said louder than was necessary, startling me.

"Shit," I muttered as I got tangled in the shower curtain and slipped over the tub with a thump. "OW!" I groaned after I hit my head. Again. In the same fucking spot that was already tender.

This was certainly not a day for _Sookie's Academy of Grace._

"Sookie, you okay?" Eric asked as he pushed the door open. I covered my face with both hands. "What are you doing in the tub with your clothes on?" He asked lifting me to my feet.

"Eric," I closed my eyes. "We need to talk."

**A/N: Did I get you there at the beginning? Not even just a little? Awe… I promise the time will come. I just couldn't resist tossing in a little zest since it has been a few chapters. Hope you enjoyed the tease.**

**Thanks a million for continuing to read and review. **

**For your reading pleasure, I wrote an outtake from this chapter for Missus T's b-day titled Couple's Therapy: Movie Night. You can find the link in my profile if you're interested in checking it out. P.S. It is the extended version of the dream sequence above. Nom nom nom. **

**Has everyone read DITF yet? I got my copy late, but I read it. Yay!!!**

**Now don't forget to push that little button and leave me your thoughts. I may not make money doing this, but reviews are worth more than silver or gold.**

**MUAWWW!!!**


	14. Threats From the Love Doctor

**A/N: Seriously, you guys make me *squee* all over the place with your wonderful reviews. I don't know how long I would make it without your encouraging words. I love them all!**

**Thanks to ****Krismom**** for her continuous support and beta skills. Any mistakes remaining are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just play with them.**

**EPOV**

_Talk?_

If she just wanted to talk then why was she looking at me like I was the innocent party about to receive a guilty verdict? Like I was a five year old girl with pigtails and she just ran over my favorite puppy? I didn't like the sound of it one bit.

Not to mention, I didn't think I was capable of having a serious conversation with her while she was clad in nothing but a baggy T-shirt and those damn sexy boy shorts. My imagination was running wild.

_Sookie's legs are killer._

I knew there was another reason I came into her room. Something? I was wracking my brain trying to remember what it was, but those thighs were causing my blood to boil everywhere EXCEPT for my brain.

_Appointment?_

_Yes, that's what it was._

"We'll have to talk later, Sookie. You need to get ready." I hated that my voice cracked like a pimply-faced teenage choir boy. I tore my eyes away from her luscious legs and averted them anywhere but at her.

There happened to be a very interesting spot on the wall where the paint was beginning to chip away. We'd need to fix that soon.

"For what? What time is it?" She groaned and pulled away from me, rubbing a spot on her head.

"Our appointment is today and we've got…" I looked at my watch. "One hour before we have to be there. Did you forget already? You must've hit your head pretty hard."

"Shut up. I just wasn't thinking about it." She looked distracted for a moment and, I wondered what she was thinking about when a small smile formed on her lips and the tinge of blush colored her cheeks. "Shoo, shoo. Get out of here, I've gotta get dressed." She pushed me from her room and closed the door behind me.

I went to my room and grabbed the notebook Dr. Niall had given me off the nightstand. I hadn't made too many notes, and I hoped that was ok. If I needed to, I could come up with a few things that I hadn't written down. But Sookie and I had only had the one date.

My mind drifted off while I waited on the couch for her to get ready. I wondered what Sookie had written down, if she had written anything about our lust fest the other night. I know I hadn't, mostly because I wasn't sure that she would feel comfortable with speaking to the doctor about it. But if she brought it up in conversation, I knew I'd have plenty to say about it.

Fuck! I couldn't get it off my mind. It was bad enough that the dreams haunted me in my sleep, but to walk around in some semi-permanent state of daydream about it too was a whole other issue entirely.

Sookie had always been attractive to me, and would always be. But I had never wanted a woman so badly, so desperately in my life. And my fit of jealousy the other night only seemed to fuel the fire of my desire for her. Things were changing for us, whether we wanted them to or not. I just silently hoped that it would be for the better, because I'd be damned if anything happened to destroy our relationship.

This trial relationship, or whatever the hell I was supposed to call it, was proving to be a lot more difficult than I had anticipated. Sure, I knew it would be hard, but it was awakening things in me, feelings that I didn't have the experience or the know how to understand.

It's not like I could talk to anybody about it either to even try to get an explanation of what they might mean. Anyone I might consider confiding in…well, it'd eventually make it back to Sookie and that wasn't something I was willing to risk.

No, I'd just have to figure things out myself. Somehow, but fuck I didn't have even the slightest idea where to start.

One thing for sure, I was thinking way to damn much.

_Maybe I should trade out my boxers for a pair of panties, or my wallet for an oversized bag that I can stuff full of unnecessary items that I will never use._

Definitely thinking too much.

I was thinking about our dance the other night when Sookie walked into the living room, and I didn't have enough time to hide the smile before she called me out on it, much to my chagrin.

_That's what happens when you think too much, dumbass!_

"What's with the goofy grin?" She asked without stopping as she headed to the kitchen to get coffee, I assumed. "Have you seen my sneaks?"

I grabbed her shoes out from under the coffee table and met her in the doorway.

"Thanks," she mumbled before taking a sip from her mug and moaning a little too explicitly for a drink of coffee.

A noise that went straight to my cock, the bastard. He didn't listen to me anymore. No matter how hard I tried to NOT think about Sookie in that way, HE still did. And the traitorous appendage that I had thought of as a blessing my entire life, was quickly becoming a curse.

"You ready?" I asked as she slipped on her left shoe.

"Yeah. Oh wait, let me grab my notebook," She ran from the room while the words were still coming out of her mouth.

_Strange._

I hadn't seen Sookie so alert and jumpy in the AM as long as I had known her. Something definitely had her on edge. I just hoped it wasn't bad. Whatever she needed to talk to me about had her bouncing around like a pinball.

_Ding. Ping. Ding. Pong._

Sookie was silent the entire ride with the exception of her pants leg scratching against the door with every nervous bounce of her knee. She sighed heavily a few times and I thought she might say something, but then she'd just resume the anxious twitch of her leg.

I didn't dare break the silence, partly because I thought even the sound of my voice would have her jumping out of her skin, but mostly because I was enjoying seeing her on edge. It was a very rare occurrence, and I relished in her anxious behavior that had her dancing around like she had ants in her pants. It was quite comical really.

The receptionist gave Sookie the stink eye when we walked in, which gave me an idea.

Call it a wild hair in my ass, if you will.

I watched Sookie walk away while I lingered at the receptionist's desk for a moment. She tossed a few questioning glances over her shoulder before taking a seat and crossing her legs. From the tendons straining in her neck I could tell she was trying really hard not to look my way and I smiled.

Placing my hands on the top of the desk, I leaned towards the bottled-blonde bimbo behind it. She was smacking away annoyingly at some watermelon scented bubble gum, and I think I may have vomited in my mouth a little when she began to twirl it around her finger.

I wasn't really interested in leading the poor girl on, because she seriously looked like she would end up being some crazy stalking bitch and I'd had enough experience with those in my day. So, I simply asked if she had today's paper and watched Sookie turning red from the corner of my eye. She was still trying NOT to look, but I could see her cutting her eyes between me and the receptionist.

I took the paper from the girl with a smirk, and she batted her eyelashes and fucking giggled as I walked away.

_Yep, definitely crazy stalker bitch. _

The alarm was sounding loudly for me to get the fuck out of dodge before I took it one step too far simply to make Sookie jealous.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked as soon as I sat down. I resisted the urge to grin like an idiot at her tone. I had definitely made her jealous.

"Just getting a paper." I answered evenly.

"Mmmhmm," was all she offered before grabbing a magazine from the table and almost tearing the damn thing open. Again, I had to bite back my childish smile that would have given me away.

"Not jealous, are you?" Again, with the wild hairs.

"Jealous," she scoffed, "Why would I be jealous?" Her chin had jutted out just so and she was refusing to look at me. I couldn't help but to smile then.

"Certainly looks like you're jealous." I whispered against her hair. The fact that her breath caught in her throat didn't escape my attention either.

"You're so full of yourself." She said turning to glare at me. She was fuming. I was half expecting little puffs of smoke to start streaming from her ears. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Eric and Sookie, if you two are ready?" He looked to Sookie for a moment before turning back to me. I didn't even attempt to figure out what his expression meant. Humor, anger, or somewhere in between?

He promptly shut the door behind us as we made our way to sit on the tiny sofa across from his desk. I say tiny, because it literally looked like it belonged in a doll house. The back of it only came up to my waist, and it was so low to the ground that when I sat on it, I felt like my knees were in my mouth. It was covered in so many pillows that it could keep the HoJo's down the street stocked for months.

Damn Kong Fooey or Feng Shui, whatever the fuck. Yin to my Yang, mumbo-jumbo.

I snorted at my thoughts and Sookie turned to stab me with daggers from her eyes. She had that shit down. I shrank further into the couch, if that were possible.

"So, tell me how your first week went." Dr. Brigant started, apparently right down to business. "Were you able to manage a first date?"

"Yes."

"If you could call it that." Sookie responded at the same time.

"It was a date." I turned to face her, ignoring her crossed arms and petulant pout.

"Please," she sneered. "You didn't even ask me." She turned to look at me and for a brief moment it looked as if she was thinking about putting her hands on her hips for emphasis. "But I suppose it was a nice date." She turned back to face the doctor, crossing her arms in the same instant.

"And what about the second date?" He asked not looking up from his desk.

"I made us dinner reservations for this evening." I informed him.

"What?" Sookie screeched turning to glare at me yet again. This time her hands DID go to her hips. "And when, pray tell, were you planning on informing me about THIS date?"

How she managed to look so haughty and defiant while sitting, I will never know.

"I DID tell you about it yesterday, right after I made the reservations."

"When? Was I asleep? Or maybe you were, because I sure as hell don't remember it."

I narrowed my eyes at her refusing to let her intimidate me. "You were sitting on the couch reading one of those tattered trashy novels of yours." I informed her, as I stared down the length of my nose. I probably looked like a complete ass, but I knew I told her about it.

She opened her mouth a few times somehow managing NOT to look like a fish breathing in gulps of water and I had to force the smile off my lips as her expression.

"Did I respond?" She finally spoke, and when I had to think about it a second to long, she took that as her answer. "I didn't think so." This time, it was her trying to stare down her nose at me.

"Well," the doctor interrupted before I had the chance to think of a retort. "You two certainly argue like a married couple." He said with a chuckle. "How about you tell me about your first date? How did that go?"

We answered, again, at the same time.

"Fine."

"Fine" I turned to smile at her even though she was fighting hers.

"Care to elaborate." Dr. Brigant said, tapping his pen on the desk. "What about the physical part of your relationship?"

We both shifted awkwardly in our seats and it seemed neither one of us was willing to go first.

"I see," he said cryptically before scratching away on his notepad. I had to fight the urge to stick my neck out and see if I could read what he was writing and it looked like Sookie was struggling with the same desire. "Something happened, I am assuming?"

"It was nothing really." I finally responded keeping an eye on Sookie. She had her head down and I could almost feel the embarrassment radiating off of her. "Things just got a little out of hand."

We sat in silence for what felt like eternity, the only sound in the room was that of our breathing and the tell-tale scratching of the doctor's pen on the paper beneath it.

It was uncomfortable to say the least. Sookie continued fidgeting and I'm pretty sure she was trying to gather the courage to say something, but never did.

"You two seem to be a bit worried over something that was, as you said, nothing." The doctor finally spoke, startling me from my quiet observation of Sookie. "Have you talked about this with each other?"

"There's nothing to talk about. It was really nothing." I said stiffly; ready to get off the subject before I thought too much about it. "But yes, we did speak about it."

_Sort of._

_Not really._

"If you insist." Dr. Brigant said smugly. "I do, however, request that you make more of an attempt to treat this as an actual relationship. It's not going to accomplish what you want it to if you BOTH don't give it a sincere chance to work."

"Yes sir." We said together and I smiled over my shoulder at her.

"Now, taking in to account that you both seem very adamant about keeping mum, I think it's safe to assume that neither one of you have much to share from those notebooks of yours."

"No sir." We laughed. I felt like a small child being scolded for stealing cookies out of the jar before dinner.

"And I expect we will have more to discuss next week and more interaction on both your parts." We nodded and he stood, so we followed suit.

I don't know why I felt so intimidated by this unassuming man. I was nearly twice his height and at least twenty years his junior, but he had me feeling inches tall.

"What was THAT about?" I asked when we made it to the parking lot.

Sookie walked a few steps in front of me, muttering quietly to herself, but I stopped short when she turned to face me, no trace of humor in her expression whatsoever.

"What is it, Sookie? What's the matter?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't '_nothing'_." She said so quietly, I thought I may have imagined it.

"What?" I asked hoping she would elaborate.

"It wasn't '_nothing'_, Eric." She looked up to me. It was then that I noticed the tears in her eyes.

In almost the same instant, I realized exactly WHAT she was talking about, and my heart sank to my stomach.

We definitely needed to talk.

**A/N: A little late on the post, but it's a little longer in length. Hopefully that'll make up for it.**

**Doctor's appointment out of the way. Thoughts? Comments? I'm really anxious to get started on the next chapter. The BIG talk… and they will TALK this time. I won't let them out of it so easily again.**

**Thanks for continuing to read and review, favorite and alert. You guys amaze me!**

**You know what to do!**

**MUAWWWW!**


	15. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was phenomenal. Your reviews and kind words truly humble me and I love each and every one. Thanks so much for your continued support.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through my sporadic updates. I'm sad(happy) to admit that I got sucked into the Black Dagger Brotherhood books, and haven't felt like putting them down. I hope I can get back to my regular updates now that I am finished.**

**Krismom**** is kickass. Didn't you know this already? Thanks for making my words pretty!**

**Disclaimer: The peeps aren't mine, sadly.**

**SPOV**

Lord help me!

I had just made, what could possibly be, the biggest admission of my life. Eric was just standing there, staring at me like I grew three heads, and all I could think about was kissing him.

So, without much more thought, or analyzing, that's what I did.

I stood on my toes, since I was nowhere near his height in my flat sneakers, firmly gripped the side of his face, and slanted my mouth over his.

It took a moment for him to respond, but when he did, the passion and fire was instantaneous. I could have lost myself there in the parking lot, but I didn't, and pulled away, still gently touching the base of his neck with my fingers.

"Are you going to tell me THAT was nothing?" I asked in a whisper.

"No," he answered breathless.

"THAT was something, Eric." I locked eyes with his as soon as they opened.

"Yes." He responded huskily.

"Tell me you felt that." I whispered against his chest.

"Definitely." Eric's throaty response sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't have the chance to respond, and this time it was his mouth covering mine. His lips, so sweet and hot against mine, were unrelenting and unforgiving. I was panting before I had the chance to open my mouth to him, and when I did, I swear I saw stars.

His tongue, so silky and warm against mine, was skilled and I had a brief flash thought of what else that tongue could accomplish. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his fingers tangling in my hair, his arm lifting me, and angling me for better access, and definitely more contact.

I could feel him firm against me and I knew that I was going to have to put on the brakes again, no matter how badly I wanted to take him against the light pole I could see out of the corner of my eye.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, and took a moment to right my clothes before looking back to Eric. His face was just as flushed as mine felt and his lips, swollen from our kiss, were begging me to taste them once again.

"We should go." I stuttered and cleared my throat, hoping it would clear my head too.

"Yes," he offered stiffly.

I turned to walk back towards the car and saw Dr. Brigant standing at his window. When I caught his eye, he smiled and I raised my hand in a sort of greeting, albeit an awkward one. Why was he watching us? Kind of creepy, and that smile was just weird. It made me wonder if he was up to something.

I turned my head about to get Eric's attention and point it out, but when I looked back he was drawing the shades closed. Ooookaaay. That was straight out of a psycho doctor movie.

"There's a deli a few blocks from here." I said to Eric. "There's still something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure." Eric agreed. "We could walk, get some air."

I knew I could definitely use some fresh air. My head still felt all muddled up and besides, I needed all my pistons firing if I was going to get through this conversation. Oxygen, it was a really good thing.

I nodded to him and started walking in the direction of the deli with him following silently beside me. The quiet wasn't really awkward, but it was stiff. Maybe it was partially due to the kiss that occurred a few minutes prior, or maybe it had to do with the fact that his knuckles kept brushing up against my hand. But I was having one of THOSE moments.

I was taken back to Junior High, wanting to reach out and hold his hand almost as much as I wanted him to reach out and take mine. Fuck, I was a grown woman. Why couldn't I just do it? I was brave enough to tongue his tonsils, yet I couldn't interlock my fingers with his.

I felt like such a child, an immature teenager holding her hand palm up on the arm rest. Fuck, what a douche I was. Sure enough, when I looked at my hand, it was sticking out away from my body swaying towards his. Of course, it looked a little to me like his was doing the same thing, but that could've been my imagination running wild.

I swallowed hard and clenched my hands into fists just as we reached the deli. Eric opened the door and led me in with his hand on the small of my back. It's insane how much that simple gesture had changed over the course of the past week. I swear I felt my hair stand on end and heard a contented sigh come from my lips.

I needed to get my shit together or I was nowhere near going to make it through the conversation. Too much shit needed to be said for me to be analyzing every little detail, like the way he looked at me to order first when the waitress approached. Such a gentleman.

Over thinking shit again, Stackhouse.

We both ordered coffee, and I went for the BLT, whereas Eric ordered some sort of steak sandwich with fries and gumbo. I was pretty hungry too, but knew the butterflies in my stomach would have a field day if I went to town on the entire left side of the menu, like I wanted to.

The silence stretched while we sipped our coffee and waited for our food. I couldn't seem to figure out how I wanted to start the whole conversation. I knew it was going to be a difficult and sensitive subject, but where to start?

By the time the waitress did deliver our food, I still hadn't come up with a good way, and decided I just had to say something.

"So…"I took a bite of my BLT.

"So?" Eric smirked.

"Iamattractedtoyou." I mumbled with a mouth full of bacon-y goodness.

"Pardon?" God, was I going to have to say that again?

"We should talk about that kiss." I said instead.

Now it was his turn to look flustered. He took a HUGE bite, chewed, and swallowed hard. "Okay," he finally said, leaving it for me to elaborate on, of course.

"I…shit, am…well, you know…attracted to you." There, it was out and coherent. Mostly.

"You're attracted to me?"

Please, someone, kill me now!

"Yes, for heaven sake, Eric. I am…well, you heard me. And that kiss, the other night, was something that we need to talk about. Because I sure as hell can't stop thinking about it, and I'm going to go crazy – ugh, I'm already crazy for saying this – but I wanted more. Want more. Oh, hell, just shoot me please."

Eric chuckled and he sounded as nervous as I did. "Silly girl." I finally looked at him instead of the salt and pepper caddy I was spinning around on the table top, and his gentle expression made me smile, even if it was a little grim. "I think it goes without saying that I'm attracted to you as well. And…well, I wanted more too, hell I would have taken things a lot farther the other night, if you had let me. A lot farther."

He had the decency to look a tad ashamed, and the way he was chewing on the inside of his cheek, was feeling a little vulnerable too.

"I just, shit Eric; I don't know what to do. I want you, like bad, and well, I won't deny it. I just don't know what to do about it." Eric was silent for a lot longer than I was comfortable with, so I continued. "I just think we need to talk about this…attraction thing, you know? Because if there's something, well there's definitely something between us, obviously, but we…I can't ignore it any longer. Fuck, I just think we need to decide what we're going to do."

"The way I see it," Eric started. "We have a couple of options. One, we can ignore it, which has done me a hell of a lot of good." He rolled his eyes and scratched at the dimple in his chin before continuing. "Or we can act on it. Try this thing out, for real."

I noticed he avoided my eyes until he was finished talking. Perhaps I wasn't the only one that had given this a little thought, and that gave me hope, probably more than it should.

"Well, like I said, ignoring it is not working for me either." I left it at that. No more verbal diarrhea for me. I was down, I'd already said it. It was his turn.

"Can I be honest with you?" Eric asked not meeting my eyes, but toying with the napkin in his hand.

"Of course." I tried to sound encouraging, but I was kind of scared.

"I thought about you." He looked up at me then and must've seen the confusion on my face. "You know? THOUGHT about you." He blushed and looked away. "In the shower the other day. Fuck, this morning." He smashed his face into his hands and I had to fight the giggles.

"You what?" I tried to sound embarrassed, maybe even a little offended, but truthfully I was thrilled and a little…ok a lot turned on by the idea. I was biting my lip so hard trying not to smile, I think I drew blood. There was no hiding the blush that colored my skin, not at all.

"Yeah, I know. Probably not something I should admit to, huh?" Eric looked at me from under his lashes and I swear I melted right there in my seat.

I smiled and looked away. "I dreamt about you. So there, we're even."

"Not hardly." He laughed. "But it's a start. Besides, nothing beats the real thing." He smirked and arched an eyebrow and that was it.

I was done for. Gone, completely and unequivocally swooned right out of my damned mind. I giggled and it was totally the flirty, bashful teenager kind, but I couldn't help it.

"We'll just have to see about that. It was a pretty good dream." I quipped and it was his turn to look taken aback.

Eric chuckled and ran a hand through his hair while staring at the ceiling. I enjoyed that he actually blushed again. Maybe a handful of times I'd had the privilege of seeing him noticeably embarrassed and twice during our conversation I had caused it. Talk about ego boost. I was soaring.

"I think we should go. We have dinner reservations, after all. And this conversation is getting a little heated for a family establishment."

He was right; of course, I was definitely enjoying our playful flirting a bit too much. I couldn't have been held accountable for my actions for much longer. If we kept going at it like that, I was liable to drag him to the bathroom and let him take me against the sink.

Matter of fact…"You're right, we should go." I stood hastily and dropped enough money to cover the bill and a generous tip, not giving Eric the chance to argue before I headed for the door.

"Hold up," I heard him call as I stepped into the afternoon sun. "I could've paid, you know?"

"Well, you're paying for dinner. The least I can do is buy you a deli sandwich."

He didn't say anything, though I know he wanted to. Eric, always needing to be the man and pay for shit. He was brooding silently, because he knew I wasn't giving in.

Eric fell into stride beside me, and I felt the same urge to entwine my fingers with his. Apparently, he had the same idea, but was a few steps ahead of me. So when I felt his fingers wrap around mine, I twisted mine between his and smiled up at him.

His hand completely swallowed mine, but it felt nice, great even. So warm and strong, it was a perfect fit. Eric squeezed my hand occasionally and I did the same. I think part of me was still trying to figure out if this was really happening. And tightening my fingers around his had the same effect as pinching myself. Yep, I was wide awake and it thrilled me to no end.

It wasn't until we made it to the car that I realized I had been grinning like an idiot. When Eric let go of my hand so I could get in the car, my face fell, and I felt the evidence in the soreness of my cheeks.

When he reached for my hand once the car was in gear, I didn't even try to fight the grin that spread from ear-to-ear.

**A/N: TBC…**

**Please take the time to check out the new Sam I Am Contest, hosted by Zeewriter, Pixiegiggles, & Zhivago3. I was asked to be a judge *squee* and humbly agreed. I can't wait to see what you all come up with. You can find the link for deets in my profile.**

**Press this little button and leave some love.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	16. Awkward is as Awkward Does

**A/N: OMG….Have I told you guys lately how much you kickass? Well, you do. Thanks so much for the love in the last chapter. I'm really glad that you all squee'd as much as I did over the fluffiness. I love you for reading and reviewing and supporting me non-stop. Thanks so much!**

**This chapter is a little longer so I hope it makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. Love you all!**

**Krismom is really a kickass beta. I love her and owe her fealty. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Charlaine Harris does.**

_Where we last left our lovebirds…_

_It wasn't until we made it to the car that I realized I had been grinning like an idiot. When Eric let go of my hand so I could get in the car, my face fell, and I felt the evidence in the soreness of my cheeks._

_When he reached for my hand once the car was in gear, I didn't even try to fight the grin that spread from ear-to-ear._

**EPOV**

We really had plenty of time and were in no need of rushing. But after the heavy conversation over lunch, I needed time to clear my head. And dirty talking with Sookie wasn't doing that. Getting out of there was the only option.

As I looked at her hand in mine I knew things had changed. Like, really changed, and now that they had, I didn't know how to act. And that was fucking ridiculous. Not to mention that admission that seemed to tip my stupid scales, talk about what the fuck. I didn't know what I was thinking.

"This is a change, huh?" Sookie's voice cracked in the silence. She tried to laugh, but the seriousness was evident in her tone.

"It is," I replied, unable to form a complete thought much less sentence.

"So, we're really doing this…giving it a try?" She squeezed my hand a little, and I knew her thoughts were probably echoing my own.

"We are," I smiled and brought her hand to my lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. God, she smelled so good. Even her hands smelled amazing. "I…" _Fuck_, I didn't know what to say. "This makes me happy."

Fucking emo sap is what I was.

Sookie smiled and it lit up the car. _Damn it_, I really was becoming an emotional sap. "Me too, Eric. Even if I feel a little…awkward."

Perfect word for the atmosphere…_awkward_. Maybe we should make a game of it and see who could use the word the most. I was pretty sure I'd have a huge head start.

"A little bit, yeah." I laughed as did she and felt some of the tension evaporate.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

Change of subject is good. "The new French restaurant in Shreveport."

"Oooh, snazzy. I feel special." Sookie teased.

"Well, you are special." I said instantly regretting it. _What an idiot_. I was acting like a lovesick teenager. Again…ridiculous. Ridiculous and awkward…the theme for the day, or maybe ridiculously awkward. "There's no dress code, but it's definitely not casual family dining."

"So I should dress up then?" She asked as she stepped out of the car. At the risk of sounding like a sap, I hated to let go of her hand.

I nodded and unlocked the door, opening it for her to enter. "Listen, I'm going to go for a run. We still have a few hours before we need to get ready." _And I need to take some of the edge off_.

"Ok, I think I'll have a quick nap. I was up way too early." She blushed, and I wondered if she was thinking about the dream she had.

My cock twitched in my pants, eager bastard. But the idea that she was dreaming about me, in a sexual way…well, it did things to me, unspeakable and sinful things….run, yes I needed to run.

"You do that," I said a bit stiffly, but I was getting STIFF, and that wasn't really a good thing. I had to take things slow, some-fucking-how.

"Ok," Sookie said before stepping backwards. "Well, enjoy your run." I nodded to her as she ascended the stairs.

Talk about awkward. And I was still being ridiculous, cue cheesy music and roll credits. I was through with this show. It would be ok, I knew it. We'd get passed the tension and things would be fine, perfect, wonderful. Run…yes, I was running.

I retreated to my room and dug out some sweats and a long sleeved _Under Armour_ shirt, pulling them on as quickly as I stripped the others from my body. My tennis shoes were still at the back door, so I padded my bare feet back there, slipped them on, and was out the door.

The sound of the wind rushing by, the air pulling in and pushing out of my lungs, my feet crunching on the dirt and gravel did its job and cleared my head of all the worries. Man, I was being an idiot. A big, fat, major idiot.

This was what I wanted. I think. Something more with Sookie, something… _Fuck_, I was still a mess. I ran faster.

When my thighs burned and my lungs screamed for oxygen, I headed back towards the house. Worrying would get me nowhere, besides this was Sookie, my best friend. In the end, no matter what happened I knew I'd always have that.

By the time I made it back to the house my legs were so heavy that I could hardly lift them. I had run for an hour and forty minutes, a personal best. But my steps dragged and thundered when I hit the porch.

I opened the door to find Sookie pushing the sofa to the other side of the room. She had a pink bandana on her head, and her matching sweatpants with the letters J-U-I-C-Y stamped across the ass were fitting both literally and figuratively.

"Whatcha doing there, Hercules?" I asked pointing to the rest of the living room furniture she had already rearranged.

"Couldn't sleep," she said breathless. "I thought the living room needed…refreshing." She sagged into the sofa, and I walked over and sat beside her.

I tapped her head covered in pink. "Have I ever told you, you're unbelievably cute in these?"

She slapped my arm but was giggling, and the sound did strange things in the pit of my stomach. "You're such a meany."

"A meany? Really? Like we're in kindergarten _'meany'_?" I teased unable to keep from laughing.

"Shut it and turn on the TV." She ordered while she pulled her feet up and twisted them underneath her aptly described _JUICY_ bottom. "I've got time to watch a movie before I get ready."

I tapped the remote and flipped through the channels stopping on _Talladega Nights_ figuring she would argue, but she didn't. Sookie settled her head against the back of the couch, and when a bear sized yawn came from my left, I knew it wouldn't take long before she was out.

Just as predicted, about fifteen minutes later Sookie's head lolled to the side and landed softly on my arm. I grabbed a pillow and shifted her over so her head could rest comfortably in my lap. She didn't even flinch when I pushed the hair from her face.

I was so comfortable I probably could have gone to sleep. Instead, I started worrying about our date for the evening. Normally, I would have studied up on the restaurant to at least have some idea about the menu and what to order, but I hadn't done that.

It was only Sookie; I kept trying to tell myself. But my baser self still had the urge to want to impress her, even though I knew Sookie could care less if I knew what Foie gras was. It went against my instincts going in unprepared.

_God_, her hair was so soft. And it felt so right with her there, sleeping in my lap. Cuddling_. Man_, what a sap I was.

One minute I was alternating sifting my fingers through and stroking her hair, the next I was being goosed in the ribs by a very entertained looking Sookie. I jumped and squirmed nearly tossing her out of my lap. _Huh_, I didn't remember falling asleep.

"What's so funny?" I said rubbing a hand over my face. She was still lying in my lap, but that may have been because my other hand was still tangled in her hair. Or was I holding on to it?

"You stink," she giggled scrunching her nose up in an unbelievably adorable way. "Phew," she pinched her nose for effect.

"That's the smell of a man, baby." I said in an overdramatic manly way tapping my chest with my fist.

"Yeah well, men stink." Sookie sat up, and I was forced to let go of the security blanket I had made of her hair. The soft strands sifted through my fingers.

And I don't know if it was because it was her or the fact that I had just woken up, but the sensation sent a tingle right to my groin. But I was suddenly glad she had gotten up when she did and thankful she left the pillow right where it was.

"But your lap makes for a good pillow." She added with a yawn and a stretch. I ignored the little sliver of flesh that peeked out from beneath her shirt, and the way her back arched jutting her ass out just so. Or at least I was trying to convince myself that gaping at it like a starving man was, indeed, ignoring it.

"Umm, what time is it?" The sun was still up, but it was sitting pretty low in the sky.

"Six. I need to get a shower and get ready. And you most definitely need a shower." She snorted, and I did a sort of half laugh thing while simultaneously sniffing my pits inconspicuously. I wasn't that bad, but I wasn't that good either.

I stood up stretching as well. "Ok, ok, I get it. I'll take a shower." I snickered and started towards the bedroom, but turned back. "But I don't want to hear you giving me shit next time you smell like ass and I tell you about it."

"Whatever," she waved off my comment like a feather. "And I don't ever smell like ass." She muttered before trotting up the stairs.

_Fuck_, I really needed to stop staring at her ass. The way it bounced with each stride was doing all sorts of things below my belt. Yep, definitely needed a shower…a cold one at that.

I took my time in the bathroom, shaving my face and trimming my nose hairs, knowing Sookie might be a while. It was strange, but I went through all my normal grooming habits, like I would have for any date. Sookie was still Sookie, and she knew what I was like without putting on the mask, so I shouldn't have been worried, but I wanted to impress her. And I definitely wanted to be prepared if things got…heated.

I wasn't planning anything, but I guess some part of me was hoping. _Fuck,_ I was a mess.

I dropped the towel on the floor and grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs before walking to the closet. So, I felt a little bit like a girl when my hands didn't immediately reach for something, and it took me a second to actually think about what I wanted to wear.

I finally opted for the baby blue shirt and a dark gray suit. The combination had worked well for me before…_fuck_.

I really had to stop thinking of Sookie that way. A prospective what? Conquest? Thrill? Another notch on my bedpost? She was none of those things and yet, all those things. But so much more.

With a deep exhale that sounded similar to a petulant whine, I hung the suit and shirt back up and grabbed a black shirt and a black suit. I'd throw on a silver chain to keep it from looking like I was going to a funeral, but it was the most unassuming thing I had still dressy enough for the atmosphere.

After dressing and slipping on my loafers, I stepped back out to the living room to wait for Sookie.

I flipped through the channels not really paying any attention to what was flashing on the screen, so I have no clue what was on when I heard her heels click-clacking on the steps. I just knew that my finger stopped moving and my heart thundered against my rib cage.

I would have laughed when I caught sight of her, because she was dressed in all black just as I, but my breath caught in my suddenly dry throat.

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph_. She was breathtaking. I stood up, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants like a teenage boy picking up his date for prom.

Her black dress was made of a silky, shiny fabric that hung loose around her arms and torso, while still managing to convey the curves beneath. It ended just a little above her knees, but clung to her hips and thighs like it was painted on.

"Sookie, you look…Where'd you get that?" My voice sounded thick and scratchy, and I was pretty sure she knew that was a good thing. A really good thing.

"You like it?" She did this little twirl thing, her hair spinning after her and her shoes smoothing over the wood floors, giving me a good view of the back as she did.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

I swallowed and then did it again. My throat was so dry. The back, or lack thereof, fell in a swish of fabric to the top of her ass. In fact it was so low, I was instantly wondering if she could wear panties with that sort of dress, and I SO didn't need to go there.

"You look amazing. Breathtaking. Beautiful." I sounded like a complete tool, but I couldn't find the right word to describe how incredible she looked.

"Thank you." Sookie smiled, and I was thrilled when she blushed a little. "You look very handsome, too. I mean…well, you know what I mean. You look very nice."

She shifted from foot to foot, and I was comforted by the simply nervous tick, happy that I wasn't the only one a little uncomfortable.

"You ready?" I chicken-winged my elbow out for her and she nodded and chuckled before slipping her arm through mine.

The ride was relatively silent, just making small talk, or fighting over a particular song on the radio, which I was thankful for. The silence was mostly comfortable though, only getting awkward when she shifted causing the fabric of her dress to rustle and my attention to go to her thighs. But that was my own fault, for having a penis with a brain of its own. _The fucker_. He was hell bent on making this a difficult night, because he liked the shit out of Sookie's dress and reminded me often exactly how much.

Shreveport wasn't real big on valet service, but the new restaurant had it, so after getting the stub, I led us up to the podium.

I had placed my hand on her back instinctually, but once it was there, I couldn't believe I had forgotten about the lack of fabric in that area. Her warm skin seemed to burn hotter beneath my fingertips and I swear I felt her shudder at the contact. I wanted to touch more of her skin.

We were seated quickly and the waiter was over greeting us just as fast. He ogled Sookie a bit too much for my liking, but she was stunning, and I'd have been a fool to think she wasn't going to get any attention at all. That didn't mean I had to like it.

I ordered a bottle of wine and took a sip of the water that Mr. Stares-a-lot had brought with him. Sookie's head was buried in the menu and her eyebrows were drawn together as if she were concentrating really hard. When I finally opened mine, I realized why and started laughing. The entire menu was French, and neither Sookie nor I spoke a lick of the language.

"I have no idea what any of this is." Sookie whispered to the side of her menu as if it would keep everyone from hearing her. The closest table was about twenty feet away, so there was no threat there. "Can you read it?"

I shook my head still laughing. I knew I should've prepared, but I guess I deserved it. "You wanna do eeny-meeny-miney-mo?"

She snickered, but was trying not to and it came out as a snort which of course had me laughing harder. I was glad I had swallowed the water or it would've been all over her. "This is crazy, but I think that's what I'll do. You only live once, right?" She hid behind her menu again, and I heard her muttering and watched as her finger pointedly stabbed at the menu. "Ok, I've got mine."

I closed my eyes and made a show of twirling my finger around the menu stopping in an unknown place, before prying my eyes open one at a time. Sookie was giggling across the table at me and bit her lips together when the waiter returned, trying and failing to keep a straight face while we showed rather than told the waiter what we wanted.

"I find it hard to believe that you'd bring a date here and just wing it, knowing you don't speak any parlez-vous francais."

"You're right. I was actually thinking about that earlier and fussing at myself for not doing a little research, but this is kind of exciting. Don't cha think?" I winked and took a sip of my wine. It was really good and went down real smooth. I could tell by the way Sookie was tossing it back that we'd need another one before the meal was over.

"Well, I'm just glad we know each other well enough to make it fun instead of awkward." She took another drink from her glass, emptying it, and I poured her another. "This is really good. We can always come back for the wine and learn French along the way, or at least French cuisine." She said it all snooty and her pinky was stuck out away from the stem of the glass all prim and proper.

"If we were going to do that, we should've just started at the top of the menu and worked our way down." I laughed and she did too, the alcohol in her system making her not hold back as much. It was refreshing, and I found myself smiling widely at her delighted by the sound.

No one cared or paid any attention to us, all locked away in their own private bubbles. The waiter dropped off our dishes and refilled both our water and wine glasses, and I ordered another bottle before he scampered away. Maybe I was glaring at him a little bit, but that was human nature.

I looked at her plate first, almost too scared to look at my own, and it looked like she was doing the same thing. She had some sort of fish with capers, little tiny white mushrooms (or at least that's what I think they were) and something that resembled angel hair pasta that wasn't a noodle. It looked pretty good except for the fact that I couldn't identify parts of it, so I was a little wary when I looked back at mine.

"Yours looks really tasty." Sookie said looking down at her own plate.

She was right. My plate was laid out with portabella's and shallots and duck, I think. After taking a hesitant bite I confirmed that it was duck, or at least tasted like it, and was perfectly seasoned.

"Your turn." I muttered with a mouth full of mushroom.

"Here goes nothing." She said opening wide and stuffing in a fork full. She closed her eyes, and I waited for her to spit it into her napkin, but then she started moaning, and I was suddenly the paranoid one looking around to make sure no one was listening. That sound was definitely going to be my death. "So good." Sookie mumbled quickly taking another and then another.

When I finally tore my eyes (and ears) away from Sookie and her erotic eating habits, I dug in just as eagerly. Even though I couldn't for the life of me told you what I ate by name, I know it was some of the best food I had put between my two lips. Sookie apparently felt the same way because when we were finished, we both had empty plates in front of us.

I hated to ask for a doggie bag in a pricey restaurant, because it just seemed uncouth, but it looked like I wouldn't have to worry about that. The waiter cleared our plates, and I ordered a chocolate mousse to share for dessert, I think.

I let Sookie have the first bite and tried to keep my shit together when she held the fork out for me to taste. The simple action should have been nothing, but it was incredibly sweet and insanely hot to have her feed me. I tried not to dwell on it too much when I leaned over and closed my lips over the fork, pulling the sweet, creamy chocolate into my mouth. It was definitely worthy of Sookie's appreciative moans.

Although I really wanted to, I resisted the urge to feed her a bite back. I didn't think I could physically handle that. My dick was being a good boy, but I couldn't guarantee that wouldn't set him off. He was a fickle bastard. I thought it safer that he stay in my pants right where he was.

We finished the second bottle of wine and the dessert and precisely the same time. Sookie's fork clinked on the plate as she scraped the last bit off, offering it to me first. _Was she trying to kill me?_ I shook my head and she shrugged and licked the fork clean. _Fuck, yeah she was trying to kill me_.

"I'm so full." Sookie said leaning back against the chair after the waiter walked away with my credit card. "This was nice though, and we both got to try something new."

"Trying new things is good." I said not really thinking about the double meaning until after the words were out. New food, new relationship, trying new things was definitely being accomplished today.

"I think this is going to be very good." She whispered taking my hand across the table and giving it a squeeze.

"Me too." Dinner had been far from awkward, and I was grateful. It had just been us, me and her and good food, laughs and drinks, topped with a little flirting and some suggestive glances. The same, but different, and definitely in a good way. A really good way. I was smiling way too much.

We made our way through the restaurant, and I didn't hesitate to put my hand on the soft exposed skin of her back. In fact, I placed it firmly there and moved my thumb purposefully over her warm flesh. She shivered a little, but leaned against it as we waited for the car.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman, Sookie Stackhouse." I whispered into her ear, the brain in my pants having decided to make an appearance.

"Why's that?" She said in a whisper, not turning to face me.

"Because this," I ran my fingers along her spine enjoying the shudder and sigh that it elicited. "Is driving me insane." _Shit_, my voice had gone all Barry White, but I couldn't seem to help it.

I think she whimpered, but it could've been my imagination, before turning to face me. I vaguely remember seeing the car as it pulled up, but Sookie was close, so close, and all I could do was look at her. She was captivating, and her eyes held me hostage.

"The Eric Northman I know is not much of a gentleman." Her voice was low and husky, sinfully so. Her soft lips connected to the bottom of my chin, and if I didn't know any better, I would've swore I felt her teeth graze me. "Cars here." She said cheerfully, breaking me out of my lust induced trance.

I think I must've growled at the valet attendant as I handed him a bill from my pocket, because he scurried away like I was made of radioactive material. _Oops._

I took her hand once we got on the highway and heard her sigh before her finger started making distracting circles over the back of my hand. If such an innocent gesture had that kind of effect on me, I couldn't imagine what being physical with her would be like. _Fuck_, I didn't need to either.

How had I not noticed the physical chemistry between us before? It was thick as molasses and all consuming.

The ride was quiet with the exception of Sookie singing along with the radio, and I was glad for it. I had to take things slow, and to do that I had to stay in my head, in my heart, and out of my pants, or in my pants, to be literal. If things moved too fast, they could go very wrong, and that wasn't something I was prepared to let happen. Slow, slow and steady wins the race. My new motto.

We pulled up at the house and I led her in, keeping a little more distance between our bodies. Mini me had peeked out to play for a while, and I wasn't certain that he wouldn't try to make another appearance tonight. Better to be safe than sorry.

Sookie dropped her purse on the couch and paused in the middle of the room, turning to look at me after what seemed like forever.

"I had fun tonight, Eric." She stepped forward, and I tried not to lick my lips, but it was too late, my tongue was already out there. _Holy hell_, I wanted to kiss her.

"I had a good time as well." _Fuck_, now I was talking all prissy and shit. She licked her lips, and I knew I was done for. She stepped forwards again, and my head instinctively gravitated towards hers. "I really do think this is going to be a good thing."

"I do too." Sookie whispered before pressing her lips to mine.

I was trying, really hard, I might add, to go slow. But when her sweet tongue, and smooth lips were all I could taste, it was damn near impossible. My mantra was being chanted repeatedly in my mind.

I smoothed one hand over her cheek, as the other wrapped around her back, dipping beneath the fabric just enough to disprove my earlier theory. Sookie was wearing panties. Thank fuck, I don't think I could've handled it if she hadn't been.

I pulled back, touching her lips with mine once more and inhaling deeply when she stepped back away from me. The distance was not much, but enough to put the brakes on thing, and I was glad she did it. Because I was pretty sure my feet were cemented to the floor.

"Goodnight Eric." She smiled and her face was lovely stained pink from our kiss.

"Goodnight Sookie." I echoed and watched her retreat up the stairs.

I didn't count, but I smiled every time she looked over her shoulder and saw me watching her. A part of me saw it as an invitation, and I think it kind of was, but that uncertainty that I was pretty sure was in both our heads was what kept me rooted in place.

When I went to bed, I knew I had made the right decision. Taking things slow was best. If things were going to work, and I wanted them to, then slow was the only way to go.

But it was going to be hard as fuck.

**A/N: Ugh, please don't hate me, but I don't think it's time yet. I promise to keep working my a$$ off on the next chapter and get it up as soon as possible. *kisses* By the way…the time is coming, very soon.**

**Please, please, please… check out the Sam I Am Contest, you can find the link in my profile. I am super excited about being a judge and can't wait to read all the new stories. Run, don't walk. After the first episode of TB season 3 I'm kinda hoping someone will write a Sam/Bill fic…ooh yum. I know I'm not supposed to like Bill, but what can I say, that scene was…*dies* HOT!**

**The little button down there is kinda like the tip line on a credit card receipt. Please fill it out and leave me some lurve or hate if that's the case.**

**MUAWWW!**


	17. An Ode to a Bathroom

**A/N: ZOMG…I'm over 900 reviews. You guys seriously rock! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kind words with the last chapter. You all make me squee with delight. And thanks for not slaying me ded for not having them go further. The time is coming, and soon.**

**FYI: I had a few requests from readers for a link to Sookie's dress from the last chapter. It mostly came from my head, but I did the best that I could and posted one in my profile. You'll have to picture it in black, but its close.**

**Big hugs to Krismom for beta'ing for me. She's a fantastic writer, and you're missing out if you haven't read her stories.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. *pouts***

_Previously…_

"_Goodnight Eric." She smiled and her face was lovely stained pink from our kiss._

"_Goodnight Sookie." I echoed and watched her retreat up the stairs._

_I didn't count, but I smiled every time she looked over her shoulder and saw me watching her. A part of me saw it as an invitation, and I think it kind of was, but that uncertainty that I was pretty sure was in both our heads was what kept me rooted in place._

_When I went to bed, I knew I had made the right decision. Taking things slow was best. If things were going to work, and I wanted them to, then slow was the only way to go._

_But it was going to be hard as fuck._

**SPOV**

The bed was vibrating, and the room was spinning. My head throbbed in sync with my racing pulse. I rolled over and groaned, the room wasn't spinning, my head was. The clock was dancing in a wavy, circular pattern, but I was able to focus long enough on it to know it was eight-something.

_Ugh_, I felt awful. After taking care of my morning ritual in the bathroom, (teeth, face, toilet) I stumbled my way down the up escalator? Seriously the steps seemed to go on forever; there was always one more it seemed. What the hell was wrong with me?

My stomach bubbled as if in response, and I whimpered, instantly praying I wasn't coming down with something. Though, I knew it was already too late for that.

Eric was already in the kitchen when I finally found my way through the crazy house, and he handed me a mug from the cabinet as I sat down. As soon as I did though, the cold sweats started, and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

_Shit, fuckity, shit, shit!_

While I was simultaneously shivering and fanning myself, Eric's voice echoed in my head. "You ok, Sookie? You're looking a little green."

I dropped my head to the table with a groan and shook it. "Uh-uh," I mumbled. My mouth was open, and yet I still swallowed convulsively.

"Here, have some coffee, maybe that'll help. Or some water maybe?" Eric placed a cup in front of me, and I peeled myself off the table hovering over it. "You want some breakfast? I'll cook."

I'm not sure if it was the aroma of the coffee, or Eric's comment about cooking, maybe a combination of them both, but my stomach revolted. It churned and clenched, feeling like it was racing up my esophageal passage in order to find the quickest route out.

The chair toppled over with a scratch and a thud as I took off at a dead run for Eric's bathroom. I'd never been so happy to have my head buried in a toilet. I heaved, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet, thankful that Eric seemed to practice good bathroom habits.

Funny that my head was clear enough to be grateful that Eric didn't sprinkle when he tinkled as my guts were currently being expelled through my mouth.

I vaguely recall Eric's hands pulling my hair out of the way as a particularly powerful spasm wracked my body. This one seemed to gather its force from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair, my ass shooting up in the air with the velocity of it.

_Kill me_…

Hours, days, years passed before my cheek landed on the edge of the toilet seat with a slap. I spat and groaned trying to catch my breath. My face was clammy, my eyes watered, and when I felt the cool wash rag against the back of my neck I whimpered happily.

A glass of water appeared in front of my face. I accepted it eagerly, swishing around a mouthful and spitting it into the toilet. A lot of good it did, my mouth still tasted like ass, and my body felt like it had been put through the wringer.

I now knew what it felt liked to be punched in the jejunum.

A rumble sounded from my intestines as if to warn me it wasn't over yet. "Leave me, Eric." I grunted out through my teeth.

"It doesn't bother me." He said softly before pressing another cool rag to my face.

Another gurgle sounded, more urgent and I lurched off the ground, shoving Eric back. "Out! Go, go, go. Now!"

Eric stumbled backwards, heading for the door, his face full of shock and concern. I felt bad, but I didn't have time for nice. I don't even know for sure if the door was closed before I had my bottoms down and my ass on the toilet, but I didn't really care either.

Twenty minutes and a million groans later found me curled on the cool, tile floor in the fetal position. I had a semi-damp rag covering my face because I couldn't seem to muster up the energy to make it to the sink and re-wet it.

A soft knock on the door alerted me to Eric's presence before the sound of his voice did. "Is is safe to come in?" I think I mooed like a cow. "Are you ok?" He said as his head peeked through the crack in the door.

"Just…no." I mumbled unmoving, afraid that just the slightest breath would set me off again.

"Oh, Sookie." Eric breathed coming into the room fully. "Let's get you off the hard floor and into the bed."

"The cold…feels good." I tapped my finger against the tiles and Eric chuckled without really sounding amused.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" I made a noise to protest feeling like a soda can on the verge of explosion. "I'm just going to put you in the bed."

I have to admit, I was very impressed with how gently he picked me up, he didn't even grunt with the effort. I wasn't a light weight. I knew that, no matter how many pounds of fluids I had just flushed down the toilet. I grunted but only out of sheer exhaustion.

Eric laid me down with just as much tenderness and before I could blink, was back with a fresh rag and glass of water. I eyed the water, greedy for its promise of replenishing my fluids, but wary of my bodies reaction to it. With a resigned sigh, I took a tiny sip and fell back into Eric's soft pillow.

"Do you think it's a virus?" Eric asked as he moved the cool rag over my cheeks and forehead.

"Don't think so." I answered without opening my eyes.

"Food poisoning? Here, drink some more." I opened one eye and lifted my head. Eric put the glass to my mouth, and I thanked him with a sigh.

"Probably."

"We should call the restaurant." He was just too sweet for words. Without my having to ask, Eric had run to cool off the rag, yet again.

"Yeah," I agreed. There was only one problem. "Except I don't know what the hell I ate."

Eric snorted and my lip twitched in response, a sign that I wasn't as dead as I felt. "That might be a problem. I can't very well tell them to eeny meeny it, can I?"

My knee-jerk laugh ended in a grunt as my stomach turned. I trampled all over poor Eric on the way back to the bathroom. Thankfully, that round didn't last near as long, and Eric had me tucked back in his bed as quick as a flash.

Eric turned the TV on and handed me the remote, before walking out. I don't know where he went, or how long he was gone. I might have clicked the button to change the channel once or twice before my eyes closed of their own accord.

"Sookie." Eric's soft voice and warm hand brought me back to consciousness. "We are out of soup, and there's not a single cracker in the house. You think you'll be ok for a bit if I run to the store?"

I nodded and closed my eyes again. I was so tired, and Eric's bed was really soft.

"You want anything else?" I jumped. "Sprite? 7-Up?"

I don't know for sure if I responded or not. I was dead to the world.

The sound of fizzing bubbles and soft footstep awoke me sometime later. Eric set the glass down on the bedside table, trying not to wake me, and retreated back into the front room. I sat up and tried a few sips, and lord was it good. It was so cold, and the bubbles seemed to clean my insides on the way down.

I was afraid to take too much, so after one more sip, I curled onto my side to watch a little TV.

I awoke a while later, disoriented. I could've sworn I was watching something? Eric was gently nudging my shoulder. "Sookie, I've got to head in to work. You going to be ok?"

He looked so concerned, almost as if he was begging me with his eyes to ask him to stay, but I couldn't knowing he was needed at the club. I shook my head. "I'll be fine, probably just sleep the whole time anyway."

"Ok, well I brought you some soup," he nodded towards the bedside table. "And I refreshed your drink. Try to eat something ok. It'll eventually stay down."

I knew he was right, but I was really tempted to tell him to save me the trouble and dump it straight in the toilet. But he was being a complete sweetheart, and I couldn't do that. "I'll try, promise."

"I put the phone right here next to you. Call me if you need anything, ANYTHING." I bobbed my head and forced a smile. "Alright, I'll be back in a few hours." Eric leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead, and I sighed happily.

It was such soothing contact, and the gesture was as relaxing as it was comforting. He hesitated briefly by the door, as if warring with himself not to go. But with a resigned nod he left, and I heard the lock of the door click behind him.

The attempt to eat the soup went as I thought. Of course, it probably didn't help that I had fallen asleep again and when I did devour the soup, it was cold. But my body was craving food, having burnt all its energy expelling its previous nutrition.

I wasn't paying much attention to the clock, but I started getting excited when it seemed to be staying down. The excitement died shortly thereafter when I was praying to the porcelain god once again, wishing for a break in the heaves so I could gulp down a breath or two.

I dimly remember hearing the phone ringing constantly somewhere off in another world, but I was too lost to try to find it.

"Oh. My. God." I jumped and winced at the sound of Eric's booming voice. "What happened? Why are you in the floor? Didn't you hear the phone ringing?" His questions went on and on until they were drowned out by the grunts and mumbled apologies coming from my own mouth.

Eric shushed me and washed my face after handing me a fresh glass of soda. I hummed my thanks as he tucked me back into his bed and placed a lined trash can beside me.

"This way you don't have to get up," he said. And just like that, I was out again.

The next day passed much the same as the one previous. The only exception being I had about a 50/50 chance of keeping my food down long enough to digest it. That wasn't to say it stayed in my system for very long. I was trotting back and forth to the bathroom just as often, my problems coming from the business end. But at least I could keep down my fluids. I never thought a carbonated concoction could taste like heaven.

Eric waited on me hand and foot, bringing me crackers and soup, rinsing out my rag and refilling my drink when necessary. I tried to show him my gratitude, but he often worked while my eyelids were shut.

You'd think after having slept most of the last thirty-some odd hours, I wouldn't have been tired. But I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. I'd get in a few minutes of whatever paid programming, or daytime television was showing, but never enough to know what it was exactly that I had been watching.

Eric refused to go into work that night after the incident the night before, and secretly I was grateful.

I wanted to be strong and tell him I was ok. But I was a big weenie when it came to being sick, and Eric was really good at taking care of me. Gran had always done it in much the same fashion and that in itself gave me the warm fuzzies.

I woke sometime in the middle of the night lying on my back with Eric's arm draped over my stomach protectively. I felt so badly for him. He was so close to me, and I had to stink something fierce. Since my last bowl of soup (which had been a full can) and crackers had decided to stay put, I didn't want to risk sniffing at myself for fear of losing what ground I had made.

I was still tired believe it or not, but the icky feeling at that moment outweighed the sleep factor. After spotting the laundry basket in the chair beside Eric's closet, I decided I had enough energy to take a bath and wash away my two day toilet worshipping bender.

If all went good with the bath, then Eric's sheets were going to be the next order of business.

I briefly wondered why Eric would choose to sleep in a bed that smelled like…ewww, but then figured it was my own fault for taking over the poor man's bed.

After slipping out from under Eric's heavy arm, I tip-toed over and dug out a T-shirt and a clean pair of panties. There weren't any shorts but the cotton shirt was more than long enough to provide some modesty.

I closed the bathroom door as soft as possible behind me, and let the warm water soothe my aching muscles. It was the most refreshing bath in the history of baths…ever. If I hadn't been so tired after washing my hair, I may have let it out and started the process all over again.

I brushed through my tangled, wet hair, and scrubbed my teeth vigorously with Eric's spare toothbrush before slipping back beneath the sheets next to Eric.

I thought briefly about heading up to my bed, but decided against it. Besides, Eric would just freak out if he woke up and I wasn't there. At least that's what I kept telling myself. It wasn't the fact that sleeping next to Eric in his big cozy bed felt right, perfect, best. No, it wasn't that at all.

I rolled over to face him, curling in on myself, watching the rise and fall of his chest and letting his deep hypnotic breaths lull me back to sleep.

The sun filtering through the curtains woke me up. My body was still achy, and my stomach felt like it had a sunburn, but I felt better. Most importantly, I felt hungry. And on top of that, the thought of being hungry didn't make me feel queasy. I was slightly optimistic that I had bested my run-in with whatever food borne illness had tried to take me to the grave, and was on the road to recovery.

I wasn't going to get up and cheer about it or anything, but I was damn excited about it.

I was still in Eric's bed, and he wasn't. I stretched out and stared at the ceiling for a beat or two, preparing on getting up and making good on my silent promise to wash Eric's bedding. As I thought about sanitizing and deodorizing the mattress, the sound of the shower running brought my eyes to the bathroom door.

Which was open.

And Eric was in the shower.

Naked.

I couldn't make everything out, but that didn't keep me from staring. The frosty glass door hid the detail, but not the silhouette, and it was breathtaking. I couldn't tear my eyes away. In fact, I rolled over completely so that I didn't have to strain my neck to keep with my gawking.

Eric's hands were scrubbing his hair with skilled, practiced movements, and I watched a particularly large glob of bubbles as it made the voyage down his neck and over his shoulder. The lines of his muscles were blurred but not invisible.

As he dispensed more soap into his palms, I followed his hands as they worked over his body methodically.

_My god he's beautiful._

He was the embodiment of strength with his broad shoulders, wide chest and defined muscles. Everything from his height to the way his torso formed a perfect _V_ and the way they all settled on top of his sturdy long legs exuded power and promised security.

I knew I should turn away, wanted to. Sort of. Not really. But I was entranced by his magnificence and utterly incapable of NOT looking at him. My mouth was dry and it wasn't because I had just woken up.

The heat flooded my face as he turned his back into the spray giving me a tiny glance at his bare backside. Perfect, was the only word that came to mind. I wanted to run my hands over it and memorize the contour of it. Nobody's ass should ever be that beautiful. And now that I had seen it, I didn't want anyone else to…like EVER!

Eric's hands had worked over his stomach, and I knew before he went there what was coming next. Yet still, I watched.

He washed and I watched like the pervy peeping Tom that I was. I winced, surprised when he handled himself so roughly. I mean clean is good and all, but I just thought he'd have handled them with more care. I know I would've.

Shaking my head at my line of thought, I shifted on the bed. I was waiting to get caught, my body twitching for it, ready to deny it on a seconds notice, but my eyes wouldn't be torn away. Not even when I tried to close them. They popped right back open and sought out the Adonis in the erotic act of bathing.

Since my eyes hadn't stayed locked on his privates, I convinced myself that it wasn't really that bad. Like I said, I couldn't really see anything. No matter how much I squinted or bugged my eyes out of their sockets, his family jewels were nothing but a darkened shadow of mystery to me. But my head was coming up with all sorts of images.

None of which could have topped the sight of Eric as his hand made a pass down his abdomen, and around something long and thick protruding away from his body. I momentarily chastised myself for missing the fact and the process of him getting hard. But then I felt bad for thinking about that. Didn't mean I felt bad enough to stop watching.

Heat flooded my body, and my hoo-hah throbbed, it wasn't until that very moment that I knew I felt a bazillion times better. Eric's hand stroked up and down his length, matching the slow and steady pulse that I had going on down below. All the time my body aching to replace his hand with my own…or something else entirely.

Figuring I had a few minutes, and would only need a few considering the growing ache in my nethers, I slipped my hand beneath the blanket and into my panties. I gasped when I came into contact with my sensitive clit, surprised somewhat by how wet I was. Probably wetter than his hand…

I moaned at the thought, biting my lip to keep from making any more noise. I was conceited enough to have the thought that just maybe he was thinking about me too, especially after his confession a few days prior. That idea alone sent a shudder of pleasure through my body.

My eyes closed in pleasure as the tension built, and if I hadn't been so alert, I would've missed the squeak of the faucet warning me Eric had turned the shower off.

My whole body spasmed as my hand freed itself from down south. I rolled over, facing the opposite direction, feigning sleep while my girly parts cried and screamed for a measly few more seconds of attention.

I screwed my eyes closed when I heard the soft thump of Eric's feet coming towards me, trying to calm my breathing, and fearing I was failing miserably. I felt like a little kid that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Only my hand was in my pants while I watched another hand making off with all the cookies.

_Oh god! _

"Sookie," Eric said as he touched the back of my hair. "Were you watching me?" I froze.

_Oh, shit! _

**A/N: So, I didn't realize how much I actually FEEL a chapter until I wrote this one. I felt sick most of Friday and half of Saturday while I was pecking away on my laptop, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with me. As bizarre as it sounds, I guess you could say I was "In character." LOL**

**The ending was written on Sunday. So, needless to say, I didn't feel too sick at all. YUM!**

**PS…I've started another Twi-fic. It's going to be pretty short. But if you're interested, I'd love for you to check it out and tell me what you think. The title is **_**The First Time**_**, and you can find the link in my profile.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing. I love them all, even if I don't respond, know that I read and re-read them often. Kisses your faces off. I can never thank you enough.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	18. A Little Show and Tell

**A/N: I love you guys, yeah! I just frigging LOVE the heck out of you! Thanks so much for the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I was cracking up at some of your comments. I adore them all. I'm so glad no one seemed to be too grossed out by some of the deets. I tried to make it REAL without being TOO graphic. THANK YOU! TIMES A MILLION!**

**I had much help this week. ****Krismom**** whose words are worth a million bucks. ****A Redhead Thing**** and ****Smfogleman**** whose combined efforts assisted me in beautifying this chapter! I feel blessed to have the best beta's in the world lay hands on my frumpy little words. Thanks to all of them!**

**Disclaimer: As if I haven't said it enough already, but they're not mine.**

**EPOV**

I hadn't even thought about the door being open until I stepped out of the shower. The mattress squeaked and bounced as Sookie rolled over. She was stiff as a board, and her shoulders were jerking with awkward breaths.

_Fuck_, had she seen me? I wasn't sure how I felt about that, or even how I _should_ have felt about that. The idea wasn't as humiliating as I thought it might be. Instead, I found myself rather turned on by the image. Her watching me, her touching…_Oh fuck_, had she touched herself?

I wrapped the towel around my waist, securing it with a knot and stepped quietly towards my bed. If Sookie was indeed asleep then I hoped not to wake her. Peeking over her shoulder, I could see that her eyes were screwed shut and her lips were being held together by her teeth, obvious signs that she was pretending to be asleep. Intrigued, I couldn't help but to ask if she was watching me.

Her entire body stiffened further, if that were even possible. Sookie stopped breathing completely before answering, not even making a move to roll over, "What? No!"

"I don't believe you," I heard myself say without much thought of the consequences.

"I was asleep, Eric. I didn't even know you were in the shower." She rolled over to face me then, not realizing her mistake. "God, Eric, where are your clothes?" she practically screeched and covered her face with her hands.

"How'd you know I was in the shower if you weren't watching me?" I was totally calling her out, and loving every minute of it.

"What? I didn't…I mean, shit." She tried to hide under the pillow, and I couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Sookie." I tried to dislodge the pillow, but she had it gripped with both hands, looking very much like she was trying to smother herself. "Sookie."

"Eric…oh god, I'm so sorry…I was just…and then, and well...shit. I didn't mean to." I sat down on the bed, her weight shifting slightly towards me.

She had lifted the pillow enough to let out her semi-coherent apology, but didn't pull it away from her head completely. I tried again, smiling victoriously when I freed it from her tiny fists and tossed it to the floor.

Sookie was beet red from her hairline to the tips of her ears all the way down to where her flesh disappeared beneath the T-shirt she was wearing. I laughed again when she covered her eyes, trying to hide from me.

"Sookie," I said pulling her hands away from her face and wrapping them in mine, "I'm not mad."

"This is just so embarrassing," she grunted without opening her eyes.

"Did you like what you saw?" Yep, that worked. Her eyes flew open, shock etched on every one of her beautiful features.

"You're a…" Her words died off when I caught her hand mid-swing, its target being my shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sookie," I chastised, pinning her arm against her side. "Are you feeling better, by the way?" My hand made its way up her arm, squeezing gently just above her elbow to ensure she wasn't going to take a swing at me again.

"Yes. Well, I was. Now I just feel…ugh! I don't know what I feel," she sighed.

"Frustrated, maybe?" I teased, more than a little turned on when the next words came from my mouth. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Eric!" She huffed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, her eyes darting about the room, no doubt trying to find the best escape route. I wasn't having any of it.

_Fuck,_ I was going to pay for this later. I swallowed the boulder lodged in my throat. I had to know. "Did you touch yourself, Sookie?"

"YOU!" Her hand made contact that time, only with my chest. I caught it in mine, holding it there, letting her feel how fast and hard my heart was pounding against my ribs. "Eric?" It came out in a whisper. "Don't make me say it."

I was so far gone, so far beyond any measure of control. The lord above could have struck me dead, and I wouldn't have stopped. I lifted her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles before pressing her fingers to the tip of my nose.

_Fuck!_ I made some sort of animalistic noise that reverberated through my chest as Sookie's essence invaded my nostrils. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I inhaled the heavenly scent once again.

"Sookie," I knew from the low husky rumble of her name as it fell from my lips that I should have stopped then, but I couldn't. God help me, but I needed to hear her say it. "Did. You. Touch. Yourself?" I punctuated each word with an inhale, dragging her fingers beneath my nose and over my lips.

Sookie's eyes locked with mine, her breathing as ragged as mine. "Yes," was exhaled from her lips, and I think I cursed before letting her hand fall from mine, my whole body on fire.

"Did you finish?" I asked in a growl, not knowing whether I wanted her answer to be _yes_ or _no._

"No." Sookie turned her head to the side, hiding her eyes from me, and I hated it.

I took her hand back in mine, and she returned her eyes to me once more. My hand moved on its own, stroking the length of her arm as my other went to her face, lightly cupping her cheek.

"Sookie, can I touch you?" _Fuck_, what was I thinking? This wasn't going slow. But holy fuck, did I want to touch her. I wanted to bring her the release her body was yearning for, consequences be damned. I knew I had promised myself I'd go slow, but I couldn't resist.

"What?" she asked trying to pull herself free.

I grabbed her hand, holding it above her head, not just to keep her still, but to allow myself a closer proximity. "Can I touch you, Sookie?" I whispered against her cheek, enjoying the quiet whimper and shudder that it elicited from her.

She didn't respond verbally, but her hand relaxed. I let it go, skimming my fingers down her arm and over her collar bone, tracing the curve of her breast, stopping at her side. My other fingers idly tracing the shape of her parted lips, relishing in the gasps of hot breath that escaped them.

_Fuck me_, she still hadn't answered me. And as much as I wanted to continue with my exploration of her glorious body, I couldn't do it without her permission. Her body may have been screaming yes, but I needed to hear it from her lips as well.

I flattened my palm over her stomach. The quake that came from her body shook the bed, and I asked again, "Can I touch…"

"Yes! God, yes. Please!" Sookie whispered and squirmed beneath the blankets.

That was all the invitation I needed. My breath came out in a hiss as I tossed the cover to the side and revealed Sookie's lower half to my hungry eyes. Her shirt had twisted and lifted, exposing her smooth tan legs and her pale pink panties. The contrast was exquisite.

One hand went to her thighs, caressing and kneading the silky flesh, as the other moved to inch its way up her shirt, baring her naval and with it her flat, taut stomach. Sookie's body undulated beneath my exploring hands like the waves of the ocean, her head turning and nodding like it was aware of the storm that was brewing.

So responsive, and so beautiful; I couldn't decide where I wanted to touch next.

As my hand found its way to the swell of her breast beneath her shirt, Sookie's back arched completely off the bed, and I used that as my opportunity to rid her body of the blasted material, tossing it somewhere over my shoulder.

"Fuck, Sookie," escaped my mouth without thought. "Look at you. You are magnificent." Even beautiful wouldn't have been the right word. She was breathtaking.

"Thank you," she said sounding awkward, the blush covering every inch of her glorious body.

I traced the curve of her breasts, the tips of my fingers grazing their taut pink peaks, before gently squeezing them in my palms.

"Oh god, Eric," Sookie moaned, her hips lifting from the bed in search of some sort of friction.

Never one to deny, I released one of her breasts and traced the line of her panties, enjoying the whimpers coming from her lips and the tremors I felt beneath my hands.

"Please," Sookie begged when I moved to the juncture at the apex of her thighs. The heat coming through the flimsy material of her panties made me shudder with desire.

"I'm going to take these off." Sookie responded by planting her feet on the mattress and lifting her hips to assist. I couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness.

I hooked my thumbs in the sides and slipped them off, throwing them aside and making a mental note to find them and hide them. I wanted those panties. They were mine. With Sookie completely exposed, I couldn't help but take a second to admire her once again.

My imagination had not done Sookie justice.

_Fucking hell!_ I knew she went bare, because I had felt it. But when I saw her glistening lips, with just a slight shadow of hair where it was growing back, I felt my cock strain against the flimsy towel. _Damn it to hell_, he wanted to be in there. Bad.

Shaking my head to clear it of those thoughts, I ran a finger down her slit, the moisture present was enough to coat my finger, and I lifted it to my mouth without thought. _Nectar of the gods_, she tasted divine.

I reached for Sookie's hand dragging it over her body and placing it over her lower lips. "Show me, Sookie. Show me what you were doing."

Sookie's eyes searched mine, a silent question behind them. Satisfied with what she found there, her fingers made a tentative stroke, spreading her lips, and baring her wetness to my eager eyes.

"Jesus, Sookie," I groaned as I watched her body moving against her fingers. My entire body felt alive, aching and burning to be laid over hers, feeling her every inch, flesh against flesh, with my own.

_Mother fuck_, it felt like every single nerve in my body was warring with one another, not knowing what to do next. Taste, touch, and bite- I wanted to do it all.

I caught her hooded eyes with mine, lowering my head, seeking permission as my tongue darted out to taste her pert nipple. The resulting shudder and sigh spurring me on further, my lips closed around her pebbled flesh.

Sookie's movements were becoming forced and stiff. I knew it wasn't going to be long, and as selfish as I was, I needed to be the one to bring her to the edge. While one hand took the place of my mouth on her breasts, the other moved to cover hers between her legs.

I could feel the wetness coating them. I aligned my fingers with hers, matching her rhythm, and slipping between her folds with her next stroke. She moaned and cursed with the added intrusion, my own body erupting in fire at the feel of her around my finger. Together our fingers moved, stretching and stroking her soft flesh until I gently nudged her hand away, needing to feel all of her.

With my longer fingers, I was able to reach deeper. Sookie's hips bucked into the palm of my hand as she gasped and fisted the sheets beneath her.

The feel of her hot, wet, and tight around me, the sight of her parted lips as they gasped and moaned in pleasure, her body moving in sync with my ministrations; it was almost more than I could bear.

I licked my parched lips, dying to kiss her, but afraid of what might happen if I did.

As if reading my thoughts, Sookie's hand gripped the base of my neck, pulling my face forcefully towards hers. I resisted, and her eyes widened.

"Kiss me, Eric." It was just a breath, those full pouty lips of hers promising to quench my thirst and so much more.

"If I kiss you," I growled against her cheek, teasing her flesh with my eager lips. "I won't be able to keep myself from burying deep inside you. And it won't be slow. Or gentle." It was true, her lips held the key to me losing the last bit of control I had kept.

"Shit," Sookie grunted out, her body quivering with the built up tension and her hands released my neck. The coil in her rolled so tight, I knew she could explode at any second. The anticipation was killing me.

Her hand moved to the towel covering my thighs, and I shifted away from her in warning. If I couldn't handle a kiss, there was no way I could handle her touching me. No fucking way. I wanted her in a bad kind of way, hot and tight around my thickness, hip against hip, flesh against flesh. _Fuck!_ No, I couldn't handle it.

"I want to see you," she said with a gasp as I added a second finger, curling them and stroking her inner walls.

With gentle fingers, she moved to the knot in the towel, releasing it with an easy flick. My cock kept the towel in place, and I tried to ignore the desire that burned in my gut as her hot fingers ghosted over the flesh of my lower stomach to remove it.

"Oh fuck!" Sookie gasped out, her eyes locked on my exposed flesh as she tightened around my fingers.

She cried out my name, making it sound like a prayer, as my fingers stroked her, feeding her pleasure and coaxing her orgasm to last as long as possible. I took her in greedily, her perfect breasts and their rosy tips tightening, the way her body tensed and surged, the heavy breaths that escaped her lips with tiny moans. She was bewitching in the heat of her climax.

As her body sagged into the bed with one final gasp, the sweat sparkling on her forehead with the morning sun, I slowed my strokes before removing my fingers completely.

My hands went to her body as her breathing slowed, petting, caressing, massaging her silky dampened flesh. I could watch her orgasm for the rest of my life and never be satisfied. I would gladly have her watch me masturbate if it meant I got to do that again, and again, and again. I felt like I should thank her.

Steeling myself for the sensation, I hesitantly lowered my lips to hers, her gasp of surprise washing over my lips like a warm breeze. Her eyes caught mine as I moved my lips from side to side over hers, leaving it up to her.

Her lips pressed firmly against mine, and in the same instant, my tongue was smoothing over the part in her lips. The heat from her tongue and mouth coupled with the fact that we were both very naked hit me hard and fast, and I pulled back breathless.

"You should get cleaned up," I said stiffly. _Fuck,_ I wanted her so bad; I felt like I was going to explode.

Sookie froze for a moment before moving to leave the bed without a word, retrieving her clothes along the way. I buried my face in my hands as the door closed, angry with myself for being so short with her. But the war raging in me, and my desire for her were nearly crippling me.

Slow, I had to go slow. Not that what I had just done was very slow at all, but at least I kept some semblance of control over the situation. It was going to be torture not to have her, but she was different. Special.

Sookie came out of the bathroom, and I looked up as she tried to tip-toe past me silently.

Feeling like I had to say something so things wouldn't get weird, I spoke in a breath, "Sookie, I…"

"No, Eric. It's okay, I'm okay. We're okay." I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me or herself, but from the looks of it, she wasn't doing a very good job of either one. "Listen, I'm going to go see if Lafayette can squeeze me in for a haircut."

I nodded not really knowing what to say, and hating the distance in her eyes. "Thank you, Sookie." I said, hoping that she would know what I meant even if I didn't.

She looked at me long and hard before nodding and leaving the room silently.

I fell back onto the bed, sending a pillow flying off onto the floor. I wasn't hard anymore, thank fuck, but I still had the mountain sized knot in my gut telling me I had left him hanging. The image of Sookie in the throes of passion ran through my mind unbidden, and I felt myself stiffen once again. Damn it all, I had forgotten the panties!

I guessed it was time for another shower.

**A/N: Well, what'd ya think? About time for a little lovin' right? I hope to goodness I've done the build-up justice. I'm REALLY worried about when they actually do the deed. I hope I can live up to your expectations. **

**If I get lucky, I just might break 1000 reviews with this chapter. Which is like OMG *dies* HUGE!**

**Press the button, leave me some luuurve! You know you wanna!**

**MUAWWWW!**


	19. Magic Fingers Make You Say Hmmm

**A/N: ZOMG, ZOMG, ZOMG! You guys seriously make me one happy camper. Over a thousand reviews. Seriously, this is HUGE, fantastic, wonderful, and a whole bunch of other words that make me *squee* with delight. I love you a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck!**

**Please forgive the later post, but my muse just told me to fuck off every time I tried to sit down and write. Fortunately, she really wanted to write the next chapter, so it's already started. *bats lashes***

**Thanks to Krismom for beta/cheerleading for me. LOVE YOU! Special thanks to SMFogleman for pre-reading and reassuring me that this chapter was not the suck. Kisses!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own them yesterday, and I still don't today.**

**Previously...**

_I nodded not really knowing what to say, and hating the distance in her eyes. "Thank you, Sookie." I said, hoping that she would know what I meant even if I didn't._

_She looked at me long and hard before nodding and leaving the room silently._

_I fell back onto the bed, sending a pillow flying off onto the floor. I wasn't hard anymore, thank fuck, but I still had the mountain sized knot in my gut telling me I had left him hanging. The image of Sookie in the throes of passion ran through my mind unbidden, and I felt myself stiffen once again. Damn it all, I had forgotten the panties!_

_I guessed it was time for another shower._

**SPOV**

I made it to the salon in record time. I just knew I had to get the heck out of there. I was freaking the fuck out, not to mention, moments away from hyperventilating. The cool air outside served its purpose of cooling me the hell off. I'd never been more grateful for winter in my life.

The things Eric had made me feel, on top of his distance after kissing me, had my mind whirring a mile a minute. Eric's want for me was obvious. I could see the very substantial evidence standing up tall and proud begging for me to touch it. And holy fuck did I want to touch him. But then he pushed me away, and I just bolted.

I don't know if it was from fear, embarrassment, insecurity, or what. But my emotions were on a roller-coaster. And I couldn't even imagine what must have been going through Eric's head.

I walked through the door, and the bell rang above me alerting Lafayette of my presence. He waved his comb over his shoulder without taking his eyes away from the silver-haired woman he was working on. I didn't mind really, besides I needed a minute to pull my shit together. Or at least attempt to. Not fucking likely!

"Oh hey, Sook's," Lafayette said, pulling my eyes from the magazine in my lap, not that I was reading it anyway. I had just put it there, because it's something you do while you're waiting. "Whatcha need? Highlight? Waxing?" He waggled his eyebrows, and I couldn't help but to chuckle, though it came out as more of a sputter.

"Umm...Maybe just a trim. Get rid of the dead ends, you know?" My attempt to sound peachy fucking keen was a failure to say the least.

Lafayette gave me the crazy eyebrow look. The one that says, _'yeah, I know you're fucking hiding something,' _and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I was spilling my guts to the biggest mouth in Bon Temps.

Quicker than bunnies hump, Lafayette had finished with the elderly woman, collected his money, practically shoved her out the door, and was staring at me with his hands on his hips. I tried to hide behind my magazine, but it didn't work.

"What the fuck is up witchu?" Lafayette said taking two steps forward so that he was right in my face. "I can't figure out if someone just pissed in your fruit loops or if someone just poked you with they lovestick." He made the motion with his hips to accentuate his words, and I snorted.

The smile on my face lasted for about half a second before turning into a grimace, quickly figuring out what he must have meant. My emotions were all over the place, not settling on the mind-blowing orgasm or the emotions that followed it for very long. My face, surely was reflecting that.

"I don't even know where to start, Lafayette." I said defeated.

"Well, come on then, let's get that mop 'a yours washed. Nothin' works better than these magic fingers." He waggled his fingers for emphasis, and I rolled my eyes. "These things are good for loosnin' up some lips, just ask your brother."

"Oh god, Lafayette." I shook my head not even having the words to respond to that. I certainly didn't want to hear about my brother's shenanigans with Lafayette or anything of the sort.

Lafayette laughed long and loud as he guided me towards the wash sink. I sat down and sighed when he pulled my ponytail holder out of my hair. I swear it should be illegal how good that feels sometimes. Lafayette lowered me back so that my hair was in the sink as he adjusted the temperature of the spray.

True to my fucking character, as soon as the warm water hit my scalp along with Lafayette's skillful fingers, the water works started and the tears were rolling down my cheeks mixing with the suds in the sink.

Lafayette was quiet for once, letting me have my emotional breakdown while he washed my hair. I was really grateful. I don't know why, but I was. As he sat me up, and patted my hair dry, he tossed another fresh towel over my shoulder, and I used it to wipe away my cry-fest.

Shockingly, Lafayette waited until I was in his chair wrapped in the cape before he spoke. "Alright girl, what gives? What's with the tears? Been a long time since I seen you this emotional."

I sighed heavily, "It's Eric." I said as if that would explain everything. Lafayette gave me the stink eye, and I sighed yet again. "Well, you know we we're doing this dating thing or whatever?" He nodded and continued to comb through my hair. "So, we decided to actually give it a go, like for real."

Lafayette dropped the comb and scrambled to pick it up. "Say that one mo' time. Like for REAL, real? Like you and hims..." Vulgar as ever, Lafayette made a circle with two finger and then began probing it with another from his other hand. The elementary sign for 'fucking'. I turned about fifty shades of embarrassed.

"NO! God, it's not like that, you big perv." I swatted at his hands, but a lot of good it did with the stupid cape constricting my movements. I wanted to hide inside it like a turtle pulling his head in his shell.

"Then what's with the big 'O' glow you got going?"

"Some...things happened." I offered cryptically.

"You kissed?" He asked, and I nodded. "You made out?" Again with a nod. "Get a little handsy?" Another nod. "Maybe a little naked?" I shrugged, not willing to disclose everything. "Bitch, you gonna hafta say somethin' if we're gonna figure this out." He demanded.

"He fingered me." I practically screamed out, instantly burying my face in my silver, protective cape. Brain/mouth filter malfunction much?

"Was it consensual?" I nodded. Very much so. "Then what's the fuckin' problem?"

I sighed heavily and spun my chair to face him. He knelt down as I started talking, and I appreciated the gesture, simple as it was.

"So it's like this," I started, then proceeded to tell him everything from the first kisses due to Bill and Alcide- to the fuckhot massage/make-out session, and what had transpired this morning. Leaving out, of course, the fact that I had been watching Eric pleasure himself in the shower. I didn't feel comfortable revealing Eric's private business like that, no matter how close a friend Lafayette was. "It was just so... unbelievable, for lack of a better word, and then he just...I don't know; it got weird. And I kinda freaked, and well, here I am."

"So he was obviously feelin' you, right? I mean, he was all up and at 'em, huh?" My face scrunched up at his terminology, but I nodded. "Maybe, just maybe, Eric was just as scared as you."

"I'm not scared," I said while sticking my nose in the air. Lafayette snorted, and I looked back at him. "Okay, maybe I'm a little scared, but this is Eric we're talking about. Eric! He's my everything, I don't want sex or anything physical to ruin what we have." I finished in a whisper, the tears stinging my eyes once again.

Why did this have to be so hard? You'd think that I'd be able to step over the imaginary line with Eric, and we could co-exist there as we did before, only adding the physical aspect into the equation. But I couldn't seem to get passed my fear of losing him.

"Let me ask you something," Lafayette said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "How do you feel about Eric?"

"I love him," I answered with no hesitation. And as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I gasped. I did, I loved him. But to what extent? I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I was capable of analyzing it.

"You love him?" Lafayette asked, his voice merely a whisper. I nodded with a smile, feeling the truth of my words from the inside out. "What exactly do you mean by 'love'?"

"I don't know," I said, mainly to myself. "I've always loved him, you know? He's been like my only family for so long. But now...I don't know." My hand reflexively went to clasp the fabric just above my heart. "I think something has changed. It feels different, and yet, the same, somehow."

I shook my head, looking away from Lafayette's knowing gaze.

"And that, baby girl, is what you need to figure out."

Lafayette went back to snipping away the dead ends of my hair, leaving me to ponder his last statement. My thought were centered on what I was feeling, and what that meant. By the time he finished, I had decided that I wasn't going to be able to figure it out in my head.

I needed to see Eric.

I tried to give Lafayette some money, but he just waved it off, saying something about not being able to take money from a girl that cried in his sink. I snickered at that, even though my mind was miles away, down the road, where Eric was.

"Listen," Lafayette said grabbing my hand, all teasing aside. "You and Eric are like Peanut Butter and Jelly, it just makes sense. I've never tried to push it on you two, because, well...that's just not how I roll. But for reals, figure this out. No matter what, I know you'll always have him in the end, even if its not in a happily-ever-after sort of way."

"You're right," I said with a small smile.

"I'm always right," he stated with a smirk and a wink. "But in all seriousness, Ms. Stackhouse, 'cause I know how you can be, some things can't be thought through, you gotta feel your way through 'em."

With that final remark, he slapped my ass and shoved me out the door, fussing about me keeping him from his lunch. I tried not to walk to my car like I was excited to be going back home, like I was anxious to see Eric again, but I couldn't keep the extra bounce out of my step. I heard Lafayette chuckle behind me, but couldn't bring myself to care.

Trying not to think was simply out of the question. I understood Lafayette's final words with amazing clarity, but that didn't keep my think-tank from dissecting them anyway. In the end, my thoughts kept drifting back to my love for Eric.

What kind of love was it? Was I in love with him? If I was, then how did I feel about that? Did he even feel the same way, or could he?

Ugh! It was frustrating as hell. Lafayette was right, I needed to stop thinking about it and just feel. Feel. Of course, my brain doesn't come with an off switch, but I ignored the passing thoughts to the best of my ability for the remainder of the drive.

By the time I pulled up to the house, my palms were sweating, and my skin was practically itching to see Eric. I didn't try to think about what that meant. First thing I needed to do was apologize for running out when I did this morning.

I opened the back door, and Eric's chair scraping across the floor brought my eyes to his tall, lean body. My smile was instantaneous.

He stepped towards me, not taking his eyes from his shoes. "Sookie, I..."

I cut his words of with my fingers over his lips. "You don't have to apologize." He mumbled something then, and I took a step closer shaking my head to shut him up. "I was scared, Eric. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the way I did this morning. This is all just...new, I guess, and I got scared."

Eric closed the distance between us, wrapping his long arms around me tightly, and I sighed into his chest. "God, I was afraid that you thought I didn't want you," he said as he nuzzled his way into my hair, and I shook my head. "Because I really did. I wanted you, bad. Want you, still. I guess, I'm a little scared too."

I chuckled, humorlessly as my heart skipped a beat at his words. Lifting my eyes to his, I teased, "Eric, the big bad playboy scared of a little desire? This, I find hard to believe."

He smiled then and snickered, but his face quickly turned serious. "Not just a little desire, Sookie." I swear his eyes darkened, and I know my knees wobbled. "I want you in a way that I don't even know how to put into words."

"I want you too," I admitted in a whisper, my eyes never leaving his.

"But you're special, Sookie, I won't mess up our relationship because I can't keep it in my pants. Because I can. I can wait for us to be ready, and I mean really ready to take that step. If it never happens, then it never happens. I won't lose you."

His last words came out in a breath, and I wasn't sure if he was so much talking to me, but himself. And I found a strange comfort in the fact that I wasn't sure, but I believed him, wholeheartedly.

I don't really know how our lips came together, whether it was him that moved, or myself, possibly gravity and the undeniable connection between us. But his sweet lips were there, over my own, and I didn't care how it happened, because it felt right.

It felt perfect.

**A/N: A little shorter than they have been as of late, but I needed to stop here. REALLY excited for the next chapter. Love you all for reading and reviewing, not to mention dealing with my update fail all the time. You guys are the BESTEST!**

**BTW...Did I say thank you for pushing me above 1k reviews? I seriously LOVE you all, and am so unbelievably flattered and humbled that this story has received so much love! Virtual kisses and margarita's all around.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	20. Not Until You Brush Your Teeth

**A/N: Thanks so much for the sweet reviews in the last chapter. They humble and thrill me, each and every one. I'm convinced that they SVM readers are the best reviewers in the fandom!**

**Thanks as always to my fabulous beta Krismom. Love her times a million.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my plot.**

**Previously...**

"_But you're special, Sookie, I won't mess up our relationship because I can't keep it in my pants. Because I can. I can wait for us to be ready, and I mean really ready to take that step. If it never happens, then it never happens. I won't lose you."_

_His last words came out in a breath, and I wasn't sure if he was so much talking to me, but himself. And I found a strange comfort in the fact that I wasn't sure, but I believed him, wholeheartedly._

_I don't really know how our lips came together, whether it was him that moved, or myself, possibly gravity and the undeniable connection between us. But his sweet lips were there, over my own, and I didn't care how it happened, because it felt right._

_It felt perfect._

**EPOV**

The rest of the week flew by. With Sookie being out sick for those few days and me missing along with her one of them, we had really fallen behind at the bar, and there was quite a bit left undone.

We hadn't got to spend too much time alone together, save for a midnight cuddle/make-out session here and there on the couch after work. Holding back was...difficult, but it was worth it to make sure we were both ready for the inevitable next step.

The next step, that I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of for more than an hour or so at a time. Fuck! She was driving me insane with want. Who was I kidding, I was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode on a seconds notice.

I knew we both had the same worries, and maybe that was what made taking that step so difficult for the both of us. Neither one of us was willing to risk losing the other and that fear alone, kept things over our clothes.

What Sookie didn't realize, is that there was nothing that she could do to remove me from her life. And I got the feeling that it was the same for her. I just hoped we could make that transition soon, because I was seriously getting blisters on my palm.

Not that I was going back on my word to wait, because I would wait for her forever if that's what it took. I just hoped I didn't have to. Like keeping my fingers crossed kind of hoped.

We had decided the night before to make plans to go out with the crew on Monday to Merlotte's. I was fairly certain that Lafayette had already told everyone at least some of what Sookie had discussed with him, but we would fill in the gaps and let it be known that we were indeed together. I had to admit, I was pretty excited about it. Being able to claim her as mine had a strange affect on my pride. It did things to me, things that I can't even begin to describe.

I was fairly certain it was a testosterone thing.

Since it was Sunday and we'd both had a rough week, I'd rented a movie and decided we'd stay up, veg out on the couch, and sleep in as long as possible the next morning. Sookie was still upstairs showering, so I loaded the DVD, set the popcorn on the table, and sat down to wait for her.

She came down a few minutes later with damp hair and a flannel nightgown. She looked absolutely adorable, and I couldn't help but to smile at her. Sookie plopped down with a dramatic sigh and automatically put her feet in my lap.

Her toenails were painted in a pale pink, reminding me once again of her little panties that I was on a hunt to procure and stash secretly. They'd be mine if it was the last thing I did.

She wiggled her toes, and I chuckled. "Was that a hint?"

"Pretty please," she whined, biting her lip and wiggling her toes yet again.

I placed the popcorn on the couch behind her legs and pressed play on the remote, before wrapping my hands around her foot and pressing my thumb into her arch.

"Oh, that feels good." Sookie sighed and closed her eyes. "So, what are we watching?"

"_Paranormal Activity_."

"No! Is that that scary movie, Eric? You know I don't do scary movies?" She tried to jerk her foot out of my hand, and I chuckled before giving another good squeeze. "Damn your magic fingers." She said while turning a delicious shade of pink.

I liked to think she might have been remembering another recent event in which I had used my '_magic fingers_', but I could've been wrong. I doubted that I was though.

"Don't worry, I won't let the big, bad ghosts get you." I teased while running a finger up the arch of her foot. She giggled and squirmed, toeing me in the rib with her other foot, and I resumed my rubbing.

"Alright, but if I have nightmares, I'm making you watch _Sleepless in Seattle_ for a month."

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she chuckled, nudging me to keep with the massage. We fell into silence as the movie started, but about thirty minutes in, her feet left my lap, and she was nuzzled into my side peeking out from under my arm at regular intervals.

Not that I minded. Not one little bit. And perhaps I'd be willing to admit that was my sole purpose for choosing that particular movie. I just wouldn't admit it to Sookie.

She spent the remainder of the movie watching from beneath my armpit. The occasional squeak or gasp came from her every now and again, but for the most part we were silent. I watched the movie, but my main focus was on Sookie and her tiny body curled up next to mine. I kissed the top of her hair when she seemed to get especially scared, but otherwise kept my hands to myself. Who says I couldn't be a gentleman?

"You're in so much trouble," Sookie said with a poke to my chest once the movie was over. "That was horrible."

I chuckled before responding. "It wasn't that bad. Besides I protected you didn't I?" I winked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Ugh, yes it was. Scared the shit outta me. You didn't do anything but let me use you as a shield." She yawned, and I scruffed her hair up a bit.

"Go to bed, sleepyhead. Have sweet dreams."

"Yeah right, I don't know if I'll ever sleep again." She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek, so I returned the gesture, secretly hoping for more. But I was denied when she trotted up the stairs without a second glance back. I may or may not have pouted. Just a little.

After brushing me teeth, I settled into the bed, tossing and turning for a while before I just gave up, propping my arms behind my head with a big sigh. I didn't want to admit to myself, much less Sookie, how much I had missed her sleeping in the bed with me the past few nights. But I knew it to be the truth.

Something about her lying next to me as I slept made me feel content. The simple thought alone made me smile in the darkness.

I heard the creaking of the stairs before there was a gentle tap-tap-tap on the door, and I felt my cheeks tighten as my smile widened. That was most definitely not part of my plan when I chose the movie. Nope, that thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Eric," Sookie's whisper came through as the door opened a crack. "Are you sleeping?"

"No," I said trying to keep my voice as even as possible. "Come in."

She stepped in, her silhouette highlighted by the night light coming from the kitchen. "Can I..." she sighed and took a hesitant step forward, "I feel like a baby, but can I sleep in here?"

She looked so unsure standing there tugging on the hem of her nightgown, and I hoped she couldn't see the grin on my face. I didn't respond except for to pull back the covers and pat the spot beside me. She released a heavy sigh and scurried across the spanse of the room, pulling the covers up to her neck once she was settled.

"Sorry about this, but that movie has got me all kinds of freaked out." She whispered.

"I don't mind," I admitted and turned to look at her so she'd know I was sincere. "You can sleep in here whenever you want." Every night, in fact, if I had my way.

"Goodnight, Eric." She scooted closer and kissed my cheek, before turning to face the opposite way.

"Goodnight, Sookie." I resisted the urge to spoon her, even though I really wanted to. I just wasn't sure how she'd react to that. And now that I had her in my bed, I wasn't going to do anything that would make her want to leave.

I turned on my side to face the back of her head, feeling more relaxed with just the feel of her weight in the bed beside me. It didn't take very long at all before I succumbed to a restful sleep.

I'm not sure if it was the sun that woke me up, or Sookie's warm palms caressing my chest. Either way, waking up with her eyes on me was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. I was facing her, but fortunately I wasn't groping her in any way during my sleep.

"Morning," I whispered, my voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning," she answered with a smile.

"No nightmares?" I asked as I pushed a hair from her face. She shook her head, but didn't say anything. I couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking, mostly because she looked like she was itching to say something. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just..." she shook her head, not finishing her thought.

I stiffened when she moved closer to me. Not that I didn't want her closer, but I was battling a huge case of morning wood, and I really didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"You know you can talk to me," I urged. "I can tell something is on your mind."

She sighed and let out a nervous chuckle as she nuzzled closer to me. "You'll think it's silly."

"Maybe so," I said truthfully, "But it's even sillier for you NOT to tell me." I brushed the hair from her shoulder and left my hand there, hoping she'd find comfort in the contact.

She blushed and burrowed into the pillow, hiding her eyes from me. "I was just thinking. You really are a beautiful man, you know? I mean, you are...beautiful."

Sookie finally looked up to me then. And though I'd like to say I found her comment silly or girly, I didn't. In fact, I felt like I was on cloud nine. My ego was boosted, and my pulse quickened at her words. I definitely liked hearing she thought I was beautiful. A lot in fact.

I smiled at her, and I was certain that it was embarrassingly huge, but I didn't care. "Thank you," I said before kissing the top of her hair. "I happen to think you're very beautiful as well." And her hair smelled like sunshine, caramel, and some sort of flower. I lingered to memorize the heavenly scent.

"Thank you," she said as she averted her eyes. I only wondered briefly before she spoke again. "But that's not all." I simply waited for her to elaborate. "You are very beautiful... everywhere."

Sookie was hiding a smile, but I was still confused and wanted to join in her happiness. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, everywhere." Her eyes went to the space between our hips, and mine literally popped out of my head.

"Oh, shit. Sorry," I said as I shuffled back, desperately trying to cover up my very hard and very exposed penis from her sight.

Fuck, I had taken my pants off before going to bed, of course, not really expecting Sookie to sneak in in the middle of the night. Apparently, my over-eager manhood had worked it's way through the flap in my boxers, leaving me there for wandering eyes. Sookie's wandering eyes, no less. I felt like a perv.

"I...fuck, I'm really sorry. I just..."

Sookie chuckled then, cutting off my rambling with a brush of her fingers over my lips. "It's fine, Eric, really. But I was thinking..." She stopped talking then to nibble at her lip, and I didn't have to wonder for long about what exactly she was thinking.

I felt the warmth of her breath on my jaw a moment before her soft lips pressed gently to the same spot. "Sookie," I said in warning, my eyes closed and my heart thundering in my chest.

"Shhh," she whispered as her lips made another pass, this time near my ear. I shivered and eyed the obvious tent in the sheets. There was no hiding THAT anymore. "I was wondering...can I touch it?"

"Jesus, fuck," came out in a grunt, my hips lifted on instinct desperate for her to do exactly that.

"Was that a yes?" she chuckled, her fingers doing some sort of taunting dance over my chest and around my nipples. It was a delicious sensation, and her tongue on my earlobe only magnified the pleasure.

"Uh-huh," I said dumbly. My breathing was already ragged, and just the thought of her hands on me had me ready to explode. I just hoped I didn't embarrass myself. _You can touch me anywhere, everywhere in fact._

It wasn't until the moment when her nails tickled my naval that I realized I had been lying on my back, offering her nothing in return. I shifted towards her, my hand reaching the back of her neck, and lifting her lips to mine.

Fuck morning breath. She still tasted like cherry cheesecake.

Each of us moaned into the others mouth as our tongues met and our lips slid together. Hers were just as demanding as mine, as if she'd been waiting for me to get my other head in the game. I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish.

Her hand brushed over my hip bone, causing me to surge towards her and break our kiss as I grunted in need. Encouraged by this, Sookie continued trailing kisses along my jaw and neck occasionally licking or nipping at me with her teeth. The flames of my need were bubbling just beneath the surface of my skin, and I felt desperate for anything she was offering.

I was burning for her touch.

She shook her head as I tried to pull her lips back to mine, continuing in her oral teasing of my flesh. She had me squirming between the sheets like some hormone crazed teenager, but when the tips of her fingers made contact with the underside of my cock, I couldn't bring myself to give two shits.

I pulled her against me with a grunt, relishing in the feel of her soft curves molding themselves against my body, and the mew of pleasure elicited from her lips.

When her palm wrapped firmly around me for the first time, I nearly came unglued. My cock throbbed and swelled within her warm grasp, and the tiny gasp Sookie let out let me know she felt it too.

I'm not really sure how it happened, but as her hand started moving, my hips automatically matching her rhythm, my hands were in her hair and under her gown, roaming and teasing and exploring.

"What are you doing?" I asked as her lips descended further south.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She quipped with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The kind of mischievous glint that made my body shudder and created an almost painful knot in my gut. The kind of glint that would most definitely be the death of me.

It didn't matter for long, because as soon as her tongue darted out and made contact with the head of my cock, all coherent and rational thought was out the window.

I was speaking gibberish, burying my hands on her hair urging her to move, simultaneously loving and hating her chuckles at my eagerness. But then her mouth was on me and her lips around me, and I was drowning in the moist warmth of her heavenly mouth.

Before long, my hips fell into sync with her mouth and the fire building in my stomach let me know I was seconds away from reaching my explosive release. Feeling like a selfish fool once again for getting carried away by my own needs, I moved to try and return the favor, salivating at the idea of tasting the sweet nectar between her legs again.

"Uh-uh," Sookie mumbled with a firm hand on my stomach. "Let me do this for you. Let me take care of you."

I wanted to argue, but I didn't, mostly because her talented mouth was on me again cutting off the blood flow to my brain and redirecting it lower and lower. I watched her head as it bobbed up and down, twisting and turning bringing me ever closer to my release.

Her eyes caught mine, and she must have enjoyed the expression on my face because she moaned. "Sookie," I warned, tugging on her hair trying to warn her before I erupted. "Sookie, I'm going to...oh shit. I'm gonna..."

She shook her head and did something with her tongue around the tip before plunging back down and swallowing me into her throat.

My eyes closed, and my lower half surged off the bed as I filled her mouth with every last bit of what I had built up over the last few days. I died. I died and went to heaven in her mouth, grunting her name through my release as the fire exploded through every nerve in my body.

She continued, lazily licking and sucking until my body went completely lax on the bed beneath us. My mumbled prayers of thanks caused her to chuckle, but I didn't mind. I wanted her to know how much pleasure she brought me, and how much I appreciated it.

"I'm ah...speechless," I breathed out as Sookie crawled her way up next to me.

"My pleasure," she said with a laugh.

"I don't know about that, but I know it was definitely mine. The things you did with your tongue...Jesus Sookie, I really have no words. Amazing." I said with a chuckle and a kiss to her forehead.

I still wanted to return the favor, and I really wanted to see her come at the ministrations of my own tongue and mouth. But I needed a moment to recoup, to morph back into a solid since she had reduced me to a big puddle of goo.

"You're very welcome then. Anytime." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed, playfully slapping my chest. "How about a kiss then?" She asked, lifting herself up on her elbows to hover above me.

Her lips were still moist and swollen from working me over, and I was really tempted to devour them despite the fact that I'd taste myself there. "Maybe after you brush your teeth." I said with a wink.

She laughed, throwing her head back before shaking her head and kissing my cheek. I watched her walk away with a smile on my face, anxiously awaiting her return and my kiss.

**A/N: ZOMG! Soon, very soon my sweets. We are getting there, and WTF it's only taken me 20 chapters to get them this far. I promise it won't take me 20 more. Love you for being patient. Kisses! **

**So, when I was writing this, I thought about all the fics out there that I'd read where the guy automatically kisses the girl after a BJ, and I was like WTF? That's not how it is in real life. Sure, maybe it is for some, but not most. This was the result! I'm hoping it has a more authentic feel to it, especially considering these two have known each other for so long.**

**Also, I've recently discovered that, when writing a scene of the zesty kind, I tend to over-think it, and analyze it repeatedly. I've come to the conclusion that I'll just never be satisfied with them, but that's just something I'm going to have to learn to live with. Oh well. **

**OK...I wanted to let you know that I am working on a one-shot for The Age of Eric Contest, so the next chapter may not be on time. But I promise to do my best. Just FYI, I don't want you to think I forgot about this story. I was a good girl and didn't leave it on a cliffy or anything, so I hope that helps.**

**You know what to do. Push that little button and leave me some love.**

**MUAWWW!**


	21. Worn Cowboy Boots and A Flashy Red Belt

**A/N: Thanks as always for the amazing reviews. I love you guys so very much.**

**There were mixed feelings about Eric making Sookie brush her teeth after a BJ, but I'm glad no one seemed to be TOO offended by it. Sorry to those of you that were in any way.**

**Krismom beta's for me. And because she is the greatest, she looked in over while out of town with her family this weekend. If you see any mistakes in here, they're all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, even though I wish I did.**

**Previously...**

"_You're very welcome then. Anytime." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed, playfully slapping my chest. "How about a kiss then?" She asked, lifting herself up on her elbows to hover above me._

_Her lips were still moist and swollen from working me over, and I was really tempted to devour them despite the fact that I'd taste myself there. "Maybe after you brush your teeth." I said with a wink._

_She laughed, throwing her head back before shaking her head and kissing my cheek. I watched her walk away with a smile on my face, anxiously awaiting her return and my kiss._

**SPOV**

Eric and I spent most of the daylight hours lazily about the house. We had a late breakfast, raked a few leaves, watched some Court TV, and then spent the afternoon either snoozing on the couch or rocking in the porch swing. It was nice, and we were both all smiles.

I was rather proud of the smile I had put on his face. And it was _ME_ that had put it there, I had no doubt. Just like he had put the smile on my face. I still couldn't stop thinking about him, in my mouth, those noises he made, and god, that face. It brought me much pleasure just to watch him enjoy my ministrations.

None of my previous boyfriends had ever let me do _THAT_ for more than a few minutes. I was almost afraid I wasn't any good at it, and happy to find out that wasn't the case. So happy in fact, that I didn't take any offense to the fact that he'd asked me to brush my teeth afterward. I'd never had a problem kissing a guy after he'd went down on me, but I could certainly understand a guy not wanting to taste his own spunk.

"Owww," I whined, peeling the lemon Eric had just thrown at me off my arm.

He chuckled, "What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said with a grin and a wink.

"You are full of evil, missy." He said with a shake of his head and a chuckle.

"Me?" I feigned hurt, placing a palm over my chest. "You're the one that threw the lemon."

"Truth, but I'm not keeping it a secret." His arm came back around me then. And as was soon becoming a favorite habit of mine, I snuggled into his chest. He hummed his approval, which made me smile. Again. "It's getting late. We should probably get ready."

"Don't remind me," I groaned and closed my eyes.

"You're not worried about it are you?"

"No, not really. I'm pretty sure Lafayette has already shared the news, probably Amelia too." I chuckled. "I'm just not looking forward to the looks. You know, _THOSE_ looks? Not to mention setting everybody straight. I'm sure things have gotten twisted somewhere along the grape vine."

"It'll be fine." Eric chuckled, and I nuzzled my way further into his chest. If that's even possible.

I felt him bury his nose in my hair and sighed in content. I was so comfortable, I didn't care if we moved from this spot ever in my life. I could happily sit there, in his arms, forever.

I turned to look at him, gazing at his strong jaw, and perfect nose, his full lips that promised soft kisses as well as demanding ones. He was undeniably beautiful, and I could look at him as long as I wanted. I could kiss him, or do whatever to him, whenever I wanted. And the lazy smile that spread across his lips let me know he didn't mind one bit.

_My god_, I was crazy about him.

I lifted my hand to his jaw, tilting his face towards mine, and pressed my lips softly against his. It was slow and tender, and his lips tasted of the sun and sweet tea. As my tongue smoothed over his bottom lip, deepening the kiss, I poured every bit of feeling into what was going on between our lips. Eager and wanting, desire and longing, love and contentment and knew in my bones Eric was doing the same.

I knew then I'd never tire of his lips.

When the kiss started getting a little more urgent and serious, I pulled back, stroking his jaw gently, and just looking at him. His eyes had darkened, but gazed at me softly. The emotion as clear in his eyes as it was in his kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"Just because," I blushed, smiling up at him. "Just because I like you so much."

He regarded me for a moment, his eyes unreadable, but there was something in there. Adoration? Love? I didn't know, but it took my breath away when he answered. "I like you so much, too."

Finding an outfit was easy. It was picking the shoes that was hard.

On one hand, I wanted to wear my heels, so that when I made Eric dance with me later, our heights wouldn't be as drastically different as what they normally were. On the other hand, my worn-in cowboy boots were looking pretty good too. Not only would they look sexy with the cut-off denim skirt, but my feet would feel like they were standing on soft sand versus being pinched to death in my peep-toes.

In the end, I went for comfort. But I always did. I shouldn't have wasted my time on the choice, when it really wasn't one to begin with. I loved my boots.

And from the look on Eric's face when I came downstairs, he did too.

"Only you could wear denim on denim and still look devilishly handsome." I chuckled as I straightened the collar on his shirt. His jeans were one shade of denim, his shirt a completely different one, but on him, it worked.

"Devilishly handsome, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows, and I gave his chest a playful smack.

"Is that a red belt you're wearing?"

"Yeah. You like it?" He fiddled with the buckle, eying me speculatively. "Lafayette says it draws attention to my crotch."

"You're trying to draw attention to your crotch?"

"I'm trying to get YOU to pay attention to my crotch." He said with a wicked smirk. The kind of smirk that made panties go sploosh.

Never one to miss a moment to tease, I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and edging on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "Mmmm," I hummed, "I pay a lot of attention to your crotch. You just never catch me."

Eric's tantalizing growl sent shivers down my spine. "Dead, woman. You kill me dead," he said huskily as his hands clawed at the denim skirt covering my hips.

I chuckled pushing away from him, trying to shake off the naughty thoughts as I made my way to the car. I could've said the same thing about him.

I knew I was in for it when Amelia bounced over to me as if she had springs in her bright red pumps. Eric laughed, kissing me on the forehead before whispering, "she's all yours," in my ear. The bastard. I scowled at him as he made his way over to where the other boys were lounging.

"Soooo," Amelia started, unable to contain the ridiculously huge grin that must've hurt her cheeks it was so big. "You two look like things are going well. I want to know all the deets. Have you gotten down to business? Am I to be a god-mother anytime soon? Should I at least start looking for a bridesmaid dress? Please tell me you've at least let him dip his stick in your tank."

She would've gone on and on, but I shut her up by stepping on her pretty gold-painted toes.

"If you'd stop running your mouth maybe I could get a word in edgewise." Her lips were still forming the silent_ 'ouch'_, and she looked at me like, well, like I had just stepped on her foot and was full of evil. "No, we haven't done the deed, or whatever silly term you want to use for it. But things are going well. We are... giving it a go."

I smiled then, unable to hide the fact that I was thrilled with the way things were going between Eric and myself. He was everything I could've asked for and more. And he was patient, nothing like I thought he'd be in a true relationship. Not to mention the things he could do with his fingers...

"I'm so happy for you two," Amelia squealed, wrapping her arms around me so tight I could hardly breathe. I loved her enthusiasm and couldn't help but to laugh as I returned the hug.

"Me too," I whispered. "He really is amazing."

Amelia pulled back, biting her lip in such a way that let me know she was busting at the seams to say something about that. Luck must have been on my side, because thankfully she kept her mouth shut opting to nod excitedly.

She dragged me over to where our boys were by my wrist, leaving me at Eric's side before she bounced over to Trey. She pulled him over to whisper in his ear, and I knew it was about me and Eric when his eyes glanced between us.

No one said a thing about Eric and I being an item after that. Instead, they acted as if we had always been, and it wasn't a big deal. The occasional knowing glances being the only exception. I was beyond grateful. We really did have the best of friends.

The boys played pool, with the exception of Lafayette (who stared at Jason's ass), as Amelia and I played darts and sipped on our cocktails. Amelia was always brave in her drink choices, but I usually went with my trusty regular gin and tonic, maybe the occasional beer or two.

Tonight however, I tried the mojito that Arlene went on and on about. And after about, oh, the third one, I was ready to grind my ass all over Eric's red belt accented crotch. And since I had absolutely zero inhibitions, and Amelia had resumed her pawing all over Trey, that's what I did.

Eric was already watching me when I danced my way over to him. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. Without uttering a word, I grabbed his hand and nodded towards the dance floor, giving him a gentle tug.

When he didn't budge, I finally said, "dance with me." Eric smiled, shrugging off Lafayette's cat-calls and passing Jason the pool stick, before allowing me to drag him off behind me.

Dancing through the first song, we kept it pretty tame, but half way through the second song it was becoming a whole different ball game. His hands kept straying to my scantily denim clad ass, and mine kept ending up on that flashy red belt of his. _My god_, that mans pants were hung way too low, and yet, not low enough.

I turned around, because having him breathe down the front of my shirt was certainly not helping me to keep things PG. He pulled me against him and _holy shit_, he was pressed long and hard against my backside.

I moved against him, knowing that he was affected, but needing to know he was burning as bad as I was. My skin was slick with sweat, my lips parted, and his hands were fucking everywhere.

First it was my hips then my stomach and _oh fuck yes, just... a little... lower, shit_. My body would cry when his hands would move back in the opposite direction. My clothes suddenly felt very heavy, and I longed to feel his skin against mine, slick and hard, moving in time with the music. _Jesus_, I was burning up for his touch.

His hands moved dangerously high, grazing the sides of my breasts, and a shudder ran through me, making me lose my rhythm as my knees wobbled. His touch was killing me, teasing me. I was going to spontaneously combust right there in the middle of Merlotte's.

Refusing to let him beat me at the tease game he was apparently playing, I gripped the back of his neck, pressing my ass hard into the huge case of wood he was sporting, and grinning victoriously when he hissed in surprise.

Eric gripped me hard then, running his hand up between my breasts, and pressing my back firmly against his chest. I felt the hot pants of his breath tickle my ear before he spoke. "Let's get out of here," he said in a strained voice.

Unable to form a sound, other than the half sigh, half moan the tenor of his voice caused me to make, I simply nodded enthusiastically. I don't think I'd ever in my entire life been waiting to hear those very words so badly.

"We're gonna go," Eric said when we were about five feet away from our very happy looking group of friends.

Amelia winked and giggled, knowing exactly why we were _'gonna go' _and probably painting a lot of different scenarios in that devil head of hers about what we were _'gonna do'_. We said our _'goodbye's'_ and Eric led me toward the door. The chuckles that went on behind us didn't escape my attention either. I just didn't care.

His thumb found its way underneath the hem of my shirt, and I swear I could feel it twitching to dip down into the back of my skirt. Or maybe that was just me, and what I wanted him to do. Either way, the four and a half mile trip from Merlotte's to the house was going to be long as hell.

As suspected, the drive took for-freaking-ever. Eric drove, of course, because I was still pretty tipsy. He'd had a few beers and maybe a scotch or two, and probably shouldn't have driven either. But I think we were both eager to get home.

Knowing my luck, we'd get pulled over and end up spending the night in jail instead of with my hands on his naked skin, or down his pants, or around his strong shoulders, or...yeah, that line of thought wasn't helping me one bit.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case, and we pulled into the driveway half a century later.

I no more had the key in the knob and the door slightly opened, before Eric's heavy body was twisting me about, shoving me forcefully into the door and shutting it in the process, and his tongue was in my mouth.

Eric grunted into my mouth while I moaned into his. Our kisses were needy and sloppy and all over the place, and so fucking good I could hardly stand on my two feet.

Hands were everywhere, and then his shirt was gone, and my leg was hooked over his hip. Eric gripped my ass, lifting me and pressing his deliciously hard crotch right against _oh god, right there_, mine. I whimpered grinding against him unashamed. My body only had one thought, and it was determined to reach that bliss even if my clothes were still on.

Eric carried me. To where, I didn't care, as long as his mouth stayed glued to mine, or on that spot on my neck that only he seemed to be able to find. My legs were holding on for dear life, and my skirt was pinching my ass almost as much as Eric's hands were.

I'm not real sure how or when it happened, but my shirt was gone, and Eric's mouth and teeth were suddenly on my bra covered nipples, and I was moaning and pressing myself harder against him.

We never did make it to the bed, but we fell against the corner of his room in pants and grunts and moans. His hands were under my skirt, rolling the fabric up above my hips, as his fingers stroked me through my soaked panties.

I bit Eric's swollen lips then, gripping him hard behind the neck with one arm, as my other forced its way between our sweaty bodies. His belt was easy to conquer, and we both moaned when my hand grasped his length firmly.

I could feel the slimy wet spot on his boxers as I stroked him a few good hard times, and that only added fuel to the already out of control fire in my gut.

We were moving in a frenzy after that, me grinding against his fingers, and him fucking the palm of my hand as if he wished it were my soaked pussy. We were, for all intents and purposes, fucking each other, even if it was through our clothes.

My head slammed against the wall, but I didn't care. My hair was clinging to my sweaty face, but again, I didn't care. Eric's mouth was on mine again, his hot breaths and grunts mingling with my own. And then, _oh fuck, yes. _Bright white, and explosions, fireworks, and gooseflesh and appraising screams.

I was soaking my panties further while Eric pulsed and exploded within my palm. I stroked him lazily as his body sagged against mine, pressing me hard against the wall, and we both struggled to regulate our breathing.

I don't know where he found the strength, because I was quite literally jelly in his arms, but Eric carried me over to the bed, and we both collapsed on top of the covers.

Eric pulled me against him, curling his long body around mine. His jeans were still open and half hanging off his hips, and my skirt was in much the same condition. I smiled in content, closing my eyes, and lacing my fingers with his between my breast. I felt Eric lazily kiss my neck, and nuzzle into my hair. And that's exactly how we fell asleep.

Both sated and in complete and utter bliss, wrapped up in our own little bubble.

**A/N: Come on, you didn't really think I'd let them do it while they were both under the influence, do you? Pfft, you should know me better than that. Very, very, VERY soon. **

**I'm begging you not to strangle me because this took FOREVER to get done. If it makes you feel any better, I am really and truly sorry. It wasn't out of malice.**

**I actually posted 2 new one-shots. One for The Age of Eric Contest titled The Angel of Death. The other is a slash fic written for the Plot Bunny Contest titled Coloring Outside the Lines. You can read and review those is ya want [bats lashes].**

**Thanks for your patience and for continuing to read and review this funky little fic!**

**MUAWWWW!**


	22. Sweet Emotions

**A/N: As always, your continued love and response for this story amazes me. Thanks so much for giving me a thousand smiles and more.**

**Thanks to Krismom for putting up with me and beta'ing all my stories. She is all kinds of awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you tire of reading that I don't own them? Well, again, I don't, Charlaine Harris does.**

**Previously...**

_I don't know where he found the strength, because I was quite literally jelly in his arms, but Eric carried me over to the bed, and we both collapsed on top of the covers._

_Eric pulled me against him, curling his long body around mine. His jeans were still open and half hanging off his hips, and my skirt was in much the same condition. I smiled in content, closing my eyes, and lacing my fingers with his between my breast. I felt Eric lazily kiss my neck, and nuzzle into my hair. And that's exactly how we fell asleep._

_Both sated and in complete and utter bliss, wrapped up in our own little bubble._

**SPOV**

I awoke with the sun in my eyes and a smile on my face. Which probably should have freaked me out. Because, really? Who wakes up with a smile on their face? But I didn't care. I was happy and deliciously warm, and I didn't want to move.

Eric's heavy body had me pressed me almost uncomfortably into the mattress. He was my very own human blanket. The weight of his arm around my waist and his legs on top of mine was a very welcomed heavy burden.

Unfortunately, my bladder was having none of my perfect content self staying wrapped up in my Eric cocoon, and had made itself known with a vengeance.

"Where are you going?" Eric said as I tried to wiggle free. He gripped me tightly, his forearm pressing against my bladder and making me groan.

"Bathroom," I said in a grunt, "unless you want pee in your bed." Eric let go of me really fast, and I scurried to the bathroom with a chuckle.

I just barely held in the scream when I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and I definitely stumbled back a few steps. My hair was sticking up all over the place, and I had sleep lines all over the right side of my face. My mascara had run since I didn't take the time to wash my face the night previously. And the crusty white substance still present on my arm reminded me of exactly how we had passed out the night before.

I gave myself a good once over with a warm rag, hitting all the important places, and cleaning up the remnants of our drunken rendezvous. There wasn't much I could do for my hair, but I brushed it anyway, along with my teeth. Once I was satisfied that I no longer looked like _Night of the Living Dead,_ I finally took care of my bladder. My undies were beyond salvageable, so I tossed them in the basket in the corner along with my skirt.

Eric always kept a stack of white T-shirts in his bathroom for whatever reason, so I slipped one on over my bra, hoping I could slip back under the covers before Eric caught sight that I was going around sans knickers.

Considering the way I was pawing all over him last night, inhibitions out the window, you would have thought my modesty had gone along with it. But apparently it hadn't, not yet at least. I wasn't going to hold my breath.

When I emerged from the bathroom, feeling somewhat relieved and refreshed, Eric was staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. He craned his neck to face me, smiling as I slipped back into bed next to him. I returned the smile, grime free, minty fresh breath and all.

"You look good in my clothes," Eric said with a smirk.

Despite myself, I blushed. "It's okay, isn't it? That I borrowed it?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't move," Eric commanded as he, himself slipped into the bathroom.

I obeyed his order, for the most part, only rolling over to bury my nose in his pillow and get my sniffer full of his intoxicating scent. His cologne and body wash was pretty much all over the bed, but it was concentrated even more on the pillow he slept on.

I had just finished committing Eric to my emegulata and rolled onto my back when he came out of the bathroom and slipped back into the bed. Thank goodness he didn't catch me. It might've looked a little psycho-girlfriend-ish, if he had.

He gave me a strange look, his mouth opening and closing several times before he sighed loudly. The sound vibrated the mattress beneath me. I rolled to face him, splaying my fingers over his bare chest, and looking at him as if to will the words from his mouth with my mind.

He sighed again, but this time he spoke. "Sookie, I ummm, there's...Do you, ummm?" Eric stuttering to find the words was beyond words cute, and I scooted closer, propping my chin on his chest atop my laced fingers.

"What? You can ask me anything, you know?" I was trying to be encouraging, but Eric's eyes closed, opening only after he had pushed all the air out of his lungs through his nostrils in one quick burst. I tapped his chin, bringing his eyes back to mine.

Finally, his arm came around my shoulders, and I snuggled into his chest. His words brought my head up real fast. "Why are your panties in my laundry basket?"

It was my turn to stutter. "I ummm, well, yeah?"

"Just tell me that you have some on now?" I blushed, biting my lip, and shook my head to the negative, real slow like. "Are you trying to kill me? Not only are you wearing MY shirt, but you're wearing it without your underoo's?" I nodded, still biting on my lip, even though I don't really think he wanted the answer. He already knew. "Dead. You're killing me, woman."

I giggled, flat out school-girl-with-a-crush giggled, and buried my face into his chest trying to silence them. It didn't help. "They were dirty," I said between my mousy laughter.

"You are dirty," Eric responded with a growl, tossing me to my back, and ignoring my squeal of protest. His weight pinned me to the mattress, and almost immediately things got serious. I wasn't laughing anymore.

Our eyes were locked, and my breathing was already heavy. I couldn't focus hard enough through the thunderous pulsing of blood in my ears to know if his was the same. My lips parted, and his did the same. He licked his lips, and I copied the action. _Don't make me beg. Don't make me beg._

Eric's gaze had been intense, but it softened considerably, and I inhaled deeply. His fingers gently stroked my cheek, lifting away a few errant locks of hair that had clung there. "I like waking up with you in my bed," he said softly.

"You know what? I kind of like waking up in your bed too," I said with a toothy grin.

"Well, mine was made this century," he teased. I just rolled my eyes, giving him a pointed stare.

It was quiet for a few beats. His weight was still heavily upon mine, but it was far from unbearable, and even further from unwanted. Eric's fingers combed through my hair in measured strokes. It was both relaxing and sensual. I don't know when, but my hands had clasped around his biceps, holding him there. And I lazily caressed up the taught muscles and then back down, committing those to memory as well.

We were in a very intimate position, and even though it was very sensual, it wasn't sexual. Though I was pretty sure it wouldn't have taken much for us to make it into something very heated and very sexual. Eric's arms felt like home, and I was far too relaxed and comfortable in what was going on between our bodies to ruin this special moment between us.

"Why haven't we tried this before?" I asked in a whisper. My hand moved on its own to push Eric's product-free hair from his eyes. "Us, I mean? This?"

"I don't know," Eric said just as softly. His hand stroked the length of my arm, before returning once again to my hair. "If I'm being honest, I've thought about it."

His eyes caught mine, and they were full of so much emotion, and so serious, but they were soft and kind. Home was in his eyes, too. "Me too," I admitted.

My eyes prickled with tears, but I broke away from his piercing eyes long enough to will them not to fall. I was in so deep. So deep. I don't think I realized it until that very moment.

"I'll never know why all of your previous suitors bounced off as quickly as they did. To me, you are perfect. Perfect." He accentuated his words with a gentle touch of his lips to my eyelids. And yet again, I wanted to cry. He made me so happy I wanted to cry. How is that possible?

"Do you say that to all your girls? No wonder you're such a ladies man." I felt bad as the words left my mouth, but I was only trying to lighten the mood a bit. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't.

Eric gripped my chin, not allowing me to turn away. It wasn't painful, but it was definitely firm, and my eyes sought his, silently begging for forgiveness. I didn't mean to be hurtful, especially not to him.

"Never, Sookie. Never," he said with conviction. I nodded as much as I could with his grip still on my chin, and my head pressing into the pillow. "I'd never let you slip through my fingers. You're the kind of girl you hold on to."

I blushed furiously, continuing my internal chant on not crying. "Me either," I spoke in a whisper, "I'd never let you go either." I lifted my head, pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth softly. I wanted to show him I was grateful for his words, but mostly the meaning behind them. I felt the corner of his lips twitch into a smile, and let my head fall back into the pillow.

He was smiling, and I was smiling, and the electricity between us was sparking. I had to break the silence.

"So, does this mean we don't have to see the doctor anymore? Things seem to be going well between us. I don't see why we should continue to go. After all, it was only meant to be pretend, now it's for real. And it's definitely too soon in our relationship to be seeing a therapist."

Eric chuckled. The action sent a vibration through my lower stomach that was far from unpleasant. "That is true," he agreed. "However, I have yet to make love to you. Maybe that's what's wrong with you. Maybe you're no good at it."

"You big jerk," I hissed, reaching down to prod the ticklish spot between his ribs. He squirmed and did what I like to call a man giggle. It was my most favorite sound in the world.

I knew he was kidding, but it still hurt my feelings in a way, anyway. What if he was right? What if that was why every other fool I had spent any amount of time with ran off soon after sex was out of the way? His joke had planted a seed of doubt, and my thoughts were just watering it into something akin to _Jack and the Beanstalk_.

Eric must have caught my sudden worried expression, because his warm palm pressed against the left side of my face. His thumb stroked lazily along my cheek bone, and I had to bite back the apology that was itching to be freed from my voice box. I don't know why I wanted to tell him I was sorry. Maybe it was because I was scared his words were true. Maybe it was something else entirely.

"I didn't mean it, Sookie," Eric said with a tone of seriousness that made me want to sit upright. "I can't imagine you being anything but perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Eric. Far from it, in fact. I don't want... You'll definitely be disappointed if you keep thinking that way." The tears threatened to fall, but this time for an entirely different reason. I managed to keep them from falling, but only just.

"To me you are," Eric said as his head dipped lower. His eyes were boring into mine, and his lips were so close to mine. So very close. "I could never, would never be disappointed. If and when you decide the time is right to take that step, I know it will be perfect." I shook my head, but Eric continued, ignoring my protest. "It'll be perfect because it's with you."

I'd always known I was an emotional being. In fact, it was one of the things I didn't like about myself at times. Crying over the silliest mundane things, never being able to scold someone for not doing their job properly at work, needing excessive amounts of comfort when something truly upset me. The way I saw it, it was a weakness, and I loathed admitting I had a weakness. Especially one such as this.

But there was something about Eric. Something about him that made me feel things on a so much deeper level. Something that would tug on and awaken emotions from a hidden well within me. Emotions I had no idea how to describe other than they seemed to warm me from my very core, and made me feel like my blood was made of sunshine.

It wasn't even so much his words, or his ways, but a combination of them both. It was simply HIM. Everything that he was and did, everything that he said or promised. The way he laughed, and the way he teased me. Everything that made him Eric. And I adored him. With everything I had in me, I adored him.

Not having the words to say to express everything I was feeling at that exact moment, I closed the invisible distance between our lips. I poured everything I had into that kiss, and wasn't surprised when I felt the tickle of a tear falling down my cheek. I was overwhelmed. I don't think I even knew what the word meant until that moment.

The intimacy of our position caused the kiss to become heated pretty quickly. I pulled back suddenly, breathless. I kissed both corners of his mouth and the tip of his nose to splash a little cold water on the both of us. The last thing I wanted was to take away anything from how truly special that kiss and Eric was to me.

"We should probably get around and get ready, huh?" I asked after a moment of silence, though really all I wanted at that moment in time was to be as physically close to him as possible. I knew without a doubt in my mind, or my heart, that I was ready.

"I suppose we should," Eric replied. I had to physically restrain myself from tugging him back down on top of me as he moved.

_Stupid couple's therapy._

**A/N: This chapter didn't get me near as far as I wanted it to. But I really hoped that you enjoyed the fluff! Next chapter we will definitely get to the doctor appointment, and Sookie has a surprise up her sleeve for Eric.**

**Thanks as always for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing. You guys are the best. I did try to respond to all of your reviews. Which I'm trying to do again. I just feel bad when I don't, cuz I love them SO SO SO much!**

**You know what to do.**

**MUAWWW!**


	23. I Believe I Can Fly

**A/N: Seriously, you guys have me on my knees. Your comments on the last chapter amazed and humbled me. So happy that you are all enjoying how the story is playing out. Thanks so very much for taking the time to comment!**

**I really think I work my beta Krismom over-time sometimes (read all the time) and I know I don't pay very well (at all). But I do thank her from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. **

**Previously...**

_The intimacy of our position caused the kiss to become heated pretty quickly. I pulled back suddenly, breathless. I kissed both corners of his mouth and the tip of his nose to splash a little cold water on the both of us. The last thing I wanted was to take away anything from how truly special that kiss and Eric was to me._

"_We should probably get around and get ready, huh?" I asked after a moment of silence, though really all I wanted at that moment in time was to be as physically close to him as possible. I knew without a doubt in my mind, or my heart, that I was ready._

"_I suppose we should," Eric replied. I had to physically restrain myself from tugging him back down on top of me as he moved._

_Stupid couple's therapy._

**EPOV**

The smirk the good ole doc was hiding didn't escape my attention when Sookie and I walked into his office hand in hand. Nor did the fact that, as soon as we were seated, he shuffled behind his desk and jotted down something on his handy dandy notebook. But rather than be perturbed by the fact, I was actually happy.

There was nothing that he could do or say that was going to interrupt what Sookie and I were building between us, and definitely nothing that was going to bring me down.

"Anything new to report that you two would like to share with me today?" Niall asked while still, unsuccessfully, trying to hide his smile.

Sookie spoke up first, "I know this was originally supposed to be a trial thing of sorts, but Eric and I have decided to actually give it a go. We are doing this thing for real."

He wrote something a lot more lengthy than the, "interesting," he said aloud. "And how does this seem to be going?"

"Good. I think," Sookie said as she turned to look at me. I nodded in agreement as I turned back to face the doctor. "Very good," she added, and I smiled in my agreement.

"How about the physical part of the relationship? How has that been going for you?"

My, my, he certainly jumped about three spaces, didn't he?

Sookie stiffened, so I squeezed her hand offering to answer what I knew she didn't want to. "We are taking things slow. Not that it's particularly important or imperative to our sessions with you, or any of your business. But things are going just fine."

The doctor gave me a look like he expected me to apologize. Prick. When I didn't he continued on. "So how does this compare to your previous relationships?"

"It's not fair to compare the difference," Sookie said with a snap. "Just because I haven't jumped into bed with Eric doesn't mean that's why all my previous relationships failed."

I cringed, not only at her tone, but her words. I had only meant it as a joke, but apparently Sookie was still worrying over it. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead all over again. If only I'd kept my stupid mouth shut.

"I don't think it's possible to compare them, Doc." I said as I gave Sookie an apologetic look. "We have been friends for far too long. Our relationship clearly will not have the 'new' feel, nor will we be able to play the role of 'getting to know one another' that we would in a brand new relationship."

"That is very true," the doctor agreed. "However, I think it is important to play the role regardless if you truly want to know what your previous problems with relationship have been. Otherwise, you'll be left with the same issues."

Alright, this guy was really starting to piss me the hell off. I must've twitched in my rage, I wanted to get up and slug the bastard so bad, because Sookie's hand tightened around mine and she shook her head at me. I sighed relaxing back into the horrible couch, biting my tongue and swallowing my anger.

"What Eric is trying to say," Sookie cut in, "is that it's not possible for us to treat this relationship as we would any other. It's not possible to erase over twenty years worth of knowledge and memories of each other. And it's not reasonable for you to ask it of us. Because it's not going to happen."

"So who's to say that whatever is forming between you two will not end the same as the ones that preceded it?"

"I say," I gritted out through my teeth. He'd managed to wear through my patience in less than thirty minutes. "I refuse to treat her like those shallow, mindless women. I refuse to treat like she means nothing to me. None of my previous relationships worked because I didn't want them to."

"I see," the doctor said after a beat of silence. "So, by saying this, are you admitting that you want the relationship between you and Sookie to work?"

"Of course I do. That's a stupid question." I was sure any second now Dr. Niall was going to break out a ruler and give me a slap on the wrist for my attitude. But really, I could've cared less.

He scowled at me briefly before turning to his notepad and jotting down, what I knew were probably less that kind words. But again, I didn't care. He could say or write all he wanted. It wasn't going to make me think or feel any differently about what Sookie and I had going for us.

"Do either of you have any comments or thoughts to share that you've written in your journals? Any concerns that maybe you haven't voiced with each other?"

"While I'll admit," Sookie started, "the first week or so of this was pretty tough, and there was probably a bit of a strain on our relationship. Communication is something I don't think we have to worry about anymore."

"Alright. Well, I'm glad things seem to be going well for you." He sounded sincere, but the good ole doctor seemed to be up to more than he was letting on. I didn't trust him.

We chatted for a little longer about dating and the physical part of our relationship. Sookie was pretty quiet for the most part, but talking about sex openly to a mostly stranger was definitely out of her comfort zone.

Dr. Niall seemed to think it was a good thing that we were taking things slow. And though I mostly agreed with him, there was still a part of me that was dying to take that next step. With the memory of the previous nights wall-humping fresh on my mind, it was an unavoidable and all-consuming desire.

We said our goodbye's after our allotted time was up parting with the line, "same time next week," and were finally out the door.

Sookie was driving and I was trying my damnedest not to be a backseat driver, or side-seat driver, but when she missed our exit, I could no longer keep my mouth shut. "Where are we going?" I asked.

She giggled, "you'll see."

"No. Way." I gasped when we parked a few feet from a bungee tower set up in one of the Monroe parks. "No. Freaking. Way. How'd you know about this? How'd you find it?" I was so excited, I was out of the car and opening her door before she could answer my questions. "Are you going to jump with me?"

Sookie laughed at my obvious enthusiasm. I was practically vibrating with excitement. And looking like an idiot was the furthest thing from my mind.

"First things first, Hell to the NO am I going to jump. This is all for you, baby." I'd be lying if I said I didn't grin like a total doofus at her calling me 'baby', but that was beside the point. "Secondly, I read about it online a few days ago, and wanted to surprise you. I'm taking it, I did good?"

"Great! You did great!" I beamed, picking her up and twirling her around before giving her a sloppy kiss on the mouth.

"Good," Sookie said with a huge grin, looking very proud of herself. "I brought us some sandwiches too, but we'll eat after you take the plunge. I don't want you spraying chunks of turkey at the unsuspecting onlookers, or me for that matter."

The line was pretty long, and Sookie was probably getting tired of me counting down as I awaited my turn, but I really didn't care. I'd wanted to do it for so long, I don't even remember when it started. The fact that Sookie remembered and surprised me with it made it all the more special. It seemed as if I never caught it when they were in town, or I heard about it AFTER they left. So to say I was like a kid at Christmas with a shiny new bicycle would have been an understatement.

When my turn finally came around, I was so giddy I almost missed the worried look Sookie gave me as I stepped onto the platform.

"I'll be down before you know it," I assured her with a light kiss to each of her cheeks, and then to her lips. "Don't worry."

"I know. I'm okay, just...be careful, okay?" I nodded and kissed her once more, watching her form shrinking as the platform ascended.

Once they started strapping me in, I was thankful for the fact that I had worn underwear. I sure as hell didn't need anything loose getting caught up in all the straps and clips and cords they were wrapping around me.

After they were finished binding me, prodding me, disclaimering me, and yanking me around like they were playing tug-of-war, it was finally time for me to fly. My heart was racing, and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

It only took an instant for me to find Sookie in the crowd below, and even from a hundred and fifty or so feet in the air, I could tell she was biting the ends off her fingernails. She waved up at me, and I waved back before throwing myself into the air.

I tried for a moment to keep my eyes on her, because if this was the way I was going to go, I wanted her to be the last thing I saw. But the sudden lashing of the wind against my eyes caused them to close, and after I adjusted I couldn't find her.

The wind in my hair, my face, in my ears, the way everything around me seemed to be moving so fast, yet slowly at the same time, was beyond exhilarating and I laughed loudly hooting and whooping like a crazed football fanatic.

Then, I reached the end of the slack at started it all over again, cackling like a maniac, and swinging my arms around like I had suddenly grown wings. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I now understood what they meant when they said it was a rush.

All too soon my wobbly legs were back on solid ground and they were stripping me out of the harness. My grin was from ear to ear as I watched Sookie bouncing on her toes, waiting not so patiently for me to be freed.

I had hardly taken two steps away from the tower before Sookie bounded over, wrapping her arms and legs around me, almost knocking me off balance. I caught her weight with a little extra effort, chuckling into her hair. "See, I told you it would be fine."

"Oh, Eric. I'm sorry, but I was freaking out. You may not have been scared, but I sure as hell was. You were so high, and then it seemed like you fell forever, even if it was just only a second or two. Whatever. I could hardly breath waiting and waiting and waiting to see if that cord would catch you."

"Hey, hey. Calm down," I said as I walked us away from the crowd and back towards the car. "I'm okay, and you're okay, and we both have our feet on the ground."

Sookie nodded as she dropped her feet to the ground and took a step back. "I'm sorry if I ruined your excitement with my panic attack. I know how much you've wanted to do this, and I thought I'd be able to handle it better. Just... I'm sorry."

"Silly woman," I said softly as I brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "I love that you were worried about me, even if it was unnecessary. It was great and I'm so glad you remembered. Thank you for this."

"I didn't spoil the thrill?" I shook my head, giving her a genuine smile. The tension seemed to ease from her body with her heavy exhale. "Good. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I snapped, holding her face firmly between my hands. She gave me a sheepish look, but nodded. "Okay. Now, say you're welcome."

She giggled, taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're welcome," she whispered before pulling my face down to hers.

Her lips were so soft, so pliable against mine, and the smell of her was simply intoxicating. My pulse was thundering just as it was moments before I jumped off the ledge of that platform. I knew I had to pull back before things got out of hand. We were in a park after all. But it was just so damn hard to keep my tongue from tasting her lips.

With a mental groan and a heavy sigh, I pulled back, "Come on let's go eat."

**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed the therapy session. As well as Sookie's surprise for Eric. I also hope that you're ready for the next chapter (though I know most of you are beyond ready). Just sayin...**

**Sorry for the shortness of this one, but you'll understand why next week. **

**You know what to do, don't you? I'm offering teasers from the next chapter to those of you that review!**

**MUAWWW!**


	24. When Dreams Become Reality

**A/N: Thank you to each and everyone of you that read and reviewed the last chapter. Your kind words mean so much to me. I hope that everyone received their response and teaser. Sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Big thanks and hugs to Krismom for her beta work and encouraging words. I'd be a mess without her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Charlaine Harris does.**

**Previously...**

_She giggled, taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're welcome," she whispered before pulling my face down to hers. _

_Her lips were so soft, so pliable against mine, and the smell of her was simply intoxicating. My pulse was thundering just as it was moments before I jumped off the ledge of that platform. I knew I had to pull back before things got out of hand. We were in a park after all. But it was just so damn hard to keep my tongue from tasting her lips._

_With a mental groan and a heavy sigh, I pulled back, "Come on let's go eat."_

**EPOV**

We spent the remainder of the afternoon at the park, hiking trails, sitting under trees, or simply roaming about hand in hand. It was relaxing, and the fresh air from being outdoors was energizing. More than once, we hid ourselves behind a group of trees to share more than a few chaste kisses.

I was beginning to think Sookie had a thing for my ass. If it weren't for the groups of other people roaming the park, I think her hands would have permanently been stuck there. Not that I was complaining.

By the time we headed towards the car, the sun was setting and the park-goers numbers had dwindled down to just a few stragglers. And when we finally pulled onto the gravel driveway, it was full on dark, and I was ravenous enough to wish we had run over a deer or something on the way home.

"Why don't you go take a shower. I'm going to see what I can find to eat in this house," Sookie said sounding as hungry as I felt "You can come help when you're finished."

"Sounds good to me," I said at the exact moment my stomach let out a thunderous growl. "Make it something quick, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'm right along with you. I'm surprised you didn't hear it in the car." Sookie laughed, nudging me out of the kitchen.

"So, that's why you had the radio blasting," I teased.

"Shut up. Now, shoo. Let me work."

I left with a chuckle. I was ready for that shower too. After an afternoon long make-out in the park, me and Mr. Wang needed some one-on-one. Sookie had a way about her that drove me insane with want just by teasing me with her fingertips. Yeah, I definitely needed a little time to yank one out.

After taking care of myself in the shower, I slipped on a pair of silk pajama pants and a black wife-beater, before heading to check on Sookie in the kitchen.

She had already scrubbed, sliced and started a pan of red russet on to fry, and was slicing up some smoked sausage to go along with it. My stomach rumbled, eager for the simple yet hearty dish.

"Your turn," I said, startling Sookie as I stepped in behind her. "I'll finish it up from here."

She stuck her tongue out at me before bouncing out of the kitchen. It was only a few minutes later that I heard the shower come on. I couldn't help but to picture Sookie as she stripped off her clothes, stepped under the spray of hot water, and imagine the streams of it cascading down her...yeah, that train of thought was not helping.

I was just turning off the burner when the hair dryer started up signaling Sookie was just about finished. And by the time I had everything plated up and on the table, she was waltzing through the doorway, looking fresh and clean, and _good god_! I swallowed. Hard.

Her white night gown left hardly any room for imagination. It wasn't sheer, nor was it skimpy. It was just white and cotton with lace trimming, and Sookie was cold. Very cold giving that her perky nipples were pointing straight at me, begging for me to reach out and give them a pinch.

I averted my eyes, conscious of the fact that I was wearing those damn thin satiny PJ pants. They wouldn't leave anything to the imagination either if I kept gaping at her nipples like a sick perv. I was already feeling the extra blood flow down there as it was.

I hurriedly sat down at the table, and Sookie did the same, albeit with less haste and a lot more grace. We ate in a relative silence, both consumed with getting our bellies full. And me, well, I was just trying to keep my eyes away from Sookie and her taunting little nightie.

We finished almost at the exact same time, even if she did eat half the serving I did, both heading to the sink to wash up the dishes. She washed, and I dried as per our ritual when we both did the dishes, which was often.

There was definitely a perk to seeing someone you were already comfortable with. You didn't have that uncontrollable desire to fill a perfectly good silence. Sookie and I were good enough together that we didn't have to spout out random insignificant thoughts in order to be comfortable. We just were, and it was nice.

Sookie splashed me in the face, breaking me from my musings. "What are you grinning about?"

"Just thinking," I answered not having even noticed that I was smiling in the first place. "Just thinking about how much I WAS enjoying the silence," I teased.

She snorted- a not so lady-like sound, but something I had come to enjoy- before splashing me again.

_Oh hell no!_

I scooped up a palm full of water, slapping it quickly in her direction. She gasped, her mouth opening wide as if she wanted to say, _'I know you just didn't'_, but yes, yes I did. I chuckled as she started to wipe the water from her eyes.

She made a face that was the most pathetic attempt at angry I've ever seen. Then dipped her hand back in the dish water and attempted to splash me again. I caught her hand mid swing, sending most of the water directly into my eye. So I glared at her with my one remaining good eye.

I held onto her wrist, ignoring her struggles as I wiped at me eye. "You're going down," I growled.

"No, Eric," Sookie squeaked. I grinned, turning on the faucet and reaching for the spray nozzle. "Don't, Eric."

Her feet were backing away from her body, and she was now tugging furiously at her trapped wrist. And then I squeezed the trigger. The spray of water hit her right in the face, and she laughed in shock while I outright chuckled in glee.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Just. Did. That." Her words were punctuated every time she wiped at her face and shook out her hands, which I had only just freed. "You're so dead," she threatened.

I smirked as if to say, _'bring it on,'_ while holding the nozzle she was about to reach for above my head.

She lunged with a very cute feminine version of a growl, and I just let her tackle me back into the fridge. She couldn't reach the nozzle anyway. Sookie reached and jumped, her soaked night gown making my clothes wet, before sliding back down and trying all over again.

I couldn't help but to laugh, even though in this position I could feel every curve of her body pressing against mine. And I could feel exactly HOW cold Sookie was through that damn thin nightie. I think I may have groaned a little, but I wasn't giving in that easy.

Sookie gave up after a minute in a huff, tugging her bottom lip into her mouth. I should've saw it coming, but I'm an idiot and walked right into her trap.

She stood on her tip-toes, her body still firmly pressed against my own, and tickled my lips with hers. I let out a groan, opening my mouth to her, and welcoming her seeking tongue. My stance relaxed as my body stiffened. Her fingers were in my hair, and around my shoulders, trailing down my arms with the softest of touches.

In the back of my mind, I think I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, but my free hand wound its way into her hair anyway. She snatched the nozzle from my hand the same instant, hopping back and aiming it directly at my head before I could so much as blink.

"Gotcha," she said with a satisfied grin, before dousing me with water and taking off in the opposite direction, cackling the entire way.

I switched the water off behind me before laughing maniacally and taking off after her. "Come out, come out wherever you are," I sang. "You can't hide forever."

I heard a thump and a muffled, "shit," come from my room.

Slinging the door open, I tackled her to the bed, startling her and making her scream. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, I used the other to assault her ribcage. Sookie kicked and squirmed fighting against me, but I was relentless.

And hard.

Fuck, her hips lifted against mine in just the right way, making me lose my focus briefly. "Admit defeat," I demanded, continuing to poke, and tickle her ribs and stomach.

"Say you're sorry," she said between laughs.

"Never," I growled, pressing my hardness against her.

God she was right there, and I was in just the perfect position between her legs. Her breath hitched, and she stiffened for an instant as her eyes locked with mine. It was only then that I realized we were both panting. Sookie liked to play rough.

The front of Sookie's nightgown was soaked, her taut pink nipples perfectly visibly through the thin material, and I licked my lips. She caught me looking of course, but I didn't care. I wanted to taste them. To suck on them and bite them and lick them, until she could bear no more.

"Stop tickling me and kiss me you punk," Sookie said breathlessly.

I ceased my attack, splaying my fingers hard over her stomach. My eyes locked with hers and she licked her lips daring me, inviting me, until I could no longer hold back.

Our open mouths met in a pant. There was nothing gentle or sweet about it. It was primal and needy, and I sucked her tongue into my mouth wanting to taste every inch.

Sookie moaned, arching her back as I slid my hand around to her backside, lifting it further, and pressing her against my painful erection. I groaned at the sudden friction, immediately surging my hips against her once more, and then again.

She clawed at my back, and I lifted long enough for her to peel the wet shirt over my head before my mouth was on hers once more. Her fingers were digging into my arms so hard I thought she might draw blood, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Closer, I just needed her closer.

I ran my hand down her thigh, slipping it behind her knee and hooking her leg over my hip. She gasped, breaking our heated kiss for a moment, until her hips moved in sync with my own.

Her gown was wet and sticking to my chest, and I wanted nothing more than to remove the layer separating her bare chest from my own. Moving my hand up her thigh, and taking the fabric along with it, I intended to do just that.

Sookie released my arms, lifting them over her head allowing me to slip it over and off. I tossed it to the floor, my mouth covering her pebbled flesh in the same instant. She made the most beautiful sound in the world, burying her fingers into my hair and holding me to her as my tongue swirled around the peaks of her breasts.

I took turns, unable to decide which of the rosy tips was my favorite, and enjoyed the mews of pleasure my teeth were able to elicit from her.

"Eric," Sookie whispered, giving my hair a gentle tug.

I released her nipple to look at her. The intense and pure look of desire reflecting in her eyes brought my mouth back to hers with a force so strong our teeth scraped. She moaned into my mouth as I massaged her breast. And I, well I was drowning in the very essence of Sookie.

Her hands were all over my back, scratching, pulling massaging, the feel of them setting me on fire. When her exploring hands wandered into the backside of my pants, squeezing my ass, I groaned. My hips pressed hard into hers, wanting the friction, but seeking something else entirely.

Fuck, if we didn't slow down soon, I was going to explode, or pillage her. My body craved to take her hard and fast. I wanted to be inside her. Needed it like my next breath.

I couldn't get her close enough. While my mouth explored every crevice of her mouth, my hands were roaming just as much. Touching, groping, kneading every bit of her flesh that was bared to me. And her hands were just as eager. Her touch was like nothing I'd every felt before. Soft but hard, gentle but demanding, she knew just where to touch to drive me wild and keep me wanting.

Before I even knew how it happened, my pants were constricting around my thighs, and Sookie's hand was wrapping around my length. I grunted, wishing that her palm was the silky wet heat between her thighs.

"Sookie." It was meant to be a warning, but came out as a breathless whisper. "I don't... god, I need you so bad."

Her teeth were on my neck, her breath and lips leaving moist patches along the way. And I shuddered, desire ripped through every cell of my body, my skin was alive at her touch, at her kiss. And god her tongue.

I shifted, working the pants down my legs, and kicking them to the floor once the reached my ankles. My hands had to be gripping at her hips painfully, but she didn't seem to mind, as my hips continued to move and fuck the tiny hand wrapped around me.

Sookie shifted me in her palm, pressing her hips forward so that the head of my cock came into direct contact with her soaked panties. Sound came from my throat, I don't know what kind, but it was raw and full of the need I was feeling right then. Just one little thin scrap of material separated me from where I wanted to be. One. Little. Barrier.

"Sookie, if you're wanting to stop, you'd better tell me now," I warned.

Truthfully, stopping was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to stop, never. I'd never tire of just the simple feel of her, the sounds she made, the flushed look of desire coloring her features. But this was Sookie, and I would never do anything to push or force her into something she wasn't ready for. No matter how much I was dying to feel her around me.

"Don't stop," Sookie pleaded. "God, please don't stop."

I froze in surprise. Those were the words I wanted to hear, longed to, begged for even. But I was still shocked. I had to be sure. I had to know she was sure.

"Are you sure?" I asked even as my eager fingers dipped into her panties at her hip, preparing to remove the one thing separating us.

"So sure. So very sure," Sookie whispered as she kissed her way along my jaw to my lips. "I want you, Eric. All of you. I'm yours. Make me yours. In every way. I need you."

Her words were accentuated by the kisses she continued to place all around my mouth, never quite touching my lips, and leaving me wanting in so many ways.

This was it. The moment where we would either make it or break it, and I was nervous. As fuck.

I pulled back, sitting on my knees and staring down at her as my hands traced the curves of her body. She was beautiful. So beautiful. And she was mine.

I gave the strings of her panties a gentle tug, slipping them over her hips when she lifted them, and tossing them to the floor with the rest. Or not, I didn't really care where they went because I was so much in awe of the beauty laid bare beneath me.

She shifted nervously against the sheets, biting her lip and turning her eyes away from me. "Don't hide from me. Ever. You are breathtaking."

And she was. Very much so. Her perfectly full, round breasts, her slim waist and full hips. The way her long blonde hair framed her beautiful face. Exquisite. And mine.

I leaned forward, my hands trailing up her legs, around her hips, over her stomach, and between her breasts, as I resumed my position between her thighs. She sighed as my bare chest pressed against hers, and my cock pulsed as I felt the heat coming from her center.

I was a dying man, and she was the angel sent to deliver me to heaven.

Where things had been hurried and frantic before, it seemed as if everything slowed down in that moment. It was just her body and my hands, her lips and my tongue, seeking and searching and tasting. The frenzy had died, now we were savoring, memorizing.

When I could no longer delay, when moans had become breathless pleas, I finally alined myself with her slick folds. I spread her fluids with the tip of my cock, groaning as her hips surged forward and the head was swallowed in her tight heat.

There was no going back now. All the teasing, all the flirting, everything we had gone through the past few weeks would be changed into something real after this.

I gave Sookie a long kiss, her tongue meeting mine with equal passion, and slowly pulled back. Watching her face erupt in pleasure as I began to ease forward, helped to take my mind off the heavenly sensation I was feeling myself.

I'd waited so long for this. Thought about it so many times, played it over and over in a multitude of fantasies. But this was real, this was now. This was happening. And I wasn't going to ruin the perfect moment by exploding as I felt I could have.

No, I wanted it again, and again. And I wanted her to feel the same.

Sookie's eyes closed as her head rolled back against the pillow. Her back arched off the bed, putting her beautiful breasts right in line with my mouth, and I took advantage.

A little more. I could feel the tightness enveloping half of my aching cock, and had to pause for a moment, allowing the coil in my belly to loosen once again.

Another inch. Sookie moaned loudly, her hips lifting until we were pelvis to pelvis, and I was fully sheathed in her satiny heat.

So good. So fucking good. I may have said it aloud, I don't know. I don't care either, because it was. God, I don't know why I had waited so long. Or how I was ever going to stop wanting her. Wanting to be inside her. And I didn't have to. I wouldn't. She was mine, and I could make it so that she would be forever.

Sookie placed her palms on the side of my face, lifting my lips to hers, as I began to move. Eye to eye, lips to lips, and hips to hips we moved as if we had practiced this a thousand times. She pressed forward, and I pulled back. In and out, grunting and moaning, I could already see the stars in my eyes.

Her whimpers urged me onward. Our bodies slid together and against each other, the sweat making them slippery, the sensation beyond amazing. The tips of her nipples tickled against the slick skin of my chest as I lifted her leg and hooked it around my own.

Sookie caught on, quickly wrapping both legs around my hips. Her head came off the pillow, and my name came from her lips just before her teeth found purchase in my neck.

I grunted her name in return, moving with more abandon, teetering on the edge of rapture. Closer and tighter, I held onto Sookie. I couldn't get close enough.

"Come with me, Eric. Come with me," Sookie breathed against my mouth.

I felt it then, her walls clenching and releasing, her body covered in goose flesh, her breaths nothing more than moans dragging me down into her bliss and ultimately my own.

My hands were everywhere then, as were Sookie's. In her hair, on her breasts, gripping her hips as my lips molded against hers, plunging and retreating, a grunt and a moan, the ultimate euphoria about to become a reality.

Sookie's mouth broke free of mine as she cried out, her walls squeezing me, coercing the coil from the pit of my stomach. Her neck was exposed to me, and I buried my face in it, kissing and nibbling, and sucking at the tender flesh.

The roar that ripped its way through my chest was muffled by her neck. The explosion of pleasure rocketing through me with a catastrophic force. The entire world could have exploded at that moment, and I wouldn't have noticed. Or cared for that matter.

Fire erupted from my toes all the way to the ends of my hair. The sweat covered my body not allowing Sookie's hands to grab hold. My hips shifted little by little until the ride was over, and I collapsed against Sookie's chest.

Her fingers sifted through my now damp hair as I tried to catch my breath and come back down to earth. And I think I may have been whispering my praises to her against her neck as I lazily kissed my way to her lips.

I couldn't bring myself to move, even as I felt myself soften. I wanted to stay exactly where I was.

"That was infinitely better than my imagination," Sookie said with a chuckle.

I smiled. I couldn't have agreed more.

**A/N: Is anyone else hot, or is it just me? Woot, about damn time! Who else is with me? I just hope I lived up to the hype of a 23 chapter build. I'll just die if I didn't. Please, pretty please put me out of my misery and tell me it was at least okay.**

**I gotta pimp a new contest I'm co-hosting with some of the fab ladies in the SVM fandom. This contest is for new writers only. You can check it out here or the link is in my profile. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**You know what to do. Reviews = teasers, even if it takes me a few days to respond. You'll get one!**

**MUAWWW!**


	25. Midnight Snack

**A/N: Have I told you guys how much I love you? Cuz I really do. You blew me away with the responses to the last chapter, and I'm officially speechless. I hope everyone got and enjoyed their tease, even if it was only half as much as I loved reading your reviews last week.**

**Big thanks as always to my beta krismom who is now juggling my three stories as well as her RL. I can never thank her enough. **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my silly plot.**

**Previously...**

_Her fingers sifted through my now damp hair as I tried to catch my breath and come back down to earth. And I think I may have been whispering my praises to her against her neck as I lazily kissed my way to her lips._

_I couldn't bring myself to move, even as I felt myself soften. I wanted to stay exactly where I was._

"_That was infinitely better than my imagination," Sookie said with a chuckle._

_I smiled. I couldn't have agreed more._

**SPOV**

It was getting harder and harder to breathe with Eric's weight pressing me against the mattress. But I wasn't ready for him to move just yet. I was enjoying the feeling of his bare, slick skin as it covered mine, and how it slid slightly with every breath we took. It was the most delicious sensation, aside from the way he felt when he was inside me.

Which he currently still was, technically. He was soft, not hard, but I could still feel him, and ultimately that was what made me move. If he stayed there like that, then I was going to be ravaging him before he was ready. Apparently Eric had awakened some insatiable desires hidden deep within me. And hussy that I was, was working up to being ready for round two.

Actually, I already was ready.

I gave Eric a little push, and he slid away without a word, walking to the bathroom stark naked. I watched. And enjoyed. And maybe drooled. God he was so beautiful. And he was a god in the bed.

I wanted to follow him into the bathroom. I wanted to go in there and get myself cleaned up. But I couldn't move. I was a gelatinous version of Sookie, and I feared that one tiny movement would break whatever mold was holding me together, and I'd just spill off onto the floor in a puddle.

Beyond relaxed, beyond sated, and yet I was thinking about when I would get another taste. How long would I have to wait? Was an hour okay, or thirty minutes? I continued to melt into the bed, pondering the proper amount of time needed for him to recuperate, until Eric returned with a damp wash cloth in his hand.

Saying nothing, he resumed his position beside me, meticulously working me over with the warm rag, cleaning up everything that was left behind. I couldn't speak. I wasn't capable. All I could do was watch as he wiped at my sex and my inner thighs with such care and tenderness I thought I'd melt all over again.

Eric was working his way well into dangerous territory. I should have been exhausted. My muscles felt like they were made of rubber. But still, I wanted to climb on top of him and make him make that same noise he made as he climaxed a few short moments ago. I wanted to hear my name grunted out as his body tensed and erupted.

Now that we had actually done it, I couldn't remember why I had waited so long in the first place.

Eric's bare hand soon replaced the rag and was just ghosting over my skin with the lightest of touches. Over my belly, down my thighs, up my arms, never quite touching my most intimate places. But it was so sensual, and so erotic, that very quickly I was gasping for breath and squirming beneath his soft caress.

His eyes, that had been following the movement of his hands, suddenly met mine, the fire burning in them setting his baby blues ablaze. I was such a goner. There were words stuck in my throat that I craved to say, words that I had never before said in this context, but knew in my heart that they were true and undeniable.

But I was frightened of the fact that I wanted to say them. "Eric," I said instead. Could he tell my voice cracked? Could he hear those three little words behind his name that longed to fall from my lips at that very moment?

His hand brushed over my cheek and around my neck as his lips made the descent to mine. I whimpered as the breath caught in my throat when we finally kissed. It was so soft and so tender. One of those kisses that you only have after you've spent a lifetime with someone.

There was no tongue. Just lips and breath and caresses, and it was so good. And oh so sweet, but I was craving more.

Eric's lips were already parted, so I snaked the tip of my tongue between his lips and stroked the roof of his mouth before retreating once more. I guess in a way I was asking permission. If he wasn't ready, then I wasn't going to try and force it. But I was rewarded with his hands gripping firmly at my hips, and a tiny little hiss that made me want to do it again.

So I did. And Eric whispered my name like a plea. Again, I wanted him to say it again.

Eric tried to move over the top of me, but I pushed him back with a firm hand. It was my turn. Before he could question my actions, I was throwing a leg over his hip and forcing him onto his back.

_Holy fuck_. His fingers really dug in then, almost painfully gripping my ass, but it was a decidedly good pain. Very good indeed. I moaned a little in appreciation grinding my naked flesh against his. _Oh yeah_, he was ready. So hard, and so...right there.

I continued the motion, teasing him as well as myself, spreading my fluids all over his beautiful cock, until I couldn't take it anymore. I gave no warning as I shifted my hips with my next move, sliding down and around him in one swift movement, until he was stretching me, filling me.

"Good, fuck," Eric ground out through his teeth. I grinned, biting my lip to hold back the moan in my throat. He just felt so damn good inside me. And I wanted to make him feel as good as he had made me. Or better, if that was even possible. I doubted it, but I was willing to work to find out.

I moved slowly at first, testing, learning, watching. Eric liked it when I came up slow, and went down hard and fast. His eyes would roll back, his face would scrunch up in the most fucking sexy of ways, and his fingers would tighten like vice-grips on whatever he was holding at the moment. Which at that moment happened to be one of my nipples, and I couldn't help but to cry out with the pleasure and the pain of it.

A breath later, Eric's hand was in my hair, and he was yanking me down to his lips. It was the mother of all kisses. Hot, searing, wet, and painful with the force in which he pulled me down. I'd probably be bruised from his kisses in the morning, but _fuck_, I didn't want him to stop.

I moved with more abandon then, gripping the pillow on each side of his head and working myself up in so many ways I felt I'd go insane. I could feel my orgasm working its way to a peak, but I was determined to make Eric reach his before I lost mine.

I kissed, and nibbled at his lips, ignoring the cramp in my thigh, and riding him like my life depended on it. _Jesus_, he felt so good, and as much as I had practiced holding off on my orgasms, that bitch wasn't waiting for much longer.

I sat up, throwing my hair back over my shoulder since it was sticking to the sweat on my face. Eric grunted, and it was fucking lovely. One of his hands was on my hip, and the other was deciding which breast it liked more as I continued rocking and shifting my hips up and down.

Up, down, moan, _oh god_, it was coming, and I wasn't going to be able to stop it.

Up, down, grunt, and o_h yes_, there it was. The face.

His mouth opened, his eyes locked with mine, and every muscle in his body seized. His hips lifted to meet my thrust one final hard time sending him over first, and I quickly followed. The look on his face enough to send shock wave after shock wave of intense explosions throughout every nerve in my body.

My movements were erratic at best after that, until I finally just collapsed on his chest. Eric's arms came around me, sliding across my damp skin, stroking and holding me to him. Not that I was going anywhere until I could at least breathe again.

It was Eric that finally broke the silence of our bliss. "That was..."

"Yeah," I finished.

"Unexpected."

"Not entirely," I giggled, lifting up to smile down at him.

"Fantastic," he said with a smile.

"Wonderful," I agreed. "My throat hurts," I said as I finally moved to roll of him. It wasn't without effort either. I could have literally slept there on top of him.

"You're thirsty. I'll get you something." Eric rolled off the bed, strolling in the moonlight with his bare buns shining for all to see, and I couldn't help but to smile.

I went to the restroom, washing the sweat off my face with a cool rag, and cleaning up round two. I almost didn't recognize the smiley, red-faced blonde in the mirror, but it was me. And I looked liked I had just been given a double dose of some happy drug. Sex with Eric looked good on me, even if my hair was a mess.

I left the bathroom still smiling, and went in search of my nightgown. I was just getting it over my head when Eric walked in with two glasses of ice cold water.

"Leave it," Eric said as he pulled the fabric from my hand, back over my head, and tossed it to the corner. "Sleep with me. Like this." His fingers trailed down my arm, across my belly, where he dipped his index finger into my belly-button.

I giggled, despite the fact that when his voice sounded like that he could get me to do anything. Sleep upside down like a bat, wear a tutu and dance a frolic around the yard. Done and done. I'd have eaten paint chips in a heartbeat if he asked.

Eric smiled, handing me the glass of water from his dresser, and I gulped half of it down in about three swallows. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until the cold beverage actually hit my lips. He took a few big gulps from his glass before it was gone. Maybe he did it to make me feel better, or maybe he was just as thirsty.

Either way, I followed his lead, finishing my drink and climbing in next to him, between the sheets, still naked.

It was my first time sleeping with someone while naked. I couldn't have imagined anyone would be a better sleeping partner. Eric was the cuddly type, but not the clingy type. He pulled me to him, and it was skin against skin but not in a sexual way. It was more comforting than anything.

Eric placed a kiss on my temple, wishing me sweet dreams and a good sleep. And that's exactly how I fell asleep, wrapped in my very own Eric blanket. I was in heaven.

I woke up damn near purring at the feel of warm, wet kisses being placed all along my shoulder, and on my neck. It was still dark, but I could make out the shadows of furniture and things in the room, so I must have been asleep for a while.

I couldn't bring myself to search for the clock, however, simply happy to drown in the sensation of Eric and what he was doing to my neck. Best way to wake up, ever.

His arm was around my naked waist, but it wasn't really doing anything. Just limply lying there. His chest was so warm against my back, but he was being careful to keep his lower half from making any contact. I knew full well we were both naked.

Perhaps he was just seeing how I'd react to his kisses, not wanting to pressure me in to anything I didn't want. But I wanted it. Boy, did I want it.

I wiggled and arched towards him, lifting my arm and wrapping it back around his neck to pull him closer. He hummed in approval, the action sending vibrations through my entire body. I shivered, but not from the cold. I was far from cold. The heat from his back, his tongue and lip caresses, his fingers lazily drawing patterns into my stomach. Oh yeah, I was plenty warm, and it was all for him.

His sizable erection was dug into my back, and I moved my hips against him, eliciting a few more of those delicious groans. The ache between my legs was back with a vengeance, and I couldn't get him close enough.

Eric caught on to my squirming, knowing exactly what I needed, and positioned himself so that with every surge of our hips he was stroking my folds and pressing against my clit. More, I wanted more.

I must have said it aloud because the next second he was gripping my leg just below my knee and hooking it over his. When he entered me with my next breath, I was screaming, unable to hold back. He growled something I couldn't understand against my neck as we began to move together, pushing, pulling. Oh god, the sensation was even more amazing, the position new to me. I'd never ever tire of the feel of him filling me, completing me.

I placed my free hand over Eric's, entwining my fingers with his as he massaged my breasts. I gasped when I felt his other arm force its way under me, wrapping around me from both sides.

"Oh god," I cried out, trying desperately to reach Eric's lips.

Eric obliged, tilting his face towards mine and kissing me like he'd been waiting for me to tell him to do so. I moaned into his mouth, ignoring the crick in my neck, determined to kiss him as senseless as I was.

Maybe it was the position we were in, so intimate, so close and erotic, but the tightening in my stomach had nearly reached the breaking point. I was trying to move with him, but I was just so close, and was so overwhelmed with the sensations, that I couldn't.

Eric was in me, stroking me, all around me, hugging me, kissing me, tasting me. I moaned, crying out his name as my vision went white. He moved so slow, so tortuously slow that I feared I may die from the extended pleasure.

I couldn't control a single muscle as Eric pushed me through pulse after pulse, my body clenching and releasing, and tingling all over. I couldn't breath, my chest constricted. And when I felt Eric stiffen behind me, swelling and pulsing within me, it started all over again.

He held me to him, so close, his lips on my neck, in my hair, along my jaw, coercing every last wave of my orgasm to the fullest most intense ever known to man. I died, I think, in his arms, only to be ignited with life anew as he kissed my lips once more.

Eric stilled behind me as we caught our breath, his arms still wrapped around me, and mine around his to keep him there. Those words from before, tickled my throat, knocking at the back of my parted lips. I knew I couldn't deny the truth to them, but I could definitely decide when they were said.

I kept my mouth closed.

Eric placed a few more kisses on my neck, finally nuzzling up to the back of my head, a blanket of my hair all around his face. His warm breath wafting over my back was quickly lulling me back to sleep, and a fleeting thought about getting up and cleaning myself off passed through my mind.

But when his breathing evened out, becoming a soft deep hum, I knew he was asleep, and I soon followed. Heaven, yes, this was heaven, in his arms.

**A/N: I figured after waiting patiently for 23 straight chapters, you guys deserved two good yummy chapters in a row. That and I just wanted to write their nookie time in Sookie's POV too. I just be like that sometimes. ;-D**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**Jaune Ninja; I couldn't reply via PM, but to answer your question... A red russet is a type of potato. Sorry about that. **

**MUAWWW!**


	26. A Hot Cold Shower for Two

**A/N: I love each and every one of you so very much. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Thanks to krismom for taking time out of her busy schedule to give my ramblings a once over. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, dammit!**

**Previously...**

_Eric stilled behind me as we caught our breath, his arms still wrapped around me, and mine around his to keep him there. Those words from before, tickled my throat, knocking at the back of my parted lips. I knew I couldn't deny the truth to them, but I could definitely decide when they were said. _

_I kept my mouth closed. _

_Eric placed a few more kisses on my neck, finally nuzzling up to the back of my head, a blanket of my hair all around his face. His warm breath wafting over my back was quickly lulling me back to sleep, and a fleeting thought about getting up and cleaning myself off passed through my mind._

_But when his breathing evened out, becoming a soft deep hum, I knew he was asleep, and I soon followed. Heaven, yes, this was heaven, in his arms._

**SPOV**

I woke up with the sun warming my face, and warm breath on my neck. I was lying on Eric's arm, poor baby. Surely it was dead asleep by now. He was half on his back, half on his side, one hand on my breast, and a tiny little buzz-saw noise vibrated in his throat. It was the cutest snore ever.

I would have been content to simply lie there and look at him, but my bladder had other plans. I wiggled free of his hand first. His snoring ceased, and I moved again as it picked back up, shifting my weight as carefully as I could to keep from disturbing him.

I kept eyeballing the shower as I used the facilities. It certainly was calling my name, and I was feeling a little less than fresh having not cleaned up after our mid-night romp. Should it even be called a romp? It didn't seem fitting considering it was a lot more than that to me. But I left it at that, determined not to put too much thinking into what it meant before I had my coffee.

_Shower and teeth brushing first, coffee second. _

After washing my hands, I exited the bathroom, intending on finding something I could wear after my shower. I was still nude after all. But Eric was awake, lying on his side and propped up on his elbow, a cool half sleepy smirk on his beautiful face.

"My god, you're beautiful." I blushed, dipping my head, wishing there was somewhere I could just hide so I could have a psycho fan girl moment. "This is how I'd prefer to wake up."

Something about the tone of his voice had me looking back at him. He was utterly serious, and again, I needed a moment. Crazy, I was crazy. And it was all for Eric. "Well, I woke up with your hand on my boob," I teased, crossing my arms over said boobs in attempt to hide some of my displayed skin.

"I take my previous statement back. THAT is how I'd prefer to wake up," he said with a wink, tossing the covers back, and revealing that long beautiful body of his. And all that glorious skin.

I swallowed my nerves, determined for this not to be awkward, for US not to be awkward. "Shower with me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

_Should have looked away, Sookie_. Eric growled, leaping from the bed, and marching past me. The sight of him bare in the moon light was one thing. The sight of him in the sun was a whole other thing. Those long, lean muscles, the splattering of blonde hair on his chest growing a little thicker the lower it went. And my insides just plain fluttered at the sight of his cock, hard and jutting out away from that delicious V of his abdomen.

_Inhale, exhale. Guh! _

I shook my head, determined not to ogle the man like a piece of meat. And what a piece of meat... _Don't drool, it's not attractive. _

Dragging my feet, I finally made it back through the bathroom door, my eyes glued to the floor, the toilet, the ceiling...anywhere but the sight of Eric's ass as he leaned over to adjust the water temperature. I couldn't turn off my peripheral's.

I watched as he slid the door open fully, stepped in, and turned back to me with his hand extended. Hesitantly, I took it, my eyes glued to his as I felt the warm spray wash down my back. I may or may not have moaned aloud, it felt that good.

When Eric released my hand, I stepped back into the spray, closing my eyes, and allowing it to soak my face and hair. I'm sure I moaned that time because as soon as I did it, I felt Eric's lips close around my nipple.

I gasped, swallowing the water that filled my mouth as I did, and gripped Eric's wet head, holding him closer. "What...what are you doing?" I asked, already panting.

"Giving you a shower," he said before nipping at my hardened peaks. "Turn around. I'll wash hair."

I complied, unable to deny a good hair washing. Or a chance to feel Eric's hands on me for that matter. I heard the click of the shampoo bottle seconds before Eric hands were lathering up my hair. His fingers were talented, rough but gentle, thorough and careful. I had the cleanest hair north of New Orleans by the time he was finished.

Eric gave me a gentle nudge forward, taking as much time as he did washing while rinsing the suds out. When he finished, I turned to return the favor, but he wasn't having any of that. "I'm not finished with you yet," he practically purred.

And then he was lathering up my arms and over my shoulders, down my back, and around my middle. He took his sweet precious time washing my legs from toe to hip, a considerable amount of that time spent on my hips and backside. And as he rinsed the bubbles down the drain, his hands followed the same meticulous path.

This time though, he rinsed my feet last, remaining on his knees once they were squeaky clean. I gave his shoulders a gentle tug, more than eager to feel every inch of his skin as he had mine, and to clean it just as thoroughly. But Eric had other plans.

The flat of his hand ran up my thigh, sweeping past my navel, before stopping between my breasts and pressing me against the shower wall. I gave a little squeak that quickly turned into a moan as his tongue gave the slit between my thighs a long lick.

He did it again more forcefully, gripping my hips to hold me in place, and slurping a little at the water that was trailing down, my clit got caught in the crossfire. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," I gasped out, desperately seeking something to grab hold of on the slick shower walls.

"You're not catholic," Eric teased, ceasing the tongue bath to my nether regions.

"Yeah, well, if you keep doing that, I know I'll see god."

Eric chuckled, returning to my slit with a ferocious hunger that had me panting and chanting, moaning and writhing despite the fact that I felt I'd collapse with one more sweep of his talented tongue. I cried out his name, floundering and knocking the various bottles to the tub floor when his fingers joined in on operation _make Sookie a believer_.

My hands tangled in his soaked hair, tugging and angling him just right as my orgasm grew closer. "Right there. Yes, bite. A little harder." My instructions and moans were constant, only ceasing when I felt the explosion begin. "No. Don't stop now," I whined as Eric's talented mouth ceased and backed away from the throbbing ache between my legs.

"Shhh," Eric chastised, and I growled, tempted to reach down there and finish it myself.

I was so close it was hurting. Eric's hand gripped my knee as he stood, hooking it over his hip. I was still searching for something to throw at him when I felt the head of his cock brush past my sensitive nub, sliding into me and stretching me with one hard stroke.

"Oh fuck, Eric," I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck and lifting my other leg around him.

His hands held me tightly to him, one under my ass, the other around my waist while he literally pounded me into the wall of the shower.

It was all so overwhelming, the hot water pelting down my chest and dripping off my toes and hips, the feel of him inside me, coaxing me to my release with every delicious stroke. His lips, wet from not just the shower sliding over mine, over my neck, my shoulders, my throat. His tongue, tangling with mine, caressing it, and tasting my fevered skin.

I exploded into a thousand pieces, coming back together one cell at a time as my orgasm rocked through me. His name was muffled when I latched onto his neck giving it a mighty suck and smoothing my tongue over the sensitive skin.

Eric gripped me tighter, the movements of his hips short, hard, and deep. Fucking relentless, and so delightful. The delicious waves of my orgasm were just dying down when I felt him swell within me.

He tensed, grunting my name against my lips before his tongue shoved its way past and assaulted mine intently. I don't know if I saw god, but I definitely saw stars as another wave of pleasure shook my already spent body.

The intensity of the kiss died down as our bodies relaxed, sliding against the slick wall with our heavy panting, and the residual electrical pulses that sparked every so often.

Eric's grip loosened slightly, allowing me to put my trembling feet back on the ground. He kissed my lips once more, and then each of the corners as he slid free and pulled back to gaze into my eyes.

"I..." we chuckled as we spoke at the same time.

"You..." another chuckle.

There was a slightly awkward pause of silence after that. I didn't know how to break it, really. The water was turning cold, and Eric had yet to actually wash. So instead of talking, I grabbed the shampoo and reached for his head.

He turned around, giving me a gentle smile and lowering his tall ass enough so that I could reach. I tried to give him the same special treatment he had so generously given me, but feared I was lacking.

I gave his hair a good rinse, quickly reaching for the body wash that had tumbled during...well, _during_. I didn't know what to call it, only that I wanted to experience it a thousand times over. I lathered up my hands and began to smother his skin in bubbles.

"You smell like me," Eric said as I stepped closer to give that glorious ass a good washing. "I like my scent on you."

"Well, you did wash me with your soap," I said with a chuckle.

As much as I wanted to linger on his backside, and as sad as it was for me not to, I finally made my hands work over the rest of his body. I nudged him under the cool water once I was finished, making sure he was squeaky clean before I turned off the spray.

"I also like that you're mine," Eric said in a low whisper as he passed me a towel.

I almost think he hadn't meant for me to hear it, but I had. And I had to admit, I kind of liked it too. "Yours, huh?" I teased. "Yeah, I kind of like it too," I admitted aloud.

"Say it," Eric said hoarsely as he stepped towards me. He had already wrapped the towel around his waist, but I knew what was underneath it. And when he talked like that... "Say you're mine." I shivered.

"I'm yours," I gasped out, trying to pull the towel around my cool skin.

"Again," Eric growled, closing the distance between us and pressing the length of his body against mine. "Louder," he demanded.

"I'm yours, Eric. All yours." It was true. So very true. I knew it in my bones, in my breath, in my heart, in my skin. I was his. And I probably always would be. Even if he didn't want me after all this was said and done. I'd be his.

The thought of Eric not wanting me the way I wanted him, gave me a pang. Like a knife twisting in my gut. But before I could process it, before I could identify it, Eric's hungry lips were devouring mine.

Then, more than ever before, I truly felt like Eric was claiming me as his. The thought made me forget my previous worries, only concentrating on the feel of his lips against mine, the taste of his tongue twisting with mine.

"I'll never let you out of this room if we don't stop now," Eric said in a pant as he took a step back.

My body yearned to step towards him, to remove that tiny space between us. Like a magnet pulling me towards him from the inside. But I resisted it, knowing he was right. And we did have work to do. Well, a different kind of work.

"Yeah, ummm, hungry?" I asked, breathless from our kiss.

"Starving," Eric growled.

We actually didn't do anything out of the norm for the rest of the day. We ate, and hung out, did a little cleaning and a little laundry. And got ready in our own rooms when it was time to go to work. I was glad that there was no awkward air surrounding us. And even though we had taken a huge step, it didn't seem to affect the rest of our relationship as I feared it might.

Things were, for lack of a better word, perfect.

That is until we were surrounded by our friends and co-workers at the bar. Could they tell by simply looking at us that we had taken a big plunge and wrestled between the sheets finally? Because I sure felt like I had a big sign pasted on my forehead that had _I slept with my best friend Eric_ written in bold letters on it. And pasted on my back was one that said _more than once_.

When I caught sight of Amelia across the crowded dance floor, it only confirmed my suspicions.

"Oh. My. God." Amelia squeaked, bouncing over the bar to wrap her arms around me. "You did it. You totally hit that. Was it good? How was it? Oh my god, I'm so excited."

"Shhh." I took her arm and dragged her from the crowded bar and into my office. She vibrated in her excitement the whole way. "Yes, okay," I confessed as I shut the door behind us. "Not that you need to go announcing it to the whole world." I gave her a pointed look that told her to keep her damn mouth shut, though I didn't think for a second she really would.

"So, how was it?" she asked sitting in the extra chair and biting on her bottom lip. Ugh, I wasn't going to get out of this, no way.

"It was... amazing," I said truthfully, hoping that tiny answer would appease her curiosity. I should've known better.

"Amazing? Twenty plus years of foreplay and all you have to say is _amazing_? I'm not buying it. You'd better spill, girl, like NOW. Or I'm going to squeal to Laf."

"Look, Amelia, I love you, I really do, but you know I'm not one of those girls that brags and carries on about her bedroom encounters," or shower encounters for that matter. "But it was great, amazing, wonderful."

"You've gotta give me something here. I'm dying. Was he at least, you know, proportionate?" I must've made a face thinking about how very proportionate Eric was indeed, because she squealed so loud I had to cover my ears. "I knew it. I knew it. You can't have hands and feet THAT big, without packing a magnum between your legs."

"You're despicable," I said with a girlish giggle.

"Yeah, well, you love me, Daffy."

"Maybe so, but if you open your big mouth and tell anyone else, then I'll know it."

"Whatever," Amelia said with a dismissive wave. "Everybody already knows. It's written all over your face."

"No it's not," I squeaked. I'd already checked. In the bathroom. At least a dozen times.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Amelia scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I've got work to do, and I'm guessing you do too."

"Alright boss lady," Amelia said, rising from her seat and walking towards the door. "But just so you know, it should probably be you who tells your brother, and not one of these other fools through the grape vine."

Amelia and her words of wisdom. I knew she was right. And it wasn't that I was particularly worried about how Jason would react to the news. More that I just didn't want to have that type of conversation with my big brother. But she was right, I'd rather him hear it from me than anyone else.

I squared my shoulder, sucking up my insecurities, and left the office, intending on pulling him off to the side and spilling the beans. But a strong hand on my shoulder stalled my forward progress.

The hand wasn't Eric's, I could tell, simply because it didn't dwarf my entire arm. So I turned on my heel, intent on telling whoever it was to bugger off. But was shocked when I saw who it was.

"Hey there, Sookie," the young man in the tight jeans and cowboy hat said.

"Hey, how have you been?" I asked hesitantly. I couldn't remember his name, and I kind of felt bad, but at the same time I didn't. We'd only danced that one time.

"Marty," he informed me without prompting. "Pretty good," he answered with a slow smile. He opened his mouth to speak again, and I didn't have to turn around to know why he stopped.

Eric's arm draped possessively over my shoulder and his strained, cool tone sounded over the music coming from the speakers. "Everything alright here, Sookie?"

"Uh-huh. I'm good," I said in a whisper, actually afraid that Eric was about to throw down for me. Which was kind of hot, admittedly.

"Oh, yeah man, everything's cool," the cowboy said quickly. His next words were ultimately his doom though. "I was just about to ask Sookie here why she hadn't called me."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun... I might, just might be becoming a smut h00r, feel free to smack the hell outta me so I'll get back to the story. *grin. Even though I did try to keep it to a minimum this chapter.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are 3 promo fic's written and posted on the profile to help inspire you (PS... one of them is mine) Please do check it out!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	27. A Surprising Confession

**A/N: I just love you all so very much. And I can never thank you enough for taking the time to read and review. The fact that you all enjoy my little story so much brings me to my knees. Kisses to you all.**

**Krismom does the beta thing and I love her for everything she does.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, Charlaine Harris has that privilege. **

**Previously...**

"_Hey there, Sookie," the young man in the tight jeans and cowboy hat said._

"_Hey, how have you been?" I asked hesitantly. I couldn't remember his name, and I kind of felt bad, but at the same time I didn't. We'd only danced that one time._

"_Marty," he informed me without prompting. "Pretty good," he answered with a slow smile. He opened his mouth to speak again, and I didn't have to turn around to know why he stopped._

_Eric's arm draped possessively over my shoulder and his strained, cool tone sounded over the music coming from the speakers. "Everything alright here, Sookie?"_

"_Uh-huh. I'm good," I said in a whisper, actually afraid that Eric was about to throw down for me. Which was kind of hot, admittedly._

"_Oh, yeah man, everything's cool," the cowboy said quickly. His next words were ultimately his doom though. "I was just about to ask Sookie here why she hadn't called me."_

**EPOV**

To say I was angry, would have been the understatement of the decade. I was seething, and I quite possibly growled at the cocky cowboy. He smirked at Sookie and then winked, and I came undone.

I stepped forward, intent on wiping that stupid grin right off his face. Sookie's arm hooked through mine though, tightening around my bicep, and giving me a rough pull backwards.

"I'm sorry, Marty. Perhaps I should introduce you to Eric. My..."

"Boyfriend." I finished for her. "Sookie is not available," I snarled.

"Hey, man," he said defensively as he held his hands up. He was tall, but I was taller. If it came down to it, I knew I could take him. "I didn't mean to step on any toes. And last I saw Sookie, she didn't seem to be with anyone. Can't fault me for tryin', man. She's beautiful."

Did he think I didn't know that? _Ten, nine, eight, seven_... "Look, _man_, I think it's best if you just leave her alone. And I know it's best if you'd like to keep those eyes in your head, then you should stop trying to undress her with them."

He chuckled, shoving his hands back in his pockets, and offering Sookie a crooked smile. Smug bastard. I wanted to slug him. "Well, you know how to reach me if things change," he said as he disappeared into the crowd. Not once meeting my furious gaze.

Sookie's hand on my arm was the only thing that kept me from going after the prick. I was pulling against it all the same, wanting more than anything to get my hands on him. She gave me a tug, but I didn't budge.

I felt her fingers trail up and wrap around my shoulder, just before her body was pressed against mine. Her breath moistened my neck as she spoke in a hushed voice. "You sexy as fuck when you're jealous."

I spun, gripping her elbow, and ignoring her protest as I dragged her to my office. She squeaked and tried to dig her heels into the floor, but nothing was stopping me from getting her to a private space.

Jealous, huh?" I growled as I shut and locked the door behind us.

"Mmmhmm, and so hot. I like it when you go all Captain Caveman on me," she purred, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and backing herself into a corner as I towered over her.

I leaned close to whisper down her neck. "You should wear more skirts to work." I gripped the waistband of her pants, relishing in the shaky gasp she let out.

"And why is that? You want every guy in the bar trying to cop a feel of my ass?" she sputtered as I dipped a finger in, teasing the flesh just above her panties.

"No. Because it's taking everything in my power not to take you against this wall," I grunted. It was true. I was jealous. So much so that the overwhelming desire to rub, bite, and mark her as mine was eating me alive.

She took in a shuddering breath that sounded so close to a moan, I felt my will wavering. "I'll have to keep that in mind," she said breathless, unconsciously shifting her hips against my seeking fingers. "Oh, god. Sexy as fuck."

"Yes. Please do," I growled, forcing my hand deep into her panties and slipping two fingers between her slick folds. _Mine._

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. I didn't have any other outrageous jealous outbursts. Though I don't think Sookie would have complained if I had. She rather enjoyed my Neanderthal moment in my office, and frankly so did I. Even if I left the office with an erection hard enough to cut steel.

Jason came by on Thursday afternoon to have a man-to-man, Sookie having finally admitted to him exactly how serious things were between us. I don't know how he did it. But he somehow managed to give me his approval and threaten my life and the safety of my car all in one sentence.

"So, you and Sookie, huh?" he asked after I passed him a beer.

"Who would have thought," I answered, actually a little nervous about what he was going to say.

"I'm not sayin' I ain't cool with it," he chuckled and took a long sip. "You love her?"

The question was so sudden, and so unexpected, I didn't even give it thought. "Completely," I admitted, not realizing how true the words were until they were out of my mouth. I did, undeniably. But I didn't think I was ready to say it out loud, exactly. Especially not to Sookie.

"Good," Jason said as he set his empty beer down and stood to leave. Boy could chug back the beer like a pro. I hadn't even managed half of mine. "You break her heart, I'll break your face with that pretty 'vette of yours."

He left without another word, and without so much as a glance at my expression. Jason may have been a head shorter than me, but his bite was just as big as his bark, and I knew it wasn't an empty threat. I just hoped I could keep my promise. I knew for certain I'd die trying.

By the time we made it home from work that night, I had managed to work myself into a big bundle of nerves. Those three little words that held so much meaning, and so much of how I felt were threatening to bust free with every breath.

Sookie sleeping in my bed was becoming a regular thing, and I secretly hoped to make it permanent. I had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting out how much she meant to me when I came inside her that night.

Saturday afternoon, I went to see Lafayette for a trim, and a good straight razor shave. Gillette or Bic doesn't have a thing on a good straight razor.

"So you and Sook's seem to be movin' along quite nicely?" I had no doubt that Jason had shared with his lover my big reveal. But was glad Lafayette didn't rub it in my face like I half suspected he would.

"Things are great. She's great. I just wish that we'd started a relationship earlier."

"Well, we all wanted you to. But maybe it wouldn't have worked if you'd tried it sooner."

"Maybe not, but I like to think it would," I confessed.

Lafayette chuckled. "You weren't ready for this kind of thing a year or two ago. This ain't no fleeting connection. What you two got goin' is the real deal. You woulda ran away like the rest of those bastards the first time you started feeling any of those fuzzy flutterings in your belly."

I hated to admit it to even myself. But what Lafayette said was probably a lot more true than he realized. That thought alone was disconcerting to say the least. And made me fear that ultimately, if things went south for Sookie and I, it would be my fault. And that was definitely something I couldn't accept.

When I made it home, I was feeling sort of down. I certainly didn't want anything I did to be the end of us. And as much as I hated to admit it, I had no real experience with how to make things work in a relationship. I only hoped I could show Sookie how much she meant to me, even if I wasn't ready to say the words. I hoped she could get the feeling and meaning behind my actions.

"You got your haircut," Sookie observed as she moved to straddle me on the couch. I had been staring at the blank screen lost in my thoughts, but smiled when she ran her fingers through it. "I like it."

"Lafayette insisted on fixing it," I said embarrassed. He had gooped it up nice and good. I was going to have to wash it.

"Looks good though. You look all GQ," she said with a laugh as I moved to tickle her bare thighs. "And your face feels as smooth as your bottom," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against mine.

Yes, Sookie definitely had a thing for my ass. "What are you wearing?" I asked as I toyed with the frayed edges of her denim cut-offs. "It's still winter, you know that, right?"

"I was cleaning and got hot." She gave her tank a little tug, covering up the sliver of her stomach that was peeking out. I pushed it right back up.

"You know, I've imagined doing all sorts of naughty things to you when you wear these shorts," I teased, skimming my fingers up her thighs and tickling the curve of her exposed ass.

"Oh really?" she asked in a seductive purr. "Like what?" Her lips found my neck, and she kissed her way to me ear, causing me to dig my fingers into her hips.

"Mmm," I hummed. "I'd rather show you," I said as I kissed her neck.

"Eww, Eric, I'm all sweaty."

"You taste delicious." I licked my way from the crease of her cleavage to the dip at the base of her neck.

"Liar," she breathed. "But you make it near impossible for a gal to say no. Besides, I wanted to show you something. I got a haircut too," she whispered against my lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Where?"

"Guess you'll just have to look and find out."

I did, indeed find out. And as much as I liked the look of Sookie's bare lower lips moistened with her desire for me. I had to admit, the little patch of hair that she kept nice and tidy was something else. Who was I kidding? I was a fan of Sookie's lady business in any way, shape, or form it came in.

Monday seemed to drag on forever. Sookie and I went to the gym. It wasn't a very productive work-out for me since I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off Sookie's ass in those tight pants. Or the way it wiggled and swayed while she was on the elliptical machine.

It should have been illegal for one woman to turn me on with such ferocity that I couldn't even focus on lifting a dumbbell. But Sookie was an enigma. No one else would have had the same effect on me, of that I was certain. But damn, it was going beyond desire and bordering on obsession the way I craved her.

We ate an early dinner and crashed on the couch for the rest of the night. It was nice just to sit and be. Be us, normal and content in the silence, but still cuddle and touch or chat if the mood struck us.

It was also the first night I didn't have to ask Sookie to come to bed with me. I beamed.

She stood, offering me her hand, and led the way. I grinned behind her, not really understanding how such a little thing could affect me so greatly.

I showed her with my body what I wasn't yet ready to convey in words, hoping that the message came through loud and clear.

The way her body moved with mine, and the way things seemed to be so passionate and feeling between us was a wondrous thing. I knew that by our bodies coming together there was more than just a physical connection. There was something a lot deeper there too, not just emotionally, but mentally as well.

When I felt her body relax, sated and content, curled up against me as if I were her lifeline, I could no longer hold back what I was feeling. And though I knew she was sound asleep, her breathing nice and even, I knew somewhere deep within me, that even if she didn't hear them, she felt them.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," I whispered into her hair, kissing the soft tendrils before soon falling fast asleep.

**A/N: It didn't get too dramatic, I don't think. Though I'm always anxious to read your thoughts on things. We've got less than 10 chapters left people. I don't know exactly how many, but less than 10 for sure. **

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics up for your reading pleasure. Please do give them a read!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	28. Naughty Treats Beneath the Sheets

**A/N: I love each and every one of you! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting! OMG, you guys are just amazing! You don't know how much it means to me.**

**Krismom is a beta goddess. Love and adore her and can never thank her enough.**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine owns them, not me.**

**Previously...**

_I showed her with my body what I wasn't yet ready to convey in words, hoping that the message came through loud and clear._

_The way her body moved with mine, and the way things seemed to be so passionate and feeling between us was a wondrous thing. I knew that by our bodies coming together there was more than just a physical connection. There was something a lot deeper there too, not just emotionally, but mentally as well._

_When I felt her body relax, sated and content against mine, curled up against me as if I were her lifeline, I could no longer hold back what I was feeling. And though I knew she was sound asleep, her breathing nice and even, I knew somewhere deep within me, that even if she didn't hear them, she felt them._

"_I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," I whispered into her hair, kissing the soft tendrils before soon falling fast asleep._

**SPOV**

It was one of those dreams. The kind you don't want to wake up from because it's just so wonderful. And still, I couldn't keep my eyes from opening, and no matter how many times I tried closing them, I couldn't get back to the dream.

But this was a case in which reality was almost just as good. Eric hadn't confessed his love for me in this reality, but he was right there beside me, one arm curled over my waist and lazily holding his new sleep toy (my boob), and life was good.

Life was really good.

Waking up with a smile on my face was quickly becoming a habit. One of which I wasn't going to complain about anytime in the near future. If ever. But I was feeling naughty. Very naughty. I'm not sure if it was because of the dream, or because of the beautiful man sleeping soundly next to me. Either way, I was going to be naughty. Because I felt like it, and because I could.

I could be as naughty and devilish as I wanted.

I wiggled free of his grasp and dipped my head beneath the sheet. Scooting down took a little patience. I didn't want him waking up before I was ready for him to. He was naked. We both were. I was actually getting rather used to sleeping in the nude. It was much more comfortable. Even in the winter. Especially with Eric beside me. He was my own personal heating blanket.

My favorite blanket.

When I was finally in position, I had to fight back the giggles. I was face-to-face with his morning wood. And it was glorious. I felt mischievous, and even though I knew he would most certainly like the surprise he was about to get, I couldn't help but feel a little like I knew about a secret gift.

I never was good at keeping things like that a secret. I always wanted to tell. And if I knew about it, you could most certainly tell by the look on my face. I always gave myself away with a smile or a laugh. I couldn't help it. I was excited.

This was no different.

I held the sheet up, careful not to touch him flesh-to-flesh, licked my lips and blew softly across the head of his cock. The whole thing twitched, and I watched with fascination as the tip expanded. I could no longer wait.

I was practically salivating.

I licked him from base to tip and he shifted, but didn't wake. I almost giggled again. I did in fact, snort a little as I stifled it. I made another pass, that time I closed my mouth around the head. He was out like a light and still didn't wake up. It didn't take long though. I knew it wouldn't.

I lowered my mouth down as far as I could managed and sucked so hard I felt my teeth digging into my cheeks. His hips pressed forward and his hand landed on top of my head, and I almost gagged with the force in which he thrust into my mouth.

I definitely had his attention. It was a little difficult to smile with him still so deeply in my throat, but I managed because I couldn't help it.

"Fuck, oh fuck." He was awake that was for sure. But not fully, because he wasn't controlling his actions. I wasn't doing a bit of work. He was all out fucking my mouth. And it was so great. So fucking great.

I moaned around him and felt his hand leave the back of my head. It wasn't gone for long, and his hips kept the rhythm until his fingers were tangled in my hair beneath the sheet, and he was guiding my head along with it.

I moved my hands up his thighs, trailing one around to hold his ass as the other reached and pulled at his balls. God, he was so fucking hot like this, and I couldn't even see his face. But he was totally giving it to me, to my mouth. It was out of control. I loved it.

My mouth was really wet, but that wasn't the only thing. I ignored the ache between my thighs and concentrated on Eric's grunts and hisses. When I started twisting my head and mouth around he went wild, pulling at the back of my hair, and cursing so loudly I was glad we didn't have neighbors.

I ran a finger around behind and just gave the puckered flesh of his ass a little tease. Just a little stroke. That was all it took to be given the satisfaction of his orgasm. I felt him swell in my mouth an instant before he was shooting the hot salty fluids down the back of my throat.

I relaxed and swallowed him down, moving around him when he completely stiffened, his cock twitching and his hips were making little jerking movements that echoed it.

One second my lips were around him, the next the sheets were ripped off of me, and I was tossed onto my back and his tongue was in my mouth. His cock, wet with my saliva and his come, landed on my thigh with a slap.

I moaned. Surprised in the most wonderful way. His tongue tasted like sleep, but mine tasted like him. I thought it only fair. Besides, the weight of him over me felt so delicious, I didn't care what he tasted like as long as he didn't move.

I tried to reach down and give his ass a squeeze but was suddenly blinded when he spread my legs and plunged into me with one hard stroke. My only response was to cry out and arch against him as I lost myself in the sensation of him stretching me. So good. So fucking good.

He just came, I knew it, could still taste it in my mouth. He just hadn't given himself enough time to soften before he was inside me. I was already so close, so very close. And when he started moving, like really moving, all I could do was hang on and enjoy the ride.

And boy did I enjoy it. Eric knew how to give as good as he got. I don't thing anyone in the world would testify any differently. But I didn't really like to think about all the others that had enjoyed this ride before me. Especially not while I was still on it.

"Oh, god, Eric. Eric. Eric." I chanted, not caring in the least if I sounded like I was begging.

"Sookie." Eric grunted. "So amazing. Feel so good." His voice faded in and out, and I could only catch bits and pieces after that. Everything said making me feel wanted, desired, perfect. Like he was enjoying it just as much as I was.

I dug my heels into his backside, lifting my hips to meet him thrust for thrust. His hand went under my back and he arched my back pushing my breasts right into his waiting mouth and creating a new angle. I screamed, it's the only way to describe it. Screamed in delight.

This new angle, new sensation. "Oh, Eric, god, right there. Don't stop. Don't stop." I panted over and over huffing and moaning and writhing.

He was so deep, and was hitting a very sensitive spot that had me almost in tears. And when the earth shattered, I went deaf, blind and stupid. I don't know what I said, what I did, or when Eric came for the second time.

I was oblivious to everything but the fireworks going off throughout my entire body.

When my body finished with the shakes, the fires had extinguished, and I was nothing but a breathless puddle atop the sheets, I found the will to move my hands and rested them on Eric's sweaty back. I kissed his head, because that was all I could reach and I wanted to kiss him. To thank him. God, I wanted to tell him I loved him. But I definitely wasn't going to let my first time saying it be in our post coital haze.

No, when I said that, I was going to know that he knew it was completely and utterly truthful and from the heart. And now was definitely not the time for it. This was love on a whole different level. I'd just been fucked mindless.

Eric's right hand was lazily stroking up and down my side, around my hip and over my fingers. It was a simple touch, but was so relaxing and so caring, I felt my throat swell with emotion. I was in so deep with him. So deep. And I was beyond screwed if he didn't feel the same.

Eric finally relaxed enough to roll over beside me, but his hand kept with the continuous pattern. He didn't make an attempt to move, and neither did I. I was perfectly content right where I was, thank you very much.

Admittedly, keeping my feelings in had become harder over the past week. And I liked to think that Eric was feeling the same way. I know it certainly felt like he did. I could almost see it in a particular look, or the way he would phrase things. It seemed to be written all over the way he acted around me.

But then again, I was never particularly good at reading those kinds of things when it came to men. I'd been wrong about how people felt about me too many times before. Strangely, I really didn't get that feeling with Eric. Which scared me. It would hurt so much more if I was wrong about him. It would absolutely devastate. I don't think I'd ever recover from that.

I just hoped for the sake of my heart that I wasn't reading too much into the way Eric acted around me. I could only hope. Until I had the guts to tell him how I felt, that is. I didn't know how long that would take, but until then, I knew I just had to deal with my insecurities.

I wished I were brave. I wished it a million times a day.

It would be so easy to say it. To say _Eric, I love you. I'm insanely in love with you. Probably have been for longer than I know. But it's true, I love you._ It would be as easy as breathing. It would feel as natural as my beating heart. It would come out effortlessly.

What wouldn't be so easy, and what had me battling with my tongue, was his reaction. I couldn't bear the thought of him not returning my love. Couldn't bear it so much, I'd be lucky if I ever admitted those feelings to him out loud.

It was probably the stupidest reasoning I had ever heard. Even to me it didn't make any sense. But it was all I had.

I mean really? If I thought it would hurt now, I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if I let these feelings continue to grow and fester and build up inside of me. But I couldn't bring myself to let go of him either.

If things weren't the same, if the feelings weren't mutual, then I was definitely going to hold on to him for as long as I could. So, I kept those words in, I kept those feeling hidden somewhere deep inside where only I could find them.

As long as Eric was here with me now, tomorrow, a week from now, I'd keep them to myself and deal with the consequences later. No matter how much it hurt to let him go, if that was what he wanted, I would do it.

And this, right now, this moment curled up with him in his bed with the morning sun peeking through the windows, would make it all worth while. To feel him and touch him and love him now with my body, even if the words weren't said aloud, would make the pain more bearable. Because I'd have the memory. I'd have it in there forever. In that special place he owned that only I knew about.

All of me. He owned all of me.

But as long as I had these moments to fall back on, I'd survive.

I just hoped I didn't have to.

I didn't want to simply survive. I wanted to live, and I wanted to live with Eric, in every sense of the word. I wanted my life to be with him.

**A/N: So ummm, yeah, I had totally planned on getting to the doctors session this week, but as you can see, I sorta got deterred. I just can't make these two do anything they don't want to. Or make them STOP doing anything they don't want to. I hope you don't mind. Hehe. I didn't really think you would too much.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics up for your reading pleasure. Please do give them a read!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Check out the entries to the Kiss A Cook Contest. It's anonymous, but I may have written one of them. Please take the time to read and review the entries here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2434344/ KissACookContest**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	29. What's in Your Notebook

**A/N: I love you guys, seriously I do. Thanks so much for the reviews and faves and alerts. You do a little lady and her heart good.**

**PLEASE READ: Just to let you all know, we are in the process of getting ready to move. You all know how time consuming that can be. So I wanted to give you a heads up because updates may not be as timely for the next little while. I hope you can forgive. Love you all!**

**Krismom, is my beta, my cheerleader, and just about as awesome as they come. Thanks to her for helping make my words readable.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, Charlaine Harris does.**

**Previously...**

_And this, right now, this moment curled up with him in his bed with the morning sun peeking through the windows, would make it all worth while. To feel him and touch him and love him now with my body, even if the words weren't said allowed, would make the pain more bearable. Because I'd have the memory. I'd have it in there forever. In that special place he owned that only I knew about._

_All of me. He owned all of me._

_But as long as I had these moments to fall back on, I'd survive. _

_I just hoped I didn't have to. _

**EPOV**

I was in a particularly good mood. It was a wonderful day. The sun was bright and the sky was clear, it was even a few degrees warmer outside. Spring was just around the corner.

Of course my sunny outlook on the day could have been affected by the wonderful way in which I was woken up, but I wasn't even thinking about that. It could have been just the simple fact that I had my girl sitting beside me, her tiny hand wrapped in mine, and there was something just glowing about her.

She was exceptionally radiant. Her smile was bright, her hair looked like the sun, and there was a little sparkle in her eye that just made me catch my breath. I felt like something right out of a Hallmark card. It was a sublime and wonderful feeling.

My girl.

Sookie was my girl.

Mine.

No matter how much I thought it, or said it, the fact still made me smile. And I was beginning to think that she had a little bit of an idea as to how I truly felt about her. Even if I hadn't said how I felt while she was conscious, she knew it, somewhere inside, I knew she did.

Though, if she was anything like me, she was still filled with that annoying doubt. And that was probably the only cloud on an otherwise flawless day.

I wasn't too much looking forward to our therapy session, but it wasn't going to harsh my mellow. Not one little bit. Besides, we were almost done. And then we could get back to just being us. Just being a regular couple. In love. I hoped. I really hoped Sookie felt the same. And dammit, I was bringing in more clouds.

I gave Sookie's hand a squeeze, and without looking over, she smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder. I just about purred. So gone. I was so gone.

The doctor came out a few minutes later, greeted us and waved us on in. Damn, I'd be so glad when I didn't have to sit on that outrageously uncomfortable couch again.

Sookie sat right beside me, hip to hip, and I put an arm around her. None of this went unnoticed by the ever observant doctor, but he smiled, so I smiled. It was all good. Or so I thought.

"I'm taking it that you two have taken the next step in your relationship?"

"Pardon?" Sookie asked before I could. I knew that tone, and smirked. _Go get him, kitty._

"You've consummated your relationship?" I didn't think the doctor was really asking. He knew, inexplicably. He was just waiting for us to confirm it.

"And how in the hell do you know that?" _Rawr!_ My kitty has claws.

"Relax, Sookie, I didn't mean anything by it. It was simply an observation."

"You can't tell that by looking at someone. It's not possible." Sookie was very defensive. Very.

"As I said, it was only an observation. You two have always been very close and comfortable with each other. But it's on a new level this week. Your touch isn't as hesitant. You're sitting closer. You're bodies are angled towards each other. It's simply an observation of your change in demeanor. You two look glued to each other."

We were, or had been until we had to come here. I didn't say it aloud, but I sure thought about it. I definitely wanted to be glued to her again.

"Oh," Sookie said as she relaxed back into my arm. "I didn't mean to snap at you, sorry."

"It's quite alright. But it makes me wonder why that observation would upset you so much."

"I just don't feel comfortable with everybody knowing all our business, is all. Some things are meant to be private. Some things shouldn't be said, or even asked for that matter."

"I understand, and I apologize for crossing that boundary and making you uncomfortable. Let's start again, shall we?"

"I can do that." Sookie smiled at the doctor and nudged me with her elbow. I'd been silent. I didn't know what that was about, but I gave her a wink over my shoulder.

"I'd like to talk more about your notebooks this week, and I'd really like you to share with each other what you've written down. Sookie, would you like to go first?"

"Ummm, I don't know. I've written in it, but not... I don't think I used it how you instructed. It's just thoughts and feelings. Not really what you told us to do."

I gave Sookie a look from the corner of my eye. She was blushing. The doll. I rubbed her shoulder a little, and pulled her closer. I really, really wanted to know what was in her notebook. And I was hoping the doctor would press her. Just a little.

"There's no wrong or right thing to write. Please, share with us. I'm sure Eric is just as curious?" He raised an eyebrow at my nod. "You're not on spotlight. Eric will have his chance." Sookie kept tapping nervously at her notebook. "Go on, nothing leaves the room," he pushed.

As much as I wanted Sookie to share, I had to admit, I was pretty unsure about having to share myself. There was some really sissy sounding stuff written in mine. Not to mention some really X-rated stuff. I was going to have to censor mine.

"Okay, okay." She sounded almost scared. I was definitely intrigued now. She spent a few seconds flipping through, stopping on one page, flipping over one, and then going back. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's okay, Sookie. I promise not to let anything you've written bother me in any way. Promise. Whatever it is, I'm sure I want to hear it." It was true, good, bad, or, ugly, I wanted to know everything she thought.

She took a deep breath, and I held my breath as she read. "Eric is much more passionate than I expected, more than I've ever imagined. The cuddling, kissing, everything, is just more." I had a feeling she was editing by the way her voice cracked and she blushed. But I was okay with that. "He takes my breath away. In a good way, a very good way. I wish that we had given us a try sooner."

Sookie stopped to bite on her lip and peek through her lashes at me. I wanted to kiss her, but didn't think it was appropriate given the company. So I settled for kissing her temple instead.

"Good. That's good. Do you have anything else? Anything that scares you? Anything else you want to share but might fear Eric's reaction to?"

I was insanely curious about that as well. I hoped she didn't fear me in any way, but I knew Sookie would worry over spilled milk. There was definitely some worries written down in that book of hers. I knew there was in mine.

"Ummm," she paused to flip a few pages, but quickly closed the book and looked at me. "I'm just scared of messing up. I...god, I don't know where I've went wrong before, and it scares me to think that this could end, and I'd never understand why. I don't think I could handle it. Because regardless of what we may say or think, the thing is, everything would change. We wouldn't be able to just go back to being friends. We would be changed. I guess I'm scared that I have no clue what the hell I'm doing."

Doctor and circumstances forgotten, I did kiss her then. And I kissed her breathless, slipping my tongue in for just the briefest of touches. I don't know if it scared me or satisfied me more that our fears were the same. I did know one thing for sure, I wasn't going to let her get away from me. Fears or not.

"I'm scared of the same things Sookie. Maybe not exactly like you, but I know I care far too much for you to let any little insecurities come between us. As far as I'm concerned, those pricks you dated before were fools. Fools! But they only paved the way until I was in a state of mind to actually do right by you. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be damned if I let you go anywhere either."

I had a feeling I'd said far more than I wanted, but yet, not near enough. Those blasted words were half choking me to death. But again, I feared saying them, feared they'd scare her half as much as they did me. I couldn't risk her running for the hills.

But trying to convince myself that there would ever be a perfect time or place for me to tell her how I felt, was becoming increasingly more difficult. Until I was certain that she felt the same way, I'd just have to swallow my feelings and focus on making sure she felt safe and secure.

Who the hell was I kidding? I was even more of a scaredy cat than she was.

"This is great," the doctor interrupted. I'd almost forgotten he was even there. "See what good can come of expressing your fears. Good job, Sookie." She smiled, but looked like she was biting her tongue. "Eric, I do believe it's your turn to share. As promised to Sookie."

I cleared my throat and flipped through even though I had most of what I'd written down memorized. I was looking for something that could help her understand how much she meant to me. Didn't think however, the passage that said _'Sookie gives one hell of a blow job,'_ was quite what I was looking for.

I read, "Sookie is the perfect lover, and not just in the bed. She's everything a guy could possibly want. Sweet, and saucy," I winked. "But more than that, I think my favorite is that she's can be equally as comfortable in old ratty sweats after cleaning house all day as she is all dolled up in a dress and heels. She's who she is either way. I really like that."

Sookie snorted. "I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Most definitely a good thing," I said with a chuckle. I was just thrilled that nervous look was gone and replaced with a smile.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Well, nobody looks good in sweats after cleaning house."

"You may not think so, but I happen to think you're beautiful all the time." Especially in the mornings. That was my favorite look. Naked or not.

"Do you see what I'm talking about?" she asked the doctor. "He's a dangerous, dangerous man," she added with a chuckle.

"I think you two are very well suited," the good ole doc said with a smirk. "I also think that as long as you two keep the lines of communication open, you will have nothing to worry about."

I don't know about Sookie, but I actually felt relieved after that session. Knowing her worries and fears were the same as mine helped me to realize that we would, no matter what, be able to make it through together. And the doctor was right, I understood his point. As long as we talked about it, then we'd know when things started to become uncomfortable or weird.

I was still scared to death of the things I was feeling, but if my instincts were right, then Sookie's feelings very closely matched my own. I had a pretty good feeling one of us would be confessing that before too long. Secretly, I hoped it would be her that said those words first. Words that had never held so much meaning until her. Hell, they'd never carried any meaning for anyone but her.

We walked out of the office hand in hand, and I felt a thousand pounds lighter. She smiled and I returned it, heading down the sidewalk toward the car.

I should have known that things were too good to be true. Someone just had to throw a boulder into our otherwise calm and perfect day. And that person was walking towards me looking every bit like the bitch I knew her to be.

"Eric," she called, and I stiffened when Sookie looked up.

"Pam," I sneered. She was about to cause a stir, niceties were not on my to-do list when it came to her. With her and I, it had always been about one thing. We never did try to pretend it was anything more.

"Oh, hun, don't be that way." I knew that look. "Who's your little friend?" She didn't give me a chance to respond, because as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she had kissed me full on the mouth.

Sookie gasped. "What the fuck?"

**A/N: Uh- oh, looks like the tables have turned. Let's see what Eric thinks about jealous Sookie. We've only got one more therapy session people. A few more chapters, but only the one session left.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics up for your reading pleasure. Please do give them a read!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Check out the entries to the Kiss A Cook Contest. It's anonymous, but I may have written one of them. Please take the time to read and review the entries here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2434344/ KissACookContest Voting should begin soon on the top 5.**

**I know that I have been sending teasers with my review replies, but I am so behind that I'm not going to be able to do that. I hope that after we get moved and settled I can start doing those again. I really hope that this doesn't discourage you from reviewing. **

**MUAWWWW!**


	30. Red Hots

**A/N: OMG! You guys never fail to blow me away with your responses. I love each and every comment you all leave. And I'm pretty sure my husband thinks I've gone insane at times when he catches me giggling at the computer. LOVE you all!**

**Thanks to Krismom for betaing for me. I'm pretty sure I overwhelm her at times, but she never complains. She's more than I could ever ask for!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters sadly.**

**Previously...**

_I should have known that things were too good to be true. Someone just had to throw a boulder into our otherwise calm and perfect day. And that person was walking towards me looking every bit like the bitch I knew her to be._

"_Eric," she called, and I stiffened when Sookie looked up._

"_Pam," I sneered. She was about to cause a stir, niceties were not on my to-do list when it came to her. With her and I, it had always been about one thing. We never did try to pretend it was anything more._

"_Oh, hun, don't be that way." I knew that look. "Who's your little friend?" She didn't give me a chance to respond, because as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she had kissed me full on the mouth._

_Sookie gasped. "What the fuck?" _

**SPOV**

I'd never been a particularly violent person. Not ever in my entire life. But I swear on everything that is holy, when that statuesque blonde walked up to Eric, hardly acknowledging me with so much as a glance, and her painted lips touched his, something in me snapped.

It was all I could do not to toss that bitch to the concrete and pummel her into a bloody mess before I walked over her like the skank that she so obviously was. I kind of wished I was wearing heels just so I could gouge her eyes out with them.

I didn't think it was physically possible to see red, but in that moment I knew differently. I saw red, fury and blinding and red and heat. It was all consuming. My fist were clenching and unclenching, and I vaguely remembered to loosen my grip since Eric's hand was still in mine. I could've very well broken his hand with the force of my hold and not known it.

Eric shoved the busty blonde away with an exasperated sigh, and my vision cleared. A little.

"Aww, babe, don't be like that," the hussy cooed, trailing her perfectly manicured nails down MY mans chest. I might have growled. She looked at me curiously so I was certain I at least made some sort of protesting noise. "I didn't catch your name."

"Pam, this is Sookie. My girlfriend." I was glad he spoke, because I wasn't sure that I could form a word without snarling. Or spitting.

"Girlfriend?" She seemed to roll the word around in her mouth as if it had a funny taste. "No matter. I was going to give you a call since I was in town. Wanna hook up later? Your... girlfriend is more than welcome to join us." Her words were lost as she tried to reach out and touch me with those perfectly manicured nails. They were fucking red too.

What. The. Fuck. I flinched back, but she didn't seem bothered by it in the least.

"No thank you, Pam. I think you will need to find someone else for all of your future... endeavors," Eric said carefully. As if I couldn't guess already that Eric was some sort of booty call for Pam, or vice versa.

I really didn't want to think about what went on behind those doors. It just made me shake with anger.

"Suit yourself," Pam replied. She turned on her five inch heels and sauntered away. Eric looked immediately to me. Good boy.

"Let's go," I bit out and started walking to the car.

I'd let go of Eric's hand, but he caught up quickly and snagged it as I crossed the street. He even went all out as to open the door for me. I was mad and he knew it. Fuming, didn't even begin to cut it.

It wasn't that I was necessarily mad at Eric, but at the situation we'd been put in. Although, in reality, I should've known that it was a probability that we'd run into one of Eric's former partners at some point or another. There were just so many of them. Which kind of made me nauseous. Maybe that was why I felt so badly?

And Pam was hot. Like smoking hot. She made me feel inadequate in many ways, and I didn't like that feeling one little bit.

It wasn't like it was Eric's fault, so I knew I shouldn't be mad at him. But he was there and so he got the silent treatment most of the way home.

"What the hell was that about, Eric?" I asked when we were about to pull in the driveway.

Eric sighed and sagged against the seat as if he'd been waiting for my onslaught the entire ride. I was trying to be fair and cool off before I started in on him. As mad as I was, even I could see that none of it was his fault, and he didn't deserve my wrath. Not really.

"That was something I was hoping to avoid if at all possible."

"It's not possible to avoid all of your exes, Eric, even I know that. There's just SO many of them."

"That's not fair, Sookie." He turned to look at me, and I scowled at the gravel and trees out the passenger window. "Pam, is...well, _was_ a girl I used to... see."

"You mean fuck," I snapped. "It looked like a booty call to me."

"For all intents and purposes, that's what she was. There were never any strings. It was what it was, nothing more."

"Is that supposed to help your case? 'Cause it's not. How many have there been, Eric? Never mind, I don't want to know. I don't even want to think about it."

Eric put the car in park and I reached for the door, but his hand around my wrist held me in the car.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything if that's what it takes. I'll be honest, some of them I don't even remember their names, because they were nothing more than sex to me. If this is what it takes for you to trust me, I'll tell you my entire sordid sex life."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Eric." He cocked a brow as if to argue. "It's not, really. It's just that I think about it, you know? All the experience you have. All the... women." I swallowed the word hard. "And I'm just me. Just me. I don't like thinking that I'm not enough, or one day won't be enough."

Jesus, I was crying. I felt like such a teenager. Jealousy was not fun. Not fun at all. I pulled my hands out of his and wiped at my face, refusing to sob and sniffle like I wanted to. I was all kinds of pathetic. If Eric and I didn't make it, I was going to be broken for all men for the rest of my life.

I'd might as well join a nunnery.

Or I'd end up being the witch lady that lived in the woods and had a hundred cats. The kids would both love and hate coming to my house on Halloween. God, I was going crazy.

"Sookie, listen to me. Shit, please don't cry. Please," Eric pleaded and wrapped my face in his warm palms.

I looked down at my lap. It was bad enough he could see I was crying. I feared if he saw my eyes, he'd know exactly how much I loved him and needed him. It wasn't a weakness I was willing to show to him just yet.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Eric. I'm such a mess. I guess... God, just look at me? Pam was so beautiful, and I'm so... just, you know? Me."

Eric laughed and I wanted to punch him in the gut for it. "I'm looking at you, Sookie, and you're beautiful. Truly. Pam is easy on the eyes. I won't lie and say she's not. But you... you're perfect. You take my breath away, you do. No one, not anywhere, could be as lovely to me as you are."

"Really?" I was so easy. I found his eyes with mine, and he was nodding as he wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm being a clingy, silly, jealous brat. I'm sorry," I repeated with a sobby chuckle. His eyes were so damn sincere, and I couldn't doubt he meant every word. I loved him a little more.

"Now you know how I feel every time someone so much as looks at you. As much as I hate you being insecure, I gotta admit, I kind of like seeing you jealous. It's pretty damn hot, and flattering as hell."

"You're such an ass. I don't like feeling jealous."

"No shit, I don't either. But seriously, you have nothing to be jealous of. I'm all yours."

I kind of like the sound of that. A lot. "All mine, huh?" I teased as I gave the collar of his shirt a tug.

"Mmmm, all yours," he purred and licked those luscious lips of his. It took everything in my power not to pounce, but I had a plan.

"Good to know," I said as I exited the car and started walking to the house. "Coming?" I asked when I looked over my shoulder to find Eric still in the car, watching me.

Eric got out after another second or two and I held my hand out to him. Together, we walked into the house.

Most of the afternoon was spent cleaning up and catching up on laundry. He did his thing and I did mine. We chatted here and there, but after we had dinner, I set my plan into motion.

The way Eric was eying me let me know he was aware that I was up to something. I couldn't help the mischievous smirk that crept up on my lips. He didn't have a clue.

I was pulling out the big guns, and was pretty damned excited about it too. Eric had staked his claim on me. It was time for me to do the same.

After spending an absurd amount of time in the shower, shaving and waxing and scrubbing, I wrapped the towel around me and went to dig through my dresser.

I didn't have a whole lot to choose from, but I had a few things. I was pretty sure Eric would appreciate any of it, but I had something specific in mind. I pulled out two scarves and set them on top of my dresser.

Once I was satisfied with everything, I laid it all out on the bed, piece by piece, and gave it a critical eye. Yes, it was all just perfect. Or as perfect as I was going to get with the choices I had.

I lotioned, spritzed and dried my hair a little, dabbing on a little bit of make-up for effect and went to get dressed.

The hose were first, black and thigh high with little pink bows at the top of each thigh. I slid the panties on next, lacy, black and cut in such a way that half my ass hung out of the back. I'd always thought that boy shorts were sexier than thongs. I hoped Eric felt the same.

The garter belt was black with pink bows that matched the stockings, and after attaching and straightening it all out, I reached for the bra.

It took a little work to get in it because it was a cup size too small. The black, lace demi-cup was overflowing with my bosom, and I hoped to goodness that I could get through what I was going to do without spilling out of it.

I grabbed my satin housecoat and draped it over my arm before stuffing both scarves beneath the pillows on my bed.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I made my way to the mirror. Shit, I looked good, and my boobs looked fucking awesome. I watched myself flush as I thought about what I was going to do and gave my hair a good fluff. I refused to give myself a pep-talk, even though it probably would've done me good. I was nervous as hell.

_Here goes nothing._ I secured the ties of my housecoat around me, making sure to keep my outfit under wraps before I called to Eric. We still hadn't christened my room, and it was about damn time I rectified that fact.

"Eric, can you come up here for a sec?" I could hear the smile in my voice. I just hoped that Eric couldn't.

I was standing by my closet when he came in. "Why are you wearing hose?" Leave it to Eric to notice that shit.

I didn't answer his question. "Can you hand me that box? No, the one with the pink writing on it. That one. Thank you." I took the box from him and opened it, revealing the black stiletto's.

"Why are you wearing hose, Sookie?"

So damn persistent. I knew he wasn't going to make it easy. "I wanted to try something on." It wasn't entirely a lie.

I set the shoes on the floor and slipped my feet into them. Eric hadn't moved a muscle. I didn't really expect him to. I knew as soon as he noticed the hose and then watched me put the shoes on, he'd want to see what I was doing.

"Can I see?"

"I don't know, that depends," I half purred.

"On what?" he asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you trust me?" I asked as I toyed with the belt on my housecoat.

"Of course."

"How much?"

"Completely. Why?" he asked, looking a little wary despite the confidence in his voice.

"No questions. You just have to trust me. Okay?" He gave a slight nod, and I almost cracked a smile. "Good," I squeaked, my voice breaking in my excitement. "Strip," I demanded.

"What?"

"I said no questions. Do you trust me, or not?"

Eric didn't say a word, simply started taking off his clothes. That damned smirk on his face and glint in his eye almost made me lose my nerve. But I was too into it to give in to my desires to tackle him to the bed and have my way with him just yet. Oh, but I would. Hell yes, I would.

He took his sweet precious time, folding everything up neatly and setting them to the side. Maybe he was trying to push my buttons, but it wasn't working. I was enjoying the show way too much. Watching Eric undress himself, almost seductively was fucking hot as hell.

His muscles contracted and released, rippling and rolling, and when his boxers joined the stack, I was pleased to see he was already at half mast. Yum! And it was only going to get better. I was going to make sure he was aching before the end of the night.

He stood still awaiting my next words and staring at me with unwavering eyes. He looked hungry as it was. I couldn't wait to see his face when I opened the gown. I was suddenly glad I had slipped the garter ties beneath my panties. I kind of wanted to leave everything on while I fucked his brains out. Only the panties would have to go.

"Mmmm, good. Now, lie on the bed with your hands behind your head." I stalked around him, letting my eyes roam every inch of that bare flesh. Fuck, he was sexy. And his ass... un-fucking-believable.

Eric hesitated briefly, but did as I said, sprawling out across the bed and crossing his arms beneath his head. He was at full attention by then, and I couldn't help but to rake my eyes over every glorious inch of him.

"You like me telling you what to do, don't you?" I pressed my fingers over his mouth before he could respond. I didn't want him to answer. I already knew he did. So did I. I was dripping in desire.

His tongue darted out and pulled my finger into his mouth, giving it a gentle tug and suck before I pulled it out with a pop.

"What are you doing, Sookie?" Eric asked as my fingers roamed from his chest, down the length of his arm and wrapped around his wrist.

"I said no questions," I bit out more forcefully than I'd planned. I was really getting into it, it seemed. "I asked you to trust me. If you can't I'll stop right now, and you'll sleep alone tonight."

Eric shut his mouth, pulling his lips into a thin line and I smiled. "Good boy." His response was to growl. Sexy.

I gave his arm a tug and revealed the scarf beneath the pillow. I knew if Eric really wanted to, he could get out of anything I tied, but I did my best to restrain him enough to prevent much movement, hoping he'd play along anyway.

With the first arm secured, I stalked around to the other side. Eric's hungry eyes followed my every step, and I made sure to make them as slow and sure as possible.

I know he wanted to argue when I gave his left arm the same treatment as his right and tied it to the bedpost with my scarf. I could see it in the way his body squirmed on top of the blankets, in the way his breath caught in his throat and he bit his lips together. But he was silent and allowed me free reign.

So fucking hot.

Apparently I had a little bit of Dom in my blood.

When I was finished strapping him to the bed, I walked to the foot of it and looked over my handiwork. All his six plus feet spread out on my bed, tied at the wrists and naked for my eager eyes was just fucking delicious.

I knew I was wet, had been pretty much all day as I thought about doing this, but the sight before me had me soaked. I was definitely going to have to do it again. And again. I waited for a few minutes, just staring, until he huffed out a sigh. Impatient. Just how I wanted him.

I was watching everything he did, my eyes taking in his every twitch and movement as I reached for the tie on my robe. With a little tug and a dip and sway of my shoulders, the fabric fell to the floor.

It was amazing to watch his reaction, and I felt beautiful and desired being the object of his heated gaze. First his head lifted off the pillow and his eyes bugged out, as if to see more of me. His Adam's apple bobbed in time with the swelling and bob of something decidedly lower. His arms yanked and tested the strength of my knots, his fists were doing the open close thing with the effort. I was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing too.

"Fucking hell, Sookie, are you trying to kill me?" The strain was even more evident in his voice, and it empowered and emboldened me.

I dipped a finger between my breasts following the curves of my cleavage slowly and then drew a line from there to my naval. Eric's cock grew even larger, if that was possible, the head swelling and glowing purple in the dim light. I nearly panted at the sight as his tip glistened with pre-cum, spilling down until it dripped onto his stomach.

I wanted to lick it. And with him where he was, I could do anything I wanted to. I took a few steps until my knees bumped the foot of the bed. Bending over, I licked my lips in preparation for my feast.

"Mine," I whispered before sucking his toe into my mouth. His leg jumped but I ceased his fight by biting down slightly. He groaned and relaxed as I released his foot.

As much as I wanted to lick, bite, and kiss every inch of him, I was way too eager to get to other places. He may have been the one actually tied down physically, but inside I was just as knotted up as he was.

I crawled onto the bed, making my way up Eric's legs as slowly as possible. As I nibbled his knee and lapped at the inside of his thigh, I made my claim again and again. "Mine."

His legs were shifting, seeking contact, and his hips lifted when I avoided his straining erection to dip my tongue in his belly button. "Mine," I said with a grin.

Eric was panting, the liquid pooling on his stomach in a steady stream. I was saving it for last. Well, second to last. His lips were going to be my final course.

With my tongue, I circled his nipples, feeling them pebble against my lips as I gave them both a tug with my teeth. Eric hissed, writhing beneath me, but didn't say a word. I was very impressed at the control he'd shown thus far, but I'd only just begun.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So now we got to see a whole different side of Sookie, and I'm pretty sure Eric's enjoying the benefits of her jealous rage. Hehe! I'm all about equality you know. If Eric can demand her to say she's his, then Sookie sure as hell can do the same thing. Right?**

**And... Before you guys slay me dead and throw rotten vegetables at me for ending the chapter here, please know that I have already started the next chapter and this WILL be the next update I post. It won't take as long, I promise!**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics up for your reading pleasure. Please do give them a read!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Check out the entries to the Kiss A Cook Contest. It's anonymous, but I may have written one of them. Please take the time to read and review the entries here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2434344/ KissACookContest Voting is up on the top 5.**

**I also may have entered another anonymous one-shot contest for Jasper/Bella pairing. For all the entries go here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2303411 / EvilTwinsCopyrighted Please take the time to read and review those entries as well.**

**Reviews are love. I promise to get back to teasing as soon as we are settled into the new place and I've had time to catch up. Please still leave me a little love! Thanks to each and every one of you for being so understanding. I love you more than words!**

**MUAWWWW!**


	31. Erotic Nights

**A/N: I really just love you guys so much. Thanks for all the great comments for the last chapter, and not flaming me too hard for leaving it where I did. You guys are kickass!**

**BTW... according to my beta, Krismom, this chapter needs to come with an NSFW (not suitable for work) warning. Just sayin...**

**Krismom is pretty kickass too. She does the beta thing and never complains when I forget to hit the spell check button on my own damn computer before sending it to her. Kisses.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I can pretend.**

**Previously...**

_His legs were shifting, seeking contact, and his hips lifted when I avoided his straining erection to dip my tongue in his belly button. "Mine," I said with a grin._

_Eric was panting, the liquid pooling on his stomach in a steady stream. I was saving it for last. Well, second to last. His lips were going to be my final course._

_With my tongue, I circled his nipples, feeling them pebble against my lips as I gave them both a tug with my teeth. Eric hissed, writhing beneath me, but didn't say a word. I was very impressed at the control he'd shown thus far, but I'd only just begun. _

_It was going to be a long night._

**EPOV**

I was in heaven.

And hell.

Jesus, Sookie was trying to kill me slowly and in the most exquisite way possible. Her touch, her kiss, her tongue was divine. When she started tying me up in the beginning I wanted to protest, but the look in her eyes made me bite my tongue.

She needed this for whatever reason, and I was more than happy to oblige. In fact, if she kept going at the rate she was, the party was going to be over before it even started. She was going to have me exploding all over my belly like an inexperienced pre-teen.

"Mine," she growled again as she sucked on my neck.

Death by pleasure, and I was more than willing to sign in my blood if this was the way I would go.

Her growl was almost as sexy as her moans. Possessive Sookie was fuckhot.

Her fingers trailed down my chest, tickling the hair around my navel lightly and ignoring my raging erection completely. I wanted to roar with disappointment, but I was at her mercy. I feared that no matter how far Sookie was gone, she'd dump me out on my ass if I argued one little bit.

There was no way in hell I was spending the next thousand years with blue-balls. Because I was certain no number of wanks would release the pressure she'd built up in me. There was only one cure for that sort of ache, and it was between her thighs.

My fingers were on the verge of being numb from my attempts to pull free of the binding. Sookie hadn't tied them too tight, but I couldn't get out without breaking the bed. If she kept going at the tortuously slow pace I was going to end up buying her a new bed.

"Sookie," I begged, pleaded. Fuck, I was pathetic, but she was driving me crazy. I needed... something, hell, anything other than her teasing touches.

"Mmmm," she purred as she went lower and lower. The glint in her eye told me she was enjoying having me in the palm of her hand. Probably just as much if not more than I was.

Her head disappeared, and I felt the loose tendrils of her hair tickling my inner thighs. The feel of her tongue dragging up my sensitive flesh caused me to buck my hips off the bed completely.

When I felt her hands engulf my balls, the tips of her fingers grazing the base of my cock ever so slightly, I nearly lost my shit. "Fuck, Sookie, please." God, I was going to be begging for sure by the end of the night.

"I love your smell," she breathed, her tongue pressing at the place just behind my balls. What was it called? I knew it had a name, but I couldn't for the life of me think of what it was. There was only her tongue and my insatiable craving for it. "It's musky and manly, and just yum." With that her tongue delved further down.

"Holy fuck! What are you doing?" I gasped unable to hold back.

"Licking your ass. Now, hush."

She dove back in not giving me a moment to argue. It was wrong. This was wrong. I shouldn't be enjoying the warm and wet of her tongue against my hole. Fuck, oh fuck. It was so fucking good though.

I spread my legs without thinking, allowing her better access to what she was doing with that talented mouth of hers. I tried to relax my grip to get feeling back in my fingers, but it wasn't working. She was tonguing me into a frenzy.

Her mouth closed around one of my balls, humming softly around the heavy orb as her fingers continued stroking around my hole. I grunted, not even knowing what the hell I wanted, just fucking more.

She gave the other ball the same treatment before releasing them to her palm. As her finger pressed against the sensitive flesh between my balls and my ass, her mouth left a moist trail up and around my groin.

Sookie's teeth dug in and she sucked hard into a particularly sensitive spot somewhere between my hip and my cock. With the feel of her fingers and her tongue bathing me, I fucking lost it.

I hardly saw it coming. There was pleasure and then..._ Oh god, no no no!_ My balls tightened painfully, my body tensing, and I growled as shot my load all of my stomach and chest. Too late. Too fucking late. Or early as the case was.

"Fucking hell," I grunted almost embarrassed. She hadn't even touched my fucking cock yet and the bastard was exploding like Mt. Vesuvius. What. The Fuck.

"Oh, god. That was fucking hot," Sookie groaned, and I just wanted to bury my face in the pillow. How embarrassing was that shit? "I can't decide what I want most." I quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to say something smart. What she said had me hardening all over again.

"I can't decide if I want to put my tongue in your mouth, to taste your delicious come on my tongue, or if I just want to feel your cock slide into my wet cunt."

"Sookie," I grunted, wanting all three. Fuck, I loved her filthy mouth. "You're the one with the reigns," I purred, egging her on. "Do with me as you please."

"Mmmm, you're right," she said with a sexy smirk. I loved that look in her eye, but it also scared the shit out of me.

She stood up on the bed between my thighs and toed off her heels. Her breasts were bouncing around, and I thought for a moment they were going to jiggle right out of her bra. Not that I would complain. I was practically salivating to see her pert nipples, or touch them, or suck on them. Fuck, I wasn't having any problems coming back from the sudden case of premature ejaculation at all.

Her stocking covered toe snaked up the inside of my thigh before she turned around, giving me the full view of her beautiful lace covered ass. Or should I say partially covered. Her boy shorts or whatever the fuck they're called left the bottom half her her ass cheeks bare and curved and lickable. Fuck, I wanted to run my hands over her round ass and tickle the curve of her cheeks with my fingertips.

She tossed me a wink over her shoulder as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and started shimmying them down. I swallowed thickly and let my mouth fall open at the sight. Holy hell, she was totally unaware of how fucking hot she was to me.

Her confidence was there in her moves but lacking in her eyes. I wished I could reassure her with words how much I wanted and desired her, but fuck, my body was responding well enough for the both of us. Surely she could tell from the organ jutting up from my hips as if it were drawn to her magnetically.

Her ass jutted out, and her head disappeared between her thighs as she carefully removed the panties from her legs one foot at a time.

"Sookie," I groaned and grunted.

Her lower lips, bare and glistening in the dim light, were calling me like a siren. I wanted to run my tongue down her moist slit, gather the moisture, and repeat the action until she came with a scream all over my face. The idea alone had me squirming.

"See something you like?" she asked as she peeked through her legs at me.

I nodded enthusiastically, licking my lips at my thoughts. God, the sight of her like that made me ache, and not just physically. Her teeth flashed with a brilliant smile before she stood upright once more and carefully spun to face me.

One foot went to my side as her other stepped to the other, leaving her exposed in a straddle above me. My eyes couldn't settle on one place, opting to bounce between the apex of her thighs moist with desire, her full breasts taut from the chill, and her beautiful face etched with want. I'm quite sure I looked like a fool with my eyes roaming her up and down and up and down, but I could have cared less.

I was shocked and the breath flew out of me with a whoosh when she pounced. Her hair fanned across my chest, the tips tickling my chin, and I whimpered pitifully when her hot tongue dipped into my naval.

"Mine," she mumbled as she continued to clean up my mess from my stomach and chest. Fucking right, I was hers. No way in hell I'd let just anyone do the things I'd allowed her to do. "I want to hear you say it."

My answering noise was a strangled grunt as she sat upright and slid her center against my straining length. She was so fucking hot and so wet. "Please, Sookie," I didn't even know what I was begging for. Her mouth, her lips, her silky wet heat, any-fucking-thing.

She slid up and down, teasing the head of my cock with her slick entrance, and I'd groan and beg with every pass, fighting with all my might against the restraints. I could smell her arousal, feel her hot and wet against me, the tiny moans and whimpers coming from her fed my ache to be inside her.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it, Eric." She sounded as pained as I felt. What did she want me to say? Fuck, I was already begging, and I wasn't above pleading either. Anything. Everything. Whatever she wanted.

"What? Say what?" I grunted out breathlessly.

"Say your mine," she demanded with a hiss as I bucked up to meet her strokes.

"Yours. Fuck, I'm yours. All fucking yours. Take me. Fuck me. Please, just please, Sookie." Even to my own ears I sounded pathetic. But God, I was about to explode and destroy her bed in the process just so I could bury myself so deep into her she tasted me for days after I came.

"Oh, Eric," Sookie moaned. I could tell by the tenor of her voice, strained and airy, that she was seconds away from coming unglued. "Mine. All mine," she said just as she sank down onto me, enveloping me in her tight warmth in one fluid stroke.

She groaned or moaned, or I did. I didn't know, because I was so lost in the feel of her surrounding me. Fuck, I was gone, mumbling incoherently, lost completely in the sensation of pleasure she was giving me as she rose up and slammed back down.

Sookie was making low keening noises and her head fell back as she reached up to squeeze at her lace covered breasts. I knew she was close, hell I was close, but I wasn't expecting her to come like she did.

Her eyes were locked with mine, low and hooded, and she licked her lips, tugging the bottom into her mouth. I was lost in her, watching her, feeling her. God, she was beautiful all lost and gone and wild and erotic as all get out.

Sookie collapsed against me, her hips still shifting as she neared the precipice of her release. I ached to... was dying to kiss her and as if she'd heard my thoughts, her lips found mine.

There wasn't anything sweet about our kiss. It was full of fire, wet and sloppy with teeth gnashing and tongues battling. My growls and rumbles drowned out her breathy moans until she broke free of my lips, arched her back and screamed my name as her walls seized and fluttered around me.

I tried to keep her moving, lifting my hips to meet her, but she had exhausted herself completely and it was almost like pushing against dead weight as she tried to catch her breath.

I felt her hands moving, but didn't realize she'd released the ties until the blood rushed back into my fingers, leaving them a little tingly and sensitive. I didn't care if I could feel my hands or not.

Gripping Sookie's ass, I flipped her onto her back and settled between her thighs. She hardly made a noise of protest since she was still recovering. Not that I was going to give her time to; it was my turn.

I slipped one arm beneath her, hooking it around her shoulder while my other gripped her hip and held me above her. In one swift movement I filled her. "God... Fuck... Dammit... Love... Sookie," whatever the hell I was grunting was accentuated with a thrust of my hips as I moved inside of her.

The bed squeaked in protest, banging against the wall with my forward push, but Sookie's cries of pleasure kept me going.

I freed her hip, moving my hand to the cup of her bra and ripping the fabric down to expose her breast. She arched away from the bed as I palmed the weight of it and sucked her pebbled nipple into my mouth. I may have groaned a little. I'd been wanting to taste those all night.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hoisted herself up, attacking my mouth with her sloppy and delicious tongue. I was grunting into her mouth, covering her moans with my lips and eating up every bit of what she was giving me. I'd never thought I'd die from not having kissed her until I hadn't done it for an hour.

I felt the coil tightening and building in my balls and knew I had to get her off at least once more before I blew it. It wasn't fair for me to have two orgasms and her just to have one. As it was, I didn't like the fact that she was only going to have two.

I released her breast, feeling it press against my chest as I reached down and swirled my thumb over her nub. She whimpered against my lips, her hips meeting mine in her blind need to reach bliss once more.

Her whimpers grew harder and faster and more desperate, just before I felt her clamping around me and shuddering beneath me. The earthquakes and tremors of her coming undone around me coaxed me to my own. I came deep inside her with a grunt of her name and buried my face into the pillow and her hair.

I smoothed my fingers through her sweaty hair as I came down from my high. Her hands were making circuits over my bare back, occasionally swooping down to brush against my ass. I knew one thing for sure; if I didn't move then I was running the risk of falling asleep inside of her. That just wasn't something I thought either of us would enjoy in the long run.

Begrudgingly I rolled to the side and slid off the bed, silently walking down the hall to the bathroom. I returned with a rag and cleaned Sookie up watching her face as her eyes fluttered and closed, her lips twisting up into a small smile, and her breath leaving her mouth in a sigh. I loved everything about her.

Everything.

She'd not only given me the most erotic night of my life, but I got to fall asleep next to her as well. I ached to tell her how I felt as I covered her with a blanket. Ached for it more than anything else. But I wasn't running the risk of ruining our perfect and fuckhot evening by discussing my feelings.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told her as she curled up on her side.

Sookie raised an arm brushing at my hair and I leaned closer. She smiled and nodded before giving my lips a soft kiss and closing her eyes. I turned off the hall light as I left the room knowing full well Sookie would probably be asleep before I returned.

Just as I expected, Sookie was fast asleep when I came back from my shower. Her bed was smaller than mine, but the one good thing about that was the excuse it gave me to sleep even closer to her.

I tossed the damp towel to the floor and slid in next to her. She didn't stir, not even when I curled my body behind hers and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was still in her garters and hose, but the bra and panties had been shed. I'll be damned if I didn't feel myself hardening yet again.

I closed my eyes, willing away my never-ending-Sookie-boner, and buried my nose in her hair.

It had become my ritual. Every night, I would wait for her to fall asleep and whisper, "I love you," before I prepared to go to sleep.

But that time it was different. I felt Sookie stiffen in my arms only an instant before she turned to face me. "What did you say, Eric?"

**A/N: So, it was just a lemony chapter that kept on going. I should be ashamed or call myself a lemon h00r or something like that, but I won't. I can't help it I like to write these two going at it. Even if I do feel a little dirty after writing this one. *fans self, man it's hot in here.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics up for your reading pleasure. Please do give them a read!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**I may have entered another anonymous one-shot contest for Jasper/Bella pairing. For all the entries go here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2303411 / EvilTwinsCopyrighted Please take the time to read and review those entries as well.**

**I promise to get back to teasing as soon as we are settled into the new place and I've had time to catch up. Please still leave me a little love! Thanks to each and every one of you for being so understanding. I love you more than words! Just a few more weeks left and I should be roaring again.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	32. Nothing Between

**A/N: I don't deserve any readers after the wait you've had to endure for this chapter. GAH! I'm so fail. It's not even funny. Thanks so much for sticking with me and putting up with my untimely updates. **

**Just so you know, I totally understand if you have to go back and read the last chapter. It's been too long. Go on. I'll wait here. I'm not going anywhere.**

**Thanks to Krismom for doing the beta thing. She is my _I _before _E_ except after _C. _EtheHunter pre-read and reassured me this wasn't shit. Love her forever! Go read her new story Growing New Vines. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own them yesterday and I still don't today.**

**Previously...**

_Just as I expected, Sookie was fast asleep when I came back from my shower. Her bed was smaller than mine, but the one good thing about that was the excuse it gave me to sleep even closer to her._

_I tossed the damp towel to the floor and slid in next to her. She didn't stir, not even when I curled my body behind hers and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was still in her garters and hose, but the bra and panties had been shed. I'll be damned if I didn't feel myself hardening yet again._

_I closed my eyes, willing away my never-ending-Sookie-boner, and buried my nose in her hair._

_It had become my ritual. Every night, I would wait for her to fall asleep and whisper, "I love you," before I prepared to go to sleep._

_But that time it was different. I felt Sookie stiffen in my arms only an instant before she turned to face me. "What did you say, Eric?"_

**SPOV**

"I... umm, what? I..." Watching Eric struggle for words, blushing and fumbling, was a sight to behold. I couldn't hold back the smile completely, opting to bite it between my teeth as best I could.

"I didn't get that either," I said with all seriousness as I turned to face him. I was positively ecstatic inside. Eric loved me. At least he'd said he did. And I was about point oh-two seconds from getting up and dancing a jig. Or singing show tunes at least.

"Uh," Eric hummed and ran a hand through his half damp hair. Even in the pale light I could tell he was red as a beet and sweating to boot.

I put my palm on his bare chest, covering the place where his heart beat beneath his ribs. I stared at my hand as I spoke. "Would it help you to remember if I said it?" I whispered.

"Huh? Really?" He sounded almost desperate. Eric's hand landed on top of mine, and he gave it a squeeze.

I looked up from my hand, peeking at him through my lashes. Dare I say he looked... eager? Hopeful? Relieved? I'm not sure what it was, but he looked like I felt. "Yes," I breathed.

"Yes, what?" Eric asked, inching closer and closer. His warm, minty breath fanned over my face almost hypnotically.

"You know?" I said with an embarrassing blush and looked away.

My how the tables had turned. I wanted to say it so badly, had ached to say it for so long, but my residual fears were still lingering even after his confession. His confession that most decidedly was not expected to fall on my listening ears. But I'd heard it nonetheless.

And he still hadn't repeated it.

I wanted to hear it again.

"Tell me, Eric. Tell me what you said." My voice was thick with emotion as I pleaded with him. I was begging, I realized, but I was okay with that. "Please."

My heart was pounding away behind my ribcage, threatening to bust through it completely. I think I stopped breathing, and the lack of oxygen was making me light headed. Or maybe it was the feelings and emotions running rampant inside me?

I felt Eric's warm hands engulf either side of my face, and I lifted my eyes to meet his. Holy shit, I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Like maybe if those words fell from his lips, I'd sob with happy tears.

"I love you, Sookie. Like mad, I love you," he said firmly.

My entire body shook with some sort of gleeful outburst. It was somewhere in between a sob and a laugh, not quite one or the other. I did spring a few tears, but they were definitely happy tears.

"I love you too. Oh my god, I love you." I laughed and peppered his face with sloppy kisses. "I've wanted to say that for so long. You just don't know. I love you, Eric. I'm so in love with you."

Eric laughed at my hysterical ranting, not seeming to mind it one bit if I even made sense. He wrapped me tight in his arms and buried his nose in my neck. I could feel the smile on his face as much as I could feel the one splitting my face.

"I've been saying it every night for at least a week now," Eric admitted into my hair. "Half afraid you'd hear me, half hoping you would. God, you don't know how good it feels to get that off my chest."

"Oh, I do; believe me."

"I love you," Eric said, pulling back once more to look into my eyes. The smile was not only evident on his face, but in his baby blues as well.

I beamed like the love-struck fool I was. "I love you, too, baby."

"Come on, let's get some sleep." I nodded, not really sure that I would be able to sleep a wink after our mutual confession, but I would try. "Take this off," he whispered as he ran a finger over my garter, "I want to feel all of you against me. There's nothing between us anymore."

I lifted my hips, hinting for him to take it off himself. He did, but not without allowing his hands and fingers to roam. I was pretty sure that no matter how tired I was, Eric's talented fingers could talk me into just about anything.

But he was the perfect gentleman. After removing my garter belt along with the hose, he tossed them to the floor and pulled me flush against his warm body. He was aroused – hell, so was I – but, he didn't push for more, simply happy to spoon me.

Another whispered _'I love you'_ from us both, and I was fast asleep.

I was somewhere between dreams and consciousness when morning came. Fingers danced along my sides, skimming my breast and tracing the curves of my hips before starting the circuit all over again. I hummed in pleasure and arousal.

I rolled onto my back, wanting more, but not knowing what was to come. The fingers circled my nipples and drew a line to my naval, making me arch into their delicious touch. Warm and wet surrounded my hardened peaks and I gasped.

Whispers made my ears prick and my head to turn and seek the source. A rasping moan broke through the whispers, and it took a moment for me to realize it was my own. I gasped as those long fingers dragged through my slick folds, making me aware of just how badly I was aching for their caress.

My eyes fluttered into awareness, like the wings of a butterfly, until bright morning sun dilated my pupils. I squinted into the light, increasingly brought back from the land of my dreams and into reality. A reality of which that was decidedly better than any dream I could have ever conjured up on my own.

"Good morning, lover." Eric's deep baritone greeted me and I smiled at the endearment. It had so much more meaning after last night.

"Good morning to you too," I half moaned.

"Your hair is a mess," Eric said with a silly smile.

I didn't care. He'd probably seen it looking worse. "So is yours." I ran my fingers through his cow-licked mane. "But I like it."

He was looming over me with such an intense look in his eyes. I almost felt the need to look away. But it was so intimate and so private, as if that look was reserved specifically for me, and I felt I couldn't look away. I wanted to know that look. Know it like the back of my own hand. It was mine. Only mine.

Eric's large hand brushed the stray hairs from my face as he shifted his position. Without breaking eye contact, his hips met mine, and he was easily sliding into me. Where he belonged forever.

I moaned uncontrollably, gripping onto his back and holding him as close as I could. My eyes fluttered, but held his as he stretched and filled me in the way that only he could. Connected as one, we moved.

I ached, but felt whole. Eric completed me in ways that could not be described in words, only in emotion. Emotions which I could not define, but knew within me that they existed for him. Only for him.

We slid, skin against skin, heart to heart and hip to hip. Eric's hands held mine, or caressed my body, my face, my hair. He grunted and groaned, whispering my name in ways that made me feel beautiful and loved.

Hours maybe, it could have been minutes, passed, but for us time didn't exist. Not then. Not ever.

His name, among other praises were breaths from my lips. It felt as if our love was flowing in and out, with our breaths and motions. Heaving, retreating, inhaling, exhaling; it was intense and beautiful. I knew that no two people in the world had ever been as connected as we were at that moment. But I hoped that everyone got a chance to experience the feeling.

The pleasure crawled, climbed, raced until it reached its peak and crashed down around us, in us, between us. My eyes prickled and I held Eric tighter as tears rolled down my cheeks. Something in me had split open, broken free and expanded, bringing me to life for the first time in my existence.

"I think I've always loved you," I whispered into his neck between kisses. My lips were his, so they belonged on his skin. "I just never knew it."

"How do you mean?" His hands were exploring, caressing, as if my skin held the key to his next breath.

"It's always been you," I said surprised by how right it sounded. "Everyone I ever dated, I compared to you. They never measured up. Never would. I never really was myself with them, but I always am with you. I don't know how to describe it exactly. I just know that some part of me knew you were it for me."

"I think I know what you mean," he murmured. I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed my temple, my cheek, and finally, my lips. "I think I've always been waiting for you."

"Really?" I squeaked.

"I think, in many ways, I wasn't ready for what I knew you'd mean to me. If that makes sense?"

I nodded in understanding. It made a lot of sense, but I wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"I've always loved you. I knew that, but I wasn't ready to acknowledge the way in which I loved you. Not for a long time, maybe not even now. I'm scared to death of what I feel for you."

I had to hold back a sob, or a laugh, I wasn't sure which. His words made me the happiest woman ever to exist. Ever. Eric continued before I could reassure him, or tell him I was scared too.

"I wouldn't say I compared any of the other women to you, because I didn't. I could never do that. You were always on another level for me. Always the perfect... everything, really. Woman, friend, girlfriend, best friend." He gave me a small smile that I returned easily at the term. "It would have seemed insane to ever compare anyone to you. No one could have ever measured up to you."

"Wow. Eric, I don't even know what to say to that." I didn't. Not at all. "I'm so far from perfection. Please don't say that I am. You'll only set me up to fail you. And I don't want that. That's the last thing I want."

"You are perfect." I opened my mouth to argue, but he silenced me by speaking. "You're perfect for me."

I could agree to that, because he most certainly was perfect for me. I still didn't know what to say. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you, Sookie."

Perfect. It felt perfect.

**A/N: This is a little shorter than the norm, but I hope you understand why I left it on its own. **

**Moving is done! Aren't you happy? I know I am! Gah, I really hate it with a passion. I'm still hoping I have a few readers left. **

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics up for your reading pleasure. Please do give them a read! Also, our first entries have been posted. Give them a read and leave your comments for the brave new writers.**

**Teases, will probably start again with the next chapter. I hope. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Thanks to those of you that take the time to leave a comment even if I don't tease. You're all awesomesauce!**

**MUAWWW!**


	33. And The Boys Will Play

**A/N: Okay, so I have to gush. Thanks to all you wonderful readers out there that have supported me through this story and have given me the pleasure of what it feels like to reach 2k reviews. I am over the moon with happiness and can't thank you enough. Really, I am speechless. I love you all so very much!**

**I thought it was awesome to hit 1k, but it's totally epic for me to have reached 2k. Thanks to all of you, so very much.**

**Thanks to Krismom who has helped me almost from the beginning of my fanfic journey. She offered her services to me and has been here through it all. Love her for never complaining when I send her 10 chapters in a week and getting on my ass when I don't send her a single one for a week or two. She's the rock this house is built on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I'm thankful Ms. Charlaine Harris lets us play with them. **

**Previously...**

"_I wouldn't say I compared any of the other women to you, because I didn't. I could never do that. You were always on another level for me. Always the perfect... everything, really. Woman, friend, girlfriend, best friend." He gave me a small smile that I returned easily at the term. "It would have seemed insane to ever compare anyone to you. No one could have ever measured up to you."_

"_Wow. Eric, I don't even know what to say to that." I didn't. Not at all. "I'm so far from perfection. Please don't say that I am. You'll only set me up to fail you. And I don't want that. That's the last thing I want."_

"_You are perfect." I opened my mouth to argue, but he silenced me by speaking. "You're perfect for me."_

_I could agree to that, because he most certainly was perfect for me. I still didn't know what to say. "I love you, Eric."_

"_I love you, Sookie." _

_Perfect. It felt perfect._

**EPOV**

Sookie and I were spending our first evening apart since we started dating, or whatever you wanted to call it.

It was so much more than that, especially now that our feelings were out in the open. It still felt so surreal to me. I could hardly believe that I'd gotten lucky enough and she felt the same as I did. Then again, I always felt in my heart that she did.

It had been such a relief to, not only say it, but hear those words from her. I'd actually felt like I'd been floating for the past few days.

All that was beside the point though. Our first evening out without each other should have been more appealing to me than it was. We'd been damn near inseparable for almost a month, even longer if I really thought about it.

But, I wasn't really looking forward to the night out without her. Considering the boys and I were going to shoot some hoops and then toss back a few beers, you would have thought I'd have been all gung-ho about it. But I wasn't. Not in the least.

Mostly I was worried about Jason.

I knew there was no way I'd be able to hide from Lafayette... anything, really. I knew he'd pick my brain and say something about Sookie and I that would inevitably make Jason uncomfortable. Or say something about me being all glowy or some shit and the night would get awkward.

"Maybe I should just go out with you and the girls," I said as my worries warred with the need for male-bonding time.

I didn't know what it was about testosterone and its need to gather in groups, but I was beginning to feel that itch. The itch that said _'We are men hear us roar'_, now watch us as we scratch or balls and spit on the floor in public places. It was an inexplicable urge. Apparently sexual preference had no effect on this urge.

Sookie snorted, interrupting my train of thought. "Yeah, uh-huh. Like Amelia is going to be any better."

I cringed. That was true. She was worse than Lafayette on a good day. "You're right."

"I know I am. And just think, tonight will be so much sweeter." She trailed a bright red fingernail down my hoodie. "I miss you already."

I groaned and pulled her close before kissing her into a fit of giggles. When I turned to leave, she waved and blew another kiss in my direction. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the adorable expression on her face. She looked about as nervous as I felt, but her smile was in place, encouraging me out the door.

I tried to prepare myself on the drive over to the gym, but it didn't really help. Lafayette had always read me like an open book, and Jason was pretty damn perceptive himself. Not that I was particularly _scared_ of Jason, but I did want him to know that I'd never do anything to hurt his sister.

By the time I pulled in and walked into the gymnasium, I had my game face firmly in place. Tray was nowhere to be seen but Jason and Lafayette were already warming up.

To see them with their sweats and tanks on running up and down the court and tossing the ball back and forth, you'd have thought they were just like any other straight guys playing hoops. The only thing that told anyone any differently was the sparkly pink tie Lafayette had wrapped around his head.

"Trying to start a new fashion trend, I see." I snorted when he flipped the ties over his shoulder like it was his own hair and he was some prissy girl. Which in fact, he kind of was. In his own way.

"Boy, please. You know I always look good. Even when I'm out here sweating like a fool."

I snickered and tossed my bag up into the bleachers. Lafayette squeaked when Jason slapped his ass. I don't know what I was worried about. Those two were just as bad, if not worse, as Sookie and I.

Tray came in just a few minutes after I started my layups, trying to warm up. I hadn't even broken a sweat yet before he body-checked me and made me drop the ball.

"Hey, fucker."

He chucked, "Eric's losing his game in his old age."

"I'm not the one with all the gray hair."

Lafayette bristled, and Tray combed a hand through his dark hair. "It's a sign of wisdom, you bastard," he added with a smile and a punch to my shoulder.

"Alright, old man. Whatever you say. Let's do this. Jason, you and me. Cool?"

"Oh, hell no. You take princess Lala over there. I'll take Jason. He's the only one that can guard your tall ass," Tray argued.

He did have a point. Jason was, and had always been my shorter. But he was an agile and quick little fucker. I swore sometimes the bastard had springs in the soles of his shoes. "Whatever. Our ball."

"Ima show you princess, you hairy prick. What's with the beard, anyway? Part wolf, or'd you just forget how the fuck to use a razor?" Lafayette quipped, giving Tray's new facial hair a swift tug.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm a man. We grow hair. 'Sides, Amelia likes it."

"Uh-huh, I bet she does," Jason piped up.

As entertaining as it was to watch them argue like a bunch of girls, I was ready to play. "Alright, ladies, let's quit the yapping and play some ball," I joked and took off down the court.

True to form, Jason beat me to the post and blocked my shot. "Hyped up on something, Speedy Gonzalez? You're making me look bad."

"Not my faulty you're slow, old man." Jason smiled and winked before taking off back down the court, ball in hand.

And so it went. On and on, just like a bunch of boys hounding and taunting each other. Not a one of us ever wanted to have the last word, and we'd each try and one up the other. But that was the way we liked it.

It amazed me how quickly I fell back into the swing of things. Not once did I think about Sookie while I was running laps up and down the court, hot on Jason's heels, and occasionally catching the little bastard. I was actually having a good time.

When we finished up, I went to grab my bag in the bleachers. The rest of the guys followed right behind me, each retrieving their own.

"So how're things with you and Sook?" Lafayette asked as we headed to the showers.

I paused and wiped some sweat from my forehead and pushed the hair out of my face. "Good, things are good. She's great."

"Shut. Up." Lafayette said loudly, and I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I finally asked when he stopped my forward movement with a hand on my shoulder.

"Shut. Up," he repeated. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. Oh. My. God."

The other guys had stopped and were looking between Lafayette and I, trying to figure out – just as I was – what the hell was going on. Lafayette just stood there, muttering to himself with a knowing smile on his face as he tapped at his chin. I couldn't take the silence any more.

"Look, are you going to tell me what is going..."

"You love her. Oh. My. God. You're in love. With Sookie. Does she know? Have you told her? Has she said it back? Shit, boy, you've gotta spill. Tell me every-damn-thing."

I was sure I turned about six shade of embarrassed, wondering how the hell he could tell that from two sentences. But, then I thought about it, and knew it was probably written all over my face. Hell, it was a wonder Sookie hadn't figured it out long before I even knew.

"It's a rather new development," I said carefully. "We only just discussed it the other day." Or night, specifically, but that didn't really matter. I wasn't going to go into the details, no matter how much he pushed.

"I knew you was fucking, but damn. I didn't think it would happen that fast." Jason stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I turned to glare at Lafayette. "What? He'll be alright. There's a big difference from knowing your sisters getting fucked and hearing it out loud. Don't no big brother like to hear that shit."

"I suppose. Doesn't mean you gotta be so crass about it in front of him."

"He's a big boy, and his sister is a grown ass woman. He needs to get used to the idea of you's two getting it on. 'Specially if you'll be his brother-in-law and making him an uncle in the future."

"What?" I nearly tripped over my feet. "I never said anything about marriage or babies. You're getting way ahead of us here."

Lafayette just gave me a quirk of his eyebrow and a wink over his shoulder before he took back off toward the showers again. Bastard.

It wasn't as if I hadn't given it any thought, because I had. I just hadn't thought that seriously about marriage and kids and the happily ever after. I guess I just sort of expected it to happen with Sookie and I. At some point in time, we would get to a place and would know it was time to take the next step. I just assumed it would happen when it happened. I wouldn't rush it and I certainly wasn't going to worry myself over it.

Things had been easy thus far between Sookie and I. I didn't think the inevitable next steps would be any more difficult. They would just happen naturally. And I was all about going with the flow, especially when it came to Sookie's and my relationship.

I loved her. She loved me. For now, and probably for a little while, that was enough.

We hit the showers and everyone went their separate ways with the promise of meeting at Merlotte's as soon as we washed the sweat and stink from our bodies. I had hope to get a quick word in with Jason and apologize – though I wasn't actually sure what for – but he had already left by the time I got out.

I knew that what Lafayette had said was true. I mean, I couldn't really deny that I had been physical with his sister, and Jason was just going to have to live with the fact. But he didn't have to be so crude about it. And I certainly wasn't ever going to find myself discussing our sexual habits over tea with Jason.

Nope. Never.

I think I'd rather shoot myself in the foot before I did that. But that didn't mean I didn't want us to keep close and be okay with the fact. I mean, it could possibly happen that I'd eventually be his brother-in-law. We would be family after all. Or at least there was a growing part of me that hoped we would be.

I walked into Merlotte's and joined the others. Tray already had a beer ready for me and I was extremely grateful. I needed a few more for what I was planning to do.

Jason and Lafayette were huddled in the corner by the dart board, but weren't actually playing. They looked to be arguing, and I was hoping it wasn't over what had occurred at the gym. Unfortunately, that was the only thing I could imaging they would be arguing about.

I practically worried myself into a fit, tossing back beer after beer until they came out to join Tray and I at the pool table thirty minutes later.

"Can I talk to you a sec, man?" I asked Jason after I'd swallowed the last of my beer and waved at Arlene for another.

He did the same, swallowing hard and steeling his jaw. "Sure," he responded thickly.

He followed my gesture towards the back where it was less crowded, and after Arlene handed us both a fresh cold bottle, I started.

"Sorry about earlier. I mean, I know that you know about Sookie and I, but that doesn't mean I want to be all chatty Cathy about our physical relationship. Not with anyone, but especially not you."

I realized belatedly that my words sounded cold and hard, but thankfully Jason seemed to take them at face value. "Yeah, me either. Don't get me wrong, I'm no idiot to think that things don't go on between ya'll, but I don't wanna know the nitty gritty. If you know what I mean."

"I do."

"Look, I'm cool with you and Sookie. Well, as cool as I can be. You've got a reputation. And though I never really had a problem with it before, this IS my sister we're talking about, and I won't settle for her having anything but the best."

"I know, Jase. I don't for one second think that I'm the best, but I love her. Truly. I'd never hurt her intentionally."

"I believe you. But that don't mean I have to trust you. As much as I know you love her, have loved her for a while, I don't give my trust blindly. You've gotta earn it. Treat her right and you will. I have no doubt."

"I can respect that."

"You ain't got much choice," Jason said with a wink and a slap to my back.

I laughed. "Fair enough. Come on, I'll buy you another," I said with a nod to his almost empty beer.

Mine had suffered as quickly as his did, and I grabbed a fresh bottle as well. We took up space around the pool table while Tray and Lafayette finished up their game, sipping our beers and shooting the shit about nothing much at all. Things were fine between Jason and I. They'd probably never be the same, but we'd be cool. Of that, I was certain.

Before I knew it, it was creeping up on midnight and I'd tossed back enough beer to drown a small horse.

"I'm gonna go before I have to call Sookie to come drive my drunk ass," I informed the guys as I stood up.

"Sure you don't want her to give you a ride anyway?" I heard the suggestion in Lafayette's question, but ignored it by rolling my eyes. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to answer such a loaded question in front of Jason.

I waved my goodbyes over my shoulder and only stumbled twice on my way out to the car. I knew it would probably be best if I did call Sookie for a ride, but Merlotte's wasn't that far from the house. I figured I would be fine in that short distance.

What could happen, right?

Well, a deer could happen, for starters. And that's exactly what DID happen.

Damn thing ran right out in front of me and stood there. Just stood there. Looking very much like the expression 'A deer caught in the headlights.'

I swerved to miss it. Not that it did much good. Damn deer was gonna live, I was sure of it. But the tree that was right in my path was definitely going to kill my car. Or me. Shit. I swerved again, only to be met by another tree. This one much closer.

I didn't have time to prepare, or swerve, or think. My foot was hard on the brake, but the car hit the big tree anyway. Glass shattered, metal crunched, and I surged towards the steering wheel.

I'd hardly had time to register the fact that I'd hit my head before the world swirled and I lost consciousness.

**A/N: Okay, so I really hate that I have to leave it here, but just know that I would never kill Eric. I promise and I hope you trust me. I hope you enjoyed the big brother talk and the little Laffy love. I really do love writing him. He's so fun. Hope I didn't disappoint after the incredibly loooong wait. **

**Seriously, I could write a book on why this chapter was delayed, but, I think you'd prefer me writing this instead. Just know that I love you and am so sorry you had to wait over a month for me to update. It's a sin, I tell you.**

**Voting for the A New Chapter Contest is going on now. Please take the time to stop by, read, and vote for your favorite. These are all new writers, or new to All Human stories, and your feedback is much needed and appreciated.**

**Reviews = teasers. Even if it takes me a few days, I promise to send you one. Don't forget to sign in or enable your PM's if you'd like one. I can't send them otherwise.**

**MUAWWWWW!**


	34. The Call of Doom

**A/N: I seriously love you guys and your response for the last chapter. You guys totally blow me away! I don't deserve half the love you give me. Thanks a million. I hope everyone received and enjoyed their teasers.**

**I owe fealty and a lot more to Krismom. She's amazing beyond words and beta's for me. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.**

**Lots of love to EtheHunter for giving this chapter a look see. She's a pretty awesome writer and pretty darn good at beta'ing too. Love her.**

**Disclaimer: They weren't mine yesterday and they still aren't today.**

**Previously...**

_I waved my goodbyes over my shoulder and only stumbled twice on my way out to the car. I knew it would probably be best if I did call Sookie for a ride, but Merlotte's wasn't that far from the house. I figured I would be fine in that short distance._

_What could happen, right?_

_Well, a deer could happen, for starters. And that's exactly what DID happen._

_Damn thing ran right out in front of me and stood there. Just stood there. Looking very much like the expression 'A deer caught in the headlights.'_

_I swerved to miss it. Not that it did much good. Damn deer was gonna live, I was sure of it. But the tree that was right in my path was definitely going to kill my car. Or me. Shit. I swerved again, only to be met by another tree. This one much closer._

_I didn't have time to prepare, or swerve, or think. My foot was hard on the brake, but the car hit the big tree anyway. Glass shattered, metal crunched, and I surged towards the steering wheel._

_I'd hardly had time to register the fact that I'd hit my head before the world swirled and I lost consciousness. _

**SPOV**

Panic. Fear. Anger. Paranoia. Dread.

My emotions were wreaking havoc on my physical state. _Can a person die from worry?_ I paced back and forth, back and forth in the living room with the cordless phone in one hand and my cell in the other. Eric still wasn't picking up. It was just after one AM.

I walked over to the window and peeked out, knowing I hadn't seen headlights, but still needing to check anyway. Nothing.I'd done it at least a million times. What was one more, right? _Where the fuck is he? And why the hell hasn't he called?_

According to Lafayette and Jason he'd left nearly an hour ago. It took all of about fifteen minutes to get from Merlotte's to the house. I wanted to leave to search for him – he could've had a flat or the car broken down – but I was too scared to leave in case he called the house. Or something worse had happened and I'd miss that call too.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating. No, scratch that. I _was _hyperventilating. Suffocating. In hysterics. I was the woman waiting at home for word to come that the love of my life would never again return. It was the worst feeling in the world.

The phone rang, startling me plum out of my skin. I had the answer button pressed, the receiver to my ear, and was saying, "hello," before my head even had the chance to process that was what I was supposed to do.

"_Ms. Stackhouse?_"

_Oh, god! Was that Andy? Breathe, Sookie breathe._ "Yes."

"_Andy Bellefleur here._"

_No. No. No. No._

"_Calm down, now, Sookie. Calm down._" I must have been crying aloud. "_Everything is fine, but we've got Mr. Northman here down at the hospital._"

A sob broke through, and I collapsed to the floor on my knees. "Is he...? Oh, god. How...? What happened?" The fact that my oxygen couldn't find its way into my lungs should have concerned me more, but at that moment Eric was all that mattered.

"_He was drinking and driving. He's gonna be alright, so settle down. No need for a panic._"

Andy started to say something else, but I interrupted him. "I'm on my way."

I wasn't going to believe a word of what he said until I saw Eric. He had to be okay, he just had to be. There was no possible way I would let him be _not_ okay. He was mine. My boyfriend, my best friend, my lover, my future, my everything and I couldn't live without him.

He'd been driving drunk, Andy had said. Outrageous!

I couldn't believe Eric would be so stupid! I mean, he worked in a bar for Christ sake! I'd specifically cut myself off after the second glass of wine tonight for that very reason. Even though we were eating and I probably very well could have had another glass, maybe even two without being over the limit. I still wanted to make sure I'd be able to drive home.

But Eric?

God! I hoped he really was okay so I could kick his ass. He so deserved an ass kicking for pulling a stunt like that.

As I sped down the road, careful to watch my speed lest I end up in the hospital bed next to Eric, I passed by where Eric must have gone off the road. They were pulling his car out of the brush and I nearly had a heart attack.

The entire front end was destroyed and there were several dents and scrapes down each side where he'd probably hit bushes and small trees before he'd been able to stop, or been stopped is what it looked like. He'd run his car right into something, and it was something big enough to make the front end of his car look like tin foil. I panicked all over again, wishing that the hospital was closer, and too bloody scared to speed.

When I finally made it to the hospital and parked, I had worked myself into a fit. I exited the car, without my keys or my purse. They could take the whole damn car for all I cared right then. I'm not even sure if I closed the door properly.

The woman behind the counter gave me an annoyed look when I burst through the door frantic and panting. "Visiting hours are over," she said shortly and began flipping through a magazine.

_Oh hell to the no!_

I practically snarled at the lady. "Eric Northman. He was in a car accident. I need to see him. Detective Bellefleur is expecting me."

She sighed loudly, typing none to hurriedly on the keyboard to her right. After taking her sweet, precious time, she scratched a room number on a post-it note and handed it over the counter to me. Had I not already been taking off in a sprint down the hallway, I might have smacked those rolling eyes of hers right out of her head. _Stupid bubble gum smacking clerk._

Bud and Andy were waiting outside the door when I slid to a halt in front of them. I was a little more than slightly breathless, and I wiped away the sweat on my forehead. I hadn't had the time to wait for the elevator, and three flights of stairs was enough of an exertion for me to break a sweat.

"Is he in there? How is he? What happened?" The questions were flying out of my mouth quickly, but not as fast as they were forming in my head. "Is he okay? Can I go in?" I could feel what little control I had over my actions slipping further and further away.

Bud stopped me from bursting in the door, despite the fact that they had yet to answer a single question, with a firm hand on my shoulder. "He's fine, dear. Settle down a bit. Here, have a seat."

He pointed to a chair that rested just outside the door, and I sat on the very edge, preparing to get up and go in as soon as I could. Or as soon as they'd let me. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Not that it helped. Nothing was going to help until I could see Eric with my own two eyes. My legs bounced nervously, my hands and nails digging into the denim covering my thighs.

"They're finishing his stitches up now. Just got a pretty big gash on his forehead. Nothing to be worrying yourself over," Andy tried to reassure me. I could hardly take my eyes off the hospital room door. _Did Eric know I was here?_

"What happened? Do you know?" I finally asked again, a little calmer. Well, as calm as I was going to get anyway.

"Swerved to keep from hitting a deer, he said," Bud said with all seriousness. The warning in his tone didn't escape my notice despite my current emotional state. This was Bud, chief of Bon Temp police, with thirty plus years of seeing bad under his belt. "But the boy'd been drinking. He was over the limit. Wrapped his car 'round a tree. Good thing he was at least smart enough to put his seat belt on. He weren't going too fast, but it woulda been fast enough for him to go flyin'."

"Oh God!" I stood in a near panic again. _Why the hell would he tell me that?_

"You're making things worse, Bud," Andy barked. "Coulda been worse is all, Sookie. Eric's gonna be just fine. I assure ya."

I nodded but kept quiet, silently watching the door an listening for any signs that they'd soon be finished. Andy and Bud walked off a little ways leaving me to myself, for which I was grateful. I assumed they were hanging around long enough to either arrest Eric and take him to jail, or issue him a ticket at least.

As much as some small part of me wanted to try and talk them out of doing anything to him, I knew I couldn't. Eric had been stupid. He had made a stupid mistake, and he deserved to have to pay the fine, or whatever the case was.

Andy was right. It could have been much worse. It could've been another car instead of a deer, or a person walking in the street. Someone with children, or a wife or been a child themselves. I was about to work myself into another panic with my thoughts when his door finally opened and two nurses walked out.

I slid, tripping over my own two feet in my hurry to walk past them and into Eric's room. They gave me a strange look, but kept chatting between themselves when I barreled through them.

"Eric! Oh baby," I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands and trying to hold back the sobs.

He didn't look as bad as I had imagined, but the fact that there was a big bandage on his forehead seemed to make it worse in my mind. There was bruising around his eyes, leading me to believe before too long he'd have two very black eyes. The scrape on the bridge of his nose was small, but the fact that both arms seemed to be covered in the same tiny cuts wasn't helping.

He blinked his watery blue eyes and gave me a sheepish smile as he held out his hand for me. He tried to hide the wince as I wrapped my entire body around his, but I caught it. "Sorry," I said as I backed off and took hold of his hand alone.

The door creaked open and Bud Dearborn peeked his head in, drawing my focus away from Eric's face. "We'll give you two a few minutes, Mr. Northman, but then we're gonna have to talk, okay?" I felt rather than heard Eric nod and Bud backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie," Eric rasped. I gingerly touched his cheek before I reached over to pour him a glass of water from the cart. "Thanks," he said before taking a few sips and looking back to me.

I could tell he was waiting for me. Waiting for me to cry? Waiting for me to rip his ass a new one for being so stupid? I still needed the reassurance that he was fine before I got to that.

"What happened, Eric?" I asked in a shaky voice, sitting on the edge of his bed so I could be as close to him as possible.

He scooted over with a grunt, allowing me more room. "I should've called you. Stupid deer. God, I'm so sorry. I know you must have been worried half to death."

"That doesn't even begin to cover it. Why didn't you call me? I would've come."

"I don't know. I thought I could make it just fine. I didn't want you to have to go out because I had a few too many. It was stupid." Eric closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillows.

"Are you okay?" I asked. There wasn't any need for me to rip into him. Not now. He was doing that enough to himself. "What did the doctor say?"

Eric sighed, sounding a little defeated and a lot guilty. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just feel like an idiot teenager. I work in a bar, making sure people don't do exactly what it is that I did. Someone besides my stupid head and ego could've gotten hurt. Said they needed to keep me overnight, make sure I wasn't concussed. But I'll be able to leave in the morning."

Eric turned his eyes back to me as he finished, looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to start in on me," he said with a guilty smile.

I sighed and laid down next to him, wrapping my arm as gently as I could around his torso. "I should, and I probably will," I admitted. "But right now, I'm just so thankful you weren't seriously injured, or worse," I swallowed thickly and felt Eric's arm cover mine. "God, I love you so much, Eric, I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

I couldn't stop the tears. The horrible_ 'What If's'_ had already wormed their way into my brain and were planting little nasty babies. I sniffed and sobbed against Eric's side for a while, oblivious to everything except for the fact that he was there. Warm and breathing, his heart pumping, pushing blood through his veins. He was alive. And he was okay. Eric held onto me until I settled, only whispering comforting words occasionally.

I lifted up, looking down at his poor battered face. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't bear the thought of it. Don't you ever, I mean EVER, do anything like that to me again."

Eric smiled softly, lifting his hand to brush a few wayward curls from my face. "I promise. I love you, Sookie. With all that I am. It'd take a lot more than a tree to take me away from you."

I wanted to argue that it could've taken less, but I didn't. I let his words comfort me. I knew what he was trying to say, even if he really had no control over it. He did, however, have control over never, ever, drinking and driving in his life again.

I leaned over him and kissed him gently, savoring the warm feeling of his lips against mine until a knock on the door had us pulling apart.

"Afraid we don't have all night, Mr. Northman. Ms. Stackhouse," Bud said with a nod in my direction. Andy came in behind him. "If you'll excuse us. We need to speak with Mr. Northman."

I nodded and turned back to give Eric one last kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right outside."

I walked out of Eric's room and left him with two of Bon Temps finest, hoping to high heaven he wouldn't have to do any jail time. I don't think the police department would do to well with me camping out in front of their offices just so I could be closer to Eric.

Or maybe I could just do something to get myself arrested and we could share a cell?

**A/N: Okay, so you guys were about half and half with the amnesia thing. Some of you were like 'I hope he gets amnesia' the rest of you said 'please don't let him have amnesia.' But honestly, it never even crossed my mind for him to lose his memory. **

**Some of you may be disappointed and I'm sorry for that. I'll just tell you, if you're not reading my other story Instincts, you should be reading that one. Amnesia Eric will be making an appearance in that story sometime in the future.**

**If you don't have me on alert then you didn't see the outtake I wrote for this story. It's just a sweet fluffy Christmas outtake that takes place in the same universe but prior to their arrangement with the psychiatrist. I do hope you take the time to give it a read.**

**Reviews = teasers. I do love to read your comments. If your PM's are disabled or you are not signed in, I can't send them to you. Sorry.**

**Muawwww!**


	35. Stupid Thy Name is Eric

**A/N: I am getting closer to resuming my weekly updates believe it or not. Hehe. This one didn't take me as long as the last one. YAY! Thanks so much for each and every one of you's support and encouragement. You guys make this all worth it.**

**Krismom did the beta thing, EtheHunter pre-read. Together they are the fierce duo that makes me feel worthy of posting. Love them for everything they do for me. Any mistakes that remain are the sole responsibility of yours truly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Charlaine Harris does. Yada yada. We all know this, and yet I'm still jealous.**

**Previously...**

_I leaned over him and kissed him gently, savoring the warm feeling of his lips against mine until a knock on the door had us pulling apart._

"_Afraid we don't have all night, Mr. Northman. Ms. Stackhouse," Bud said with a nod in my direction. Andy came in behind him. "If you'll excuse us. We need to speak with Mr. Northman."_

_I nodded and turned back to give Eric one last kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right outside."_

_I walked out of Eric's room and left him with two of Bon Temps finest, hoping to high heaven he wouldn't have to do any jail time. I don't think the police department would do to well with me camping out in front of their offices just so I could be closer to Eric. _

_Or maybe I could just do something to get myself arrested and we could share a cell?_

**SPOV**

They released Eric from the hospital at about noon the next day. Luckily he'd avoided being incarcerated by Bud and Andy. But he did get a ticket, which came with a pretty hefty fine from what I'd been able to gather. He also had to attend some sort of driving class for rehabilitation, and his license was suspended for the next six months.Bud said he'd let him off easy, seeing as how it was his first offense.

All in all, I thought it a fair punishment considering. I'd had time to sleep on things, albeit uncomfortably in that awful hospital chair/bed, and awoke angry and cranky. I wasn't happy with Eric at all.

I hadn't exactly given Eric the silent treatment the day we came home, but he wasn't exactly on my good list either. I was there when he needed a hand, food or medication, but I was giving him a bit of the cold shoulder.

It wasn't as intentional as it seemed. I still loved him and was beyond words grateful that he was alive and well, but I was pretty pissed he'd thought he was above the law. Not so much that, but that he felt it was more important that he drive himself, even when he knew he shouldn't have.

He wasn't unbreakable. Far from it. He could have very well taken himself away from me. So forgive me if I was a little pissed about that.

We went to bed together that night, and I gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. It seemed they were the only unmarred part of his otherwise beautiful face. We didn't spoon as we normally would have, half because I was frightened I would hurt him, half because I was still a little disappointed in him. I think Eric knew that, offering only an, "I love you," before he fell into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

I didn't sleep much better than the night before, the nightmares haunted and destroyed what could have been a peaceful rest. When I awoke, Eric was laying on his side looking at me. I tried not to be mad at him anymore, but I still was. I offered him a small smile and moved to head towards the bathroom.

Eric's hand grabbing mine kept me from leaving the bed. "What, Eric?" I asked as I turned around to face him. I hadn't meant it to sound so stiff, but I was still half asleep.

"Don't tell me you're still giving me the silent treatment?" He said with a nervous smile. The half pout that was visible behind it, made it impossible to fully be a smile. It was utterly adorable really, but I found it hard to enjoy it. "I can't stand another minute of you not talking to me."

I sighed and fell back onto the bed next to him, covering my eyes with my arm. Eric's hesitant fingers gently stroked my stomach, waiting for me to reject the action. I didn't, allowing his touch to comfort and relax me.

"I'm not trying to give you the silent treatment, Eric." I started after a long silence. "I'm really not. I just... I can't believe you would do something so stupid."

His hand paused mid-stroke before his palm settled to a rest on the flat of my tummy. "I know," he said quietly.

"I don't think you do. I mean, I think you do, but not really. I know that you know better than to do something so, so high school. God, Eric, you could have been killed," I groaned in a whisper and turned to face him.

Tears had already formed in my eyes, there was no way to stop them. I didn't want Eric to feel guilty. Well, I did want him to feel guilty, but not for making me cry.

Eric swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment before meeting my stare once more. I could clearly read the sorrow and regret etched in every speck of blue and gray, and I blinked back the rest of my tears. His hand lifted carefully, me watching it as it moved to stroke over my cheek removing the tears left behind.

"I truly am sorry, Sookie. Believe me, I know how stupid it was of me. I keep berating myself over and over for not calling you. But there's a part of me that just thinks if that stupid deer hadn't been there, I would've made it home just fine."

"That's the reason why I'm still pissed at you. That's what I'm trying to get you to understand," I practically shouted out of exasperation or fear, I wasn't entirely sure. "I can see you thinking that, Eric, and it's not about some stupid deer. This is about you driving while you knew you shouldn't have been. What in the world made you drink so much to begin with?"

I moved his hand away from my cheek and wrapped it in mine, I didn't want to let him go, but the tender stroke of his fingers was distracting me from getting down to the matter at hand.

"I'd talked with your brother. We're okay, but I was sure he was ready to tear me apart for a minute. I think, without thinking much about it at the time, I just over shot my limits."

"What about Jason? Why would you be nervous about talking to Jason?"

"I wasn't nervous," he defended and I glared. "Well, maybe a little," he begrudgingly admitted with a tiny smile. "He's your brother, Sookie. You're all he has left. Isn't that reason enough for me to be a little unsure about how he's taking things between you and me?"

I could understand that. Sort of. But that was no excuse. "I get that. I do. But it's no reason to go drinking yourself stupid." Apparently I had a quota to meet for the day by using the word stupid. It seemed to be the only word I could find in my limited vocabulary to aptly describe Eric's lack of brain usage. I paused, trying to keep my tears at bay, but they fell anyway. "You should have called."

"I know," he whispered as he scooted closer. I averted my eyes, still angry and unwilling to relent just yet.

"What if it had been me, Eric? What if I had been the one drinking and driving, wrecking my car on the way? How would you feel, hmm?" I shook my head and wiped away my angry tears.

"Don't even say that," he half growled, his fists clenching. Obviously I'd gotten my point across. At least somewhat. "I can't even think it."

"You shouldn't have driven, Eric. I told you before, this isn't about the deer. It could have been another person, a son, a daughter, a mother, a father. It was not the brightest thing to do, and you very well know it."

"I do," Eric said softly. I could feel the warmth of his body as it neared mine. I practically cried out in relief when I felt his arms encircle me and pull me into his embrace. "I'll never drink again if that's what it takes for you to believe I truly am sorry."

"Eric," I admonished. "You know I'd never ask that of you. You do drinking for a living. Drinking is not what was bad in this situation. You know that as well as I do."

"I know it wasn't the drinking. It was that damn deer." I lifted my head to glare at him, prepared to beat the ever loving shit out of him, if need be. "Kidding," he added with a chuckle and a small smile.

"Don't joke about it, Eric, not yet. Maybe not ever. I'm still too raw, and a might bit pissed too. I'm not sure this is over yet," I informed him even as I settled back into his arms and kissed his chest.

"I understand. You can yell at me all you want to. Later," he added as he kissed his way down my jaw, nuzzling his way into the crook of my neck. "Do you forgive me? Are we making up now?" he asked as his tongue moistened the skin just below my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"I'm on my way to forgiving you," I acquiesced. "And no. There will be no making up. At least not of the sort you are seeking with that tricky little tongue of yours, mister. Not until you're drug free."

"Mmm," he purred, not giving up on his taste test of my neck and jaw. "But you're my drug of choice, Sookie. I could never, ever, give you up."

Oh, he was good. Really good. I was more than ready to give make-up sex a go, despite all of Eric's injuries. In fact the more his tongue and lips and mouth worked over my heated skin, the more I could feel my resolve crumbling. I ached to feel him in me, filling me, surrounding me. To feel that he was alive and well. My body yearned for that reassurance.

I shook my head, shivering and biting back a moan when I felt his teeth scrape against my skin. "No. Absolutely not, Eric." I'd wanted my voice to come out much stronger. Instead, I had to settle for the breathy whimper that did come out. "No. No. No."

I extricated myself from his grasp, albeit with a slight annoyance and disappointment on my part, and scooted out of the bed. I needed to feel him and touch him. The physical want I had for him had more to do with my need to reiterate the fact that he was alive and here with me than anything else.

Eric looked up to me with an adorable pout, and a big ole stiffy hiding under the this sheet that made me groan aloud. "Pretty please."

"No!" I said with a chuckle, biting back my smile. "When you can make it a day without the pain pills, we'll see about it then. Until then, you're on your own, buddy."

"Buddy?" he teased, quirking that eyebrow at me. "I don't think it's safe for me to walk around like this all day," Eric said as he eyed the tent in the sheet, crossing his arms behind his head.

He tried to hide the wince that simple movement caused, but I saw it. "See. You're in pain. And I'm not talking about the pain in your balls, you big horn dog. I'm not going to add to that because you can't control your raging boner."

"You talking about my balls and my raging boner are not helping, Sookie." He shook his head and lifted gingerly out of the bed. Wincing.

I turned away from him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind me. It was one thing to know what was under that sheet, but to actually see it bare, hard and ready for me. Well, I just didn't think even my will of steel was strong enough to resist that. Even if he was broken and bruised.

After all, it doesn't strain or over exert too many muscles to lay on your back, now does it?

**A/N: I am aware that the last chapter was Sookie's POV as well, but I really needed this one to be too. Next chapter, I promise I'll get back to Eric's POV. I do enjoy writing him, but Sookie wasn't finished in the last chapter.**

**Also, the consequences for drinking and driving differ from city to city and state to state. I took a few liberties here in this story, but any or all of things things could happen as a result of being dumb enough to drink over the limit. **

**This one was a little short, but... I have something huge, epic, monumental even, prepared for the next chapter. And this is where we stop before that. Also, you have two chapters (maybe three) and an epilogue left of this story. Sad? I am. :~(**

**Just wanted to let you all know that I have signed up to write two 2! SVM one-shots for the Fandoms Fight the Floods! I put the link on my profile so you can read more about this and why they need your donations. Please take time to check it out.**

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope you'll take the time to review. If you do, I'll send you a teaser for the next one. But first, you gotta sign in and enable your PM's. Otherwise I can't reply. Love you all.**

**MUAWWW!**


	36. Will I What?

**A/N: I don't deserve you guys. Seriously I don't, but I love you! More than you could ever imagine, I do. I just wanna hug you and squeeze you, and maybe rub myself all over you. LOL.**

**Krismom is beta rocking queen. I love everything she does for me. EtheHunter pre-reads, but that's not all. She makes me smile and feel amazing! I love the dynamic duo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I like to play with them.**

**Previously...**

"_No!" I said with a chuckle, biting back my smile. "When you can make it a day without the pain pills, we'll see about it then. Until then, you're on your own, buddy."_

"_Buddy?" he teased, quirking that eyebrow at me. "I don't think it's safe for me to walk around like this all day," Eric said as he eyed the tent in the sheet, crossing his arms behind his head. _

_He tried to hide the wince that simple movement caused, but I saw it. "See. You're in pain. And I'm not talking about the pain in your balls, you big horn dog. I'm not going to add to that because you can't control your raging boner."_

"_You talking about my balls and my raging boner are not helping, Sookie." He shook his head and lifted gingerly out of the bed. Wincing. _

_I turned away from him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind me. It was one thing to know what was under that sheet, but to actually see it bare, hard and ready for me. Well, I just didn't think even my will of steel was strong enough to resist that. Even if he was broken and bruised._

_After all, it doesn't strain or over exert too many muscles to lay on your back, now does it?_

**EPOV**

I took the opportunity to pop a pain pill while Sookie was in the bathroom. It wasn't that I was in much pain, but I did feel sore all over. My head didn't hurt much, just felt a little sensitive, and my skin felt really tight around the wound. It was really more in my back and neck where the pain resided. Tensing for the impact must've affected me a lot more than I thought.

I knew Sookie had more than every right to be mad at me. Hell, I was pretty pissed at myself. Having Bud and Andy walk all over me like I was a son of their own, and then almost apologizing for doling out a punishment to me, had opened my eyes a bit. I was grateful that they'd taken it easy on me. For the most part.

Six months was a little harsh to lose my license, and a lot long for me to have to rely on Sookie to chauffeur me around. Then again, the consequences had I actually harmed someone in my recklessness were infinitely worse. All things considered, I couldn't be pissed about any of it. It was my own fault after all.

To drink and drive was never a good idea.

Sookie came out of the bathroom chuckling and drying her face with a hand towel. I was standing with my back to her, nude of course, digging through my dresser for a pair of boxers, but turned to face her when she started talking.

"You know, you're never going to live this down. One of these days, we'll tell the story to our kids when they are wanting to do something recklessly stupid." She snorted and shook her head. "Hopefully it will keep them from making the same mistakes."

I froze, dropping the boxers to the floor, forgotten. Sookie was still snickering to herself and finger combing her hair, unaware of what she'd just said.

"I know I'll never let you forget it," she continued as if I wasn't gaping like a fish.

It was all so strange. Sure, I'd thought about kids, having kids with Sookie, but it wasn't until she said it aloud that I dared to hope she'd have me in that way. That I dared to dream it could come true.

"What did you say?" I asked, cutting off whatever she'd been about to say and stepping towards her.

"I said, I'd never let you forget it," she replied confused and averting her eyes. I was still extremely naked, and ready to make babies, if you know what I mean.

"Before that, about our kids?" I clarified, smirking and holding her cheek in the palm of my hand so that she had no choice but to face me.

"Yeah. So? Why aren't you dressed yet? You're not going to change my mind by parading around naked all day, Eric."

I raised an eyebrow at her last statement. It may have been cocky, but I was pretty sure I could get her to give in if I did that, eventually. "You want to have kids with me, Sookie?" I asked, serious once more.

"What?" she looked at me strangely. And then like a light came on inside her head, she realized the weight of her words and what they meant. "Well, I guess. I mean, not right now, of course. But eventually, I guess." She was stuttering and blushing, and I smiled as I leaned to brush a kiss against her lips.

"Relax, Sookie. I'd like that very much. I'd like to have a family with you. You realize though, this means you'd have to marry me?" My words came out in a whisper, heavy and full of doubts of my own. What was I saying?

I'd thought about it often and for years, fleetingly. I'd never once hoped that I had even the slimmest of chances of marrying Sookie. She'd always been out of my league on an emotional level, on so many levels really. But the idea of it, the dream of it, appealed to me in so many ways, it left me nearly breathless to imagine it.

But to have it here, so close, so achievable, I found I couldn't resist seeing if maybe, just maybe, Sookie felt the same way.

"What?" she whispered, looking intently into my eyes as if to search for signs I was kidding. She would find none. Whatever she saw there made her breath catch and her knees wobble, but I had a hold of her. Would for the rest of my life. "You don't have to be married to have kids, you know?" she half teased, the insecurity in her voice ringing clear in every word. Her lip quivered.

"No," I agreed. "You don't have to be, but you'd like to be. Wouldn't you, Sookie?"

"Well, yes," she admitted. "But wait, are you..." her eyes squinted together, and she cocked her head sideways. Her warm palms slid up my arms, stopping on my biceps and squeezing. "Are you asking me?" she breathed.

My pulse raced like a horse in my chest, and my lips felt suddenly parched. Looking at Sookie's eyes, her face, her lips, and seeing everything I knew was inside her told me I knew the answer in my heart.

"So what if I was?" I asked, stepping closer still. "What if I was asking you to... marry me, Sookie? What would you say?"

Her breath froze in a gasp, and I watched as her eyes watered and filled with a hope I knew shown in mine. "I... I..."

"Would you say yes? If I were to ask you?" I pressed, cutting off her stutters. "Could you ever see that between us? Have you ever imagined it?"

"I..." Sookie smiled, blushing once more and looking every bit as beautiful as she did flustered. "I've imagined it often, Eric," she admitted in a whisper, looking up at me through her moist lashes. "It's crossed my mind on a regular basis on several occasions over the years."

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile of my own. A smile that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside of me that I'd never have been able to hide if I'd tried. Sookie had that ability. The ability to make me happy deep down into my very soul. "You'd want to be married to a fool like me?" I half teased, wanting – needing – the reassurance.

"You're not fool, Eric. You just do foolish things," Sookie said softly, brushing her fingers lightly over my bruised eyes. They fluttered closed briefly, but opened when she spoke again. "I'd be a fool to let anyone else have you. I'd marry you yesterday," she snickered, though giving the tears in her eyes and the emotion in her voice, she was serious.

I took a breath, my chest tight and my heart soaring, feeling relieved for so many reasons. Reasons I don't know that I could ever comprehend. After another deep breath, I stepped back. As the old saying goes, it was time to shit or get off the pot.

Sookie looked confused for a brief moment while I turned to my dresser. But I knew exactly what I was searching for, and exactly where it was. Slowly, I turned back to face her, catching her eyes with mine as I took her hand and knelt before her.

A sob escaped her, and Sookie gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand and shaking her head in disbelief. I grinned and swallowed thickly.

"This was my mothers," I said softly, opening my palm and revealing the etched white gold band with the small princess cut diamond in the center. "I never, ever thought I'd want to give it to anyone else. But..." I paused, making sure Sookie was paying attention, holding her icy blue eyes with my own.

"Marry me, Sookie? Marry me today. Marry me tomorrow. Hell, marry me a year from now. Just, marry me." I shook my head, smiling, feeling my words more than I was thinking about them. Who the hell knows if I even made sense. "I belong to you, and will for the rest of my life. I only ask that you do the same," I said softly.

Sookie's tears ran in a steady stream down her face, and she was silent long enough to make me squirm. She took in a deep shuddering breath before she spoke. "Are...are you for real, Eric? You shouldn't tease. Not about something like this."

I shook my head, laughing, but not out of humor. "I am very, very, _very_, for real, Sookie. Be my wife. Be my everything. Because you are mine." My eyes prickled.

She nodded once and then more vigorously as her words spilled out and she fell to her knees with me. "Yes. Yes. Yes, Eric. I will marry you. I'll marry you."

She peppered my face with kisses, being careful of my bruises and gentle in her obvious excitement. I laughed. Out of relief or excitement, or a combination of just overwhelming emotions, I laughed and hugged and kissed her in return.

I tried scooping her into my arms, but groaned in pain when I attempted to lift her. She may have been adamant before about not giving in to me physically, but there was no way I was going to let her get away with it now.

"Shhh," she whispered, standing on her own and extending a hand to help me up. I took it and stood, allowing her to walk me over to the bed and press me back into it. "Let me. Let me love you. Take care of you."

Sookie's nightgown fell to the floor and she crawled up to straddle me, brilliantly naked. She'd hear no more argument from me. She was mine, all mine, forever. And now, we could make it official.

Her kisses were soft, reassuring and slow, though full of her passion and fire. My lips met hers, equally full of emotions. Soft and slow, but often changing to hard and fast, our tongues and limbs tangled quickly.

When she slid down onto me, slowly, agonizingly so, I groaned, knowing that I'd never, ever tire of the feel of her warmth enveloping me. I'd never grow accustomed to the way her soft mews and moans of pleasure filled me with satisfaction and unquenchable longing to hear them over and over again. Forever.

Pain and wounds forgotten, we moved together, perfectly. It was perfect. "I love you," we whispered simultaneously and then chuckled, ending with a kiss that made my toes curl and my groin tighten.

She looked so beautiful there, above me, the light spilling in from the window, highlighting her hair. Her eyes were hooded with passion and ecstasy, glowing a vibrant blue. Her mouth parted, and she moistened her lips, her hands tangling in my hair as she leaned close enough to capture my lips. The hardened buds of her breasts pressed against my chest, sending a chill down my spine.

"Come with me, Sookie. Come with me now," I groaned, gripping her hips and reaching for that ultimately bliss that only Sookie could take me to and taking her with me when I fell.

As we lay together, sated and sweaty, our fingers and hands explored, our lips often meeting to kiss lazily. "I think I'm speechless," Sookie said with a snicker as she trailed a palm up my chest and over my shoulder. "I certainly wasn't expecting this to happen so soon."

"Me either, but a boy can dream, no?" I replied with a smile, gripping her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I suppose we'll have to tell people, huh? We can't just run away and elope, can we?" She twisted, leaning over me on her elbows, a playful smile gracing her beautiful face.

"No. We don't have to tell anyone until you're ready. I want to give you the dream wedding. The kind of wedding you deserve." My words reminded me of something, and I stiffened.

Sookie, of course, sensed my change in thought and distress. "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," I paused, collecting my thoughts to not upset or worry her needlessly. "You know, all my issues and worries about your brother have been for this reason."

"What do you mean?" she asked, obviously having no clue as to what I was insinuating.

"I'd hoped to marry you someday. If I was lucky enough. And Jason..." I trailed off. "He's all you have, Sookie. He'll... when the day comes, Jason will walk you down the aisle. He will give us his blessing," I explained. "I don't know that he'd willingly give you away to me."

Sookie chuckled, smiling down at me and brushing her fingers over my cheeks and lips. "Well, there's only one way to find out, Eric."

"How's that?" I asked, nervous.

She gave me a serious look and then winked, smiling bright as the sun. "Ask him," she replied easily.

**A/N: So, uh, yeah? Did any of you see this coming? I kinda hope not, because I really didn't either. It just sort of happened that way. They influenced me and I let them. But I hope that you aren't disappointed.**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone received and enjoyed theirs from this chapter. Remember, you have to sign in and enable your PM's for me to reply. Press the little button down there. My love button.**

**MUAWWW!**


	37. He's an Axe Man

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the fantastic response to the last chapter. I can't express to me how much it thrills me that you all loved it as much as I did.**

**Thanks to Krismom for beta'ing and EtheHunter for pre-reading. I'd be utterly lost without them.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own them. **

**Previously...**

"_I was just thinking," I paused, collecting my thoughts to not upset or worry her needlessly. "You know, all my issues and worries about your brother have been for this reason."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, obviously having no clue as to what I was insinuating._

"_I'd hoped to marry you someday. If I was lucky enough. And Jason..." I trailed off. "He's all you have, Sookie. He'll... when the day comes, Jason will walk you down the aisle. He will give us his blessing," I explained. "I don't know that he'd willingly give you away to me."_

_Sookie chuckled, smiling down at me and brushing her fingers over my cheeks and lips. "Well, there's only one way to find out, Eric."_

"_How's that?" I asked, nervous._

_She gave me a serious look and then winked, smiling bright as the sun. "Ask him," she replied easily._

**SPOV**

Eric and I spent a little longer in the bed, simply cuddling for the most part. Occasionally, it would begin to get a little heated and I'd be forced to back off, afraid of hurting him. But, I was just so overwhelmed with emotions, everything really, that I couldn't seem to keep my hands off him.

I couldn't believe we were engaged.

A few weeks ago we'd been nothing but friends. Or so it had seemed. I hadn't even fathomed that this was what was to become of us, though, dare I say, I had in many ways dreamed.

I knew Eric had nothing to fear from Jason, but it was a little fun to watch him squirm about it. Eric being insecure about anything at all was a rarity. And the fact that he was afraid Jason wouldn't approve of us was simply adorable. My ego loved that he wanted that approval. Maybe it was selfish, but I couldn't help but to be flattered by his insecurity.

It was almost noon when we finally crawled out of bed. Eric made us a couple of sandwiches and I called Jason to let him know we'd be by in an hour or so. Jason seemed a bit suspicious, but didn't really say anything, only asking if Eric was doing okay after the accident.

Eric stood in front of his closet, searching for a shirt with his hands practically shaking from nerves. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his bare torso and pressing my chest against his back.

"It'll be fine," I assured him, kissing the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. "You'll see, baby. You've got nothing to worry about."

Eric took a deep breath and turned in my arms to return the hug. "I hope so. I feel like a child, I'm so nervous."

I chuckled, looking up to him in amusement. "You're so cute."

"Don't patronize me..."

"I'm not. I'm really not," I said as I stood on my toes to kiss his whiskered chin. "I love you, and I love that you're worried about this. It tells me a lot of things. Most importantly, how much I mean to you. That's never a bad thing, Eric. I like that you're worried, even if you don't need to be."

He sighed, releasing a heavy breath into my hair before placing his forehead against mine. "Let's do this then." Eric kissed my nose and I giggled.

When we pulled up in Jason's drive, he was on the side of the house looking menacing with an axe thrown over his shoulder. I chuckled at Eric's frightened expression. "He's just cutting firewood. Don't worry, I'll protect you," I teased.

Eric narrowed his eyes at me and sneered playfully, still looking nervous when he looked back to the house. "This feels like Deliverance," Eric whispered as I turned the ignition off and opened the door.

I couldn't help but to laugh, and it drew Jason's attention back over to us. By the time my full on belly chuckle had died down, Eric was scowling and standing outside the car waiting for me. "Sorry. Sorry," I snickered, trying desperately to pull myself together. "Come on, baby. It's going to be fine, you'll see." I stepped closer, kissing the dip in his chin and taking his hand.

Eric followed behind, somewhat cautiously as we approached Lumberjack Jason.

I saw it in Jason's eye and the set of his jaw as soon as he noticed it. Oh hell, of all the times for my idiot brother to become so observant...

"What the hell's that on your finger, Sookie?"

I turned back to face Eric, giving his hand a firm squeeze as I noted the hard expression on his face. He'd already admitted defeat. I could tell from the look in his eye. "Why don't you give me a second?"

Eric looked down at me, his eyes soft and almost pleading. He wanted to argue, but he didn't. "Alright. I'll be on the porch." Eric gave my forehead a kiss, his eyes locked on Jason as he did, and turned to walk back towards the house.

"What the hell, Sook?"

"Don't you cuss at me, Jason Stackhouse," I said quickly before he could go any further. "What's gotten in to you?"

"You're engaged, Sookie? You're engaged to Eric? Are you crazy? Don't get me wrong, I love the guy and consider him a friend, but this... God, this isn't going to last. Nothing ever has with him, and you know it."

"I could slap the shit out of you right now, Jason," I said with a lump in my throat. "This is hardly about you, or what you think. Don't you think I know about Eric's past? I've known him my whole life. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, why are you acting like one? This will only end badly for you, Sook, and I won't sit by and let it happen. I know how much he means to you, and I know how much it would kill you if he hurt you. I won't let him."

While I appreciated the sentiment, Jason was really beginning to piss me off. "It's not up to you. I love him, Jason. I love him with everything that is in me. I've never been more sure of something or someone in my life."

Jason snorted, swinging the axe so it stuck in a slab of wood at his feet. "All the more reason to stop this insanity now." He took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair. "Look, I like Eric, I do."

"Then why are you going on like this, Jason? Why give him, and me, such a hard time about it? Is it so hard to believe that he could love me? That anyone could love me so completely that they'd actually want to marry me?"

Jason paused, noting the tears that were falling from my eyes. I ignored them. Jason was hurting me in more ways than I could even put into words, and there was no way I could control or fight my emotions. He needed to see them. He needed to know how important this was to me.

"Don't cry, baby sis," Jason pleaded, stepping towards me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I really wanted to shrug it off, but I didn't, allowing him that small comforting touch that let me know his intentions were pure. "I... I don't know if I'm ready for this," he said softly.

"I am," I said firmly, taking hold of his hand on my shoulder. "I don't need you to be ready, Jason. I'm ready, and I know this is right. I just need you to support me in it."

He sighed, seeming to deflate right in front of my eyes. Shaking his head, Jason spoke softer, "I can see that he loves you, and I can tell from the light in your eyes whenever you talk about him that you love him too."

"I do, Jason. I really do. And Eric, god, I've never known a love like his. I can feel it under my skin, making me alive like nothing ever has."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't marry him. I won't tell you that. It is your decision."

"Then, what's all this about, Jason? Really?" I asked, stepping closer and letting him pull me in for a small hug.

"It's so soon. You're both so young." I raised an eyebrow at him. We weren't that young. "Yeah, well, this is just so fast, Sookie. You've only been dating him for a few weeks now. You don't have to rush this, you know?"

"I know, Jason. But what can I say? When you know, you know. And I _know_ I want to spend my life with Eric." I smiled up at his grimace and stepped back a bit.

"Just, give it time, Sookie. I'm not going to let him hurt you, and I'm afraid that if you just jump into this, it'll kill you. I won't sit by and let it happen. Give it time. Give me time."

Jason paused and I could see the wheels churning in his head. Whatever he was preparing himself to say, I knew I wasn't going to like. "I've known Eric for as long as you have, been friends with him most of that time. I've seen things you probably will never know about. Just... let Eric prove himself to you."

"To you, you mean?" I asked with a chuckle, shaking my head. "He's got nothing to prove to me, Jason. His love for me speaks loud and clear. I trust him."

"Well, I'm not so sure."

"Then trust me," I said softly, grasping his hands in mine. He was such a good brother sometimes, even if he was a stubborn pig-headed mule most of the time.

"I'll try."

"Look," I started, taking a deep breath. "It's not like we're getting married tomorrow or anything. So you have some time to adjust to this. Because I will marry Eric, Jason. With or without your approval. Hopefully with, since I'll need my big brother to walk me down the aisle."

Jason cringed. "I don't..."

"Hush," I smiled. "Now, my fiance is on your porch, hoping to receive your permission. We don't need it, you know?" I said firmly. "But I know you're going to give it, because you know it's the right thing, even if you're not ready to admit it."

"You really do love him, don't you?" Jason asked softly, wiping away the last of my tears.

"More than words could ever describe."

"Shit," Jason cursed in a breath.

I smiled, and hugged him tight. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, let's go talk to Eric."

**EPOV**

I walked up to the porch, sitting on one of the chairs with a heavy sigh. I knew we were fighting a lost cause. There was no way Jason was going to just happily allow me to marry his sister. He'd been privy to the man whore in me one too many times, I suspected. He'd never trust me to be faithful to her.

God, if he only knew that she'd ruined me for any other woman. There was no way I could even so much as imagine myself with anyone else besides her, much less actually do it. I belonged to her completely.

"What the heck you doin' out here sulkin' on my porch?" Lafayette said, startling me from my thoughts.

"I'm not sulking," I defended.

"Uh-huh. Why's your fat lip all stuck out like that?" He smiled and sat done in the chair beside me as I straightened up from my hunched over pose. I supposed I did look like I was sulking, a little. "Talk to me. What's doin' between you and Jason?"

"I asked Sookie to marry me," I whispered.

Lafayette damn near fell out of his chair in a fit to catch his breath while simultaneously managing to squeal. "For reals?" I nodded. "And Sookie said..." he prompted.

"Yes. She said yes," I smiled, unable to hid my happiness at that despite the predicament.

"And you think Jason will kick your ass?"

I scoffed. "Not exactly. But I want him to be there. For Sookie. I want him to know how much I love her. I want him to... god, I don't know."

Lafayette chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "He'll come 'round. 'Sides, it don't look like he got much choice in it. Sookie ain't ever been one to listen to anyone when she's got her mind set on something. I can't imagine she'd be any more likely to once she's got her heart set on something."

I smiled slightly, turning to face him. "I'm a lucky bastard."

"Or unlucky depending on which way you wanna look at a stubborn woman that not even an act of god could stop," he teased with a wink.

I chuckled, feeling slightly comforted by his words. I just hoped he was right about Jason, and he'd come to accept me and Sookie. Or me _with_ Sookie, rather.

"I don't deserve her, you know," I said, looking at the aged wood floors beneath my feet. We'd been silent for a while. "I've never done a thing in my life to deserve her love. But I'd die before I did anything to lose it."

"That's certainly a comforting thought," Jason's voice startled me as he and Sookie came up the porch steps. "Eases my mind. A little bit, anyway."

I stood, stepping towards them. Sookie walked right to my side, her fingers entwining with mine and giving my hand a form squeeze. Jason and I locked gazes, but he didn't seem violent. Rather, resolved. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Lafayette stood as well, walking up to Jason and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll give you guys some privacy," he said softly before going inside the house.

"So," Jason said awkwardly. "You wanna marry my sister, huh?"

"Very much." I looked at Sookie, my face serious as she smiled up at me. I wanted her to know how much I meant my next statement though. "But I won't do it without your blessing. I won't let her do it without her brother by her side."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, right. Try telling her that. I can't make her do nothing she don't wanna."

I smiled at his mild joke, grateful he was at least attempting to put a little levity into the situation. I'd much rather that than him trying to take my head, or other parts of my anatomy, with that axe of his.

"She won't have a choice, Jason," I said seriously, not missing the slight annoyance on Sookie's face. But her eyes were anything but annoyed; they were filled with awe. I looked up and met his stare. "I love her, you know that. I won't marry her without your permission."

"And if I don't give it?" Jason pressed.

"Bullshit," Sookie interrupted, stepping between Jason and me. "We'll get married anyway." I tugged her gently back to my side.

"Look," I said evenly, rubbing Sookie's arm to calm her down. "Whether or not she would admit it, Sookie would regret not having her only family, her brother, there when she got married."

I paused to kiss Sookie's palm before meeting Jason's eyes once more."So if you don't approve and are dead set against us ever getting married, then I'll spend the rest of my life loving her and by her side regardless."

Jason nodded, and Sookie sniffled, squeezing my arm with both hands. She looked up to me as I looked down on her. Her eyes held much more love and affection than I truly deserved. My chest ached with the love I felt for her. I knew that even forever wouldn't be enough time with her.

"Well," Jason finally said, pulling my gaze from Sookie's. "You have my blessing, Eric," he said softly as he clapped me on the shoulder. "I'd be a fool to let my sisters happiness get in the way of my own bull-headedness."

Sookie left my side, instantly wrapping herself around Jason and hugging him fiercely. My eyes watered when he gave me a soft smile.

"I'll take care of her, I promise."

Jason grinned, releasing Sookie back to my side. "She can take care of herself. All you need to do is love her. And give it all to her."

I nodded, confident that I already did, and could continue to do so forever. Sookie giggled. "What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I wonder what the doctor will have to say about this turn of events?"

I'd almost forgot about him.

**A/N: Normally I hate to split POV's in a single chapter, but I kinda needed this one to be that way. I hope you don't mind.**

**Thanks again so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed your teasers. And since I love teasing you guys, leave me a review and if you're signed in and have your PM's enabled, I'll send you one for the next chapter. Which is sadly the last, except for the epilogue. **

**I almost want to cry.**

**MUAWWW!**


	38. A Slip of the Lip

**A/N: There are times when I think I should be hanged for the obscenely long waits between some chapter updates. And yet, you guys are always there waiting oh so patiently and I love you for it. I truly don't deserve you.**

**Special thanks to: Suzapalooza for beta'ing and EtheHunter for pre-reading. This would be a disaster without them. I owe them fealty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Dammit!**

**Previously...**

"_Well," Jason finally said, pulling my gaze from Sookie's. "You have my blessing, Eric," he said softly as he clapped me on the shoulder. "I'd be a fool to let my sisters happiness get in the way of my own bull-headedness."_

_Sookie left my side, instantly wrapping herself around Jason and hugging him fiercely. My eyes watered when he gave me a soft smile._

"_I'll take care of her, I promise."_

_Jason grinned, releasing Sookie back to my side. "She can take care of herself. All you need to do is love her. And give it all to her."_

_I nodded, confident that I already did, and could continue to do so forever. Sookie giggled. "What is it?" I asked, curious._

"_I wonder what the doctor will have to say about this turn of events?"_

_I'd almost forgot about him._

**EPOV**

"Are you certain this is the best idea?"

"The only thing I am certain about is Sookie," I defended stiffly.

The doctor had spent the first thirty minutes of our hour long session asking the same damn question, only rewording it to make it sound differently. No doubt a tactic they taught in medical school. Of course, as soon as we'd walked in the door, he'd spotted the shiny new ring decorating Sookie's finger and went in straight for the kill. I was tired of him telling us it was '_too soon'_. '_Too fast'_. Or '_we didn't have to be in any kind of hurry'_.

"Listen," I started, frustrated and done with it. _Done_. "I can't promise we won't fight, nor can I promise we'll always be sunshine and rainbows. There's going to be times when I'm sure we'll both want to strangle each other. Probably for her more so than me, who knows?

"But, the bottom line is, I love her. And I believe she loves me. That's all that matters in the end. I have no doubts we will make it through anything life throws at us, together."

Sookie gave my hand a squeeze, but I kept my eyes on the doctor. During my speech, of sorts, he'd been fighting a smile, but it had turned into a full blown grin as I finished and took a much needed breath. I raised an eyebrow.

"And that, son, was what I wanted to hear," he said smugly, crossing his arms and relaxing back into his reclining chair.

"What? So, you were just goading him?" Sookie asked, the smile obvious in her tone. The doctor nodded and winked at her. "That's just wrong," she chuckled.

I shook my head and chuckled before turning to look at Sookie's smiling face. She was beet red as she tried to control her laughter, but as soon as it bubbled up, I couldn't help but to join her.

It really wasn't funny. Well, in a way, I guess it was. But it shouldn't have been. Dr. Brigant really had me convinced that everyone we told the news to was going to react the same way. And since we'd planned to meet up with all of our friends that evening, I was a little on edge about it.

"I have to say," the doctor began, "this wasn't at all what I'd expected to happen when you two first came in here a month ago. But I couldn't be more happy about the ending result. Your friend, Amelia, was right. You two have been on the cusp of this for years and never even known. Without her interference, who knows, you two probably would've danced around it forever."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked, the same question running through my mind. She looked at me, and I shrugged, just as confused as she was. "What do you mean about Amelia's interference?"

"She's not spoken with you about this?" the doctor asked as he sat forward once more. Sookie and I shook our heads in unison. "She was the one who approached me originally and set up your appointments. It was even her idea that I suggest you two to date each other."

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was.

"The nerve of some people," Sookie said indignantly. "I can't believe this," she huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to strangle the nosy out of that girl. I swear it. Best friend, my ass."

"Sookie," I said with a chuckle, trying to calm her down.

"She's always butting in where she shouldn't be. I should have known that this was her playing puppeteer. And you," she went on, turning her fury towards the doctor, who sat snickering. "Whatever happened to doctor/patient confidentiality, huh? Isn't this unethical or something?"

"Relax, Sookie. Amelia merely planted the idea. We haven't spoken of you or Eric since our arrangement began. Any and everything that has been said here, my opinions included, have been kept in this room."

Sookie sighed, but I could tell from the set of her shoulders she was still a little pissed. "I'm still going to kill her," she muttered, and I hid a smile behind my fist. She was just too damn cute when furious.

"I have to assume Amelia tried numerous ways to get the two of you together before coming to me for help, Sookie. This wasn't just some whim. In fact, I'm almost certain she even made the same suggestion to the two of you multiple times. But given both of your strong personalities, you never even gave the idea of dating each other much serious thought."

"He's right, you know," I added before Sookie could go on another rampage. "And not just Amelia either. Lafayette, even Tray, has tried on many occasions to get us in bed together. I know if she's tried to talk me into it then Amelia has _definitely_ tried to talk you into it."

Sookie rolled her eyes, keeping her arms crossed even as she agreed. "More than I care to admit. Still doesn't make this right though."

"Maybe not," I agreed. "But then again, the doc is right. We probably wouldn't have done it on our own."

"I'd like to think we would've gotten here eventually," Sookie said with a private smile that said so many things.

I shared her thoughts completely. Eventually we would have. No doubt, it would have taken a lot longer. But one of us would have said something, would have let a word or two slip, or we would have shared a kiss, a look, and we would have fallen together all the same. A love like the one I felt for Sookie wasn't to be denied forever. It was a wonder I had made it so long to begin with.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Dr. Brigant interrupted our moment.

Sookie gave my hand another squeeze before breaking eye contact and turning to face the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Brigant," Sookie said sincerely. At least to him. There was no doubt in my mind she was going to have a few words, and then some, to share with Amelia. "For everything."

I stood, pulling Sookie along with me as he led us towards the door. I was happy this was goodbye. Not that I had anything personal against the good doctor, I just didn't think Sookie and I needed therapy to make our relationship work.

"Goodbye, Dr. Brigant," I said as I shook his hand. That was thank you enough for me.

He nodded and smiled a little as he turned to Sookie. "Take it easy on your friend. She was merely trying to help."

"Uh-huh, I'll take it easy on her alright," Sookie said with a vicious smirk. "I promise," she smiled, holding up her hands, "no bodily harm, doc."

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "I guess that'll have to do."

Later that night, Sookie and I were sitting in the back booth in Merlotte's waiting for our friends to arrive. She was sipping nervously at her ginger ale, and I was tossing back an O'doul's – which are disgusting, by the way – like it really numbed my anxiety.

I'd promised Sookie I wouldn't drink tonight, and I meant to keep my word. I had no doubt though, had she not been assigned designated driver for the total shit (read: me) stupid enough to get his license suspended, she would have been shit-faced herself. I couldn't have blamed her. Secretly I was hoping to get a buzz from the 0.5% alcohol that the beer did contain. Not. Fucking. Likely.

Her leg was bouncing non-stop, and the heel of her sexy cowboy boot was tap-tap-tapping incessantly on the wood floors beneath us. I half expected her to rattle the salt shaker off the table.

I placed my hand on the smooth skin of her bouncing thigh. Sookie stiffened briefly and turned her gaze to me before her foot resumed its jittery dance. "Why am I so nervous?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "They're our friends. You'd think I'd be excited – which I am – but I can't see past my nerves to feel it."

I shook my head and shrugged, completely understanding the feeling. I gave her knee a squeeze before curling my fingers around it and tickling the back side. Sookie jerked, bumping both her knee and my hand against the table as she squealed in protest. "Is there anywhere you're not ticklish?" I asked with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're just trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" I asked as I inched my fingers up to the middle of her thigh and tickled the sensitive skin there. She took a deep, gasping breath that made her breasts swell out above her neckline. _Fuck._

"Probably not in the way it should," she responded with a devilish smile.

Her tongue darted out, and she moistened her lips before pulling the bottom between her teeth and nibbling at it. My eyes were locked in on the action, completely enamored with the plump flesh moist from her tongue and her pretty, white teeth. I knew exactly what those felt like on my skin. _Doubly fuck_.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes, the blood suddenly having rushed from my brain to a more specific area about three feet south. I heard Sookie giggle and peeked out of the corner of my eye to find her ogling my crotch with both hunger and mischief. _That's right, baby._

"Maybe we should just go," she suggested breathily. "We could always tell them later." Her hand landed on my thigh, and when she squeezed, I groaned, once again closing my eyes.

I couldn't have agreed more. Who said we had to tell them all today? There were much better things we could be doing. Just as I was about to stand and pull Sookie away into a dark corner of Merlotte's, audience be damned, a throat cleared and someone chuckled. Tray, the fucker, had horrible timing.

"Get a room you two," he chuckled just as Amelia squealed.

"Oh. My. God. No way!" she gasped, pulling Sookie up and into her arms as she giggled like a fool and zeroed in on the ring on Sookie's finger. "No. Fucking. Way," she squeaked, looking at me briefly before whisking Sookie away towards the bar.

Sookie practically glowed as I watched them do whatever in the hell it was girls did when they talked about men and the prospect of marriage. I didn't even attempt to understand it. She totally preened, and I half expected her to do a twirl and toss her hair around. I smiled as I watched my girl – my fiancee – look so proud and beautiful. I had given her that look.

Damn, her ass looked good in that tiny scrap of a skirt, too.

"When the hell did this happen?" Tray asked, breaking me from my spell. "How the...holy shit, dude, I don't even know what to say."

"Congratulations?" I said as I did something between a snicker and a snort. Such a nerd. I was such a nerd.

He waved a hand at Arlene to order a beer and sat down across from me, looking very much at a loss for words. "Yeah, of course, man. Congrats. This is just...wow...unexpected as hell." He shook his head and smiled a little. "'Bout damn time," he grinned, clapping my shoulder.

"That's it?" I asked, expecting more of an argument. We'd encountered them left and right so far. I wouldn't have expected any less from my best guy friend. "You're not going to tell me it's too soon? Or some other bullshit?"

He snorted as he took his beer from Arlene and eyed me as he drank down a good portion of it. Tray set it down and was quiet long enough that I had to resist the urge to squirm a bit. "Nah," he finally said, and I relaxed. "You're a big boy and know what you're doing. Gotta say though, wasn't expecting it at all." Me either, until it had, then I wondered why I'd waited so long. "How'd it happen?"

I smiled as I remembered. I wasn't going to tell Tray how it happened, not exactly. Not exactly a tale we'd be able to share with the kids either. _"I was buck ass naked, black-eyed, with big, bloody stitches in my nose. Aren't I such a prince charming?"_ Yeah, not gonna happen.

"It was as much a surprise, I think, to the both of us. It just sort of happened. And she said yes," I answered cryptically with a shrug, unable to hide my grin completely.

Tray chuckled. "I'm not asking for the details that have you looking like you just won the Olympics or some shit." I snorted and looked back towards Sookie and Amelia. I could see the wedding plans already in their animated faces. "You sure you're ready for this?" Tray asked.

I looked back at him for a moment before returning my eyes to Sookie. "Not in the least," I admitted. "But I am ready to work towards it."

He laughed and shook his head. "You really are in love, aren't you? Good for you, bro. Good for you."

The girls started back in our direction, Amelia practically skipping, and Sookie looking both bashful and happy, an adorable combination. I smiled and took a drink of my disgusting non-alcoholic beer. _Gag_.

Amelia bounced over, knocking the breath out of me as she landed in my lap. Sookie laughed as she leaned down to kiss Tray on his cheek, and I stared at Amelia like she was insane. Which I was pretty sure she totally was.

"You're my favorite person of the day," she said as she reached around and gave me an awkward hug. I patted her back as I laughed. Sookie winked at me and took the seat to my right. "I'm so happy for you both, but if you hurt her, I'll cut your balls off and wear them as earrings."

"Amelia!" Sookie squeaked and pushed her off my lap.

"Just kidding, damn," Amelia laughed and gave me a look that said she wasn't kidding at all.

Despite the fact that I felt no need to worry because I knew I'd never hurt Sookie, my balls retreated and shrank as if in defense to her threat. I swallowed hard and took Sookie's hand under the table. She was fighting a smile, and I gave her hand a good hard squeeze. "Oww," she breathed and punched me in the ribs.

"Y'all aren't too mad at me, are you?" Amelia asked all sweet and sugary.

Sookie narrowed her eyes, and I bit back a laugh as I waited for the shit-storm. "Oh, I'm very pissed at you. I can't believe you'd go behind our backs like that. It's one thing to play cupid, but even for you, Amelia, this was...damn, it was just too much."

Amelia dipped her head, smiling, but still looking a little ashamed at her tactic. "I'm not sorry, you know? You guys _never_ listened to me." I waited for the petulant stomp and pout that was surely to follow. "I'm glad I did it," she finally said, defiantly.

Sookie gave Amelia a firm look, and I swear they had a silent conversation for fifteen minutes before Sookie finally spoke. "I'm glad you did it, too," she said as she winked over at me. "Even if I feel a little stupid for not putting two and two together and figuring out this was all your handiwork. I'm glad you did it, Amelia."

They had another girl moment full of squeals and sniffles and hugs. Tray and I shrugged at each other, not understanding it in the least, but smiling at our girls all the same.

Jason and Lafayette came in as Amelia settled in the chair next to Tray. I wasn't really worried about them though, and considering the reaction of Tray and Amelia went better than expected, Sookie and I both relaxed significantly. Although, there were a few times through the night I caught Jason giving me murderous looks, he said nothing threatening.

He was still just playing the role of protective big brother. And I could get that. Especially since it was my girl he was looking out for. I was quite protective of her myself.

"To the newly soon-to-be weds," Lafayette cheered, raising his glass towards the middle of the table.

Everyone raised their glasses, bottles, or mugs and clinked before taking a drink. Just like that, it was over and done. Tray and Amelia went off to dance, Lafayette and Jason went to play pool, and Sookie and I were left alone for a while.

"You're not having second thoughts about this are you?" Sookie asked after a moment.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid you might wise up on me though," I admitted with a chuckle. "I just hope you don't."

Sookie snickered and crawled into my lap. "I love you, Eric Northman. I will until my hair turns white and my boobs sag to my knees. Even then you won't get rid of me."

I kissed her slowly, knowing that even then I'd love her, too.

**A/N: So, this is the last regular chapter of the story. The epilogue is next. Not sure how long it will be, but I'll have it posted ASAP.**

**This story would not have been the same without each and every one of my readers cheering me and supporting me along the way. I can not thank you enough.**

**I posted a one-shot for the Happily (N)ever After Contest. You can find the link to the story in my profile. Also, be sure to check out all the other entries and read and review. Voting started on March 1st.**

**Since this is the last chapter, I won't be sending teases for the epilogue. I do hope that you'll still take the time to drop a line, leave me some love and a few of your thoughts. I love each and every comment I receive.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	39. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Well, folks, this is it. I cannot thank you all enough for all of your support, reviews, favorites, and alerts throughout this story. So many of you have helped me in some way or another along the way, and I love you all. **

**The response to this story was phenomenal and I'm humbled to my knees every time I look at it. I love you more than words. Thank you for making me feel amazing.**

**Big thanks and hugs to Suzapalooza and EtheHunter for looking this over for me. I love them to pieces for their help, support and corrections or suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Charlaine Harris has that right.**

**SPOV**

I held my breath and closed my eyes and prayed to the heavens above as I stood that my ankles and knees would not pop in protest. I cringed when my baby toe popped and opened one eye to look at the tiny blond boy lying in the race car bed at my feet.

I sighed in relief, quietly, as I took one tiny step and then another towards the bedroom door. The floors creaked, and I stiffened, peeking back over my shoulder to see Michael still sleeping. Thank goodness. It took forever to get that boy to sleep, and if he got up...well, there was just no going back to sleep then.

I stepped gingerly over the threshold, pulling the door gently closed behind me and twisting the knob so it wouldn't click into place and wake him. I hardly took a breath for fear the slight sound would wake him until I was halfway down the stairs.

"Asleep?" Eric whispered as I reached the bottom step, still tip-toeing.

I nodded, half afraid Michael would hear even that, and sat next to Eric on the sofa. He pulled my feet into his lap, and I sighed and closed my eyes as he started rubbing at my arches. "Best. Husband. Ever," I said aloud.

Eric chuckled. "I'm expecting a blow-job for my strenuous effort."

I snorted and opened one eye. He was more serious than his tone suggested. "Aww, baby, am I not satisfying you enough?" I teased.

"No," he deadpanned, smiling.

"You're insatiable, and I'm exhausted," I groaned, squirming when he hit a tender spot on the sole of my foot. "Not my fault I never get a full night's sleep," I added with a glare.

"I'll get up with him tonight."

I snorted and shook my head. "No you won't, but thanks for pretending."

"It won't always be like this. Eventually, he'll sleep through the night," Eric said softly as he began massaging my calves.

I chuckled, humorlessly. "I keep telling myself the same thing, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I'll sleep again when he's grown, married, and lives in a house of his own. I've mentally prepared myself for that."

"Don't give up hope yet. I'm looking forward to having sex with my wife again in the future."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but said nothing. It wasn't _my_ fault I was so tired, and it wasn't like I didn't _want_ to have sex. I totally did. Like badly. But I hated rushing through it just for the sake of having it. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I was so desperate for it, I'd kill for a minute and a half quickie.

But other times, I needed the real deal. Slow and sweet torture that satisfied me for days and put me in a blissful slumber for hours.

"Is this our happily ever after?" Eric asked in a teasing voice.

I snorted. "No. This is our happily – sometimes frustrating and pissy, and always exhausting – ever after."

He chuckled. "Well, you don't have to make it sound like such a bad thing."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." I said truthfully, smiling at his handsome face.

Eric's hand crept up my calf, around my knee and over the top of my thigh. I sighed and closed my eyes, the sensation both relaxing and stimulating. His fingers circled and massaged and...

"Sookie!" I jerked, nearly tumbling off the couch. "Sookie. Wake up."

"What? I wasn't asleep." Was I? I didn't know for sure. My head was kind of fuzzy, but there was something more. I was hot. Damn hot. And the source was right between my thighs. Fuck, I needed to get laid, badly.

"Yes you were," Eric said with a chuckle. His hand was still on my thigh, but he was squeezing instead of tickling. "You were making little noises, too. What were you dreaming about, Sookie?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper that still sent chills down my spine.

I opened my eyes fully, taking in his devilish smirk and his bare chest. His three-times-a-week work out sculpted his body in ways I could only wish my seven-days-a-week work outs would.

"I don't remember." I didn't, but it must've been good. I eyed the tent in his pajama pants hungrily. "Is that for me?" I asked, teasing.

"Well, it's not for any of The Golden Girls, that's for sure." He nodded toward the TV, keeping his eyes on me.

My eyes flickered to the show briefly, acknowledging the silver-haired ladies that I know weren't on a few minutes ago. I really had fallen asleep. Oopsy. "Come here," I demanded, biting my lip.

Eric let out a heavy breath as he moved to loom over me. I could feel him, hard and heavy against my thigh, and let out a whimper of my own. His strong hands moved up the length of my thighs, and I moaned as his thumb stroked over my center.

"Mmm," Eric purred. "You keep making noises like that and it's going to be over before we ever start." His lips found mine, moist and eager, as his fingers began stroking me though my nightgown.

I moaned, shifting my legs to open for him, and he slipped his hand beneath the fabric and traced the line of my panties before dipping in and finding me silky and wet. "Oh, God, baby."

"Shhh," Eric whispered against my ear. The heat of his breath made me arch my back and press my breasts against his chest. "You're going to wake him up."

I gave him a scathing look and wriggled against his fingers. He responded by pressing them into me, and I couldn't help but to cry out. I bit my lips closed and dug my fingernails into his bicep, moaning low in my throat.

"God, I love that noise," Eric sighed.

"Shut up and kiss me," I demanded, pulling his face down to mine and then reaching for what lay against my thigh. Eric groaned into my mouth, and I swallowed it eagerly as I worked up and down the hard length of him through his pants.

We made out like teenagers on the sofa for a few, incredible, long minutes until I was breathless and on the edge of screaming. I twisted and shimmied his pants around his ass before running the swollen tip against where Eric's hand was joined with my center.

Eric grunted and pressed his hips into me, and I pressed right back, eager to have him in me right fucking then. God, I couldn't wait another second.

Eric's body tensed and he shifted us both, tearing my panties over my hips and down my legs in one easy move. He gripped my hips and angled me, perfectly aligning me with his straining cock. I whimpered, aching and then cried out in pain.

"Shit," I cursed, squirming and trying to get a hold of the toy truck digging into my side. "Fuck it," I gave up. "Take me to bed, Eric."

He swept me up, hardly grunting as he carried me towards the bedroom, walking awkwardly since his pants were stuck around his hips. Eric bumped the door half-closed behind us and practically tossed me onto the bed.

I squeaked and giggled happily when he pounced and landed on top of me an instant later after shuffling his pants down the rest of the way and kicking them to the side. His lips found mine for a moment before he pulled back and reached between us. I squirmed as he slid and guided himself up and down my folds, teasing me, pressing in an inch before pulling away.

"See what you do to me, woman," Eric breathed out as he continued his evil torture. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He pressed in half way, and I cried out, arching and reaching, trying to pull him into me completely. "God, you're beautiful."

"Quit teasing me, or I swear on all that is holy, your balls will be so blue...Ah, fuck!" I moaned loudly as Eric slid in fast and hard. My heels dug into his ass, holding him there, and I fisted the sheets beneath my fingers.

Eric grunted and began to move in a slow, deep rhythm which had me quickly soaring and crying out his name. "Fuck, I'll never get tired of watching you come for me, Sookie," he whispered as he moved in a slow circling of his hips.

I was still so sensitive, and my orgasm had been so intense that I knew if I could get him to move just right, I'd be flying once more.

I reached up, gripping the back of his neck as I pulled his lips to mine and nibbled and licked at the swollen flesh. Eric's responding kiss curled my toes and left me panting as his weight settled atop mine and he resumed a languid grind inside of me.

Wrapping my legs around his lean hips, I pulled him deeper and met each of his thrusts with one of my own. His grunts mingled with my whimpers and moans, and together we made sweet, erotic music that filled the room.

Eric's chest, moist from our exertion, slipped and slid against my own as he gripped my hips and angled me towards him. I could tell from the fierce look in his eyes as he kissed me that he was teetering on the edge and was as desperate as I was to fall over it.

His hand went to my breast, squeezing and massaging roughly, and I moaned loudly. When his lips and teeth closed over my taut nipple, nibbling, licking and sucking, my eyes went wide, and my vision swam as bliss washed through my every cell.

Eric tensed above me and swelled within me, pulsing and feeding my orgasm with his own, until he sagged in a panting heap on top of my absolutely spent body. I closed my eyes, kissing his shoulder and neck blindly and running my hands over Eric's shoulders and back as I enjoyed the complete relaxation only brought on by a fantastic orgasm.

"You're sweaty," I said after I had enough brain cells back to speak. "And you're breathing all my oxygen," I added with a chuckle.

Eric laughed and rolled off of me before stumbling out of the bed and into the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a wash cloth, and I took it from him gratefully.

"I needed that," he said as he settled back into the bed with me. I couldn't have agreed more.

I curled up against his naked body, and ran my fingers over his chest, my eyes closed and my body more than ready for a good long nap. But it wasn't in the cards.

When the noises of rustling fabric came from the baby monitor to my right, I held my breath, only to cry myself when the baby started to cry. "I'm never sleeping again."

Eric chuckled and pressed me back into the bed when I tried to sit up. "I'll get him. You sleep. Maybe I don't get up with him during the night, but I can do it now while I'm still awake."

"Like I said: Best. Husband. Ever." I sighed happily and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

I laid there awake, my eyes closed, completely sated and content, waiting for Eric to return to bed. I felt the bed shift when he came back and smiled to myself. Eric curled his big body around mine, and I let out a sleepy sigh.

"I love you, baby," he whispered against my neck before kissing the spot beneath my ear.

"I love you, too, Eric," I mumbled and drifted off, perfect and content. I never could go to sleep without him beside me. It was a wonder I'd ever been able to before.

**A/N: I didn't specify a time frame in this on purpose. I'll let you come to your own conclusions there. It's just "in the future." I'm a little sad and melancholy that it's over with. However, I have a few different stories I am working on that need a bit of tweaking before I begin posting. This makes me excited. **

**So, I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed the journey. And I hope you'll enjoy the other stories just as much. Add me to your author alerts, if you haven't already. Thanks so much again for your love and support.**

**Voting is going on in the Happily (N)ever After Contest. Please take the time to read, review and vote for your favorite. **

**Leave me your thoughts below by pressing that little button. You know you wanna. I love you for it.**

**MUAWWWW!**


End file.
